Disturbingly Loving
by embren
Summary: Juliet De La Lune is a transfer student in the year 1941 where she meets Tom Riddle. Over time the two develop a strange cosmic bond that even Tom can't seem to fully understand. She makes him question everything he ever thought of, dragging him into all of her shenanigans and hates her yet somehow likes her all the more.
1. Shakespeare

Hope you all enjoy. Review if you like, because i will be writing new chapters wether you all like it or not! so BLEH. XP

* * *

><p>The year was 1941. A time when the muggle world was in great peril. Europe was heavy at war and London was in all but shambles from being blitzed by the Germans. Slowly but surely even Witches and Wizards were being affected by it. Many took the chance to flee to the Wizarding world, while many muggle born witches and wizards were still at high risk of being bombed. Some were forced to move away and in that percentage a few were never seen again. Some Families had to make a sacrifice. To parents, Hogwarts was the only safe haven for their children. So some had to let their children go by keeping them safe in the wizarding world.<p>

Juliet De La Lune was one of those muggle born children stood in between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross Station. She looked behind to see her mother and father waving at her with sad eyes. Her mother was holding her handkerchief, trying to dry her tears as her father tried his best to comfort her. Her father was a flight instructor for the English air force, Her mother was an American photographer, capturing the moments of the war. They both had a duty to stay but they would do anything to keep their only daughter as safe as possible from the bombings. An agreement with the school allowed Juliet to stay in the school grounds year round till either the war came to an end, or when Juliet graduated. Juliet gave her parents one last smile, trying to be strong despite the fear she might never see them again. She finally turned around and ran, along with her cart into the wall. She disappeared, leaving behind her family, her friends, the soldiers, the bombs, the war and everything she ever knew. She could only hope for the better and that not all is lost.

* * *

><p>Juliet sat in an empty car on the train to Hogwarts. She observed her surroundings, gazing out of her window into the long endless country side. Sighing to her self, she knew this experience would be like nothing she ever encountered before. To start things off, Juliet was far from being actually English. Her father was English decent but came from a French family, thus explaining her last name Da La Lune. Her father was a skilled flight instructor who had traveled to America due to an increase of pilots in the United States Air-Force. There he met Stella Smith where they fell in love, got married and eventually had Juliet. After discovering her powers Juliet was placed in the United States Earl Rozen School of witchcraft and Wizardry in 1938. Only later did the English Royal Air force (RAF) request Juliet's father to go to London and help train new young pilots to fight the Luftwaffe. So they took the chance to come over only to suffer air raids, bombings, fires and burning buildings.<p>

It was a tough decision. Juliet's father was the one who wanted her to go but her mother was strictly against it. She wanted the family together at all times and thought if they separated they would lose each other for just like many other families that were forcibly pulled apart. It took a lot of convincing but she pulled through in the end. Her daughters safety was more important than anything. Despite missing one year of school, Juliet was able to pass her entrance exams in order to get into the next grade. This would now make her a fourth year in this new school of hers.

The witch was suddenly snapped out of her daze as she heard shuffling footsteps and giggling school girls pass by her car. She saw them in those stylish hairstyles like Rita Hayworth and felt a pang of jealousy. she looked back to the window to see her reflection and pouted a little. Juliet's hair was long, layered, straight and pretty fluffy to be honest. On the bright side it wasn't damaged and she liked her blonde hair. She had thick bangs that framed her face that gave direct attention to her big bright blue eyes. Like all girls, she wore make up but it wasn't much. Still, the witch couldn't help but wish she had her done the way all the other girls did. It was hard to have those kinds of luxuries though with all the rationing going around.

Having nothing else to do she finally got up, walked over to close the blinds of her car and started to get changed into her uniform. She was small, a petite girl like her mother but she never minded that. She didn't have much to show off as well, puberty wasn't kind to her so she didn't grow much of a bust on either ends. She was skinny, thats about it, nothing special.

"Man, what a boring uniform..." She said to herself while pulling out the garments.

It was a standard kind of uniform with a white blouse, a grey vest with the school emblem on the right hand side with a matching grey pleated skirt. Apparently she had the choice of wearing tights, knee high socks or stockings of her choice. Ha! Stockings? Juliet snorted at the very thought of wearing a pair. Did they think she was rich or something? She hasn't seen a pair of stockings in a long while. Many companies that once sold Nylon stockings had to cease production of them to produce parachutes, airplane cords and ropes. In the black market you could get them for twenty dollars a pair, but lets be honest, no one had that kind of money to throw around.

After getting changed, she sat back down, not knowing what to do next. She rummaged through her bag, taking out her book on Shakespeare's "Romeo and Juliet". It was her favorite play out of all of Shakespeare's master pieces. she thought the love that was shared between the two protagonists was foolish and ridiculous but relatable since all teenagers know what its like to fall in love at first sight. She opened it to page one where the sonnet began. Suddenly feeling like an actor she sat up straighter, cleared her throat and began to read aloud and clear.

"Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene,"

A boy grudgingly carrying his suit case with him was searching high and low for a different car to sit in. He couldn't stand being near the fools in his old car.

"From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean."

He passed by a bunch of giggling barbie dolls a year ahead of him. They all began to look back at the handsome face with ebony hair that passed them like they were phantoms.

"From forth to fatal loins of these two foes, A pair of star crossed lovers take their life,"

He turned to see a Car only occupied by one, it was better then nothing. He opened the doors quietly to not disturb the other, only to hear a voice like it was the wind itself.

"Whose misadventures piteous overthrows Doth with their death bury their parents strife."

Shakespeare? He knew that sonnet, it was from Romeo and Juliet. He wasn't expecting anyone to be reading a play of all things. Realizing it was a girl, he sat down as she payed no heed to realize his presence.

"The fearful passage of their death-marked love and the continuance of their parent's rage, which but their children's end, naught could remove, is now the two-hours'traffic of our stage;"

He couldn't see her face, but something strange and curious had happened to dark haired stranger. They spoke together, like they had entered the stage of Shakespeare's tragic love.

"The which if you with patient ears attend," The girl stopped her speaking. Surprised, she looked up, only to meet emerald eyes that contradicted her sky blue eyes.

His lips opened again and spoke "What here shall miss, our toil strive to mend."

* * *

><p>So, a new story, with lots of promise I think. I'm generally quite happy with how this came out. I can't wait to write another chapter to this story. Hope it all amused you all. Comment if you like!<p> 


	2. It's Dark In Here

See I told you so. New chapter and fully updated.

Please note that these chapters were written quite long ago and at that point in time I couldn't write jack shit (I still can't), now I'm a little better at editing. Hope you'll all bare with me in the grammatical mistakes I've made, hopefully they've been improved upon along with story.

* * *

><p>They stared at each other like the one in front of them was from a different world. Juliet could only thank the high heavens that he didn't come in when she was changing into her uniform because that would have been a disaster. The witch observed this male specimen in front of her with precision and caution. His hair was black but neatly sectioned off and framed his square jaw perfectly. He had green eyes that were quite light and dare she thought "eye-catching", but his whole facial expression was serious. All in all Juliet didn't really know what to think of this awkward situation. I mean really, she's reading aloud her favorite play and the next thing she knows this stranger pops out of no where. His uniform was a little different than her own. His was more colorful with a green and silver tie and a different emblem patched on his vest.<p>

"I hope you don't mind that I am here." He began. "I wanted to find my own car but your car was the only one close to empty." He spoke clearly, elegantly and very politely. Juliet couldn't help but hear the iciness in his voice.

"I don't mind in the slightest." She turned back to read her book, this time quietly and not announcing it like a git.

"I've never seen you before. What house are you from?" he seemed to demand. Juliet looked into his eyes seeing the perplexed look on his face.

"I'm from the house of Nothing." she replied sarcastically.

"Your're new." He stated as a fact.

"Bingo." affirmed the witch as she was turning the page of her book while giving the stranger the 'ok' sign. She could tell the guy wasn't much of a socializer so why should she? The book was too tempting to put down and was far more interesting than this guy.

"I am from the Slytherin house, my name is Tom Riddle."

"Nice to meet you Tom Riddle, House of Slytherin. " Replied Juliet curtly.

About five minutes passed when Tom spoke again.

"...I didn't receive your name." He stated, slightly annoyed. Juliet sighed, looking up. She closed her book and put it to the side.

"I hope you're happy, you made me stop reading a great play." He gave her a bit of a challenging glare, she rolled her eyes at the gesture. "My name is Juliet De La Lune. I am a transfer student from America."

"That would explain your accent."

"Gee how observant you are." She replied dryly. "What gave it away? My lack of a ridiculous accent or my obvious American female charm?"

"I wouldn't really call you charming." The Slytherin retorted. "Are all Americans this sarcastic with strangers?"

"Depends, are all English men this persistent to know about a girl?"

"I wouldn't know, I'm not England." He looked to the book Juliet was holding.

"You're a fan of Shakespeare, you read muggle books often I take it?"

Juliet Laughed. "Yes, They're a lot more interesting I think. You knew the sonnet in this one though, do you like Shakespeare as well?"

"I like his tragedies, Macbeth is my favorite." He said bluntly.

"You have good taste, personally prefer Othello though."

"Othello is nothing compared to Macbeth, Othello was a man consumed with jealousy and delusion of his beautiful wife cheating on him and ends up killing her. A man with real power should have seen through his false friendships and had him hanged for his betrayal." Tom concluded

"I beg to differ, it shows the irony of mans perception of truth and trust. Macbeth to me falls short because Macbeth believes in his own fabricated fantasy of power that he killed for and feels entitled to." the witch debated.

"You have a point, but I still think Othello was ridiculous."

"Everyones a critic..." said Juliet sighing into her sentence.

Although he didn't show any emotion at first, Juliet could feel that the air was now breathable again. The tense atmosphere had lessened quite a deal.

"You said you are from the Slytherin house... are there more?" she looked at him with curiosity.

"Yes, there are four in total. There is Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryfindor."

"I see..." taking in the information. "And how do you get into these houses? Wait don't tell me, I have to do a test of courage." He looked at her smugly.

"No, you will see when you get there."

"Awww, keeping secrets from me? Whats the the fun in that?" She said while giving the Slytherin a sheepish grin.

"you'll see." He repeated.

Juliet shrugged it off, clearly knowing she wouldn't get anything more out of the Wizard. Seeing as though they were both quiet Juliet grabbed her book again, opening it to the place where she left off. She turned to see Tom doing nothing but looking out the window. Oh the joy of boredom, just look at the guy. Did he at least bring a book with him? It wouldn't be right if she just left him like that. After about two minutes she made up her mind.

"Uhh..." His eyes looked to her. "Since you like Shakespeare, would you want to read this with me?" He turned to her a little surprised. "We can pass the time reading it aloud and acting it out."

Juliet was expecting him to say no. It seemed embarrassing to read aloud a book, especially with someone you just met. Still, it was polite. Maybe they could be friends? Hearing no response though she turned to the book thinking it as a solid 'no'.

"I get to be Romeo." He said. He got up and sat right next to her. He took half of the book in one hand and looked to her. "You should be Juliet since it's your name and all."

The witch was surprised that the man next to her was allowing himself to do this. All she could do though was simply nod to his decision.

* * *

><p>By the time the rain reached Hogwarts, Tom and Juliet reached to act 2. Juliet closed the book. putting it with her bag. Tom grabbed his things, and helped her take down her luggage. They walked out together silently. When she got out, her breath hitched. There in the distance of the night stood the castle. It was brilliantly lit and looked like a fortress. She looked to Tom smiling, it was the most beautiful thing on earth. Tom gave her an understanding look, he must have felt the same way.<p>

"FIRST YEARS AND TRANSFER STUDENTS, PLEASE FOLLOW ME!" cried a voice. Juliet collected most of her things and began to move with the heard. A hand stopped her though. Juliet turned around seeing it was Tom.

"I expect to read the book with you again soon, Miss. De La Lune."

She gave him a smile. "Of course, I'll hold it to you, Romeo." Laughing.

* * *

><p>Getting to the school was death defying to Juliet. She was never a fan of swimming and apparently first years and transfer students had to go into boats that self directed itself through the Black lake. Juliet couldn't help but be strangely petrified by the watery depths.<p>

She saw things moving in that water, and they did not look friendly.

She was seated with two other transfer students. One went by the name of Robin Kingsley who transferred here due to the German wizardry schools shutting down for their own protection. He was English on his fathers side and his parents were divorced. He was only in Germany because his mother lived in Berlin working in the Ministry of Magic for some official business. The other was Chekov Andreievich from Moscow, Russia. The Germans by accident miscalculated a bomb dropping and hit his school. It could have been worse if the shield around his school didn't take most of the hit. Alas it was tragic though, killing 26 students. His parents sent him to Hogwarts for his safety after that. Although he spoke perfect English, he had a very heavy accent. Juliet didn't know whether or not to be afraid of the water or the height of the Russian. He was so tall that the man looked like he could tip the boat over any minute.

"So... American..." Robin stated.

"Yeah... and you're German?" Juliet asked in disbelief. "N-not to be rude or anything but are you... well..." She really didn't want to ask if he was for Nazi party.

"German only by my mothers blood, trust me I'm as English as most of the kids in the school if anything."

"It must be tough over there in your homeland..." The Russian said, he looked like he was choosing his words carefully.

"It is. With everyone being with the Nazi party now its hard to just stand by and watch them run a straight course into destroying our country."

"So you're-"

"No, I'm not with those bastards." Robin spat. "They took my best friend from me, I haven't seen him since."

"Took him?" Chekov asked.

"He's Jewish." Robin said with pained facial expression.

A chill ran up Juliet's spine. She heard the Nazi party was detaining Jewish people, Unfortunately news travels slow so no one knew what they've been up to with them yet.

The three of them walked together talking briefly while entering the castle.

"Apparently, There are four houses in this school. I wonder what you have to do to get into one of them." Juliet said to them.

"What? Four?" Said Chekov looking very surprised. "Oh no! They don't sort us back in my school, is there a test? If there is I'll be in trouble! I didn't study!" Chekov said in a worried tone.

"Wait, you mean you two don't know how they sort you into the houses?" Chekov and Juliet shook their heads. Robin sighed. "Ravenclaw is where the smartest and creative students go. Gryffindor is for the ones who value chivalry, and loyalty. Slytherin values ambition, leadership, resourcefulness, and most of all, pure wizard blood. Hufflepuff on the other hand believes in hard work, tolerance, loyalty, and fair play. You're sorted by a Hat, it's easy." Robin elaborated.

Juliet didn't know whether Robin was joking about that Hat part.

"Da, I like the sound of Hufflepuff. Maybe I'll be sorted there." Chekov smiled, now knowing what he might want.

"Gentle giant." Juliet and Robin said at the same time.

"I guess you could say that, but on the other hand I know I could break you two in half like twigs!" The Russian laughed, the other two were glad he was gentle.

Juliet tried to think hard on the houses now. She loved to read and did like learning but she knew it wasn't her number one priority. Slytherin was out of the question since she wasn't even pure blood. Gryffindor sounded ok, but would it accept all her other traits? Hufflepuff seemed to fit a lot but she felt it was missing something she valued more.

"What do you think Juliet? You know what house seems best for you?" asked Robin.

"I think-"

Suddenly, the great doors opened, allowing the students to walk through the great hall. All of them walked whispering to each other while the other hundreds of students that were already sorted were staring at them. It particularly was easy to spot the three transfer students. They were all taller then the eleven year old first years. Especially Chekov, the man was six feet five inches, while Robin, although not as tall as Chekov, was still a pretty good height. Juliet, being tiny as she was seemed even tinier standing between the two giants. She was only about half a foot taller then the first year boys making her about five foot three. Juliet looked at the thousands of eyes that seemed to bore a hole through her head blonde head. She spotted Tom Riddle at his table. She gave him a smile, where in return, he gave the smallest nod you could possibly imagine.

She turned her attention to the front, only to see nothing but a stool and an old watches hat. Juliet crinkled her nose at the sight of it. It looked like it was ran over by a tank and was left in a broom closet to rot. A teacher stepped forth from where she sat, holding a scroll in her hand.

"When I call your name, you will sit here. I will put the sorting on you where you will then be sorted into your correct house."

About thirty minutes passed by. By that time, only the three transfer students were left.

"Chekov Andreievich!" She announced.

"Here I am!" Chekov said brightly while walking to the stool. He sat down and waited for the moment of truth. The Women put the hat on him and waited.

"A Russian?" said the hat. "What are you doing in these halls, aren't you a Durmstrang?"

"Da, nice to meet you sorting hat." He replied happily.

"Well, by your easy going attitude you must b...A HUFFLEPUFF!"

Chekov, smiled, thanked the hat and jogged over to his house which was clapping and cheering for him. Some of the students although smiling looked more shocked by how tall the Russian was. Juliet smiled, she hoped she could hang out with him more later.

"Robin Kingsley!" The women beckoned.

Robin stepped up to the plate, sitting down, the hat was placed in his head promptly.

"hmmmmm, not a bad mind my boy. You seem to know what you want in life and it also looks like people really rely on your superior knowledge on subjects. This must mean you belong in… RAVENCLAW!"

The fellow Ravenclaws applauded as Robin sat with them, shaking hands with his housemates.

"Juliet De La Lune!."

Juliet froze, almost forgetting to walk. She snapped out of it quickly and walked to the stool awkwardly. She sat on the stool, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head. When It was finally placed on her head the hat quickly slumped passed her forehead and landed to the bridge of her nose, thus blinding her.

"You are... quite small for a fourth year." said the hat.

"It's dark in here…" The witch announced.

"Ah, quite a lot spinning in this head of yours, where to put you indeed..." Juliet could feel the hats presence in her mind. She didn't like it.

"Yeah, I do have a lot spinning in my mind, like when was the last time you were washed?" The watch asked the hat.

"Excuse me?" The hat yelled. Some of the students burst out laughing.

"Well I mean, yeah! When was the last time you were properly cleaned? Aren't you afraid you're going to give other students here head lice?" She asked.

Tom face palmed while other kids were hysterically laughing at the girl. Great, first night and she's already the class clown.

"I'll have you know I do in fact get washed, Miss. De La Lune."

"Then whats this spot here..." The witch tried to point the spot on the inside of the hat but ended up poking the hats eye.

"Hey! Watch it!" The hat spat.

"Sorry!"

"Stop it! Clearly, a girl like you can only belong in-"

* * *

><p>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! YOU MAD BRO? Stay tuned for the next episode XD AND DONT FORGET TO COMMENT... because if you don't then i get sad.<p> 


	3. Little Lion

Another new chapter to my story, hail the author's powers!

* * *

><p>"Gryffindor!" announced the talking hat. Juliet quickly ran to her table and sat down blushing. Her house applauded, cheered and it looked like they howling with laughter. She looked at Chekov who applauded her with a big smile yelling something in Russian. Robin clapped approvingly and then gave her a thumbs up. She finally sneaked a glance at Tom. He didn't smile, in fact he looked angry? Annoyed? Constipated?. Juliet gave him a questioning stare, not able to decide which he looked like more. Instead, he simply ignored her and turned around to the person next to him in his table.<p>

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked out loud.

"Oh, don't take it too personally, kid. Riddle's like that to everyone here. Especially Gryffindor's." The voice came from a girl who was on the opposite side of the table, two people down on her left.

"Why Gryffindor?" Juliet asked.

"You don't know?" One of the boys said gawking. "Gryffindor's and Slytherin's hate each others guts, thats why." Said the boy next to Juliet.

"Oh… why?"

It seemed like her question was left unanswered because at that moment gigantic proportions of food emerged in the blink of an eye with every sort of assorted meats and condiments you could ever think of! Before long, everyone grabbed their favorite dish and began to dine.

After A long and fantastic feast, everyone went to their chambers. Juliet was astounded by the paintings. They were so nice, talking to her and welcoming her to Hogwarts, they sure knew how to make you feel special. She met the fat lady and was then taught the secret password to enter the common room. Upon doing so she was stationed in the girls dormitory. The beds circled around a room, decorated in red and gold with a furnace/ fireplace put in the middle. A closet was provided for each student right next to their bed along with a nightstand and a kerosene lamp. All in all, it was down right cozy. Juliet changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed. It would be best to sleep now and make friends tomorrow anyway.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Hello my L'venok!" (sounds like lee-von-nyick) Are you enjoying your first day here?" Asked Chekov. Apparently, students can eat at different tables during breakfest and lunch, but dinner was strictly by house only.<p>

"What does L'venok mean?" Asked Juliet.

"It means Little Lion." Said Robin who just sat down with them.

"Robin! I did not know you could speak Russian!" Chekov looked like a child on Christmas day.

"I know enough to understand a few things here and there of what you say but don't trust me to read and write it." He replied coolly.

"I'm not little though!" Juliet retorted. She then pouted, sure she was short but she wasn't little…. just short.

"Compared to me you are L'venok." Laughed Chekov.

"Chekov, I don't think you realized this..." Said Robin placing a hand on his shoulder with grave look on his face. "...but you're taller than everyone!" He yelled.

"Not the point!" The Russian pouted. "You being small doesn't mean it's a bad thing. Soon, you will become a beautiful lady, and every man shall be tempted by your charms. Just like a real Lion" The tall Russian spoke with such honesty that it almost sounded true. Juliet just huffed, she's NOT little.

"I'm gunna grab a biscuit, do you want one?" asked Robin, getting up from his seat.

"No but some strawberry jam would be nice." Said Juliet. She needed some to go with her toast.

"Da, and some honey if you don't mind." Replied chekov.

Robin nodded at them and took off only to collide with another student. They both fell into a stunning display on the ground with a big 'thud!'

"Oh, bullocks. I'm sorry man, you alright?" Robin got back on to his feet quickly to help the other up. That other just so happened to be Tom Riddle. He slapped Robin's hand away from him and stood up by himself.

"I don't need you help, watch where you're going next time." He said coldly.

"Well excuusuuussseeee me." was Robin's snarky reply.

"Robin, are you okay? We saw you collide into someone..." Juliet was behind the Ravenclaw and spotted Tom in front of them. "Tom!" she pointed at him dumbfounded. "I didn't know it was you he collided into, it sounded like that hurt. You alright?"

"I'm fine, Ms. De La Lune." He muttered darkly as pushed passed both Juliet and Robin. He stormed out of the great hall, disappearing from sight.

"Bloody prick, I apologize and what do I get? A slap on the hand and a "watch where you're going." He said in a dark and raspy voice. "That's what you get for being nice, sheesh." Said Robin, now in a bad mood.

* * *

><p>After a good day of transfiguration and potions class, Juliet decided to spend her free period at the library. She got there, ducking every so often by a few flying books. As she looked for a quite space, she could only find one. This time, it was Tom riddle who was sitting all alone. Juliet gulped, silently cursing the gods. After what happened this morning she thought Tom hated her. She swallowed her fear and strode toward the empty space.<p>

"Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?"

Tom looked up and smirked. "Seems like the tables have turned." He gestured her to sit and Juliet did just that.

"Hey, Again, I'm sorry about Robin, he didn't mean to run into you like that and-"

"You don't need to apologize to me because it wasn't your fault and you especially don't need to apologies for idiots like him who can't see straight." He replied.

"Hey, thats not very nice." She said with a glare.

"I never said I was a nice person." The Slytherin said icily.

Some time passed in silence. Before either one of them began to open their mouths.

"I'm sorry, but have I done anything?" asked the witch.

"Excuse me?"

"Your heard me. Have I done anything to insult you?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." He replied confused.

"We got along great on the train, but I feel that because we're in different houses that you suddenly have a wall built up. I thought we could be friends." She explained.

"I don't have friends, miss De La Lune. Acquaintances maybe, but not friends of any kind. I don't want them and I have no need for them." He looked at her with stone cold eyes that could kill. "Having friends is for the weak minded."

"That's just stupid." She deadpanned.

He then gave a hearty laughed. It was cold but it wasn't frightening. "Usually," he began "People would leave me alone and storm off at this point. I think you're the first to actually stay longer than 3 minutes.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because I hate people." He stated.

"Well, good thing I'm not 'people' then this would be awkward." She said rolling her eyes.

"But you seem different from the other females i've seen so far, you don't seem to have an ulterior motive. Though then again I could always be wrong."

"Oh no, you caught me. My plan is all in ruin now! yes, it was my plan all along! I wanted you to like me!" She said with fake enthusiasm. "Next thing I know you're going to tell me all females are all part of a Satanic race bent on creating a matriarchy and making all men slaves." she replied dryly. Tom smirked, putting his books away.

"You wouldn't happen to have Romeo and Juliet would you?"

"Why do you ask?" Juliet held her bag protectively, no way, no how was he taking her book away from her.

"I promised you we would read the rest didn't I?" Juliet suddenly remembered that the two of them did agree to when they got out of the train station. She suddenly rummaged through her bag and pulled out the play. She handed it to Tom who opened the book to the page where they left off. Passing the book back and forth to one another, trying their best to reenact the play with its emotion.

The two of them must have been good because sooner or later people from all houses came by and actually sat and listened to the story. Many Slytherin's and Gryffindor's especially were there. The Gryffindors behind Juliet, the Slytherin's behind Tom. The two were at the part where Tybalt and Mercutio fight. Tom was Tybalt while Juliet was Mercutio.

"O calm, dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." Juliet used her wand as a sword, drawing and pointing it at Tom. "Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?" She demanded.

She then pushed the book to Tom.

"What wouldst thou have with me?"

He pushed the book back to Juliet.

"Good king of cats, nothing but one of your nine lives; that I mean to make bold withal, and as you shall use me hereafter, drybeat the rest of the eight. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears? make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out." She spoke like an angry dragon, edging for a fight.

"I am for you." Tom drew his 'sword" all for for the ready. A lot of the students were giggling, "ooooing" and cheering.

Tom changed his tone of voice to sound like himself. Now he was Romeo.

"Gentle Mercutio, put thy rapier up." He tried to sound concerned for the safety of his friend. He passed the book back to Juliet who was still Mercutio.

"Come, sir, your passado!" She yelped. The two of them pretended to fight with their wands. Now everyone was laughing and cheering on for either Mercutio or Tybalt to win.

Tom and Juliet leaned in closely after their wands clashed against each other in pretend combat. Both Tom and Juliet were pretending to fence while the students watched with amusement, howling with laughter.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled the librarian. Everyone flinched. Quickly, Tom and Juliet hid their wands before the Librarian noticed.

"Just acting ma'am." Said Tom Bluntly, showing no emotion. "It's for our muggles studies class." The rest of the kids nodded, going along with the story.

"Well take your acting outside! You're disrupting everyone else!" By then, she threw everyone who took part in the play out.

All thirty six of them.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter, how was it? let me know! XD<p> 


	4. REVENGE!

Ahh such crummy weather, but on the bright side, that gives me the chance to write another chapter to you all. Enjoy my friends!

* * *

><p>After getting kicked out of library word quickly spread throughout the school about the incident with Juliet De La Lune, and Tome riddle. Tom didn't breath a word about it except that "Reading Shakespeare stimulates the brain" and that "it is only natural to partake in acting it". His followers quickly came to his defense claiming Tom only did it because he enjoys acting an extra curricular. Juliet did not say much about it either, I mean how could she. Mostly it was girls asking her about Tom whom she knew nothing about. She only answered questions about the play and that was that. Although despite the popularity, Juliet couldn't help but notice the frightening aspect of the Slytherin female population. More specifically she was down right terrified of the Slytherin girls. Apparently Tom was right, he must be handsome to a degree, why else would he have women following him around all day?<p>

These fan girls of Tom Riddle did not like Juliet at all. They down right hated her. At many times the poor Gryffindor was succumbed to being almost pranked like frogs in her desk or her things getting stolen or hidden. She was close being hexed for the past few weeks which was a chore to avoid. Chekov and Robin had to be like knights in shiny armor, many times had to save her from the harpies. Juliet couldn't wrap her head around it. What made the Wizard so special anyway? He's rude, arrogant and she was pretty sure he had some kind of superiority complex. Tom was an acquaintance to her in some cosmic way. Besides, clearly the Slytherin didn't really think of her much of anything besides as an acquaintance. Juliet snorted at the thought of Tom Riddle actually being a real "buddy" with anyone. Yeah, that would be the day. For all the months she's been here Juliet De La Lune never seen the man express anything emotionally besides sarcasm and that trademark smirk of his. Juliet pulled out her "Romeo and Juliet" and flipped to the page here the two of them left off. Sooner or later the play will end. Juliet contemplated over this silently as she walked down the corridors to the courtyard. Maybe she could order more Shakespeare plays and have them shipped by owl. Seemed like a good idea, one should always have good books on their shelves.

"Well if it isn't Juliet of the house of Capulet." Said a girl with a sneer. Juliet sighed, she knew that voice anywhere. She closed the book, looking up to a group of Slytherin girls. No doubt the same harpies who tried to make her throw up slugs this morning. If it weren't for Robin, she would have been in the hospital wing for the week.

"Wow 'Juliet of Capulet'. How original, haven't heard that one before" Replied Juliet in a bored tone. The Gryffindor attempted to walk around them, hoping they would leave her alone.

"Where do you think your going?" Replied one of the girls, she blocked her way out, Juliet turned around to see that she was now surrounded.

"The bathroom. the witch deadpanned.

"Did you hear that girls? She needs to freshen up." Said one girl.

"Well more like relieve myself..." She admitted. "So if you don't mind I gotta-"

"Well you know what? You have been causing trouble for us miss. De La Lune. So stay with us for a bit" Said what looked like to be the leader of the group.

"You've been trying to steal Tom away from us. We don't like that. We warned you about being near him and you wouldn't listen." said a tall girl.

"Look, I already told you all. I don't like Riddle. I don't know why I have to keep repeating this to the lot of you. We just like reading Shakespeare is all. You should all try it, I bet Tom would want to be with you more if you tried." Juliet was in a jam, there were six of them, and only one of her. The courtyard was starting to draw attention, but no one was going to call for help.

"Don't you think we already tried that you stupid girl?" Screeched one of the other girls. "He dismissed us like we were nothing. It's all your fault!" She then took her wand out and lashed out a beam of light that knocked the Gryffindor to the floor.

"Son of bitch, that hurt you know." She coughed.

"Good." Said the ring leader.

"Do you really think by hitting me and torturing me you're accomplishing something? What kind of logic is that anyway?!" The petite witch said trying to get up. "I'll tell you right now, it accomplishes nothing. You're all nothing more then cowards." She spat.

More of the girls started screaming, calling her names while hitting her, attacking her with their wands. Juliet took it silently at first, remembering the old "Sticks and Stones may break my bones but names shall never hurt me" saying. Still, a saying can't really protect you from physical pain now could it.

Aw screw it.

"REVENGE MOTHERFUCKER!" The witch yelled, lunging herself at one of the girls.

The girls screamed in horror as Juliet toppled the ringleader to the ground, pinning her down. The Slytherin females wand fell out of her hands and was too far away for her to reach.

"Not so tough without your wand huh? You witches are all the same now a days, all talk and no bite." She said sticking her tongue out.

"You bitch!" She yelled, trying to move. "Don't just stand there, get her off of me!" She screeched at her friends. They were too scared to help move her though. They were more afraid they would get hurt.

"WHAT IN MERLINS NAME ARE YOU DOING?" yelled a voice trying to get passed the crowd.

"T-tom!" Said the ringleader, surprised to see him at the scene of the crime.

Juliet, now able to breath a sigh of relief that the Wizard was here got off the girl, sitting cross legged on the ground. There she saw Tom Riddle, with the eyes like a demon. Juliet thought she was about to get killed at that moment.

"Tom!" Said one of the girls. Already backing away slowly.

"I-it's was the most awful thing, Juliet attacked us for no reason!" Piped up what seemed to be the ring leader. "She tried to put a curse on me! She's a monster, an animal!"

"Yeah!" said all of the girls, nodding in approval.

Tom Raised a brow. "Juliet, is this true?" He looked at her with a smirk. "I didn't know you were capable of using curses."

"The only curse I know is this." She then flipped him off. "You sarcastic son of bitch." She spat, smirking. The girls gasped.

"You dare speak to Tom Riddle in such language?" screamed one of the girls. She then clutched to Toms arm clingingly "I told you she was evil."

"Oh, shut up." Juliet said as she tried to get up on her own. "These guys have been pranking me and hexing me these past few weeks. I may be patient but even I have my limits as to how low someone can go for attention." The Gryffindor said with a glare.

Tom laughed.

"Oh yeah, it all makes sense now, you're clearly evil." Began Tom, "You might as well be the spawn of Satan." He walked over and pulled Juliet up to her feet. She pushed him away in defiance when she could finally stand but the Slytherin picked her up bridal style.

"If I see anyone else try to harm this girl, I'll see to it personally that they will be expelled." He spoke darlky, eyeing the six girls especially. The girls ran together in fear for their lives.

* * *

><p>He carried her to the Hospital wing quickly, ignoring the people giving them stares or whispering to each other with concern. Juliet didn't blame them, her skirts been torn, one of her knee socks was ripped with holes, mud was all over her blouse along with bruises and cuts on her arms and legs as a cute decoration. Her hair was in a mess and had a cut on the top of her forehead with blood trickled passed her eye to her chin. Her tie was missing for some strange reason though.<p>

When they reached the Hospital, the nurse was there ready to give her a bed.

"Think you'll be alright?" He asked.

"Please, next time I see them they're going to get kick- boxed American style." She said in a huff.

"How lady-like" He replied dryly.

"Oh bite me, egg head."

Juliet wouldn't know what happened after the Slytherin left though. When she woke up, the sun was beginning to set. Tom wasn't there but to her satisfaction, a new set of robes was placed on the foot of her bed to change into. She looked in the mirror, surprised at how normal she looked now. The power of magic was something else. Her cuts and bruises went away, and the cut on her forehead was bandaged. It was easily concealed by her bangs so Juliet smiled, nodding in approval. She changed into her new robes quickly, signed out and thanked the nurse for all her work.

* * *

><p>Dinner was pretty normal thank god. Juliet munched on a leg of chicken with content. Sure, she was given some pitiful stares, but that sure as hell never stopped her from eating! She glanced over to Chekov and Robin who gave her a concerned and guilty look. Juliet smiled at them and gave them a thumb up. They grinned at the gesture, both returning to their meals. She then stole a glance at Tom riddle, who was listening in on a debate between Luscious Malfoy and some other person she couldn't see. She turned back to her food approvingly, before grabbing another fried chicken leg.<p>

After dinner Tom was walking down the corridor to the reach the changing stair case only to spot ahead of him was Juliet. Of course she didn't notice him though, the girl was infamous for ignoring people.

"Miss. De La Lune." He called out. The girl turned around immediately, surprised.

"Ah, Hi Tom." She stopped in her tracks waiting for him to catch up.

"Felling better I see…" Riddle wasn't the best with conversations, but at least with this girl he didn't have to worry about her trying to molest him.

"Yup, magic sure helps when you need it. I feel like a million bucks!" She stated happily.

"Why would you want a buck in the first place? Thats stupid." Riddle said seriously. Juliet snorted.

"It's an American saying. A million bucks means a million dollars… you know, money." She laughed merrily.

"I see where you're getting at." He replied, slightly annoyed at how bad he was with American phrases.

When they reached the stair case, Tom and Juliet were heading obviously in opposite directions. Juliet was going up to the towers where the Gryffindor common room was while Tom going to the Slytherin house which was downstairs in the dungeon. Juliet turned around, looking back at Riddle.

"Hey, Tom!" She beckoned. He stopped in his tracks, turning to look up to her. "I almost forgot, thank you for helping me today. I know you don't think of me much as a friend but you were nice enough to save me anyway. So a thousand thanks." She smiled at him warmly, making Tom give her a shocked expression. Usually he was either idolized to an extreme, or feared. This was something new to him indeed. She turned around to walk up again, only to stop and look back again. "By the way, stop calling me miss. De La Lune, you sound like my granddad." She stuck her tongue out in disgust.

He sighed defeated, "Good night, Juliet." Giving in to the command.

"Good night, Tom." She said satisfied, as she disappeared up the stairs.

Tom then turned to go to the Slytherin Common room. A long night awaited him.

* * *

><p>Annnddddd thats it, hope you all comment. If you have any suggestions feel free to say. Just no flames please, i might need to use mah powers trolololol<p> 


	5. Messerschmitt's!

Hello everyone! Heres another chapter, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Tom, who was seated in the Slytherin table, couldn't help but glance at the Gryffindor girl who was only a table away. It was practically laughable really. De La Lune was short without a doubt for a girl her age, and she looked almost like a midget when she was with the Ravenclaw and that hufflepuff. Apparently, she was trying to teach the Russian how to do a spell. She kept repeatedly flipping her wand in a specific pattern, while the yellow robed one was copying her, nodding in approval. The Ravenclaw looked like he was poking fun at the hufflepuff, looking smug as he kept correcting his pronunciation of the spell.<p>

Tom snorted at this scene thinking the three of them looked like complete morons. They were obviously the odd bunch of each of their houses. He noticed it in all the classes he's seen them in. The Ravenclaw named Robin was extremely smart, and was completely quiet in class, which Tom found likable up until he noticed that he loved muggle studies like no ones business. He not only knew piles of information on them, but also collected items from the muggle world. His roommates apparently tell people that his half of the room was practically a muggles home. Then there was that Russian Hufflepuff named Chekov. The man was very easy going, right to the point where he seemed aloof of everything around him. He was very tall, and one could spot him like a sore thumb because of his light, almost white blonde hair. He spoke with a heavy accent that was deemed almost impossible to understand. Although seeming like an air head, the man had great potential with magical creatures. He knew quite a lot on dragons quoting "Da, dragons in Russia are quite common. I like to spend time with them, and ride them when I get the chance." Then there was Juliet. She was the strangest of them all. She was blunt, which was very much her downfall. He heard many girls in his own house say she was not afraid of speaking her mind, and that she'll never find a suitable husband with that kind of mouth of hers. Which was true, when annoyed, the girl spoke sarcastically and dryly like you weren't worth her time. Although small in size, she carried an air of bravery that is very commendable in her house. She looked people directly into the eye, and could speak truthfully unfazed by it. She loved to read, and practically carried a book everywhere she went. There was not one time Tom didn't notice her checking out a new book in the library.

That was when Juliet noticed him making a study of her. She stared back perplexed, and looked a little peeved by it. Unfazed by the look she was giving him, Tom quietly turned back to his potions book, rewriting his notes on it. He didn't like her, but he certainly preferred her company over the other females that tried to collect him. She rarely asked him anything about his personal life, which he loved more then anything. She also didn't flirt with him, another plus on his behalf. The two only discussed books, the war, and random subjects to their liking. What he found amusing was how she treated him like an equal, calling him Tom instead of Riddle. The only people who called him "Tom" was his fan girls, which he despised, and his followers who were keeping up a façade that they were good chums. Strangely he didn't mind her saying his name casually, the way she said his name was more quiet and less like a nail scratching against a chalkboard.

Getting back on topic though, despite the fact that the three exchange students were so different from each other, they became best of friends. This alarmed many of the houses, but they looked like they could care less. They ignored the stares they were given, and the glares, and taunts that were shot their way. Tom wondered if something like that could truly be normal/natural in Hogwarts at all. Silently, after finishing his meal, he got his books and made his way to the door. He was stopped though by a familiar call.

"Tom!" Juliet dashed to him, she looked very excited, so it must have been something worth his time.

"Yes De La-" She gave him a look "Yes Juliet." He almost forgot of the deal they made two weeks ago.

"I thought you would be happy to know that my parents are shipping me more plays by Shakespeare." She said happily. "Thought you would want to read some with me when you get the chance. We're almost done with Romeo and Juliet, and I thought it would be a good idea." Many girls already tried this trick on Tom, but he found it refreshing when he knew the girl meant no harm with her intentions.

"I would find that most agreeable. When they get here we will decide on a new play to recite." He stated punctually. He then turned to go, but stopped and turned back. "Good day Juliet." He bowed. Juliet beamed at this and waved goodbye, returning to her two friends.

* * *

><p>Getting close to Christmas, many kids were getting ready to leave Hogwarts for the holidays. Juliet, Chekov and Robin though were out in the cold though, walking through the grounds to the black lake. They were all dressed warmly, most especially Chekov, who was wearing a long leather coat with a white scarf. Robin wore a military trench coat with a caddie, he stuffed his hands in his pockets having forgotten his gloves. Juliet wore earmuffs, a knit coat, and had white mittens. Because of the harsh weather, she wore tights and tall black boots.<p>

"The weather isn't so bad here. Russian weather is so much colder." Said Chekov delightedly.

"I hate bloody winter." Mumbled Robin as he sniffed. "Causes nothing but trouble."

"Your just saying that cuz you got a stuffy nose." Juliet stuck her tongue out accusingly.

"Bite me." He retorted.

"Play nice children. You want santa to bring you presents da?" The two looked at Chekov and then pouted, reminded how childishly they both just acted.

They reached the black Lake with ease. Half of it was frozen over, but Juliet still didn't go near the water. There were things in that black water, frozen or not. Robin and Chekov chucked stones across the lake seeing who could throw farthest. Juliet kept score, laughing at how Robin was being so competitive. Chekov just hummed knowing he would win. Despite the fun they were having, Juliet looked up to the gray sky. It was all so quite, and peaceful… like the war never happened. Juliet hoped her parents were fine.

" What's wrong my L'venok?" Asked the Russian, noticing the silence.

"You seem quiet, something bothering you?" Said Robin.

"It's just, I hope my parents are alright, that's all." Said the Petite witch, still gazing at the sky.

"Your fathers a pilot, and your mother is a photographer. I'm sure they're fine." Replied the Ravenclaw. "The radio said Britain is holding up fine anyway."

"I am surprised you know how to work such a contraption in the first place Robin. You must teach me how to use it next time I visit." Said the Russian.

"Sure thing Chekov."

Chekov looked to Robin admirably. The last time the Hufflepuff attempted to use anything muggle was the pay phone. He Told Juliet and Robin that it was fine at first, up until he dialed the wrong number. He ended up speaking to a man in Dublin who kept calling him Paul for an hour for some reason. Ever since then the Russian refused to use the pay phone since.

Juliet giggled at the two of them, glad they were trying to lift her spirits.

Just than, a low rumbling sound cut across the sky disturbing the peace.

"What was that?" Chekov said, looking around frantically. Robin got out his wand instantly on alert, scanning the area around them with Chekov.

Juliet's breath hitched hearing the rumble. She instantly recognized the sound, knowing it was a plane. The Gryffindor knew a lot of things about planes through her father. You cold tell the difference between the sound of the engine they give, there wing span, color, and altitude. Juliet stood up, she eyes scanning the sky quickly, finally spotting a group of planes cutting through the clouds briefly.

"Messerschmitt's!" Juliet screamed, pointing at them horrified.

"Who the hell is Mrs. Shmitt?" panicked Chekov.

"She means Messereshmitt's you Idiot!" Yelled the Ravenclaw in perfect German. "They are German fighter planes!" Robin put his wand away quickly, grabbing the Russian by the arm who was stunned.

"Quickly, we gotta get inside!" Robin kept pulling Chekov, following Juliet to safety.

Juliet was running backwards, still looking at the planes that were flying away from them. The three of them ran quickly in the snow. They reached the school, running with great haste to the great hall.

"What direction was it they were they heading in?" Juliet looked at the two wizards as she turned a corner. The other two followed pursuit.

"They were heading South!" Said Chekov.

"We're pretty close to a muggle city. They might target them before they hit London!" deducted Robin.

They stopped at the main hall out of breath.

Juliet breathed heavily. "Robin, go get the Radio, and bring it down to the mess hall. Chekov, inform Headmaster Dippet quickly. I'll see if I can grab a newspaper and find if there was any implication of an attack. Meet me at the mess hall when your done" The two nodded in agreement, all three going their separate ways. Not knowing if the war had followed them to their safe haven.

* * *

><p>For the record, Messerschmitt's were real German fighter planes in World War Two. They were fast and deadly. Some were used as reconnoissance, fighting and bombing. They were tricky little buggers to shoot down thats for sure.<p>

Hope you all liked this chapter, review if you like, I like to know what you thought! XD


	6. We will NEVER surrender!

Another chapter for you my pretties~

* * *

><p>Juliet ran as fast as she could to the great hall. She spotted Tom and quickly without thinking made her way to the Slytherin Table.<p>

"Tom!" Screamed Juliet.

Tom, who was originally drinking tea was abruptly disrupted and spewed the content across the table. He coughed due to natural reflexes.

"The bloody hell you doing here at the Slytherin table!" He demanded. Other Slytherins quickly looked their way, drawn to the scene that opened before them with questioning stares.

The Slytherin noticed the girl was wearing her winter clothes, her breath was ragged, and her cheeks and nose were flushed. What Tom realized though was the girl looked at him in sheer bloody panic.

"Please, Do you have a newspaper? It's an emergency!" Slytherins quickly looked around to see if they had one. Tom with no question gave her the Daily Prophet. She tore through the pages, going directly to the Muggle section.

"De La Lune, what's wrong? Why do you need the newspaper?" Tom never seen the girl read so fast, her eyes scanned across the columns frantically, trying to find something.

"Quit calling me that, hadn't we agreed on that my name is Juliet?" She continued to scan the paper.

Suddenly, Robin came bursting into the dining area. He held a huge radio, with an antenna, and a cable that dragged behind. He too seemed out of breath, and he also had the look of fear.

"Juliet! I got it!" Without thinking, he walked over to the Slytherin table and placed the muggle contraption right next to Riddle. People from the other houses began forming a crowd around the Slytherin table, curious about all the commotion. Robin then flipped the switch, turning on the Radio. He began turning knobs and dials attempting to find a signal. Nothing but static was being picked up, Robin cursed under his breath.

"I'm getting no signal here..." Robin was trying his best but to no anvil. The antennal wasn't high enough.

"Let me through!" Cried a Russian Voice. Chekov broke through the crowd quickly reaching his two friends who were hard at work.

"I informed the teachers on the situation!" said the Russian.

"What situation?" Demanded Tom.

"Great timing Chekov! Here, hold this and stand on the table." Robin instructed. The Hufflepuff did as he was told. He held the antenna high while standing on the Slytherin Table with ease. Juliet gave up on the newspaper, throwing it back to Tom.

"Nothing, not one damn clue!" She yelled.

"What situation!" Tom yelled so loudly, that it was like an explosion.

"Messerschmitt's" The three said at the same time. Tom instantly paled hearing the word. The radio made more strange tuning sounds, getting occasional sounds of people talking through it. The students of Hogwarts were all speaking with worried tones.

"What is a Messerschmitt?" Asked one of the female Slytherins.

"German fighter planes, muggle weapons, very dangerous, and deadly." Stated Robin. The Slytherins turned to each other frantically, speaking in hushed tones. "Turn more to the left Chekov!" The Ravenclaw yelled.

"Aye, Aye!" Chekov did as he was told.

"Dammit!' Robin yelled. "We're not getting anything here! We need to get the signal higher!"

"Here." Tom said. "Let me help." Tom turned to Chekov, pulling out his wand. "wingardium leviosa!" The Antenna was levitated off of Chekov's hands, and began to float higher into the air, almost reaching the ceiling. Robin, and Juliet then both tag teamed, turning the dials and knobs again. Desperately in search for the signal they needed, their hands moved fast like it was a race against the clock.

"Put it more the right Tom!" said Juliet. Tom maneuvered his hand to make it go in said direction. A voice was heard speaking briefly. "Wait, wait, wait! Go back a bit!" Tom moved the antenna back slightly. The Voice was now audible, with a slight bit of static.

"We have a signal!" announced Chekov.

"Turn up the volume Robin" said Juliet. She then shushed the crowd. As everyone went silent, Robin turned the dial, waiting patiently for the report.

"-are resorting to severe night bombings. Casualties have estimated over a thousand in the past two weeks, and buildings are continuously being attacked. From our sources, the German Luftwaffe are now more then ever using their air power to strike the British nations capitol, aiming at main cities. We ask that all families make bomb shelters, carrying fresh water, and other needed supplies. Stay inside for your own safety until all signs of planes have dispersed and-" The signal then died, but it was more then enough. Tom slowly lowered the antenna back to Robin, who thanked him silently in return. Tom's eyes were transfixed on the radio with a cold hard stare.

"What should we do?" Said one Gryffindor.

"We can't just stay here, its too dangerous here in England. They're night bombing us now" Said a Hufflepuff.

"Hogwarts is a fortress! It will never fall, not by bombs. We are invisible to the muggle eye remember?" Stated a Ravenclaw.

"It was the same in my school." Stated Chekov with a frown. "And look where I ended up. No one is safe in this war."

Juliet glanced over to where the teacher's seats were. None were present. They were probably trying to make sense of the situation, and coming up with a plan for it. She then turned to the students. Many of them were in serious debates about how they should deal with the situation. A few girls were in tears, while some other students were huddled closely together in panic. Juliet looked to Tom, worried. He leaned in closely so no one could hear them.

"If we don't handle this situation now we will only be wasting time, and creating chaos." He said in a low voice.

"I think I know what to do." The Gryffindor began to make her way up on top of the table.

"And what's that?" the Slytherin asked skeptically.

"Preach to the choir." He raised an eyebrow.

"Everyone, may I have your attention!" Students began to quiet down. Turning their heads to the petite witch. "I know you must all be scared, and I'm scared too. But now more then ever is not the time to be doing that this moment." She cleared her throat. "In the words of Winston Churchill: "We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France, we shall fight on the seas and oceans, we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be, we shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills; we shall NEVER surrender"

Everyone remained quiet, mesmerized by the speech. Tom was astounded by the clarity in her voice, showing no fear. The teachers, along with Headmaster Dippet arrived. They stopped, hearing the continuation of the speech.

"We have men, fighting, and losing their lives to save our own. And although an army from hell is attacking us from every corner, we will not let them get to us so easily! We have magic, and we can defend ourselves, and prove that we are not to be underestimated!" Some students made approving sounds. "We will not let them breach our walls, and we will push them back, making them regret the day they messed with our school!" More and more students began cheering with approval and determination.

"If Churchill was with us now, he would say: "Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves that, if the British Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say, 'This was their finest hour." Hogwarts, this is your finest hour. Ban together, and stay strong my friends. For we are all students of this school in the end, no matter which house we are from."

The students and teachers applauded as Juliet stepped down from the table. The speech was short but powerful. It made the students beam alive again, not in panic, but sheer determination.

Tom finally understood the term 'preaching to the choir.'

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please comment. see you all soon~<p> 


	7. Are We Really So Different?

Hey you, heres a new chapter!

* * *

><p>After Juliet's moving speech, Dippet informed that for the night all students will sleep in the great hall. Students went to their dormitories only to change into their pajamas and grab essential toiletries. Juliet brushed her teeth, washed her face and combed her hair. She then grabbed a small bag with her toiletries in it and took her stuffed animal with her. It was a white bunny with button eyes, and an'x' shaped mouth. She could never sleep without it, she didn't care that the rest of the females in her dorm were snickering. She also filled her canteen with water and pulled out a helmet from her closet. After experiencing her fair share of bombings she knew water and a helmet were essential. It didn't matter how far away the planes were. Better to be safe then dead. A lot of girls were putting their hair in rollers, debating on which nail polish they should bring and who they would sleep next to. Juliet didn't know whether to feel angry or astonished by everyones lack of safety precautions. Didn't they know there was a War going on?! She kept her mouth shut while continuing to pack the rest of her things. She knew most of the girls lived in Wizardry communities, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't take being bombed so lightly!<p>

"Hahaha, Juliet, why are you wearing that silly helmet in here?" One of the Gryffindors asked. A lot of the girls giggled with her.

Juliet turned toward the group of female girls, clearly not amused.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracted by what to do with your hair then you would know what we're doing isn't some damn slumber party." She shoved her toothbrush into her bag and pushed passed the group of girls to the door.

"We're in the middle of a war, remember that." She announced while departing from the girls dormitories.

* * *

><p>The petite witch proceeded quickly down the stairs ahead of the female population. She eventually bumped into Tom along the way. Bumping though was an understatement. The two collided into each other. They were both unharmed in the process though. He was wearing plain dark green pajamas, that looked to be made of silk almost making Juliet believe he was true to his house colors. His hair was not in its usual perfection form because it looked damp; he must have taken a shower. There he held a small bag of essentials in his left hand.<p>

Tom almost laughed at the sight before him. Juliet was wearing a striped baby blue, and white cotton night gown that reached right above her knees, holding a stuffed animal close to her chest with a pale yellow bag of toiletries. She was also wearing small white slippers and a blitz helmet on her head. Her hair looked messy and she smelled of mint due to the toothpaste most likely.

"Good evening Tom. Ready for a fun filled night of adventure?" She gave him a toothy grin. He nodded in return, ignoring the perverted thought that popped in his head.

The two walked together in silence with other students around them. Tom quickly noticed that boys were staring at her. Either it was because she looked like a little kid, she was next to Tom, or it was because they took a fancy to her. Juliet didn't seem to notice, or care for that matter.

"You know, your face might get stuck if you keep that scowl on your face." The Gryffindor deadpanned.

"I assure you, I am not scowling." Tom gave her a look of indifference.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!" She retorted blandly. He sighed, sometimes he really thought this girl was a ten year old.

As Tom and Juliet entered the great hall once again, the tables were removed and were replaced with cots across the floor. Juliet spotted Chekov and Robin immediately, she smiled brightly and ran to them favorably. Tom questioned where he would sleep, he cringed when he saw his fan girls idling him with bedroom eyes. Without thinking, he followed Juliet. His feet seemed to be in a mind of their own and Tom was feverishly debating on the outcome of doing this. When he reached Juliet, Chekov, and Robin were lying down on Juliet's left, talking happily. Tom noticed quite the difference between his and their essentials. Probably because Tom knew not to go out in human world at this time, but compared to him only have a wand and a few toiletries, what the three transfers had was a grave reminder of what was really happening out there. All three had Blitz helmets and canteens at the ready. Chekov looked to have a first aid kit with them and Robin had what looked like a flashlight as well.

Tom saw the cot on the Gryffindor's right was open. He placed his things on the floor silently; ignoring the questioning look Juliet was giving him. He sat down and noticed the three stares that seemed to bore a hole into him.

"What?" He asked darkly, defenses up.

"We didn't think you would want to sleep near us." Stated Chekov.

"I would rather stay here then be molested." Tom eyed the Slytherin girls with suspicion.

"That's ok, the more friends the better!" said Juliet, smiling with happiness.

"I am not friends with any of you, or ever will be." Tom stated.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" The three chorused.

"will you quit that already!"

* * *

><p>Time soon passed, and everyone sooner or later fell asleep under the careful watch of the teachers. Tom was awake, staring at ceiling, which danced with colors of the night sky. The sound of planes from the distance kept making humming noises, the sound of explosions could be heard in the distance. He heard the ruffling of blankets, looking around he noticed that it was Juliet who woke up.<p>

"Tom?" she mumbled "What are you doing still up?" She whispered to him silently, not wanting the teachers to notice.

"Couldn't sleep." He said softly.

"Did you have a bad dream?" She looked at him with concerning eyes. Tom's defenses were lowered, taking note that everyone else couldn't hear them.

"No." He turned to her more. "No bad dreams."

"You should let queen mab visit you then. She'll help you sleep." Tom let a small smile escape, getting the Romeo and Juliet reference. Juliet didn't seem to notice the smile though due to the darkness.

"Why are you awake?" he questioned.

"I heard more planes" She looked up quickly with her eyes, and switched them back to the Syltherin.

"You shouldn't be afraid of the planes, they won't harm you here. We're invisible to them"

"I'm not afraid of planes, I grew up with them." She smiled. "The creation itself is amazing, it's the people who fly them are what I fear."

"I see." He said slowly.

"What do you fear Tom?" She inquired.

"Nothing." Tom deadpanned.

"Come now, that cant be true. Everyone's afraid of something. Think on it."

Tom already knew his fear, but he wouldn't tell her that, not anyone.

"Fangirls." He replied cooly.

Juliet stifled a laugh, using her bunny to cover her mouth.

"You know, Tom, you and I are just like peanut butter and jelly." Juliet began, he lifted an eyebrow at the statement. "Were opposites but we get along great."

"I am not you friend stupid girl, how many times do I have to say that?" He spat quietly.

"Why? You always say that but yet you hang out with me anyway. How come you don't want to be my friend?" Juliet looked at him with sad eyes. "Is it because I'm from a different house? Is it because I'm not a pure blood?"

"It's not either of those things." He said in retaliation.

"Then what is it?" She hissed.

He was left speechless. Tom Riddle was left speechless for once. One side of him questioned why they were not friends. The other side of him questioned why they should be. It was like an inner battle of wits occurred in his brain, not knowing what to choose.

"Well?" She spoke a little harsher.

"Because you and I are completely different…" Juliet stayed silent for him to continue. "We value two completely different things. You value friendship, while I strive for power and power alone." He exhaled. It was like a weight was lifted from his chest as he said that.

He then felt something warm touch against his cold skin. He inhaled sharply, seeing Juliet's hand holding his, lacing her fingers with his own. He looked at her, wishing he could pull away, but his body wouldn't let him.

"Yes, we are different. But no matter how different you and I are, so long as we value and enjoy each others company then it should not matter." She closed her eyes. "Even though we value different things, I will still be your friend, even when you think we're not. I think we'll have a great friendship Tom." She smiled at him.

"…" he looked at their hands again, her's was holding his, but his did not grip hers at all, like they were in shock. Despite the swirling thoughts in his head, he slowly gripped his hand into hers.

"I will only be your friend if you promise to quit calling me an idiot." He sighed, half regretting his decision.

"Sure thing, stupid." She gave him a bright smile.

That was the night when Tom Marvelo Riddle found an ally.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed, see you next time! Don't forget to comment!<p> 


	8. God I Hate Her

I'm on a roll today, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up, quietly taking noticing she was the first out of everyone to awaken that morning. When she tried to sit up, something pulled her back. She looked to find the cause of the problem. Turns out her 'problem' was she and Tom were still holding hands after agreeing to be friends. Juliet slowly pried her hand away from Tom's grip. She smiled looking at him. When he wasn't giving you the "I am better then thou" stare, he actually looked... normal. Only one of the teachers was present, but he was fast asleep, lying silently against the wall.<p>

Juliet put on her her slippers and quietly made her way to the outside terrace and garden. She stepped on the stone pathway that was cleared of snow looking to the sky, trying to find more planes. She didn't care if it was cold outside, but she hugged herself, trying to at least keep her arms from freezing off. The Gryffindor did not see any planes but she did hear the sounds of explosions way out in the distance. With the blitzing coming at full force 24-7, Juliet wondered how her father was holding up. He also wondered if her mother was safe. She received countless pictures that her mother took of the blitz. She even caught one tavern exploding. Her mother had a dangerous job; it was a wonder how she was so agile from getting hit by any falling buildings. She heard a few more distant explosions, making the girl's shoulders slouch. She prayed that the people there were safe from harm...

"Juliet."

The witch gasped, turning around to see Tom.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that." He snorted, "Its cold out there, get inside before you freeze to death." He beckoned her to come inside.

Juliet looked up again, ignoring the Slytherin completely. He sighed; he made his way to her, looking up together at the sky. Then he heard the distant explosions. He concluded that the girl was probably worried about the muggles who were being attacked. Personally he didn't really care about the muggle war, but now that it was getting so close to the wizardry world he knew they were all being sucked into it.

Suddenly a gust of wind brushed past them, making them both shiver.

"Lets go, I refuse to get sick out here with you." He hissed. Juliet nodding in agreement without even arguing. They walked together in silence which was perfect to Tom, he liked it better when things were quiet. He looked to the petite witch though and noticed that short sleeved-dress the Gryffindor had on didn't seem warm enough. He sighed, taking off his his bathrobe and shoving it into Juliets hands

"What the-" Juliet looked to see that Tom offered his bathrobe. "Awwww, aren't you sweet! I knew you were a nice guy Tommy boy." She said, emphasized the "Tommy Boy" in some New Yorker accent. She put the bathrobe on and followed him in pursuit to get inside quickly.

"I'm not being 'nice' I'm being gentlemanly you twit, there's a difference." He said in annoyance. Juliet flat out laughed at him.

"I don't believe you. You just wont admit that you are actually a nice person."

"That's because I'm not nice, I hate people."

"Good thing I'm not 'people', then I would be freezing my tail off!" She said merrily. He rolled his eyes is return.

"By the way, what were doing outside at the square anyway." He looked at his watch "At 5 in the morning?"

"I don't know. I just woke up is all." She gave him a sly grin. "Speaking of which, guess what I witnessed." She giggled. Tom didn't like the look she was giving her.

"What?" he said pensively.

"When I woke up this morning, I tried to sit up, only to be pulled back down." Tom raised a brow. "Because you were still holding my hand!" She said with a big grim. Tom was not amused in the slightest, now he was down right embarrassed. "And, and the best part is you held it so tightly, I had to pry my hand out of it with my left hand!"

Tom looked down right mortified. Juliet controlled her giggling, handing back his robe when they reached the doorway into the castle.

"Not to worry though, as your friend I shall not say a word about it to anyone."

"You better not." He mumbled darkly. The two entered the great hall again, this time it was loud with girls and boys talking to each other in their cots.

"Juliet there you are!" Said Robin, he rushed to her like a concerned mother. "When we woke up you weren't in your cot."

"I'm fine 'mom', I just went out for a walk." Said Juliet, pushing him off. Robin eyed Tom suspiciously.

"With Mr. Gloom and doom?" He pointed to Tom like he was some alien.

"I have a name you know you prick." Said Tom coldly.

"Robin, you worry to much." The russian chided. "Let the girl do what she wants." Chekov waved Robin off, attempted to break away the tension.

"It's not proper for an English girl to be out with a man alone." He said, narrowing his eyes to the Russian.

"I'm American." Blurted Juliet.

The three guys stood silently, then started to crack up and then Chekov and Robin burst in laughter while Tom tried to hide his chuckle by smirking at the petite witch.

Juliet finally got why they were laughing so damn hard. Damn stereotypes.

* * *

><p>All the students returned to their houses that very morning to get ready for the day. While most girls tended to wash their hair at night to curl their hair, Juliet ran straight to the shower room. Enjoying the fact that she was the only one there and could use as much hot water as she wanted, she enjoyed her sweet time in there. Once cleaned she dried off, changed into her robes, and put on her shoes. She put on her mascara and blush and darted outside back to the dormitories.<p>

She grabbed her notebooks, shoved a few books in her nap sack and scavenged to find a quill. She eventually found one at a desk. Thanking her lucky stars that she at least didn't need to find ink.

She dashed down to potions class where she entered the room full of students. She seated herself a few seats away from Tom who unfortunately was seated with one of his fangirls. The girl was cute with a short, curled 30's blunt hair cut. She was trying to get him into a conversation but clearly the man didn't want to be bothered. Juliet felt bad for the poor girl, she was trying so hard to get him to pay attention to her. She slumped in her seat a bit in defeat making Juliet suddenly want to help her out. She shook the thought out of her head though. Tom wouldn't appreciate that in the slightest, when the man falls in love let it be on his own terms.

Professor Slughorn entered the room with a jolly old smile, greeting his class with great enthusiasm. Juliet liked him, he was sweet old man who cared for his students. Tom seemed to be close to the professor as well. When they began to work on their potion, Slughorn approached her desk.

"Miss. De La Lune, I hate to interrupt you while you work but I have a slight inquiry. "

"Yes Professor?" Juliet put her book down, stopping what she was doing.

"You see, I have a group called 'The Slug Club' you have heard of it yes?" he asked.

"Of course." Juliet smiled. "I heard it's very fun."

"Oh it is! I was hoping to know if you and you're two friends Kingsley and Andreievich would like to join." He said. He had a delightful smile that Juliet found you couldn't say no to.

"Of course Mr. Slughorn. I'll ask Robin and Chekov if they want to join today. I'll come to you after I get an answer." Juliet was excited; the slug club seemed like a lot of fun. This would give her a chance to see Robin and Chekov more often. Plus, they might make new friends in the process.

"Splendid, splendid. You're a good girl De La Lune." He patted her head and returned to monitoring the other students.

Juliet returned to her potion, eyeing how many times she is supposed to stir.

She lost count though when she heard an explosion.

Everyone turned to see who caused the ruckus. The girl who was flirting with Tom was the culprit, she must have stirred a little too much. Tom looked like he was about to blow his top off. At first Juliet didn't know why but then she saw that the potion that blew up spewed all over his notebook. The poor girl looked like she was about to cry.

Juliet panicked and did the one thing she could do. She quickly took some honeydew of Laveria and added leaned forward to add drop of it to one of Tom's harpies/fan girls potion that was in front of her,. This caused the cauldron to bubble over.

"Look out!" Juliet cried. The class turned over to see Juliet pulling said harpie away from the potion, only to have Juliet get spewed slightly by the concoction on to her black robe.

"My Potion!" Screeched the harpie. She then turned angrily toward Juliet "What did you do to my potion?!"

"Miss. De La Lune, are you alright?" Asked Slughorn.

"Oh I'm fine!" She said wiping off some of the mixture. "If you don't mind though, I'm just gonna wash some of this off."

"Yes, yes of course. Go right ahead." Said the professor.

She then turned to the girl who was trying to hide her tears.

"Hey you, why don't you help me!" without her even saying yes, she grabbed her hand, leading her away from Tom. Juliet could only think the words 'mission accomplished' as she dragged the dark haired female away from the class.

They made their way to the girl's bathroom quickly. By the time they reached there Juliet shut the door, leaning on it while wiping away some sweat of relief. Now that they were alone, away from the classroom, she turned her attention to the girl in front of her.

She was now crying, but was using the sleeve on her black sweater to dry her eyes. Juliet dug through her pockets, pulling out her handkerchief. She went over pulling her arm away from her eyes gently.

"There, there." She said as she dabbed the cloth on her damp cheek. "It's alright now. He's not gonna yell at you."

"Th-Thank you" She hiccupped, accepting the white cloth. "It was really nice of you to help me like that."

"Anytime." The Gryffindor smiled.

"But why did you help me?" She sniffled.

"Well, you kind of remind me of Disney's Snow white, you were just so cute I couldn't help but want to rescue you from the situation." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Do y-you think he'll hate me?" She asked.

"Tom? He doesn't discriminate, he hates everyone! But that doesn't mean he isn't a gentleman. He probably knows it was only an accident." The girl chuckled a little, handing back Juliet her handkerchief.

"You're name is Juliet if I remember, you're quite famous here at the school. The Slytherin girls gossip about you a lot"

"Oh really? You don't say…"

"They say some pretty nasty things, but from what you just did I know you're a good person. Thanks for helping me." She said with a smile.

Juliet smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>After getting the girl cleaned up, they walked back to the potions room. Tom, although still pissed off, accepted her apology for ruining his notes and continued with their assignments. Juliet finished the rest of her potion in record timing. She poured the liquid into a vial, labeled her name on it and handed it in along with her notes. After doing so, she packed her things, just when class ended. Riddle finished on time too though he would have finished twenty minutes earlier if his notes weren't ruined…<p>

He turned to see the Gryffindor walking out of the classroom. He followed her in pursuit.

"Juliet." He called.

The petite witch stopped, turning to Tom.

"Yes?" She said.

"Quit saving the world, you are making me look like I hate everyone." He said walking past her.

"I thought you said you did." She retorted, eyes squinting at him.

Tom smirked, remembering this morning. He turned to her who was now catching up to him.

"Unfortunately I have an image to keep up. Try not to ruin it for me." He said. Juliet smirked at that. She walked past hi, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Then maybe you should learn better acting skills my Romeo." She disappeared, leaving Tom bitter that he lost to her.

"God I hate her." He hissed to himself. Yet he smiled slowly when he said it.

* * *

><p>This was longer then usual... gotta love inspiration! Hope you comment, I enjoy reading them haha.<p> 


	9. A Curious Little Box

Dear readers of the world... awww screw this (Throws away note cards) Hope you all like this new chapter!

(hits play button) ENJOY! XD

* * *

><p>Slowly, Christmas was approaching at Hogwarts. Already most of the students had left the school, all except the ones who had to stay behind away from the War. Juliet was one of the students who still lingered in the castle. No classes, no students, no nothing, nothing but SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!<p>

The castle seemed larger and spooky when there was no one around. It wasn't the end of the world though, sometimes one needed a break from all the hustle and bustle. Juliet passed the time hanging out with Chekov and Robin who had to obviously stay behind as well for the Winter holiday. With Christmas just around the corner, Juliet had to go shopping for gifts for her friends. She got presents to make Robin, Chekov, and even Tom happy for Christmas day. She even bought a cake! The little witch also passed the time helped out in the library, cleaning the tables and dusting some of the shelves off.

That's when she noticed Tom.

Juliet spotted him reading in the back of the library at his usual spot. He had a ton of books with him, studying intensely. The Gryffindor couldn't help but be confused as to why he stayed at the school in the first place. He was a Slytherin, a pure blood right? Shouldn't he be with his parents? Keeping her thoughts to herself for the time being, she continued to dust the shelves.

Because it was the Christmas holiday you were allowed to wear normal attire. Behind the apron protecting Juliet's clothes from dust was a maroon colored flare dress. It was made of a heavy material and was boat necked outlined with a black ribbon. The dress ended right above her knees revealing underneith she wore black tights under it due to freezing temperatures. A pair of black satin slippers adorned her small feet, a gift from her father's friend who got it for her birthday. Juliet loved this dress the most, she could spin and the dress would fly upward in a pretty motion. Juliet did just that, she spun while cleaning the shelves, dancing slightly to the motion. She couldn't help but hum a tune as she did it, but she did it quietly not wanting to disturb Riddle.

"Oh, Miss. De La Lune!" Said the Librarian. Juliet immediately stopped. She walked over to the main hallway of the library with a questionable look on her face.

"There you are." She smiled, walking to her. "Deary you've done enough, the shelves look beautiful thanks to you."

"Anytime Mrs. Collins." Juliet took the apron off, and handed her the article of clothing along with the duster.

The librarian walked away, leaving her in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Ahem." Juliet turned to see that Tom was watching her, bemused.

"Hello Tom." Juliet said as she walked to him. He closed his books, turning his attention to her fully. "Fancy seeing you here in the castle." She took a chair and sat besides him.

The man was also in normal attire. He was wearing a pair of sand colored pants with a navy blue sweater. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing his simple watch. He had black socks with a pair of brown oxfords. Over all, he looked quite good.

"Why are you helping dust the library? What sort of trouble did you get into to make the teacher punish you with cleaning the library?" He inquired.

"I wasn't in trouble I just thought it would be nice to help Mrs. Collins clean the Library. There's not much to do here anyway so I thought I would help out around the castle."

"That's what the house elves are for." He snorted while piling his books. Using his wand he magically moved all the books he borrowed to go back to their original place. He looked to Juliet, eyes trailing down and then back to her face.

"Well what do you know, you really are a female." He smirked.

"Hey!" She blushed, clearly embarrassed and pet peeved.

Tom ignored this, collecting his notebook and quill. He stood up, bowing curtly.

"Good day, Juliet." He said walking away.

"Hey Tom, before you go…" He looked back.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas!" The witch smiled.

"…" He turned around leaving her at the table. Juliet rolled her big blue eyes. Even though they were friends the man still acted like they were enemies. Juliet turned back to the table, noticing a box on the table. She picked it up curiously, examining the thing.

"Oh this must be Tom's..." Juliet said to herself. She got up from her seat, rushing out of the library quickly. Exiting, she looked left and right of the corridor. Not knowing which direction the wizard took she went with her instincts and went left. She ran down the stairs, looking in all directions to find the young Wizard. She then spotted Professor Dumbledore, walking down the hall.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" Juliet called.

"Hm?" He turned around, seeing his student run to him. "Yes Miss. De La Lune?"

"Have you seen Tom Riddle walking here?" She pulled out the box, showing it to him. "You see, he left this thing in the library, I was wondering if you have seen him so I can give it to him."

"No, I haven't seen Tom anywhere around here. He must be in a different location." He gave Juliet a calm smile. Juliet sighed, putting the box back in her pocket.

"Thank you anyway, I'll go look some more then." She turned back ready to run.

"Miss. De La Lune!" The Witch turned back to the professor. "Before you go, I must ask you, are you aquainted with Tom?"

"Something like that." She said with a smile while turning back around, disappearing from the professor's sight.

"Interesting development…" The man mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Juliet searched for about 20 minutes before giving up. The castle was just too big to be searched by one person. The little witch dug through her pockets again pulling out the box, wondering who gave it to him and what was inside it.<p>

"A secret admirer?" Juliet said aloud questionably. She shook the box. Something was definitely inside it. She shrugged though, putting the object away in her robes once more.

"What secret admirer?"

Juliet screamed, she turned around only to see that it was Robin and Chekov who just go back from the lounge. The two jumped at Juliet's reaction, surprised.

"Didn't mean to frighten you there, you alright?" Asked the Ravenclaw. Juliet nodded, clutching her heart and breathing heavily.

"No I should apologize for screaming… You guys sure know how to sneak up on someone!"

"Sorry L'venok. We didn't mean to scare you." The Russian looked down at the girl, noticing the dress she was wearing.

"You look beautiful in that dress, like a china doll." He smiled, giving an aura of happiness.

"Hey… do I look female enough?" Juliet's mouth twitched in annoyance, remembering the Slytherin's comment from earlier.

"If you weren't female then we would be questioning you dressing methods." Said Robin chuckling.

"Ah, that reminds me, you two haven't seen Tom anywhere have you?" The two males looked to each other with questioning eyes.

"No, the two of us have been together the whole time." The Ravenclaw pointed to himself. "I never saw him, did you Chekov?"

"No, not me." Said the Russian shaking his head.

Juliet sighed, slumping her shoulders with defeat. She knew it was hopeless.

"That's okay, I'll see him at the Christmas Eve Dinner anyway." Juliet looked up to her two friends, eyes twinkling with excitement. "By the way, I got both your presents all wrapped up ready for tomorrow!" She said happily.

Chekov and Robin beamed.

"Da, I still need to do that myself." Chuckled Chekov, realizing his forgetfulness. "Truth be told I was never any good at wrapping."

"Well mine are perfectly wrapped" The Ravenclaw beamed. "And you will both bow before my awesome gifts when you get them, just you wait."

"We shall see about that my friend." Said Chekov mischievously.

"No, it shall be ME that shall be giving the best presents!" Roared the little witch.

* * *

><p>At the Christmas Eve dinner, everything was beautifully decorated. A big Christmas tree was set up for the occasion adorned with beautiful ornaments, candy canes, candles, ginger bread men and a bright shining star at the top. All the teachers were present and because there were so few students around only one table was set for the remaining students. Juliet got inside, holding a whole mess of presents for her friends. She looked around, trying to find Tom, but saw no sign of him. She sighed dejectedly, she had presents for him too…<p>

"Do you need help with that?" Juliet turned to see the Slytherin was right behind her.

"Jeez what is this? Sneak up behind Juliet day?" She yelled.

Tom looked at her like she lost her mind. Juliet sighed.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering though." She quickly walked with Tom and put the presents on the table quickly. She then turned her attention to Tom.

"You left this in the library by the way. I tried looking for you so I could give it back to you, but I couldn't find you anywhere." She pulled out the small box yet again, this time returning it to it's owner. Tom raised a brow, and then looked smug.

"Your right, this is mine." He threw it in the air, catching it. "I bought it three days ago."

"Oh? So who's it for? Is it a gift for someone you like? Is she a secret admirer?" With every question she inched her face more toward the Slytherin, wanting to know the story behind the gift. She was really curious!

"I'm afraid not." He then took Juliet's hand, and put the box where her hand was.

"Next time, read the note before you jump to conclusions you stupid girl."

"…" Juliet looked down to see that on the bottom of the box was indeed a note. It had Tom's perfect script writing.

_Merry Christmas, Juliet._

_Tom M. Riddle_

After realizing the mistake she made, Juliet couldn't help but smile at the whole situation. He had a heart after all. She gently put the gift back in her pocket, and turned to the piles of presents she had. She pulled out two packages, handing them both to the wizard.

"I hope you like these. Open them with us at the big tree tomorrow okay?" The little witch smiled. He accepted them with a nod, holding them to his head shaking it, trying to figure out what it was. She grabbed the rest of her presents and walked to her two friends who were already sitting down saving her a seat.

Juliet couldn't wait for Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>Hope you all comment, because it helps fuel my poor soul to write more.<p> 


	10. Christmas!

Hey everyone, didn't expect me to write so fast? THINK AGAIN.

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas…" Juliet spoke to herself.<p>

She turned her head to her clock; it was exactly 10:02 in the morning. She looked back at ceiling, trying to make her brain function normally again. There were no other girls in her dorm, just herself with an army of empty beds.

"It's Christmas." Juliet said to herself a little more assertively.

The Gryffindor smiled so big, it probably would have gotten stuck.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Cheered the petite witch with pure joy. She threw on her slippers, and ran out of the room still clearly in her Pajama's. Besides startling a few ghosts that were floating down the hallways, the castle was pretty barren. It made sense though, what kid wouldn't spend Christmas with their families anyway?

Juliet dashed across the hallway screaming the words: "It's Christmas, it's Christmas OH BOY!" at the top of her lungs. She woke up a lot of the paintings, but they laughed it off realizing why she was so happy. She turned a few corners reaching the Hufflepuff entrance in due time. Chekov's Dorm was right by the kitchen so you could smell all the amazing flavors of good Christmas feast cooking.

"CHEKOV, CHEKOV, OPEN THE DOOR! IT'S CHRISTMAS, OPEN UP!" She yelled with glee. After hearing some footsteps the door to the Hufflepuff dormitories opened up with Chekov shirtless and showing off his six pack.

"Good morning, L'venok! Happy Christmas to you too!" He replied happily.

"AHH!" Juliet screeched, coving her eyes. "Go put a shirt on for Christ sake, Chekov!"

"What you don't like? I thought women loved a toned man." He said disappointed by the reaction.

"Just put one on!" She yelled, blushing. "Show some decency, I'm a lady!"

"It's not that bad, you can still get married." Chekov pouted.

"That's not the point, egghead!" She screeched.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." The Russian replied happily.

* * *

><p>After the fiasco of the shirt Chekov was being pulled by Juliet who in turn was rushing to the Ravenclaw dormitories. The two friends laughed heartily, excited to open their presents, eat sweets and drink hot chocolate. Before they could run all the way up to the east tower though they spotted Robin descending the staircase.<p>

"ROBIN!" They both yelled.

"The bloody hell?" Was all Robin could say as the two of them attacked, hugging the Ravenclaw like he was some sort of puppy.

Robin was sporting white pajama bottoms with navy blue stripes. He had a black t-shirt, wearing his trusty black bathrobe and matching black slippers. His black hair was in a mess just like Chekov's, Although Chekov's blonde hair always had some cowlick compared to Robin, whose hair was perfectly groomed in a way that only an Englishman could be proud of.

"Robin, presents, let's go!" Juliet jumped up and down excitedly, pointing down the stairs indicating her need to reach the great hall where all the gifts were.

"Alright, alright already, Let's go." With that sentence alone Juliet took Robin's hand with her free hand and dragged the two wizards down to the Great Hall. Before they could reach the place Juliet stopped in her tracks, as if she had been lost in deep thought.

"Juliet, why did you stop? I thought you wanted to go open presents." Robin inquired.

"Da, I think you'll really like mine! Lets go!" said the Russian, edging them both to go forward.

She looked up at her two friends, and smiled regrettably.

"You guys go on ahead of me, I forgot to get Tom." She turned the opposite direction, jogging to the corner. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" She yelled, disappearing from their sight.

"You're really bringing that snake over to ruin everything?" Robin called after her, annoyed now that he knew Riddle would be joining them.

"Great, there goes our happy Christmas. Damn Scrooge, she just HAD to befriend that guy of all people." Robin sighed, talking to himself.

"You really don't like Tom do you, Robin." Chekov stated.

"That guy is bad news to me, I don't know what it is, but something about him just puts me off." He huffed.

"They say a Ravenclaw's intuition is never wrong, but I can't help but think you're wrong. There's good in him I believe. He might just be too shy to show it." Chekov smiled to his friend.

"You're too trusting."

"And you're too cynical."

"Guilty as charged." Robin shrugged.

"That's why I put coal in your stocking!" Chekov said cheerily.

"You didn't…"

* * *

><p>The Gryffindor reached the bottom of the final staircase, running her way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin Dorms were. The hallways were dark but were lit enough that you could see where you were going... kinda. It always bothered Juliet that Tom's dorm was so secluded from everyone. Then again not everyone is happy go lucky extrovert like herself and Chekov. They could have made it at least a little more cheerful though! They might as well should have added fake cobwebs and jack'o lanterns then it would look like the haunted houses in the U.S.<p>

The echoing of her feet hitting against the floor was a little creepy and the paintings down in this part of the castle were still asleep. Juliet ignored her settings though she just needed to get that Slytherin to the great hall!

She finally reached the entrance, spotting the painting that blocked her path.

"Um…." The painting came to life, looked down at her with perplexing eyes. It was an old man with a long beard like Headmaster Dippet's, but his electric blue eyes looked cold and unwelcoming, the sneer didn't help much either.

"A Gryffindor…" He spat, eyeing the crest on her robe. "What in gods name do you want?"

"S-sorry for bothering you sir…" She coughed to clear her throat more. "Could you please get Tom Riddle to come out please? I want him to open presents with the rest of us in the great hall." Juliet asked politely, not wanting the painting to spite her.

"And why should I show any kindness by helping a Gryffindor like you?"

"Because kindness is indifferent to discrimination?" She replied questionably.

"Hmm… a smart Gryffindor, how rare." He replied dryly. " Very well. Wait here." The man in the painting got out of his seat and disappeared in the door behind him. Juliet waited patiently, taking an 'oh so much' interest to the floor. Finally, the man returned, seating himself on his chair again.

"He will be with you shortly." He said solemnly, the witch in return smiled brightly.

"Thank you very much!"

"It's quite curious you're acquainted with that boy. Mr. Riddle is how you say… different than the rest of the students here in the Slytherin house."

"In a bad way?" questioned the witch.

"No you stupid girl, far from it." He boomed making the witch jump. "He's different because he acts just like Salizar Slytherin himself. He is a true Slytherin in my opinion. Never seen a man so ambitious to become great in all my life. He is a model student if you ask me."

"You should tell him that, I bet he would like to hear that." Said Juliet smiling, nodding her head.

"What I find so curious, is that you remind me of Godric Gryffindor when he was younger." He sighed. "You should thank your lucky stars though small one. You seem to be kinder… and a little smarter." he mumbled slightly.

"You're a very kind portrait. What is your name?" The witch asked.

"I am Alistair Ironford." He informed, bowing. "I was Salizar Slytherin's and Godric Gryffindor's teacher once upon a time."

"You must have a lot of stories about them, I would love to hear them sometime!" She replied excited.

"hmmmm, perhaps. And what of you, Girl? Do you have a name? Or perhaps I shall just call you Godric the II?" He said, clearly amused by his own joke.

"I am Juliet De la Lune. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." She bowed in return, trying to show respect. Suddenly the door flung open, almost hitting Juliet in the process. Tom exited the Slytherin common room, shutting the door and putting the painting back in his place.

"Yes, Juliet?" He looked slightly annoyed. His hair seemed damp and he smelled lightly of some kind soap.

"What took you so long?" She whined.

"I was in the shower you idiot, what do you want?" He answered with venom in his voice this time.

"Temper, Temper…" She said shaking her head.

"One of my many faults." He spat.

"I wanted you to come open presents with me, Robin, and Chekov in the great hall. It's Christmas!" She twirled in a circle to show her excitement. Tom face palmed in front of her, sighing deeply.

"Where do you get this ball of energy?" He asked himself rhetorically. He then turned toward the little annoyance in front of him with regret.

"Alright, I'll go." Giving in. It just wasn't worth it to say no to this girl anymore.

"HURRAY!" She grabbed Tom's hand leading him away from Slytherin dormitory, laughing like she heard the best joke in the world. Tom was groaning, yet those eyes of his looked at her with acceptance.

The painting couldn't help but notice the way that girl dragged Riddle around was much like his students. He reminisced Godric pulling Salizar away to the fields when they were children. The Gryffindor head was smiling childishly with his blazing light red hair flowing in the wind, laughing at his moody friend. Salizar Slytherin, who's green eyes slightly hidden from his black hair seemed content, couldn't help but giving his friend a scowl for getting dragged into whatever scheme he had planned.

Yes, it was very refreshing to see that once more.

"I found him!" Yelled the Gryffindor. She ran to Chekov and Robin who were drinking some hot coco.

"We saved you and your friend a glass." Said the Hufflepuff, pointing at the steaming hot glass of brown liquid.

Tom slowly made his way to the Christmas tree deciding to sit besides Juliet. The four of them all drank hot chocolate in contentment while opening their presents.

Chekov was very happy with his presents. Robin gave him a new scarf, an encyclopedia on dragons and some homemade cookies. Chekov eagerly opened the book, claiming aloud that he always wanted a book like this. The best part was that it was in Russian! Juliet gave him a stuffed dragon plushie, a Rita Hayworth poster from America and a deck of playing cards. The Russian seemed very happy with Rita Hayworth.

Robin was also pleased with his gifts... well… at least until he discovered that Chekov wasn't kidding about the coal in his stocking. He received from Juliet a state of the art muggle camera along with film and other supplies that came with it. He was also given a book on taking pictures and a rubber ducky in which Robin named Melvin . From Chekov, he was given a fancy fountain pen, new books on muggle studies and a fancy pair of gloves that looked like they were made from dragon skin.

Juliet seemed like all the happiness in the world was bursting out of her. From Robin, she got a chanel no.5 perfume, claiming that her mom thought it was cologne meant for him. She also received a bag of cookies along with a record of Frank Sinatra. From Chekov, she received a black bunny plushie. He claimed that her bunny needed a friend. She also was given a book series called Sherlock Holmes by Sir Walter Scott. Tom took a peak of the first edition quickly to read up on it after the Russian explained they were mystery novels.

As For Tom, He received two presents from Juliet. He was pleasantly surprised that his first gift was "A Midsummer Night's Dream" by Shakespeare of course. He snorted at the fact the witch gave him one of his comedies and would have much preferred the Merchant of Venice; to which Robin retorted that he could use laughter in his life since he was incapable.

"You dare say I can't laugh?" He said glaring at the Ravenclaw.

"Dare say? I say it's a scientific fact that you can't laugh. In fact I think you might blow up one of your lungs if you dare try to." Robin replied dryly.

"That's rich coming from the prick who has nothing to say but insults." The Slytherin hissed.

"Aw come on guys it's Christmas! None of this now!" Juliet whined.

"This is why you got coal in your stocking, Robin." The Russian said laughing at him.

"Fight me tree man!" The Ravenclaw barked.

Tom turned back to his gifts while rolling his eyes. He ripped the wrapping paper, opened up the box only to discover He received an emerald green fountain pen. Juliet explained to him that the pen writes in a special green ink and that it can disappear on paper, only to reveal itself to the person whom it's meant to be read by. For once, Tom was impressed by the genuine thought of the gift. Juliet must have known he must have liked his privacy very much. Before he could inquire how much she saved to purchase it, Robin and Chekov brought themselves to their feet.

"Hey, Robin and I are going to put our presents in our rooms. We'll be right back." At that, the two wizards departed, leaving Tom and Juliet alone.

"You still haven't opened my gift you know…" Tom said as he reopened the first volume of Sherlock Holmes.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Juliet, took out the box from her robe. She eyed the box carefully.

"This isn't a prank box is it?" She looked to the Slytherin with suspicion.

"It's not."

She turned back to the box, slowly tearing off the wrapping paper. She then opened the box slowly, taking precautions about it being a gag. When it was fully open, Juliet's eyes widened like eye saucers.

"It's… It's so…"

"It's what?" He demanded.

"It's so pretty!" She awed.

In the box was a beautifully oval carved locket. It had a single red gem in the middle of it, probably to represent Juliet's house color.

"It suited you so I bought it." He said simply, absorbed in his reading.

"How much did this cost?" She asked, looking at him with disbelief.

"I got it at an antique shop down in Hogsmade. Didn't cost me much." Tom did actually get it at Hogsmade, but he got it when he snuck out of school using one of the secret paths Malfoy had mentioned. His initial reason of going there was to get a butter beer but then he spotted the Antique shop that had the locket. It cost a good amount of money, but Tom quickly fixed that when he complimented the female caretaker.

"You know, the secret isn't its beauty, it's the inside is what really counts." He told her, pointing at the locket.

"Thats incredibly sappy and romantic of you to say, I didn't know you loved me Tom." She replied snickering.

"The day I love you, is the day the world will end." He deadpanned.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh. Can't take a joke can you? Maybe Robin was right, maybe you really can't laugh after all." The Slytherin gave her a good glare before returning once again to the book he had opened. Juliet rolled her eyes, she really began to think this man would never grow a sense of humor.

That was then Juliet opened the locket and heard the prettiest melody in the world come out of it. (Youtube: Sanctuary (passion) Music Box Ver. Click on first link)

Inside, was a magical music box player that was equipped on one half of the locket. The other half allowed a picture to be placed in it. It was truly an extraordinary gift.

"It's very pretty, Tom. Thank you. I'll wear it all the time, promise!" She said while putting it on. When she finally secured the fastening she turned to him smiling.

"How do I look?" She asked, showing off her neck.

"I already said it suit you didn't I stupid girl?" He snorted, turning the page of his book.

Tom tried to ignore the small pride in him that she liked his gift so much. His eyes that were once reading hardened into a cold glare thinking he shouldn't feel such an emotion to that girl. He hated it when his mind played tricks with him. Maybe this was the friendship she spoke of earlier….

He sighed, closing his book.

This was going to be a long year...

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed, please comment so I can be happy to know someone's reading this herp derp.<p> 


	11. Damn Her!

Heya guys, here's a new chapter. Hope you all like it!

* * *

><p>After a wonderful Christmas dinner of plenty of cooked ham and mashed potatoes Tom descended down the stairway leading to the Slytherin Dormitory. He had in his hand his new book and the new pen in its special box. He also had a bag of cookies that the Ravenclaw had reluctantly to given him, claiming they were left-overs from the last batch he made. He didn't know whether or not he should consider eating them since the man hated his guts, for all he knew they were poisoned.<p>

His shoes made clapping sounds that echoed in the dark void of the hallway. He glanced at the paintings staring at him in silence; the Wizard gave an aura of fear in them. Now that there were none around he could see that they clearly feared him. He smirked to himself feeling a sense of power and domination within him over the animated pictures. He finally closed in on the painting of Alistair, waiting for him to open.

"Password Mr. Riddle." Alistair said in a bored tone. He was the only painting who spoke to Tom, indicating to the Slytherin the old man had no fear or hatred towards him.

"Pure-Blood" Said Tom smoothly. He always felt irked by the fact the password was basically the same every goddamn year. Sure, they made it sound interesting by saying it in a different language but it was pretty annoying to say the least. At least let them have more creativity with it.

"Correct, but before I let you in I must know something." Said Alistair.

Tom sighed but complied with a nod for him to go ahead.

"What is you're relation to that young Gryffindor girl, Miss. Loony I think her name was?"

"It's De La Lune." He corrected.

"That's the name. De la Lune is such an odd last name though, isn't that French for 'of the moon?' Curious, curious…" He said babbling to himself.

"Just call her Juliet." He said interrupting him. The painting raised an eyebrow. "…She doesn't like being called by her last name."

"She's quite an odd one, she speaks to you so casually. I thought a man such as your self didn't dabble with female affairs."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if you had a girlfriend I wouldn't be against it, men need a companion every once in a while and-"

"What? No… no, no, no you got the wrong idea, Alistair. I have no 'relationship' with her. She's but a mere acquaintance who I favor over others."

"So a friend." The painting deadpanned.

"Not really…" Tom mumbled.

"Now see here, Riddle." The painting leaned in. "I would believe that if I were alive, but I am far more wise than you and not so easy to Trick either. Answer My question truthfully, or you'll never get into the Common room." He demanded.

"…" Tom remained silent, eyes looking to the floor without an answer.

"If that is your answer, then I must seriously recommend that you start figuring out what she means to you." Said the painting, he opened the door allowing The Slytherin to pass.

Tom walked in quickly, only to turn around back to the painting.

"She is a friend." The Wizard said quietly.

"Is that all?" He said, smugness seeping in his voice.

"Don't get cheeky with me you insufferable painting." He hissed.

"She thinks of you highly you know." Ignoring the comment. "She thinks you will do great things in life."

At that, Tom turned around storming into the common room without a word.

* * *

><p>Juliet was looking high and low for a picture of Tom. She tore through old yearbooks and such but was having no such luck. The petite Witch thought that since he gave her the locket she should put his picture in it. Besides, what if she forgot Tom's face? What if she developed Amnesia? Or worse! What if she needed to identify her friend if he was kidnapped! MIA was common these days…<p>

Juliet paused, horror plastered on her face. Tom being kidnapped? What If they were Wizards? Ogres?

The witch gasped.

What if Hitler kidnapped him and used his powers to make a death ray like in those comic books she read?!

"I'LL SAVE YOU TOM!" screamed the witch. Juliet burst through the painting of the fat lady before Chekov and Robin could even even knocked.

"Uhhh…."

"Oh, hi guys!" Juliet threw the Gryffindor sword back into the common room, much to the shock of both wizards. She looked glad to see her two wizard friends who were also not kidnapped.

"What are you doing in there? We heard you screaming, and the next thing we know your bursting through the door with a sword!" Robin thought his poor friend had lost her mind.

"I'm on a mission to find a picture of Tom." Said the Gryffindor bluntly.

Robin and Chekov paled, could she be…?

"It's a matter of being kidnapped or amnesia! A death ray is at stake!" She stressed, with utter importance.

Robin did a face palm and Chekov flat out laughed. For a minute the two thought she was in love with the Slytherin. After a bit of clarification, the two wizards eventually agreed to help Juliet in her mission. After a good hour and a half of scavenging old articles, books and newspaper clippings they finally found one of him smiling professionally in a moving picture. Tom was posing for an award of some kind next to Professor Slughorn; she didn't care though because the picture was what mattered. Juliet cut the paper carefully like a skilled surgeon, sticking her tongue out unknowingly in concentration. Finally, she opened the locket which began to play its sweet melody and placed the picture in its correct slot with some glue to hold it in place. She looked at it with pride knowing she didn't screw it up.

"Thanks guys, now it's perfect!" Juliet was pleased, now she had some form of identifying her friend if he went M.I.A.

At that, her friends departed, wishing her a good night's sleep and leaving her alone on the Gryfffindor Tower. Classes would begin all over again in January, so this meant she had this place all to herself for the New Year. That was ok though, although Juliet missed everyone some peace and quiet was always a good thing.

She passed her time in the secluded dorm like any other teenage girl, by partying. She blasted music on her record player to some loud swing music while jumping on all the beds of the Gryffindor tower, including the boy's beds. She read American magazines about all her favorite Hollywood stars and the new films that would be coming out soon. She posed in front of the mirror in a bed sheet pretending to be a Greek goddess, occasionally feeding herself grapes. She draped the sheet over her and ran up and down the hallways yelling at the top of her lungs much to the displeasure of the actual ghosts that were passing by the Gryffindor common room. The witch even made herself look like a man with giant turban accompanied by playing a random clarinet she found stuffed under her classmates bed. She snacked on lots of sweets she took back with her from her adventures in the Great Hall. The feast was just too large to be eaten in one sitting so she stuffed her pockets with sweets to be eaten at the right moment. After dancing and jumping and dressing u, she turned to listening to the muggle radio Robin leant to her by playing the BBC to hear world news. She heard speeches and updates on the War while playing a game of solitaire; every once in a while though the witch had to get up to tune the machine because the signal would go in and out of the room.

"German forces continue their ever longed stride in taking Russia as we, the BBC, reports the German Army has been confirmed reaching Moscow, the question is could they survive the Russian winters-"

"Psh, doubt it." Juliet mumbled upon hearing the information.

"Also, after the devastating attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7th, the United States can no longer continue to ignore the outcry for war as the Japanese continue with their offensive strikes on China and Korea. The President of The United States has declared War on Japan and on the Axis Powers, joining the Allies with Great Britain, France and Russia."

"About time." She said aloud to herself. Juliet was pretty against America fighting in the war in the beginning. The Americans did their best to send supplies to Britain at most but other than that the U.S went no further. It wasn't until she moved to England with her family that she realized just how grave the situation was for everyone else in the world. Then she changed her mind about her homelands view on war neutrality.

Eventually Juliet decided to hit the hay. She turned off the Radio, clean up the common room… kinda, washed her face, brushed her teeth and proceeded to lay down under the warm covers. When she went to bed, Juliet opened the locket one last time so she can hear the peaceful melody. As each beautiful note surpassed the other, Juliet slowly closed her eyes. She gazed at the picture of Tom and smiled silently. She wondered if she could ever see him smile like that naturally. She held on to her bunny, drifting into a deep sleep with a smile. Maybe if she was lucky she will see it one day.

* * *

><p>Tom gazed through the window of his bedroom watching all the sea creatures that drifted in the water. Because the Slytherin dormitories were under the lake they got the view of the undersea life. It relaxed the wizard seeing the mermaids pass by, the fish and the squid gently floating to their own directions, the moonlight reflecting though the watery depths like heavenly beams of light. The whole scenery was quiet, peaceful and even tranquil to Tom. He gently pulled out his wand and with a few movements a beautiful display of swirling light presented itself to the wizard. It started to play the beautiful melody that was in Juliet's locket for Tom. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He liked the melody a lot and had even learned this spell so he could copy the song and replay it with the flick of his wand. He thought of the painting words and how they conflicted with his own thoughts of De La Lune.<p>

He knew he shouldn't have accepted her friendship. She was nothing but trouble in his mind. She always had that stupid smile on, speaking to him like he was her equal, like she generally liked him as a friend. As if she could ever like the real Tom Marvalo Riddle. The image he tried so hard to keep up was slowly disintegrating every time the girl pulled him into her life. He wished he could show her what sort of man he really was. What cruel things he would do to a person. This way she could leave him alone as it should be. That he may continue to gain power without remorse for any poor pathetic soul that got in his way. Friends were for the weak, yet when she was around it was like he couldn't push her away, as if she and him were stuck together like glue. It angered Tom, it infuriated the Slytherin and it made him want to pull out his own hair with disgust!

"_You know Tom, we're just like peanut butter and jelly!"_ Her voice echoed in his mind.

Stop it. We are nothing alike.

"_Is it because I'm not a Slytherin? Is it because I'm not a Pure-Blood?"_

You're too innocent. You will be soiled in blood if you come near me.

_She smiled at him. "Tom, will you be my friend?"_

He remembered her small warm hand, held gently against his cold large hand. The conflict he felt, the way his mind screamed like it was split in two. Not knowing what was right, what was better for him or her.

She was everything he hated, yet can't seem to let her go no matter how hard he tried.

Tom, gazed at the swirling light once more.

Yes, she was just like the beautiful swirl of light. So easy to destroy, so easy to break, but if you did… it could make you think you committed a crime worse than genocide.

Tom never wanted to scream in anger so loudly in all his life.

"DAMN HER!" He spat, punching the wall so hard, it drew blood.

Damn her to hell.

* * *

><p>Seems like Tom's on his period... KIDDING, HE'S ALWAYS ON HIS PERIOD! Hop you all comment, it inspires me to write more tee hee (giggle snort)<p> 


	12. Begrudgingly Friends

Sorry about not posting sooner guys, I had a sleepover at a friend's so... yeah... kinda lost track of the time. Anyway, here's the chapter ENJOY!

"Tom! What happened to your hand?" The Gryffindor looked horrified at her friend's hand.

The Slytherin looked down at his right hand. Indeed, Juliet had the right to look concerned because It looked as if it was wrapped by a mummy. After punching the wall, Tom re-did said action a few times to relieve stress. He took himself to the hospital wing where he excused it as a potion gone wrong. He was bandaged and was told it would heal in three days. Better than waiting the regular 3 muggle weeks to heal such a small wound.

"Potions." He excused simply.

The Gryffindor was in her uniform as always but she was wearing high thigh socks instead. He hadn't seen Juliet in two weeks due to the over piling amount of homework they've all been getting from teachers. He could clearly tell the poor witch was sleep deprived. She always had a terrible time with mastering potions unlike himself, so Tom knew she probably did a few all-nighters to cram as much information in for the test. She didn't leave him in the dark though; she passed notes to him in class when Slughorm wasn't looking. Most of the notes/ doodles were of encouragements to keep strong for the workload. Although the Slytherin didn't need it he would always thank her and wish her the same due to common courtesy.

"You need to take care of yourself more, idiot." She said shaking her head.

"Accidents happen." He replied coolly while shrugging it off.

They were forced to separate once again for their last test which was Ancient Runes. Personally he hated the subject, the whole thing was taught by a ghost who by nature was so quiet that pretty much all the people fell asleep in his class. Juliet though was completely fascinated by the subject. The wizard concluded it was probably because as a muggle born she never had the chance to visit any of the sites that they describe in their books, much less know of any of the history behind it.

Tom was diligent though, boring or not he always made sure to pass with the highest score. He had to be a teacher's pet or else people might catch on to his less than enthusiastic display of emotion with being with other students. Tom glanced up and was surprised to see that Juliet looked almost done. She was re-reading the whole tests, looking like she was checking her answers to see if she had everything set to be turned in. tom twitched at this. He always finished first, not her.

The wizard answered the last question and checked his answers too. He read over his a little faster than Juliet did and handed in his paper in record time. Pretending or not, he liked being first.

Juliet turned hers in and collected her things. The two were the first out and could finally take a breather. Most students went to go out and play in the snow. Juliet and Tom went to go to the library to read some Shakespeare as a reward for the non-stop work load they were given. They went to their usual spot, reenacting the plot of A Midsummer's Night Dream.

A good hour went by when they realized their free period was almost over. All the kids had already left for lunch. Tom put his book away; while Juliet got up and reached down to pick up her nap sack. Tom got his as well only out of the corner of his eye he saw The locket Tom gave her fell out of her blouse hanging loosely on her slender neck. It was only a moment but the wizard drank in the sight of that pretty little exposed neck and collar bone. He even saw… dare he say cleavage? She quickly got up, throwing the bag over her shoulder like a pro. She then realized Tom seemed frozen on the spot staring at her.

"Uhhhh, Tom? You okay there buddy?" She asked, snapping him out of his trance.

"Sorry I-uh couldn't help but notice the... uhh well…" He quickly pointed the necklace while putting his bag over his shoulder, too embarrassed to admit he was being a bit of a peeping Tom.

The piece of jewelry was in plain sight and when Juliet noticed as she gazed down to see what he was pointing at she laughed and tucked it back safely under her blouse.

"People keep asking me who gave it to meso I hide it. That way I won't be pestered by everyone." Juliet stuck her tongue out sheepishly, just a wee bit embarrassed.

"Do you wear it often…" He asked quietly. Not sure why he wanted to know in the first place.

She smiled brightly with pride, patting where the locket was.

"I've been wearing it every day since you've given it to me!" She beamed. "I even open it so I can go to sleep. The song is just so pretty, It makes me feel so at peace." She sighed, twirling.

"Not only you sleep with a stuffed animal but now you play a lullaby? You really are a child." He snorted.

"I'm not a child!" She pouted. "You're just." She concluded with her arms crossed.

Tom rolled his eyes.

"Ah, that reminds me." Juliet pulled out the locket. "Looked what I did!" She opened it showing the picture she found of Tom in it.

Tom looked. The pretty melody played while he saw a picture of him smiling curtly in the photograph.

"Why did you put a picture of me in this?" Tom said shocked. He took the locket so he can examine the picture better. This act alone brought the two very close to each other, more than anyone's personal bubble would enjoy. Tom's face had a look of some confusion, while the witch just simply stared.

"I figured if you ever went missing I could help identify you with this picture. Smart right?" She said while tapping on her head. The witch looked pretty damn proud that she thought of that.

"Juliet…" Tom began sighing. " You're supposed to put a picture of someone you love in this." She was hopeless this one.

"But I do love you." She looked into his eyes truthfully.

Tom's breath hitched.

"I mean..." She looked down at the locket. "I would put a picture of Robin, Chekov and my parent's in it… but it's only got room for one picture." She said pointing at the slot.

The Slytherin then remembered to breathe.

"I meant someone you're in love with." The wizard clarified.

"Well I haven't found him yet, so you'll have to do I'm afraid." She smiled at him warmly.

Tom realized they were too close for his liking. He gained his composure quickly, closing the locket and letting it fall back on Juliet's blouse. He then took a step back, not sure what to say to her.

"You want to eat lunch with me and the guys?" Juliet asked innocently. "I promise Robin won't call you snaky anymore."

"He better not or he won't see straight for a week." He replied darkly. "Besides, I will have to decline. I have prior engagements."

"Oh! Of course your majesty!" She replied over dramatically, each word laced with sarcasm. She even mocked him by bowing, swirling her arm majestically.

"You really are a child…" He mumbled dryly, Juliet laughed and flicked his nose.

"And you, sir, act too old for your age." She went ahead of him, waving goodbye. "I guess I'll see you when I see you. Goodbye old man!"

He nodded, ignoring the 'cute' comment. He watched her go until he couldn't see the blonde mop of hair anymore. He quickly turned his attention to the wall behind him, glaring darkly. A deep slithering sound echoed in his mind.

"What do you want?" he whispered in parseltongue sharply.

"I have ssssseeeeeenn that girl follow you everywhere my lord." Hissed a creature through the wall. "I could get rid of her for you masssssster." If one could feel a voice, this one would feel as chilling as death. It had no remorse and it felt as if it took the pleasure in anyone uncomfortable.

"Leave her." He said without thinking. "She is no threat to me or you. Now leave." He hissed.

"Yesssss my lord, as you wish." A pulsing move could be heard in the walls of the school as it disappeared, leaving the Slytherin now really alone. Tom couldn't believe his own words... he actually protected the female from harm. What was wrong with him? Was it because the two of them were friends? He could have gotten rid of the girl forever if he wanted to. Tom's mind split in two again, one side agreed with him fully, telling him to finish the job. The other said differently. The other claimed that she trusted him and that she could be useful if anything. Also she-

"Tom?"

The dark wizard turned and instinctively grabbed the person who found him. He shoved them against the wall with his wand at their throat. He saw red. He was just found out… He had to either threaten this person or charm them to forget everything.

"Tom, what are you doing?" A warm hand touched his face gently but a little frantically.

He looked up to see it was none other than Juliet herself. Her eyes were wide, full of shock. He glared now that the women knew his secret.

"What did you hear!?" He demanded.

"Hear what?" she asked panicking. "You were talking to someone?" She said eyeing the empty hallway around them.

He stared into her, boring a hole almost through her head. She was clearly confused and a little surprised that he dove for her like that. Trust is sure a scary thing. Any random person would immediately struggle to be free, yet here the witch trusted the dark wizard so much that she completely disregarded that he could strangle her at this very moment.

"…" She was telling the truth though, the witch didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Tom slowly put his wand away; loosening the grip he had on her as well. She breathed a sigh of relief, holding on to her neck.

"What the hell was that for? You almost hexed me!" She yelped.

"I'm sorry…" He looked to his feet. "I thought you heard something you weren't supposed to hear."

"And what would that be" She demanded.

"It's a secret, Juliet. One that I am honestly not willing to share." Tom hoped… no, prayed she would just shut up and forget this all happened.

"Alright, but you gotta tell me sooner or later." She said.

"Alright." He lied. This would give him the perfect chance to make up an excuse later.

Juliet held out her pinky.

"Pinky swear." She said while wiggled the digit, waiting for the other to comply.

"Excuse me?" He eyed the finger questionably.

"Pinky swear!" She repeated.

"What the hell is a pinky swear?"

"It's a promise between friends."

"Is it dome kind of charm?" Tom asked

"No." Juliet rolled her eyes. Really, does anyone know how to do anything normal around here?

"… Do I really-"

"yes." She demanded.

Tom sighed, knowing she wouldn't quit. He extended her arm, interlocking their pinky fingers in a handshake. They shook a few times before the Slytherin let go.

"Why did you come back here anyway? Weren't you going to go eat lunch?" Asked Tom. The Gryffindor walked around the study area.

"Yeah I was but I forgot my pen, so I came back to look for it and… aha!" She bent down, picking up the object. She wiggled it in front of Tom triumphantly.

"That's the same one you gave me." Said Tom, looking at the matching pen.

"Yeah, but yours writes in green ink while mine is in red. Cool huh?" She put the object in her bag. "You didn't expect to be the only one sending secret messengers did you?"

"Apparently not…" He replied dryly, clearly not caring.

"So, do you still have plans? Or would you like to come eat lunch with me?" She asked again.

"…Alright, I suppose I could. But let's eat somewhere more quiet. I hate crowding." Tom especially didn't want to be seen by his followers eating with De La Lune of all people. They were already questioning why he even talked to the girl in the first place.

"No wonder why I barely see you at lunch." Said Juliet.

"indeed."

After a good ten minutes and the help of the trusty Room of Requirement, Tom and Juliet were able to eat lunch in peace.

The room fixed itself to look like a café. It had a small table with two chairs surrounded by plants and surprisingly some non-moving paintings. The two sat together eating lunch without saying a word to each other. Tom had some muttonchops, a salad and some water. Juliet got a burger with a milkshake. Apparently it's a classic in America. Tom was appalled when she dipped one of her fries into the milkshake.

"It's beyond me how you Americans can eat all that junk food every day." He said shaking his head at her lunch.

"We don't eat junk food ALL the time." The witch rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Besides, don't you English folk get tired of drinking tea everyday?"

"English tea is the best." The Slytherin replied simply. He spoke of it like It was the most common knowledge in the world.

"No it's not, its bland, like a lot of your other foods." Muttered Juliet as she stared down at the muttonchops Tom was chewing on.

"English food is not bland!" Tom retorted.

"Yes it is." Juliet responded.

"Isn't."

"Is."

Eventually the subject was dropped and the two returned to their meal. Tom almost wanted to bang his head on the table. He just acted as childish as his so-called friend. She's a bad influence! Much more that was taken for granted! He snuck a glance at the Gryffindor, trying to not glare at the girl. Tom was hypothesizing either this Witch was extremely clever at manipulating people or she was that annoying in person.

"I told you your face would get stuck like that if you kept doing it didn't I?" Juliet laughed, grabbing Tom's face with her two hands. She then pulled the Slytherin's face, trying to make it relax again.

"Unhand me vile women." He spat, shaking her away. Clearly the Slytherin wasn't amused.

"Oh boo hoo. Here I am doing you a favor and you call me a Vile Women? I'm hurt." She mocked with a grin.

Tom looked defeated, putting a hand to his face.

I cannot believe I agreed to be friends with you." He muttered.

"There are worse things in life my friend."

He turned to her to see the witch smiling. He sighed to himself. This girl was impossible.

Heya guuuyyyyysssssssss. Hope you all liked the chapter! Review if you like, you know how much I love your comments hee hee XD


	13. A Life For A Life

Hey everyone here's the new chapter! Hope it suits your taste~

Juliet was walking down a corridor of the castle to the open courtyard, wandering aimlessly without paying attention to her surroundings. She was in deep thought about the amazing things that happened in all the time she's been here so far at Hogwarts. This was because she just wrote a very long letter describing everything to her parents. She had missed them terribly and more than ever worried for their safety now that she wasn't with them. Besides Robin and Chekov they were the only ones who stayed behind at the castle while the war was going on. It's not as if there were other students though that weren't muggle born though. Quite contraire there was a whole boat load of them at the school. It's just their families were under protection of the Ministry of Magic so they were in safe lodgings. It was a brand new law that was passed. After the Ministry confirmed that gravity of the situation of the muggle world they opened their doors to Muggle student's families, housing them in villages that had floo powder transportation available for Muggle parents to continue their jobs without much hassle. It wasn't quite the same for Juliet, Chekov and Robin's though. Since they were not English their families weren't qualified to be under the protection of this new act. I guess the Ministry didn't really think they would be in need to be protecting Russian, American or German transfer students flooding in for safety. Although it was tough, as long as both her parents were alive that's all that Juliet really cared about. The petite witch took a right, suddenly seeing many Slytherin girls all in one group in the courtyard.

Juliet knew one thing when she saw them.

"Gotta go, gotta go, gotta, gotta go, gotta go" She kept muttering to herself while attempting to turn the other way.

"Miss. De La Lune!" A voice called out.

Juliet froze in place like a cat. Meekly, she turned around as if she was about to meet her maker. She wasn't exactly in the mood to get beat up today so Juliet dug into her robes pocket smoothly, gripping her wand in ready for an attack at any moment. She noticed that in the crowd of female Slytherin's was the girl she helped in potions class. The Slytherin girl ran to her eagerly, smiling like she just saw an angel.

"Ah, hello again." Said Juliet a little stiffly. She wasn't quite sure if she was safe yet.

"I was right, I never forget a face. It really is you. You're Juliet, you're the one who helped me so much in potions!" She said brightly. She turned to the Slytherin girls who looked over questionably.

"Please, come meet my friends." She insisted to the Gryffindor. She tugged Juliet's sleeve for her to follow. Juliet at this point didn't really have a choice in the matter so she followed.

"Girls, you may or may not know, but this is the girl who saved me in potions class earlier this year after I embarrassed myself in front of Mr. Riddle. You remember me telling you the story right?" Some of the girls nodded with respect, others with just affirmation at Juliet.

"Her name is Juliet De La Lune." She explained enthusiastically. A lot of the females widened their eyes hearing her name.

"I've heard of you!" Said one Slytherin girls pointing at Juliet. "You're the one Tom Riddle speaks to you a lot doesn't he? You're a fan of Shakespeare am I correct?"

"Ah, yes that's correct." Juliet scratched her head, she never knew she was that well known in the school.

"By the way, I never told you my name, I am Linda Brown." Juliet shook the hand of the young girl she saved in Potions.

"Nice to meet you Linda." Smiled Juliet.

"What is your relation with Riddle Miss. De La Lune? You seem to have quite a hold on him. Most of the females in this school find it all so scandalous." Said a witch. She had long black hair but stunning blue eyes to contrast it. "Not one girl could ever pin him down." The slytherin girls laughed while nodding.

"We are acquaintances." Juliet replied off the bat. Yeah, that was the right word for this situation.

"Because we have so much in common about books we talk a lot about them. We even do reenactments!" Some of the girls giggled hearing this.

"There is no way you're 'just' acquaintances." Said a blonde. "You two are much too close for that. Don't hide it, we know you two fancy each other.

Juliet flat out laughed.

"They day we fall in love with each other is the day the world will end!" She said heartily.

"You must be the first female to ever get him to speak to him so casually though. We never expected him to be able to speak to a girl that's… well…" The black haired beauty was in a loss of words for a moment, thinking intently.

"That's what?" She pushed on.

"Well, so different." She replied honestly, chuckling slightly.

"How so?" blinked the petite witch. Sure they looked different but-

"You're not of pure blood" Said a girl with her hair in a pony tail.

"You are a Gryffindor." Said the twin next to her.

"Also American." Pointed out a curly red haired Slytherin.

"You're so loud while he's so quiet" Some girls nodded.

"Hmmm, well when you put it at that I guess I really am a sore thumb…" Juliet mumbled to herself. Juliet wasn't sure if what the girls told her were compliments of insults.

"You injured yourself?" asked Linda. She looked to find this so called sore thumb but Juliet just laughed.

"No, no, no. Man you magic born need to catch up on your slang. It's an American saying dear, don't hurt yourself." She chided. The Slytherin blushed to her embarrassment.

"Hey speak of the devil, here comes Mr. Riddle himself." Said the Raven haired Witch.

True to her words, there was mister high and mighty himself. He carried a stern expression and everyone was getting out of his way so they would not feel his wrath. Juliet shook her head at this. How many times will it take for him to realize his face will get stuck like that if he kept it that way. The wizard finally spotted Juliet being crowded by Slytherin girls. Tom hurried his footsteps over to her, wondering if she was being bullied again.

"Hi Tom." She smiled, waving.

False alarms, false alarm, commence slowing of footsteps!

"Hello Riddle." The Slytherin girls bowed slightly in respect.

Mayday,mayday, Gryffindor and Slytherins getting along? Run, run now!

"Ladies..." Said Tom returning the gesture questionably.

They seemed to be just talking to one another, how very odd.

"Juliet." He acknowledged. "Could you please accompany me to the lake? I need water samples for herbology and I need a hand in carrying the samples." The witch agreed to help, thanked the girls for their time and rushed off with the Wizard. Tom who seemed to be in great haste, tried him best to match his pace with the Gryffindor who was clearly slower due to the height difference.

"Making friends with the female Slytherin's I see." His eyes fell upon to the other girls for a second before they both turned the corner and disappearing from their sight.

"Yup!" Said the petite witch smiling. "They really are nice; I guess what the other houses say about you guys are wrong."

"This makes me wonder if you will ever be normal and make friends in your own house." He said shaking his head.

"What's wrong with making friends in other houses? It's not like they were created to separate everyone so why not mingle?"

"Because unlike everyone else who seems to have maybe one or two friends that are not from their dorm you're the only one I know who's friends with only people from other houses besides your own. You shouldn't ignore your own house, it's disrespecting it."

"I can't help it if I haven't found a friend in my own house yet." She huffed.

"That's because you keep hanging out with That Russian and German all the time."

"And you." She added.

"And me." He sighed, agreeing. His face went back to a sour expression after being reminded that he was stuck with this idiot as a 'friend.' What a load of bullshi-

"With that expression on your face I'm beginning to wonder if you'll develop wrinkles in your twenties." Said the Gryffindor unfazed.

"Must you be so blunt? It's not very ladylike." He snorted.

"Must you be so arrogant? It's not very gentlemanly." She replied dryly.

"Annoying git"

"Pompous ass."

Despite the venom in their voices, their eyes looked to each other confidently. This was the friendship they had.

Tom collected samples in the water while Juliet lay sitting by the tree lazily. The two talked of their day, only to lead Tom into explaining the significance in his assignment. Apparently he was forced to keep a plant that had to be experimented with varying temperatures of water. Juliet was never fond of Herbology, but she always found it interesting when Tom talked about it. This lead them into talking randomly of different subjects, it was quite liberating in Tom's view because he found out his 'friend' actually was pretty smart. For Juliet, she had no secrets from him and answered him truthfully to every question and was pretty okay with debating with him.

"Hey Tom?"

The Slytherin 'hmmed?' in response.

"Do you ever visit your parents?" She asked, looking at him for a reaction.

"And why..." He labeled one tube carefully "would you want to know about something as ridiculous as that?" His focus was then directed to his notebook.

"You're always here and people tell me you never leave school. Don't you miss your folks?" She asked with curiosity.

"I could care less about them." He said bluntly. Juliet flinched a little at his cold answer.

"Did you get into a fight with them?" She asked slowly, waiting for a reaction.

"No." He replied.

"Do you want to talk abou-"

"No." He replied sharply.

"You are very secretive." She sighed, when will he ever let her in his life?

"It's my business personal, not yours. Surely a 'friend' knows when to stop meddling. "Tom gazed at her with an accusing glare but Juliet wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You are my friend though, that makes you my business. Anything that happens to you is my business because I care about you." She snapped.

Tom remained silent… he stared at her for the longest time before looking back at his samples. Juliet sighed again, he was so stubborn.

"What would you do…"

Juliet turned to him surprised.

"If your own father regretted having you?" He muttered softly.

"…What?"

Juliet was cut off by the sounds of a deep rhythmic roar that tore through the skies followed by the sound of something hurling towards the earth. It filled both of their ears with a loud pinching ring; only then as they looked up they saw it all happen in a blink of an eye. A few bombs dropped into the black lake, exploding into the water forming a twenty story wave. She was pushed down by Tom, mouthing 'get down!' She hit the ground along with him who was right beside her. His arm was tightly coiled around her small waist, holding her for dear life.

Juliet looked up horrified as she saw multiple German planes over her head. She pushed herself off the ground, grabbing Tom to follow her lead. They dropped all the belongings they collected earlier running for their lives back to the castle.

Tom could see from a distance that they weren't the only ones out in great lawn. He saw dozens of students run for their lives, some stopping to point at the planes with horrified looks, others closer to the castle yelling for everyone to get inside. They were the farthest though from the castle, and the lawn was a huge open space. This was a bad idea, he could feel it in his guts but he also knew they couldn't run into the forest, it was also an equally horrible idea.

Another bomb dropped, this time exploding in the forbidden forest. A Fire blazed immediately with the echoing cries of thousands of birds and other creatures screaming from the disturbance. They continued to flee, holding hands and not letting go. Another bomb hit the forest, creating an even larger fire. It was as if they themselves entered into the middle of a war zone. Four bombs fell again, this time exploding in the open fields. Already, most of the students were inside the school but some weren't as lucky. A few students were cast flying from the sheer terrifying force of the bombs hitting the ground, injuring them in the process. Teachers tried to get their students to safer grounds, preparing the castle for defense all while stopping bombs from hitting anywhere near the students coming in.

"Why are they bombing us over here?! They can't see us we're invisible to them!" Tom yelled in total disbelief. Hogwarts was meant to be a safe haven, how could this have happened?

More bombs dropped from the skies into the forest and the fields of the school. They were getting closer and closer to the castle.

"The castle is right by a lot of Muggle farms and villages providing for the soldiers at the front! These pilots are trying to deplete our recourses!"

"You're kidding me!" He said in complete disbelief.

"I wish I was! These bombs aren't like the regular one.s" She yelled back, running faster.

"Not regular?!" He screamed out of breath. "Then what the hell are these things?!"

"They're fire bombs! See!" She pointed back to the forbidden forest so Tom could see what she meant.

Tom turned his head and indeed the forest was lit with horrible raging fires.

"Those bombs are designed to destroy crops and fields. America has been using them on Japan as well!"

Tom tried to keep up with Juliet but tripped in the process, falling face first down to the ground with his whole body following after in a flipping motion. Juliet heard him fall and turned around to see him on the ground. She ran back to him kneeling over.

"Tom!" She yelled. She noticed Tom was holding on to his foot tightly.

"Can you move?" She begged. Her breath was ragged from all the running.

"Fuck, I rolled over my ankle. Go on without me, I'll be safe if I cast a protective charm." He said pushing her away from him.

"No magic is going to save you from a bomb you idiot!" She yelled at him. She turned around, pointing on her back.

"Get on!" She demanded.

"Are you crazy? You're a girl, you can't carry me!" He yelled defiantly.

"Oh yeah?" She challenged. The petite witch took his arm, forcing him to grab ahold of her neck. She hooked his legs around her arms and hoisted herself up slowly because of the new weight added. She then began to slightly jog her way up to the school, ignoring the sharp pain straining her body.

Juliet was looking around frantically at the sky. More and more planes passed over her head and the only thing she could think of was by praying a bomb wouldn't go off on them.

It was all in vein though as one more bomb hit the ground about 20 feet away from Tom and Juliet. They were thrown forward by the sheer force of the blast, separating them as they both fell hard onto the lawn. Juliet opened her eyes, completely discombobulated. Juliet's ears were ringing from the blast and could only hear her own breathing. She did her absolute best to focus on her surroundings, only relying on her eyes since she knew her hearing was gone for now. The witch tried to get up despite her legs feeling like jelly only to fall to the floor again. She knew she had to keep moving or else they were done for. Better to be crawling than be a sitting duck.

Juliet finally spotted Tom in the distance, looking like he was unconscious on the ground. She got on her four's immediately and crawled over to him as fast as she could. When she reached him she smacked his face a couple of times.

"Tom?" She smacked him some more. " Tom you alright? Come on wake up, we gotta go!' She pleaded to him. She couldn't even hear herself that's how bad the blast shock was.

Tom opened his eyes slowly, regaining consciousness.

"Good, you're alive. We're almost there so get on." Tom didn't complain this time and grabbed on to Juliet's shoulders again. With newfound strength, the Witch was able to stand up again on her own despite carrying the wizard on her back. She tried harder to make her legs move faster, ignoring her how her heart craved more oxygen.

"We're almost there!" She could hear him say slightly, pointing to one of the school gates. She nodded, making it her destination.

When they reached there, a bunch of students turned their attention to the last people to make it back into the school. Sheer bloody panic was set loose; boys and girls were running in different directions. Many were crying, plenty were injured from the blasts and the reality of war was imminent on their faces. Juliet and Tom were covered in dust and their robes were torn. Tom's already injured hand was bloodied up again, his hair was a mess and had deep bruises forming on his left cheek and body where he fell. Tom's followers came to the scene immediately, taking him off of Juliet and setting him on the floor with the other injured students. Juliet collapsed on the ground gasping for oxygen. Her robes was soaking wet covered with gravel and blood from Tom's hand and maybe some of her own as well. Sweat rolled down her face mixing with the mud that was on a part of her neck and body. They looked like they just went through a minefield and only just survived.

Chaos is what Juliet saw. Students were panicking, some were yelling trying to find their friends, Teachers were doing their absolute best to have order but panic was written on their face as well. She closed her eyes and opened them again slowly. It was just like the first day of the blitz, it was almost like being back in England. She looked up at the wall trying to find something else to focus on other than the panic despite the fear that was growing inside herself. She was able to save at least one person, but she was reminded that even here no one was truly safe from the war. She looked to Tom, he was holding his foot in pain while a nurse was examining it. Yes, she was able to at least save her friend.

Juliet slowly grabbed Tom's hand, squeezing it tight. She was still breathing heavily from all the running but she looked to him knowing they were safe and she smiled. Tom looked to Juliet with complete amazement. She could have left him there, she could have saved herself and she could have been smart and let him be. Yet she stayed, put him on her shoulders despite her being weaker and took him to safety. Why couldn't he see it earlier? She really did care for him; she really didn't want to leave him alone. It was like a revelation from the gods. He just couldn't believe his eyes. She really was like a lion, strong, and not to be underestimated. Dare he say there was something angelic about this Witch.

Tom was indebted to her.

He returned the gesture by squeezing her hand tighter. He now owed her his life.

Uh oh, bombs are never a good thing. Hope you had a fun time reading, don't forget to comment and have a nice day~


	14. Compliments Are A Challenge

Hey people, back with yet another chapter. I'm realizing that its longer then usual, but I'm sure you all can manage it. ON WITH STORY!

After a long while Tom's foot was fully healed. He was glad to be able to walk faster again and walk with Juliet to classes without wincing. Much was done in that time as well for Tom cleverly made it seem like Juliet was one of his 'gang' and was able to make other Slytherin's ease their tensions around her. He made sure though that no one told the Gryffindor his plans. He claimed that he would tell her himself because she was a key component to their plans. Although clearly doubtful at first they trusted their master. If this girl was as important as their lord claimed to be, then she was obviously an ally. Malfoy, unconvinced about Juliet was weary of the muggle born. He often resorted to teasing and mocking the girl despite Tom's orders. Many of the followers believed the girl was Riddle's right hand man…. Woman. Needless to say they stayed on their toes when around her. This resorted to greeting the girl when she came to visit the Slytherin table or when they were in front of Riddle. They would watch her as she and their lord would chat casually and their breath hitched as she would treat them nicely. They expected the girl to be a demon but they were wrong, she was the complete and utter opposite of their Lord. She chatted with them, attempted to learn their names and told the underlings jokes often. It was just so strange to them, but at least they were lively when she came to them.

To Juliet, she was as happy as a child in a shop full of candy. Slytherin's were starting to accept her! They started to treat her nicely and greet her down the hallway and darn-tootin they even respected her. Maybe it was because word got out about her saving Tom from the fire bombings. It didn't matter to her; she loved being able to go talk to them without any fear of being hexed. Robin and Chekov thought there was something fishy going on. First, the Slytherin's didn't want to even bother with them, now suddenly they were treated nicely. It was like rags to riches almost. For Robin, it was too hard to believe that these people would have a change of heart so quickly, for Chekov he was worried but gradually accepted the change. It was nice to see that the some of the Slytherin's begin to accept others from different houses.

Tom couldn't help but see how happy the Gryffindor was. They were all outside in the gardens of the school to have a bit of downtime. None of the students felt safe hanging out in the great lawn outside of the castle so this was the next best thing. The future dark wizard was reading some of his books with a couple of his underlings surrounding him discussing class work. Out of the corner of his eye he would notice professor Dumbledore keeping an eye on him as he would pass by the gardens. This prompted Tom to every once in a while join in on his underlings conversations in order to blend in. He hated how Dumbledore didn't trust him; he wasn't as easily fooled like his other teachers were.

Juliet on the other hand was on the other side of the lawn. It was clear she was a social butterfly compared to Tom. He overheard her engaging in conversations with Hufflepuffs about some new products from that Zonko's joke shop in Diagon Alley, then answering questions to curious Ravenclaw's about the War and how muggle planes fly. Just when you think she couldn't talk to anyone more of course his Slytherin underlings who clearly favored her company came rushing to her.

He was able to relax his tense shoulders a bit when she was smiling talking to other Slytherin's. It was almost a sigh of relief to him that he could now talk to her in open public without being questioned. In fact with Juliet around it actually improved Dumbledore's constant watchful eye on him. Though there were some down sides to his plan, It peeved him when he noticed Black was always so close to Juliet. He couldn't put a finger as to it as to what exactly he was so interested in. He observed the girl closely despite the fact he was across the square lawn reading. Today was a weekend, so they wore normal clothes. Juliet sported a light blue, deep boat necked circle dress. She wore stockings like every girl wore, with her black slippers. Her hair was up for once in a French twist which surprised the Slytherin since it was always down. Finally, the locket he gave her was out in the open resting almost gracefully on her chest. Tom was still observing the scene, trying to find the exact reason for Juliet receiving so much atention. In fact, he now began to notice many Slytherin men were staring at her.

It finally hit the wizard, like a gun shot.

They thought she looked pretty…

Wait, they actually fancied this git?

Tom got up from where he sat with urgency, surprising his 'friends' who were surrounding him. He closed his book quickly and walked over to the oblivious Gryffindor. Doesn't she know she's attracting too much unwanted attention?

"Juliet." He made sure to speak loud enough to gain her attention. She obviously heard, turning to him smiling.

"Yes?" She asked smiling.

"Come with me." He demanded, not caring about manners at the moment.

She looked confused at Tom who looked to be on edge. Did she something wrong. Her bright eyes had the look of worry, and her smile dropped. She turned to Black, excusing herself from their conversation and walked over to the Slytherin. Tom wanted to curse the man, Black's eyes were still following her only his face showed dejection. The other men in the courtyard were even more obvious. It didn't help that Tom only added the attention when he basically announced for her presence. Now many eyes of all houses were looking at them.

"Something the matter Tom? You seem…" She eyed him carefully. "Tense?" she guessed.

The Slytherin had to admit to himself, she may be stupid at times but she could sure read the vibe.

"I'm fine." He said a little too quickly. This made her raise an eyebrow with doubt.

"What were you talking to Black for, you two seemed very engaged in conversation." Tom said biting back to sound like an over protective guard.

"Oh, you mean Alfred?" She asked. "We were talking about sweets."

"Excuse me?" The Slytherin was dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She replied grinning, "Candy."

Tom was still dumbfounded.

"We were talking about all the delicious sweets they had at Honydukes. I told him I loved chocolate cake and he told me he liked Sugared Butterfly wings. I never knew they came in three flavors, did you?"

"No, I didn't."

Tom closed his eyes; he had jumped to conclusions to soon.

"He said that if I liked chocolates so much he would gladly take me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop when everyone goes to Hogsmeade." She said excitedly.

Tom then snapped his eyes open. So he was right!

"Don't go with him." He said bluntly.

"Eh? Why not?" She asked. She seemed disappointed by not being able to go eat sweets at the tea house.

"That's a place where you go on dates you stupid girl."

"Dates?"

"Yes, he was asking you on a date you moron!" Tom said, raising his voice.

She blushed, coving her mouth in clear surprise. She has never been asked on a date before in her whole life. Not many guys ever really had a crush on her before though then again her classes in America were mostly female.

Tom wanted to punch her. She better not had said yes to him or there will be blood and a very happy basilisk.

"It's a good thing you interrupted me before I could answer then! You saved me Tom!" She put her hands on both his shoulders, shaking him.

"I was about to say yes to him… man that would have been so embarrassing if I found out later!" She said horrified.

Tom peeled her hands off of him.

"How could you not notice he was asking you out on a date? A blind man could notice better then you." He spat.

"I don't know, I'm not exactly worthy of being flirted on if you may have guessed." She said pointing to her face and very skinny body.

"Don't be stupid, you're beautiful and-" He clamped his mouth shut. What did he just say?

Juliet looked stupefied.

They stayed like that awkwardly for a few minutes not saying a word. Tom glued his eyes to his feet embarrassed, refusing to look the witch in the eye. Juliet pretended to look at the sky, taking serious interest in the bunny shaped cloud above her. She was trying very hard to compute what the wizard just said to her face.

This was going to be a long day…

Juliet smacked her head against the lunch table causing students to look at her worried. She rolled her head, resting her cheek against the cold wood. Today was just not her day. She almost by accident accepted in going out on a date with Alphred Black and then Tom suddenly calls her beautiful. Not to say she felt flattered when he told her that don't get the wrong idea, it's just when it came out of his mouth it just sounded strange. Tom riddle who always insulted her, who always was annoyed with her, who never had anything nice to say, who called her 'stupid, or an idiot called her beautiful. It was just not like him to say that. Yes, he would give her a compliment about something every once in a while to her. But never say anything nice about her to her face.

The witch groaned. Maybe she was making a bigger deal about the situation than needed. She got up slowly, straightening herself up. Yes, she is making a big deal about something small. Tom can be nice… in his own way… kind of. Who's to say he can't give a compliment? She just wasn't used to it that's all. The Gryffindor nodded to herself with confirmation. Yes, this is nothing.

Suddenly, the thought of Tom complimenting her again came up. Millions of thoughts that swarmed in her head on how to answer it were popping in her mind. Juliet's eyes widened with the information overload.

Juliet grabbed her hair groaning again and slammed her head against the table once more.

Tom, who was across room eating lunch was widening his eyes at the scene before him. He was eating some soup and stopped mid-way with his spoon full of the hot liquid and let the stuff fall back into his bowl while his jaw hanged loose. He had just witnessed Juliet slam her head against the table, only to get up, nod to herself, grab her hair in frustration and slam her head back on the table again. Was the women delusional? What the heck is wrong with her?

Tom realized that the Slytherin table was now looking at him with questioning stares. Probably because they too were seeing the strange display the Gryffindor decided to showcase. He looked back to his meal casually, taking a bite of his soup nonchalantly. Crazy or not the Slytherin wasn't going to blow his cover as the ice prince so easily.

The wizard wasn't stupid. He knew why she was acting so idiotically. It was all because of that one slip of the tongue. He called her something without thinking on it, or even realizing he said it all.

He called her beautiful.

Not pretty, not adorable, beautiful. Of all the words he could have used that wouldn't be as embarrassing, he had to use the word 'beautiful'. Tom glared at his food like a snake about to eat its prey. He would be lying to himself if he said Juliet wasn't beautiful. She was no doubt about it but it made him sound like a lovesick puppy. It just wasn't like him to say something like that to any female, much less think on it.

He closed his eyes, opening them again slowly. He had to apologize to the girl at some point. End her suffering, anything to make her stop acting like she lost more of her marbles.

He looked to the Gryffindor once more, only to realize the two locked eyes on each other by accident. Surprised, they quickly broke eye contact quickly. Juliet looked away clearly flustering, Tom turned to his food without saying a word attempting to hide his shock.

The Slytherin cursed to himself. He was caught staring at her, and they ended up acting like a couple on their first date. They weren't even sitting across from each other!

"I'm tired." He stated while getting up. His followers nodded, wishing him a good night's rest. He walked out of the Great Hall, but not too quickly. He did not want to seem like he was running away from Juliet.

Juliet watched the Slytherin go. It must have been her fault, why else would he leave in the middle of lunch?

Quietly and without anyone noticing, she left the Great Hall in search of Tom. She walked quickly; asking which way the wizard went to passing students. Finally, she was able to spot him as he was walking hastily towards the Room of Requirement. He went into the room closing the door. She ran quickly, reaching the door before the room disappeared from sight. She opened it, went inside and slammed the door shut.

"Who's there?" Tom turned to see the little witch standing where the door was.

"Um, it's me!" she yelped, waving to him awkwardly.

"Juliet?" he went over to her. "Did you follow me here?" He asked, bewildered.

"You seemed upset, I wanted to check to see if you were okay…" she murmered.

"I am not 'upset' you stupid girl. Go back and eat lunch with the rest of your classmates." He said, dismissing her.

"Liar." She stated. He turned back to her, eyes glaring.

"What did you say?"

"I said you're a liar, Tom." She said bravely. "Please, we're friends aren't we? You can talk to me." She said reassuringly.

Tom scoffed.

"I have nothing to say to-" He paused. She was right… they were friends. They could talk about anything here. This was the Room of Requirement. This was the one place the two of them spent most of their time acting and talking to each other normally. In here, he wasn't "my lord" but just Tom here.

He sighed; he knew she wouldn't say a word. He might as well try apologizing in here.

"What I said earlier today, it made me worry about you. You seemed distraught after I called you…"

"Beautiful?" She blurted.

"Yes..." He said awkwardly.

"Ah, well…" She fiddled with her thumbs. "It did. But it was nice to hear that. I just wasn't used to you saying something like that is all."

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. The second he said those words Tom could have sworn his pride was chipping away.

"No, don't be sorry." She reassured. "I thought it was very nice of you to say that to me. Especially from someone as handsome as you Tom." She complimented back, trying to make things less awkward.

"Don't get used to it." He mocked. "I'm not as pleasant as you think I am. But, I do appreciate that you admitted to thinking I'm handsome.

"Don't get too cocky Tom, your stupidity will show if you think I fancy you!" She stuck her tongue out.

The Slytherin made a face.

"You should get back to eating lunch though. I'm sure your friends are worried about you."

"Why would I want to do that?" She replied grinning. "When I get to mess with you?"

"Oh joy." He said dryly.

She laughed and Tom smirked.

What an odd pair they were indeed.

Tom and Juliet were walking together back from an hour of acting out Othello in the Room of Requirement. The coming and going room certainly lives up to its name for its randomness for its quite well known for dropping you off in strange locations in the castle. They were now close to the North tower where the Divination room was located by. In order to get to the classroom you have to go up the winding staircase to reach it. They were at the bottom of the staircase, just outside of the hallway that allows you back in to the Main part of the Castle.

"Jeez, the North Tower, really? Couldn't dropped us by closer to the mess hall could it?" Juliet wined.

"With all the people that pass by those hallways we would have been seen." Tom said sighing.

"Yeah, I know…" She said defeated, already prepared for the long walk back.

_Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank _

"Do you hear that?" Juliet asked to Tom.

"What?" Tom said turning to her perplexed.

The sound came closer and closer to them at an alarming speed. Whatever it was it was walking down the winding staircase.

Suddenly it was clear the cause of the noise was a crystal ball that was rolling down the staircase and to the hallway where it lead itself to the bottom of Juliet's feet.

The two blinked at the randomness.

"Some twit probably didn't put their Crystal ball back in its proper holding place." Tom deducted as the Gryffindor picked up the ball of glass.

"We should go return it then." She said nodding.

"Right…"

The two students reached the classroom after walking up the winding staircase. Juliet rushed in the room, looking left and right as to which table the ball belonged in. Tom was able to spot the table, pointing at the teacher's desk. The petite witch placed the ball gently in its holder. She smiled, feeling accomplished that they did this for their teacher. Luckily enough the orb wasn't damaged from rolling down the staircase, usually something so delicate would smash into a thousand tiny pieces. She gazed once more to the crystal ball wondering how it ended all the way down there anyway.

Almost like a trick of the eye, something moved in the orb. Juliet gasped, making Tom turn to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can see something!" She looked closer at the ball, eyes widened.

"Bullshit, no one can see anything in those things." Tom wandered over to the witch, standing closely next to her waiting for something to happen.

"You must have imagined it or someth-" Suddenly Juliet tugged on his sleeve with wide eyes at the crystal ball. He turned his attention back to the orb and was surprised to see movement.

The ball began to swirl with dull colors, making the two lean in closely.

DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! A cliffhanger mwahahahaha! Something I haven't done in a while. Hope you all like it and comment. Have a nice day~


	15. Mad Tea Party

Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Here you go!

* * *

><p>A face of women appeared in the looking glass. Her messy blonde hair and electric blue eyes were proof enough as to who it was. She was terrified, like she was at the mercy of the devil. Her clothes were torn, with deep scratches and horrible bruises adoring her smooth skin. She was bleeding heavily from the head, like she was struck by a bolder. She gave the image of someone who was tortured so horribly that it could only have been done by one of the three curses. It was abuse, it was frightening, it was blood curling and horrible. Despite her state, the woman's eyes sparked bravery and anger. She stared down her attacker despite what looked to be a losing battle.<p>

Tom could feel his hairs standing up as he saw the attacker grab her shirt, noticing a glint of metal from his hand. He made her lean close to the mysterious persons face. Pale skin like a cadaver he had, face was shrouded with a black cloak, eyes a menacing red and spoke as softly and dangerously as a snake.

"I finally found you Juliet." The attacker hissed gleefully.

Blue eyes narrowed with disgust. She grabbed his cloak like he grabbed her shirt, pulling him with the same strength he had on her. Their gaze on each other did not break.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU." She screamed with utter defiance.

The orbs color faded and Juliet backed away violently from the crystal ball like it contained the plague. The same blue eyes in the orb were shocked and horrified. She had just glanced at her future, what will happen to her. She shook her head, trying to deny what she had witnessed. Tears sprang in her eyes in fear as she kneeled on the ground hugging herself in pure terror. Tom stared at her with eyes wide as saucers. She did not notice it, but Tom sure had. The piece of metal on the attackers hand was a ring…

Tom looked the matching ring he had on his hand. The same piece of jewelry seemed to glow at Tom. His family ring, his heirloom, his most prized possession...

The attacker was Tom. The Slytherin was the one who did that to her.

This was there future?

He stared at the girl who was crying in a little ball refusing to show her face. His mind denied continuously over and over. Replying what he saw in his mind to piece together clues.

To kill Juliet was like killing the holiest thing in the world. As much as he was willing to deny it, he could never touch her. What in god's name did she do to deserve that?

Tom very cleverly slipped the ring from his finger and buried it in his cloak pocket, ensuring that what he saw stayed a secret. He did not want Juliet to be traumatized anymore. He immediately went to her, encircling his arms around her. He noticed just how small she was in person and also realized this was the second contact he ever willingly did for her. Her hair was soft like kittens fur and she was warm. He rested his head on top of her soft blonde hair, breathing her sent. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, something Tom already knew a while ago. He held her tightly despite his minds pleas to run away. She needed him, she was scared. They were friends weren't they? Does not a friend help one another in times of need?

It takes more than that.

"Shhhhh" He hushed. "Nothing's going to hurt you." He reassured. He didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. God knows what reason he had to do something like that to her.

She hiccupped.

"You're a fool if you think I'd believe that! Someone WILL hurt me. Didn't you see it?" She croaked.

"I'll protect you. I owe you my life, remember?" Tom whispered quickly in desperation. He was willing to say anything to make sure this incident was buried and never revisited.

"Juliet, I will become a powerful wizard and when I do anyone will think twice before they dare strike you." He replied in seriousness. The Slytherin's mind was spinning. He did not know how to comfort anyone, he never held anyone either. He had no clue as to what to say, it just flowed out of his mouth. He was talking about himself for Christ sake! How can he defend her if the enemy was him?

"I'll change the future and you'll be safe. I won't let that monster get you, Juliet."

Yes, a monster.

That's what he was, a cold, blood-thirsty, sinister and cruel monster. He knew what he was doing to himself and wasn't going to deny it. He was Tom Marvalo Riddle, the son of a pure blooded witch and a despised mud-blood he called father. He was going to rid of mud-bloods and muggles alike.

She was a mud-blood, she was one of the things he despised of and thought was unclean. She was supposed to be dirty and foul to look at in his eyes. Yet she was always there, smiling at him. Despite her blood status he had never seen a witch so pure. A pure-blood looked like a mud- blood when they stood by her. She out shined them in every possible way.

Why would he ever hurt her?

"Really Tom? You'll save me?" She asked. Her tears descended past her cheeks, landing on her dress.

Tom offered her his handkerchief, which she accepted gratefully.

"Yes. Now please... just dry your tears"

He didn't know how he was going to do it, but Tom promised himself that day that no matter what, he will protect her.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Chekov, Robin, Juliet and Tom were walking together to the slug club meeting.<p>

Tom remained quiet with the group, wondering to himself why he even bothered to walk with them. They were not his crowd even if Juliet was friends with them. He couldn't help but not leave the Gryffindor's side after what happened with the crystal ball though. It just didn't seem right to leave her all alone. Like a gentleman he escorted her throughout the school, trying his best to keep her mind off of the infernal object that dare made her cry. He went from reenacting plays, to schoolwork, to talking to the paintings; he even tried telling jokes to her.

Juliet was also not blind though. From her perspective it was quite clear that the Slytherin was trying his best to keep her in high spirits. He was even kind enough to walk with her to the slug club with her friends, even though she knew he didn't like them. Juliet suddenly had a new found respect for Tom, she was grateful for him trying.

Suddenly, Juliet bumped into a rather big stomach.

"Ahhh well if it isn't the infamous group of four houses." Boasted Professor Slughorn.

Tom mentally face palmed at hearing his teacher. He hated that nickname. Ever since he got himself mixed up with these three they've been calling them that non-stop! All four of them were from different houses so many people came up with that nickname to spite them. It was unheard of in the school to socialize with different houses. So it was always the height of gossip when Tom, from Slytherin, Juliet, from Gryffindor, Chekov, from Hufflepuff, and Robin, from Ravenclaw were together.

"Nice to see you again too, Mr. Slughorm." She replied happily.

"Miss. De La Lune, always chipper I see and my, my what a pretty dress you have on." He complimented.

Tom snorted at his compliment. Of course the dress was pretty, what else would she wear a paper bag?

"Thank you!" she smiled.

"Robin and Chekov, always a pleasure to see you two together." The teacher said with a curt bow.

"Thank you sir." They replied together.

"And of course, how could I forget my favorite student!" Said Slughorn playfully while wrapping his arm around Tom.

"I trust you are faring well in your studies, Tom?"

"Yes, still ahead of the class sir." He boasted quietly.

"That's my boy." He winked.

Slughorn let the four enter to talk to the other students who were, as they say "lucky" to be able to attend. Including the four there was about 10 students in total. All from the looks of it belonged to either rich/influential parents, or possessed magnificent talent.

"Slughorn sure likes knows how to pick his trophies." Tom muttered under his breath as he went to grab some punch.

He reached for the punch bowl that was magically stirring on its own. He proceeded to fill his cup when all of a sudden someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hello Mr. Riddle." Said a girl with pigtails and big round glasses.

"Ah, hello Miss…"

"Myrtle." She replied, insulted. "I'm in your divination and transfiguration class."

"Ah, excuse my rudeness then." He tried to cut the chitchat short so he could return to his drink with no disturbance.

"how's the drink?" She asked, sighing.

"fascinating." He replied dryly, repressing his urge to roll his eyes at this girl.

"Oh good, I'll have some myself then. Pour me one won't you?" She asked, wiggling her glass at him.

He obliged to do so without a word, hoping she would go if he did this. Once he handed it to her she giggled obnoxiously while thanking him.

"You know, you're not as bad as everyone says you are, Riddle. All the other Ravenclaw girls gossip that you're like a snake. Very cunning and stoic." She then tugged his robe a little which made the Slytherin glare down at her.

"I like cunning men." She said with a smile.

"Hey Tom." Said Juliet who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Her mouth was obviously full with by the looks of it was the horderves that was stacking on her plate.

In all honesty Tom wasn't so surprised that this girl was a glutton.

"Juliet, you do know we get an actual full course meal… right?" He deadpanned, completely ignoring Myrtle.

"I know, but these looked sooo good I just couldn't say no!" She said with a whine. She then took out what looked to be a corn dog with mustard on top and put it toward his mouth.

"You gotta try these pigs in a blanket, they're just as good as the ones we have in the States!" She said excitedly.

Tom rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, welcoming the food. She put it in his mouth and watched him chew, eager to see what he thought of it.

"Huh… not bad." He admitted while swallowing.

"See! I told you it was good." She said with a smile.

"Ahem." Myrtle interrupted. "We were having a conversation you know." Myrtle glared.

Juliet looked over to see it was Myrtle from her divination class that she and Tom took as well.

"Oh, hey Myrtle!" She replied enthusiastically. "Sorry about that, didn't see you there a minute. My bad!" She apologized sheepishly.

Juliet sat with her in that class. She was always being picked on by the other girls in the school so she sat with her to prevent her from feeling uncomfortable. Juliet could tell she was defensive and not trusting toward other females so she made sure to not overstep anything.

Deep down Myrtle knew Juliet meant no harm towards her but she couldn't help but hate how cheerful she always was and that she always got to hang out with her crush.

She quickly looked towards Tom then back at the Gryffindor.

She honestly felt threatened by the girl, she just stuck out in such a way that none could compete.

"It's fine but if you don't mind I want some alone time with Tom here." She said snaking her arm around his in a possessive way.

"Sure, no problem then. See you guys at dinner!" She said without a care in the world. She waved goodbye with her fork and returned to munching at the snacks before walking away to find Chekov and Robin.

Tom really wanted to scream back at her to come back.

After chatted awkwardly with the other houses, all the students sat down awaiting a feast. Tom made sure to sit with Juliet because it was either her or Myrtle and Juliet wins hands down.

Myrtle was an odd girl that's for sure. Her hair was always in pig tails and had very round glasses that really didn't suit her. Her face was either very chipper or with a scowl. Right now it was a scowl and the Slytherin knew why. It was obvious she had a crush on Tom and she couldn't sit with him since he was with the Juliet. Tom hadn't minded up until he noticed that she was bullying Juliet. The worst part was the Gryffindor didn't seem to notice it. Actually Tom didn't know whether that was bad or not. Though he knew a block head like her would never believe someone she knew was taking advantage of her.

Tom Riddle was no sympathizer, but he couldn't help but be peeved by the girl.

The Slytherin turned to Juliet who was attempting to balance a spoon on her nose. Apparently, Chekov could do it and now the petite witch was trying. Everyone was laughing merrily at her attempt.

His only friend for that matter…

"Tom… Tom!"

The Slytherin snapped out of his gaze.

"What?" He hissed to the Gryffindor.

"Wanna try?" She held out her spoon to him. She grinned at him, hoping he would consider it.

"Don't drag me into your shenanigans, idiot." He snorted.

Juliet pouted, shoulders slouched in defeat.

"That's right Juliet, why would Tom EVER want to do something so stupid?" said Myrtle smirking.

Tom twitched.

Gods be damned, this bitch was going down.

"On second thought, give me that." He said taking the spoon from her. He rubbed the spoon on his nose and blew hot air on it till he could stick his nose perfectly on it with no trouble.

"How do I look?"

"Not enough spoons." Juliet announced as she grabbed more, grinning sadistically.

Juliet went over to him, sticking spoons on his ears, his chin even his cheeks. Chekov was snorting with laughter and Robin was hitting the table uncontrollably, trying to stop himself from laughing too hard.

"Oh shut it you too." Tom spat at the two wizards.

"Da, of course lord of the spoons!" Chekov said with mocking bow in his seat.

"May the spoons carry in your favor!" Robin was now howling.

"More like STIR in your favor!" Chekov yelled making them laugh even harder. Chekov and Robin thought the pun was so funny they high fived each other.

Juliet couldn't help but chuckle at the two, Tom huffed.

"Not you too." He glared.

"You got to admit that was pretty well timed."

"You're just lucky I LIKE you enough to let you pull this stuff off on me." He said, emphasizing the like so Myrtle might think he and her were a couple.

Needless to say Myrtle looked like she was about to be in tears she was so shocked.

"Care for more ice cream anyone?" asked professor Slughorn.

"YES PLEASE!" Said Chekov, Robin and Juliet together.

* * *

><p>And thats that guys! Hope you enjoyed this fun chapter. Please comment and let me know what you think!<p> 


	16. something warm

Uhhmmmmm hey guys... Please Dont kill me. I know you guys waited fir a while for this, but school just started and you know how college applications are a bitch. Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy! (throws confetti)

* * *

><p>Juliet descended down the elaborate stairways with ease. After being here for a while she was getting used to all the twists and turns this school had. The castle was surprisingly quiet and not as eerie as usual. It must have been due to Juliet visiting Tom so much in the middle of the night. Everyone long retired after the slug club meeting, but Juliet felt like it was a good time to take a walk.<p>

Her small feet barely made a sound, her wand held out like a lantern leading her through the darkness. The paintings were all soundly sleeping soundly putting Juliet at ease.

That is until she heard a whisper.

Juliet stopped dead in her tracks. Turning sharply behind her back, there was no one behind her.

Another whisper

Her breath hitched.

A low rumbling sound was heard, whatever it was it was big. What's worse was that it was heading her way.

Juliet ran.

Faster, and faster down the hallway, the rumbling got louder, the whispering sounded like it was slithering into your soul. It was cold, unwelcoming, haunting, scary beyond belief.

Juliet looked back while running. Nothing was there, but it was chasing her all in the same time. Just what the heck was this thing?

SLAM!

Juliet felt pain…. A lot of pain… especially in the head. Ouch. Her back hurt too.

"What in gods name... Juliet?" Juliet, squinted her eyes, adjusting the dark. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Tom?"

Well speak of the devil.

"What in gods name are you doing out at 2 in the morning!" He hissed.

"Out for a walk, what are you doing?" She answered honestly.

"walking? You were running like a maniac." He seethed.

Juliet's eyes widened at the realization. She then lunged at Tom, burying her face in his chest, holding him tightly.

"There's something out there!" She whispered.

"Did you see it? Was it the ghosts again?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No, no, no it was… I don't even know what it was, but its big, and it whispers strange things!" She said frantically.

"Whispering?" He repeated.

"Yes!"

"Alright, I'll walk you to your dorm then." He straightened himself and grabbed his wand, illuminating the pathway back to the dorms.

They were silent walking back. Juliet was pretty jumpy, looking back for every slight sound or movement she might have seen or heard. She quickly grabbed the Slytherin's hand for dear life, clearly scared. Tom let it be, surprisingly enjoying the feeling of her warm skin against his own cold hand.

"… Tom, is your hand always this cold?" she suddenly asked.

"Yes. If you don't like it then-"

"No, its not that. It's just mom used to say to me that if you had cold hands you had a warm heart."

Tom gave her a perplexed look. Muggle sayings always confused him, he never really understood them and what they were really meaning.

"It means you must be very kind Tom." Juliet smiled.

"Far from it." He deadpanned.

"Liar, liar pants on fire."

He rolled his eyes. Friend or not, Juliet will always remain childish. He would bet his life on that alone and would cheat death because he knew he was right. Tom looked to see that they made it back to the Gryffindor dorm. Juliet whispered the password to the fat lady, making the door swing open. Tom then turned to go, hoping to get some sleep finally.

"wait!" She whispered.

So much for that idea.

"U-u-umm….." She looked to her feet embarrassed.

"What?"

"C-c-can you sleep with me?" Juliet's face was tomato red.

Tom was dumbfounded.

"Your kidding."

"No!" She hissed.

"You're THAT scared." He emphasized.

"yes…." She looked defeated.

"…" He sighed. "Fine, just this once."

Juliet beamed. She grabbed his hand and led him inside the common room. Tom was taken aback by how… well… warm the Gryffindor dorm was. It felt so different compared to the Slytherin house, which was all prestigious and fancy. The Gryffindor house was cozy and dare he say felt more like a home.

"My roommates are all sleeping in different rooms tonight, so we got the whole place to ourselves." She whispered happily.

"If we get caught Juliet, I am not taking the blame." He mumbled.

"Don't worry about it, there's a secret exit that I know you can take. Our plan is sound proof." Juliet gave him that million-dollar smile that put Tom's mind at ease a bit. His guard though would not diminish that quickly.

They finally made it up the top of the stairs. Juliet opened the door quietly; glad to see that the furnace was still on. The room was perfectly warm and nicely lit, the beds were decorated in red and yellow, and the wooded floor was carpeted nicely.

"Thanks again for doing this for me Tom." She walked over to where the bookcase was.

"Here's the secret passageway. Just slide past the bookshelf and you'll find a hallway. Got it?"

Tom nodded.

Juliet smiled, and jumped on a bed.

"This is my bed, see? Its big enough for the both of us!" Juliet continued to bounce in it happily,

"Lets just get this over with." Said Tom, taking off his jacket. He placed it on the end of the bed along with his tie. He took off his shoes and placed it next to the Gryffindor's slippers. Finally, he took his shirt off revealing an undershirt (errr mens white tank top)

They both climbed into the bed, and in that instant, the lights around the room diminished. Must have been a spell.

"Thanks again for doing this for me Tom. I know I'm a pain but you helped me out anyway. Thank you." She smiled to him with gratefulness.

Tom was mesmerized that one second. Even in complete darkness it was like she shone like a little light. Her smile radiated out of her and she looked more beautiful then any women he laid his eyes on. He didn't know how she was able to do that, but he couldn't break eye contact with her.

"Tom? Are you alright?" She looked concerned,

The beauty scooted herself closer to the Slytherin, slapping his cheek lightly.

"Helllooooo, anyone in there?"

He grabbed her hand.

"Quit it." He glared.

"Aha, he lives!"

Juliet laughed slightly making Tom's glare soften. He just couldn't stay mad at her, it took too much energy and he was exhausted. For some odd reason Tom didn't feel like letting go of Juliet's hand, nor did he mind that their faces were a mere inches away from each other. It didn't make any sense, but he liked how close they were. This made him… happy knowing he could do this, and that no other man could sleep next to her. It made him feel the most important some how.

"Don't let anyone else do this." Tom was taken aback by his own words. Did he just say that?

"Do what?" asked Juliet.

"Don't let anyone else sleep with you." This sounded wrong "If you get scared again, come find me and I'll go to you." Oh this sounded so wrong. "Okay?" Tom wanted to slap himself.

"…." Juliet stared at him for a long while.

What was mere seconds almost felt like an eternity to Tom. Sure, they were friends and all but they were still male and female. This situation in general was promiscuous and if ANYONE found them like this it would mean big trouble. Yet he was willing to risk that just to make her feel safe. Do friends do that?

Could this mean Tom loved Juliet?

Tom mentally smacked himself. Love was for the weak, he had no use for it.

Then why is he here?

Because they were friends, comrades at the least. Don't comrades help each other when frightened?

Comrades don't hold hands, nor do their heart beat faster when so close.

"I don't want to bother you with me being frightened." Juliet replied finally.

"You wouldn't be bothering me." He retorted.

"Then how come you always tell me that I am? Not a day goes by with you not getting annoyed with me." She huffed.

She had a point.

"Just trust me this once." He replied. "I wont push you away when your frightened. I promise."

Juliet smiled slowly.

"Cross your heart and hop to die?"

Tom could only nod in affirmation.

"Get some sleep now you-"

Something warm was pressed on his cheeks. Tom froze, placing a hand on his cheek after Juliet pulled away. It almost burned into his skin this feeling.

"Thanks for everything Tom, you're the best! Sweet dreams." The Gryffindor then plopped her head on the pillow and went to bed within a few seconds.

Tom was still frozen, baffled at what just happened.

He just got kissed by Juliet…

* * *

><p>Hee hee, a development (le gasp)<p> 


	17. The Snake Will Pay

So... because everyone missed me so much I wrote a new chapter as fast as i could. Hop you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>Juliet woke up to the sound of water running. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around her. Tom wasn't in bed with her sleeping, his half of the bed was made nicely, and his clothes were neatly folded. Juliet then put all the pieces together.<p>

Tom must have been kidnapped by a bunch of pixies who levitated him to the shower, while single handedly cleaning up any evidence by cleaning Tom's half of the bed.

"Seem's legit." Said the petite witch to herself as she sat up.

She moved herself to the edge of the bed, and slipped on her satin slippers. The Gryffindor was glad that the fire had already started or else she would have died from the freezing weather. The castle got insanely cold during the winter, so much so that once Juliet noticed that one of the girls bathrooms formed icicles because one of the windows was open. Juliet made her way to the door that had the sound of running water. She knocked on it.

"Toooooommmmm, you in there?" no answer.

Juliet huffed, knocking even louder.

"Earth to Tom, are you in there?"

"Yes, yes, just give me a second why don't you?" hissed the Slytherin.

Well SOMEONE wasn't a morning person.

The water stopped, and after a couple of minutes the sound of watery feet made its way to the door. The door was opened revealing a half naked Tom Riddle standing in front of Juliet. Juliet blushed covering her eyes immediately. It was the Chekov moment all over again!

"Forgot my shirt." He deadpanned. "Why are you covering your eyes?"

"J-JUST PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Juliet yelped.

Tom smirked.

"Oh?" He took a step closer to the blinded Gryffindor. Juliet flinched because she could feel the steam emitting from Tom's skin from his shower.

"Why should I? You don't like the way I look? Most girls would die to see me like this." He cooed, narcissism dripping from each of his words.

"I'm not most g-girls I'm me! Please, h-have some decency!" She begged.

Tom rolled his eyes and spared the poor girl from fainting by walking over to the bed to get his shirt on.

"Alright, you can look now." He called out.

Juliet uncovered her eyes slowly, being cautious that the Slytherin might be lying. When she saw that he was fully clothed the Gryffindor smiled. She skipped toward the Slythein and gave him a big hug, which in turn made him very stiff.

"Thanks so much for staying with me for the night Tom. You really are the bestest!" She cooed.

"Y-you're welcome." Tom said awkwardly. He patted her lightly on the shoulder quickly.

She quickly let go, going over to the closet to pick up some clothes. Since the weekend arrived, it was a perfect opportunity to go for a walk to Hogsmeade.

"Tom, you wanna come with me to Hogsmeade?"

"And why on earth would I want to be seen in public with you?" Snorted Tom.

"I need some potions supplies, and I need the help of a 'big strong man' to help carry them. Pleaaaassseeee, oh pretty please Tom?" She begged.

Tom didn't know whether to laugh at the petite witch or give in to her. It was a bit of a debate really. If he said yes, he would be dragged through the cold winter only to go back carrying heavy packages with Juliet. Or, he could say no and listen to Malfoy talk about the new love of his life.

Decisions, decisions…

"Fine…" He grumbled.

"Hurray!" She jumped in the air with joy. She then ran into the shower room, closing the door behind her.

Tom placed himself on the edge of the bed, getting comfortable as he knew he would be waiting for Juliet. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hey Tom…" Juliet said meekly

"What?"

"Do you think there are snakes in the school?" she asked, eyes looking on the floor embarrassed.

"…Why do you ask?"

"Well, last night… remember when I was running?" He nodded "Well, I couldn't see what it was. But I heard a voice…"

Tom's face grew stone cold. Eyes beginning to harden, staring Juliet down like he was looking for something to kill.

Tom swallowed his saliva.

"What did it sound like…" He asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"I-it sounded very much like a snake… a big snake." She said with fear in her voice.

Tom slowly rose from the bed and walked to Juliet. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tight. This startled Juliet, making her look at him questionably.

"There is no snake, it's all in your head." He whispered softly. "Nothing is going to hurt you. Understand?"

She slowly nodded her head. At that answer, he let go of her hand. He turned sharply towards the hidden exit to the Gryffindor chamber.

"I'll meet you in the front of the castle in an hour. I just remembered I had to do something." He informed.

"What is it that you need to do?" Juliet asked.

Tom turned back to her, a scowl starting to form on his face.

"I need to visit a friend." He seethed. He turned back around, opening the door and closing it behind him. His red eyes glowed with madness in the pitch black.

That snake will pay dearly for it's actions.

* * *

><p>Tom entered the chamber of secrets without fear of any sort. His feet splashing against the cold stone floors and water were a sign of his presence to the basilisk. The low growl of the beast was heard, making Tom stop in his tracks. The monster slithered toward its master with glee, happy to have his company once more.<p>

"My master..." It hissed.

"You disobeyed my orders Basilisk. You went after the girl last night, Why?" He demanded in parseltongue.

"Shhhhhheeeee is a hindrance to you my lord. Alwaysssss clinging to you, defying you when she should be worssssshiping you. She reeksssss of muggle blood, i couldn't resissssst the urge to kill the witch." it hissed.

"Fool! You are to obey me and only me! how dare you come after her!" His voice exploded, making the basalisk wince in fear.

"But why keep ssssssuch a girl with you my lord. Do you love her?" It asked.

Tom paused, but only briefly.

"ahhhhhh so that isssss the reason." It chided

"I need her for the future you damned beast. Do not dare touch her again basalisk or I will take care of you myself. You know i can." He threatened in a low dangerous voice."

"Yesssss My lord. If that issss your wisssshhhhh." The basalisk then retired back into its chamber, disappearing from sight from the young heir of Slytherin.

Tom stared down at his own reflection into the water. His whole face in anguish.

"What have you done to me Juliet..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Poor Tom, will he ever learn? Please comment because i feed off your love my dears~<p> 


	18. Wanna Bet, Shortie?

Hey guys, back with a new chapter and all hope you like it. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you like because support is always appreciated!

On with the madness!

* * *

><p>"Ooh lets get this one!" Said Juliet happily. Tom sighed while rubbing his temples groggily. He was beginning to question why in gods name he decided to go with the Gryffindor for potion shopping. He stared at the small witch with annoyance. Sometimes this girl was just too much. Now that Tom thought about it more, she always was too much. Too much energy, too much happiness, too many smiles, too many laughs. This female was seriously imbalanced! she might as well be labeled a nutcase!<p>

"Hey, Tom, What do you think?" She held out two bottles. Each one contained a bright liquid of sorts. "Should I go for this one, or this?"

"The one on your left." Said the Slytherin.

She smiled to him.

"That's what I was thinking too. I'll get this then." She put the bottle she had on her right hand back on the shelf and preceded to go to the cashier along with other flasks, vials, and bottles of potions.

Not to say they were all hers. No, Tom needed potions too. He wasn't a potions master for nothing; it was his favorite subject even though Professor Slughorn taught it. She bought the items, and Tom gave her the equivalent exchange of money for the things he needed. They then proceeded to walk out the door, hands full of bags of heavy potions.

It was a busy day today. Many students were out and about as usual, mixing with the locals. Some were on dates, others with friends. Just a typical Saturday morning, nothing to fuss over really which made Tom a very happy man. Eventually, they reached the edge of town, and decided to stop in the three broomsticks for a butter beer to warm up before they make their way back to the castle.

"Hey Tom, when we get back I thought we could read some Hamlet together in the library, I just received it in the mail from my parents!" She said excitedly.

"Fine, but give me some time to at least put my potions back in my room. I will not carry heavy bags throughout the school like some house wife."

"You being a housewife is as good as a chance as me becoming the Minister of Magic." Said the Gryffindor, rolling her eyes.

Tom had to stifle a smirk at the thought of Juliet being the Minister of Magic. It would sure be a sight to behold that's for sure. He could see it now, the wizardry world falling apart as we know it.

At that moment, the door to the Three Broomsticks was opened and greeted the two students with the bitter cold. A group of female girls had walked in, all Slytherin. They sat in the booth behind Juliet and Tom, not noticing they were there at all. They were all laughing, and gossiping. Tom never quite understood why females always had to do that. Doesn't it get boring after a while?

"God, can you believe all the couples that are forming this year? It's almost laughable." Said one obnoxious girl. She had long black hair and green eyes. Tom recognized her in Transfiguration. Her name was Diana Smith.

"Like Amanda Lotto and Kevin Ellett?" One commented snickering. Nope, didn't know that one.

The girls burst out laughing.

"Yes, but hasn't anyone noticed that there are a lot of couples forming from different houses?" said another girl giggling.

"Its disgusting!" screeched one.

"I knnnnoowwww. It's all because of that De La Lune and Tom Riddle."

Tom now raised an eyebrow, while Juliet stopped sipping her drink. This couldn't be good...

"You mean that silly little Gryffindor girl? The one with brown hair and blue eyes?"

"Ohhhh I know who you're talking about. She's quite the character that one. She's nice to everyone, even girls in our house like her."

"She's best friends with the other two transfers. The Russian and that German."

"Yes her! She ALWAYS with Tom Riddle, can you believe it? Rumor has it those two are in love with each other, and that he plans to marry her!" The group of girls gasped.

Tom face palmed.

Juliet blushed, covering her cheeks.

Tom looked to Juliet shocked. What kind of reaction was that? Could it be she… no, that's thinking way too far ahead of the game. They continued to listen in on the gossip silently while drinking the butter beer.

"I mean, can't you all just see it? Riddle insults her sure, but haven't you noticed he never shoves her away?" said the ringleader of the group. The girls began to murmur to each other.

"Now that you think about it, Riddle never talks to any girls willingly besides De La Lune." Diana.

"See, see what I mean!" the ringleader shouted.

"But De La Lune is a muggle born, lowest of the low! She practically stinks of foul magic." Sneered one girl. "Plus she's an American! God help me, she speaks her mind about everything and is louder then a siren. Tom must have strange tastes in finding a wife because she is not proper for him." She concluded, downing a bit of her drink.

Tom wanted to smack the girl behind the head. What's wrong with Americans? Sure they're loud and obnoxious sometimes, but they aren't THAT bad to be around.

"Pipe down Claire. You're just jealous that De la Lune is pretty and charming to be around."

A lot of the girls giggled.

"Charming?" Screeched the girl named Claire. "Highly unlikely."

"Well I say differently, a lot of the boys here at school find her that way. Also plenty of girls look up to her as a role model. If she keeps it up she'll be voted as head girl."

"I guess Americans have more to prove then we expected." Said the girl Tom didn't know.

"Oh sodd off why don't you!" grumbled Claire.

"Besides, what if Tom Riddle picks her? They would make a cute couple. I just saw them walking around town holding potion groceries like some married couple. It was practically the most adorable thing on this planet!" She cooed.

Tom didn't know how long he could take this. Their whole conversation was ridiculous from beginning to end. He sat up straight, slammed his money on the table and grabbed his half of the potions.

"We're leaving." He spat. It wasn't an option. Juliet nodded mouth agape, and collected her things quickly. She got out of her seat, and with Tom's free hand he took her hand and lead her out of the shop with the group of Slytherin girls in full view. They gasped, realizing where they were the whole time, and jabbered on about how they were holding hands. Tom didn't care, if it meant Juliet wasn't going to spazz out and leave his side then he would swallow his pride. He was not going to have her run around with half of the potions in the damn encyclopedia of potions for wizards, and waste an hour trying to find her!

They walked as fast as they could back to the castle. They were now in the forested area devoid from all civilization. They had just reached past the shrieking shack when Tom noticed Juliet was panting.

The Slytherin didn't notice at first but then he pin pointed the cause. She was carrying the heavier load of potions this whole time. The wizard mentally face palmed. Why didn't she say anything earlier, stupid git.

Tom stopped in his tracks and grabbed her bag. He then shoved the bag he was carrying into her hands roughly, surprising the petite witch.

"H-hey what was that for!" She yelped.

"What does it look like you bloody idiot, I'm giving you the lighter load." He said walking ahead of her.

"But why? I was doing just fine!" She pouted trying to catch up with the dark haired wizard.

Tom found it quite amusing that she was trying so hard to keep up with him. He was way taller then De La Lune was. Him walking normally was Juliet's fast pace. He started to walk a little slower, giving the Gryffindor a bit of a break.

"You were lagging, don't think I didn't notice, and if you lie about it I wont speak to you for a week." He replied.

Juliet gave a look of complete shock.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wanna bet shortie? You can't even keep up with me."

"Shortie?" She yelled angrily.

Tom was a bit taken aback by that.

The petite witch began a fast paced walk leaving the Slytherin behind confused.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"What was that? I'm apparently too short to hear you from wayyyyy up there." She yelled back, walking even faster away from him.

Ouch, he really did hit a nerve.

* * *

><p>Tom walked back to the castle alone, he was surprised he didn't see Juliet around. He paid no mind though, knowing he would see her in the library to read Hamlet. He proceeded to walk to the Slytherin Common room and noticed a bunch of bottles were in front of Alistair. He walked to the bottles, realizing they were the potions he bought with Juliet.<p>

"Juliet placed them here for you. She didn't want to give them to you in person so she entrusted them to me to keep watch." Said the painting.

He eyed the painting with suspicion.

"Why would she not wish to see me? She always wants to see me." He yelled.

"I too enquired about that, but she gave me quite a glare and stormed off."

Tom stayed silent for a bit, was she really that angry about being called short?

"Not to interfere with your personal affairs Mr. Riddle but what did you do to make her so angry?"

"I…" Tom breathed at this. "I called her a shortie…"

"Really?" the painted chuckled. "She was insulted by her height? Here I thought you called her something much worse like a mudblood."

"Yes but that's just it, she is muggle born! Being called a mudblood means nothing to her because it never applied to her in daily life before." The Slytherin was pacing back and forth in front of Alistair with a look of deep thinking plastered on his face.

"If you ask me young one I would say you are looking quite frightened of losing her."

"Frightened?" The Slytherins eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the painting. "I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, I do not get frightened over some Gryffindor girl who gets insulted by being called short." He hissed.

"Oh? Well then why are you pacing?" Tom stopped in his tracks. "Why are you angry at yourself for calling her short? Why did you demand from me why she wont see you? If you ask me dear boy you are indeed quite attached to her. I may be a painting but I know the difference between telling the truth and denying the truth." The old wizard sat in his chair, lighting his pipe.

"Well what would you want me to do to win her back oh wise one?"

"Simply apologize, and don't sugar coat it either." He deadpanned.

"You make it sound so easy" Tom rolled his eyes.

"That's because it is if you are honest about it." The painting retorted.

"….." Tom turned back to the direction of the great hall without a word.

"Wait, you forgot you're potions... ahhhh never mind I'll keep watch until you get back!" Alistair sighed. Youngsters these days! He eyed the bag of potions with suspicion. He wondered what liquids the Slytherin purchased to begin with, because there seemed to be a lot more then needed for Professor Slughorn's potions class.

The bag began to shake violently.

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Uh-oh, better watch out guys, who knows what sort of dangerous stuff Tom bought in THAT bag.<p>

Hope you guys liked this chapter, stay tuned until next time!

Oh, and happy new year! (waves)


	19. Swallowing Pride

After receiving encouragement to actually continue this story from a fan (I didn't even know people still liked/read this story anymore) I felt the courage to continue this story. Hope everyone enjoys it. I hope to write more soon :D

(starts machine)

BOOM!

* * *

><p>Tom stormed through the corridors like a hunter searching for prey. The damn girl made him search through the castle like a mad man and yet he couldn't find her?! He checked the library, the classrooms, the room of requirement. He asked teachers of her whereabouts and people from her own house and they all didn't know either! It was one large hassle for the Slytherin. He knew he was in the wrong for calling her short, he's willing to apologize, so why can't he find the girl and get it over with!?<p>

Tom took another turn down the corridor, this time to the mess hall. If the wizard couldn't spot that mop of long brown hair in the mess hall he was going to blow his top off. As he finally entered the grand space, low and behold there she was. Juliet was scarfing down a large helping of shepherds pie with Chekov and Robin. The girl had a scowl on her face as she angrily attacked her food and ate it. Tom stormed right up to her and slammed his his palm on the table.

"For gods sakes you stupid git I was looking bloody everywhere for you!" He yelled.

She didn't look at him, only staring at her food eating it.

Was she ignoring him?

"Are you ignoring me?!" He was baffled. No one EVER ignored Tom Riddle.

She turned to him, eye's blaring with fire. He sighed, trying to collect his cool.

"Juliet, if you would be so kind enough as to follow me and talk in private I would be very humbled." He said, choosing his words carefully. Swallowing his pride and asking for her to do this took every good fiber in his being.

She sighed and got up. She told Chekov and Robin that she would see them later. Robin glared at Tom but told her they would wait.

* * *

><p>They reached the room of requirement in silence and it was probably the most painful thing Tom ever endured. Every time he attempted to make eye contact he was glared at. Every time he spoke she didn't speak back.<p>

The door was closed and they were finally alone. No one to judge them, they could both be themselves.

"For Merlin's sake Juliet I was looking everywhere for you!" He finally yelled. Screw holding back, he was pissed at her too.

"You didn't have to become such a foul little brat just because I called you something that YOU in fact ARE!"

"Well maybe I didn't want to be found by a foul mouthed biggot like you!" She retorted, blue eyes flaring at him.

"A biggot? I'm not the one who loses their cool for being called a shortie!"

"I dare you to call me that again you bastard!" She shook her fist in front of his face, like a boxer ready for a fight.

Tom knew the stupidity in all this. She was hot blooded, and he had his pride. Instead of apologizing he only made the situation worse. He knew he wasn't the best at apologizing but christ, talking to Juliet only makes his head spin in confusion.

"You heard me! Shortie, shortie, shortie, shorite-" Before he could stop himself she lunged at him like a lion.

Tom and Juliet were knocked straight to the ground wrestling on the floor. She trying to hit him every chance she got, and he was deflecting her attacks. They kept at it for a good few more minutes non stop, both determined to not give in.

SMACK!

The sound echoed in the room of requirement and they were both frozen in place.

Juliet Smacked Tom across the cheek, hard.

Tom growled without warning, and before she could collect her thoughts Juliet was flung to the ground and the Wizard was on top on her.

"I'M SORRY OKAY?!" He yelled.

Her eyes were wide, mouth open. His cheek stung, his body was aching for being hit, but he didn't care. The stupid girl was quiet, she was staring at his cheek. She saw how red it was and felt ashamed. She was the one at fault, she let her anger get the better of her. Yet despite being wrong, Tom apologized to her. She teared up and began to cry.

Tom was confused, why was she crying? He apologized right? Why is she still hurt?

"I'm sorry…. so stop crying. I won't call you short anymore…"

She let out a wail and hugged him.

"I-I'm sorry I-I hit you, I'm sorryyyyyy" She wailed the apology.

Tom sighed, she's crying because he was smacked? Please, he's had worse before.

"Juliet it's okay, i'm not dying or anything. No harm done, so dry up your tears you're starting to embarrass yourself." Tom got off of Juliet by rolling over to his side. Now both were lying on the ground, staring at the ceiling.

Tom could hear her sniffling, trying to not cry anymore. The Slytherin reached for his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief.

"Here." he offered.

She took the white cloth gladly and blew her nose. She handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry I made fun of you, I should have known to not call you that." he said. Tom hoped all this apologizing would work.

"I'm sorry I hit you… I let my anger get the best of me."

"Your darn right you did." He snorted.

"Hey!"

"It's okay, no harm done like I said before." He sat up looking down at her.

"Come on" Tom said as he got up. "Lets go back to the Great Hall so you can finish your lunch."

He offered a hand to the little witch to help her up. She took it and was now up and on her feet again.

Their clothes were messed up, their hair looked a mess, quite frankly they looked awful. As soon as they sat down together in Great hall they were given a hard stare by Chekov and Robin. After the wrestling match they were both pretty thirsty.

"Not to be blunt but did you two make out?" Chekov asked bluntly.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin both spit out their drink.

"Excuse me?!" Tom spat. Juliet was coughing from her drink.

"You both look like you had an intense make out session, I don't blame Chekov here for asking." Said Robin dryly.

"No you got it all wrong I swear!" Juliet yelled at the top of her lungs, face as ripe as a tomato.

The rest of their lunch was Juliet desperately trying to explain to her friends what actually happened.

Tom never wanted to be invisible so much in all his life.

* * *

><p>POOR TOM (yeah right) Getting off his high horse to ACTUALLY apologize, and for something so silly no less. Oh well, goes to show don't ever call Juliet short. Until next time my lovely readers, stay classy!<p> 


	20. Love Triangle?

Honey I am on a role today~ Hope you guys enjoy this new Chapter, I am overjoyed by the love and support I'm getting! I'll try to keep up the good work!

* * *

><p>It was finally saturday and Juliet was never so happy in all her life. Finally, a chance to relax after going through their mid terms. It was awful, almost cruel. She knew it was to prepare them for their owls later in life, but there was only so much a poor witch could take. Robin aced every exam and if it wasn't for him both her and Chekov would have been failing in the classes where they were most weakest. Luckily enough even Tom helped the Gryffindor out by giving him his potions notes.<p>

Juliet reached over to pick up Tom's notebook. She caressed the cover gingerly, then opening it. For a boy, Tom had marvelous handwriting. The notes were perfectly detailed, nothing went unnoticed in this book. It was like the holy grail of notes! Juliet smiled, and closed the book knowing she was going to have to return it to him sooner or later.

She quickly opened her trunk and pulled out casual clothes to wear. Today it was a good day to wear her light blue long sleeved dress. It was very simple with a deep neck lining that showed off her décolletage. She quickly threw on tights and a pair of knee high black books, just in case of the snow coming up too high. Just before she went out the door though she noticed something. Her hair looked like a dragon made it it's nest.

Juliet sighed, her mom always warned her about not brushing her hair and now she'a paying the price.

"why me…" She whined while grabbing the brush.

She was able to get most of the knots out of her hair, in the end the little witch put her hair up in a high ballerina bun. Hey, it could look worse.

she finally threw her coat on, grabbed Tom's notebook, and ran out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p>"Tommmmmmmmmm! Tom, Tom, Tom, Tommy boy!" She yelled after him.<p>

The Slytherin could feel his heart rate rising. This girl was bad for his health and he knew it.

The wizard was having a wonderful quiet morning. He had an amazing cup of tea, had his favorite breakfast, he had even completed reading a good novel. Now he was walking with his 'friends' even though he could care less about them. Everything was going great up until he decided to curse his mother for giving him the very name that was being called at from across the court yard.

He turned around, expecting to be harassed yet again by the woman who would never leave him alone.

when he finally met eyes with Juliet his breath hitched.

Good god what has she done.

Tom would never admit it to anyone but he couldn't help but find women with a slender neck attractive, and Juliet had one indeed. Her hair was in a high bun and it accentuated the alluring neck even more.

It looked good enough to bite.

He snapped out of it quickly.

"W-what is it Juliet." Tom couldn't believe that he just stammered.

He quickly eyed his followers, luckily enough they too looked completely distracted by the Gryffindor. They didn't notice their lord's little speech hiccup, he was saved.

"Good morning gentlemen!" She said happily with a big toothy grin. Most of the men nodded good morning, others smiled politely.

"Good morning Miss. De La Lune." Said Alfred Black with a charming smile. "My don't you look beautiful today, looking to impress someone?" He chided.

Tom could feel his anger rising. If she was trying to impress someone he would see that he never talked to her again.

"Aw thank you Alfred, you always say the nicest things."

She's actually flattered by the compliment?!

"A pretty lady such as yourself ought to have many admirers. I'de keep an eye out for a potential husband, you never know." He winked at her.

Juliet blushed and looked the ground.

"Oh I don't know about that…" she said.

Tom snapped.

"I agree who would ever want to marry a loud mouth, hyperactive girl like you." He spat.

Juliet looked up to Tom, looking hurt.

"Come one I may be loud but surely I have better qualities then that."

Crap.

Juliet took out his notebook and handed it to him.

"thanks for the notes, they really helped." Tom accepted the familiar notebook. "You know you would make a pretty good teacher in the future with all the tips and tricks you wrote down. Maybe keep that in mind." Juliet gave him a warm but also awkward smile.

She turned around and waved goodbye to the group of Slytherins, disappearing as she walked down another corridor.

Tom wanted to mentally smack himself. He screwed up again and he knew it. He knew he was never good at complimenting a female. He especially didn't know how to say anything nicer to Juliet. I mean they were friends, friends compliment one another sure but he as zero experience in this.

"Hey Riddle." Alfred nudged him. "Keep up that sour attitude of yours and that pretty little bird will fly away and sing for another man."

"What are you implying Black." He glared darkly.

"If you like her you should pursue her, not push her away."

"You're saying that I hold affections for Miss. De La Lune." each word was laced with ice.

"I don't have a clue about what you feel for her Riddle." Alfred took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a good inhale of the smoke.

"I'm just warning you while you have the chance. You keep that up and another man will swoop in and take her away before your very eyes."

Tom glared hard.

"Good, that means the bloody girl will leave me alone. I could care less who she chooses to be with."

"Then you won't mind if I go after her then." said Alfred.

It was as it time froze that very instance.

"What?"

Tom looked to Alfred straight in the eye, as if a challenge was struck.

"Since you clearly don't like her then I don't see why not. She's a pretty thing I think. She is charming, funny, and I like that she speaks her mind so openly."

Tom could feel the internal conflict within him. It was like an all out war was happening in his head. Does Black seriously think he could win over that girl? This bastard has a death wish. He could hex him now, mess with his mind and feed him to the basilisk for this. If he did though, the rest of his followers would question him. Juliet would be seen more as a tool to for them to do what they want instead of him being the leader. Yet despite reasoning, despite better judgement, Tom wanted nothing more then to kill this man.

"… well my lord?" Alfred questioned.

Tom gripped his wand tightly. He wanted to curse him till he begged for mercy. Juliet is not a trophy to be won.

"If you have nothing to say then I take that as a yes. I'll take my leave now." Alfred bowed slightly and turned away from his fellow Slytherin.

"She'll never accept you." Tom barked.

Alfred turned to face the future Dark Lord. He smirked, staring down at him.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>OHHHHHHH SNAP. Who would have seen that coming? Well hot dayum looks like Tom's in a pickle, wonder how this is all going to play out.<p> 


	21. The Sting

Hurray I have come yet again with another chapter! To all my lovely supporters out there taking the time to read this (incredibly crappy) story I thank you all so much! You're all my drive to continue on with this story even though I know my grammar sucks, my spelling is horrible, and my plot is as twisted as a slinkie. Hope you all enjoy!

Hit's camera reel.

BOOM!

* * *

><p>Over the course of the weekend Juliet was noticing something really off about Tom and she wasn't too sure why. For all of Saturday he was muttering to himself, and so far this Sunday he's been scribbling in what looks like a new notebook. What subject it was for though was the real question. Every time Juliet took a peak Tom would slam the book shut and tell her to leave. As soon as she attempted to leave he then stopped her and told her she wasn't a bother. Later that day he walked with her to everywhere she went. They eventually ended up sitting in the room of requirement, both dilly dallying in their own affairs. Tom of course with his notebook, and Juliet was attempting to knit a scarf. He never spent this much time with her, much less wanted to walk with her anywhere. Juliet kept peering up from her work to stare at the Wizard skeptically.<p>

Something was definitely wrong with Tom.

"Hey, Tom." He looked up from his notebook. "I'll be right back, promise." Juliet got up from her seat and started to walk away.

"Wait." The wizard closed his book. "I'll go with you."

"Uh no… really, you don't have too." Juliet said.

"I insist."

"And so do I, sit. It will only take a minute." Juliet said trying to walk away.

"Why can't I come?" Said the Slytherin taking another step forward.

"I-I need to take care of something… something that doesn't involve you…" the petite witch felt like she was being cornered.

"Doesn't involve me? Are you meeting up with someone…" He said suspiciously.

"Oh for gods sake can't I use the bathroom in peace?!" She yelled.

Tom just froze in place.

"Thank you!" She quickly ran to the bathroom in great haste to relieve herself.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, after taking care of business, Juliet was pacing in the lavatory back in forth. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. Tom NEVER likes being with her, now all of a sudden he won't leave her alone. He's always writing in that darn notebook and she doesn't even know what its about! He could be sick, maybe he had a fight with a friend, maybe he's worried about getting bad grades. It could be anything for all she knew.<p>

Juliet face palmed, her eyes then looking towards the mirror.

"… WHY DOESN'T HE JUST TELL ME DAMMIT?!" she screeched.

* * *

><p>Back at the library Tom was scratching his head. He was rereading his notes carefully, making sure it all looked right.<p>

The notebook Tom was writing in the whole time was his plan to get Juliet away from Alfred Black without being suspicious. So far he has done an excellent job keeping an eye on the Witch this whole Sunday without looking too strange. The real deal breaker was the plan written in his notebook.

He had it all figured out.

Tom would simply ask Juliet out in a way that seemed like a friendly outing to her, but looks like its a date to Alfred Black. It was bloody perfect, because this way Alfred would think they're dating and he would give up on her. Juliet on the other hand would have no clue what was happening to begin with and everyone ends up happy. Well, everyone but Alfred, but he could care less about the bastar-

"Earth to Tom, are you still there?" Tom snapped out of his gaze, instantly closing his notebook to hide the plan.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm here you stupid-" Tom stopped himself, reminded of what Alfred said about name calling.

"I'm alright Juliet." He stated simply. He looked up to Juliet's face, only to see her look give a very horrified face.

"Who are you!" She yelled.

"What?" Okay, that came out of nowhere.

"I caught on to you who ever you are. You're not the real Tom Riddle! Tom would never follow me around, or call my name without saying an insult! Tell me what you've done with him or I'll hex you!" Juliet pulled out her wand, aiming it at the Slytherin.

Fuck being polite.

"Are you daft you stupid twit?! I am me and only me! Just because I decide to spend time with you doesn't mean I'm not me! And what do you mean by insults, I thought you would like it if I stopped calling you names!"

Juliet eyed him suspiciously, still not lowering her wand.

"Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you're the real Tom Riddle." Juliet stated.

"Are you really doing thi-"

"Prove it!" She yelled.

Tom sighed.

"… I promised…" The wizard sighed again, trying to put the right words together. "That time in the divination room, what you saw what was in the crystal ball, I promised I would protect you. That no matter what happened I would come and save you. That the monster that attacked you in that future would see a terrible end." Juliet's eyes widened, lowering her wand.

Tom took a few steps forward, this time the two were as close the time Tom inspected the picture of himself in Juliet's locket.

"We were the only ones there, does that give you enough proof?" He said softly.

Juliet looked the floor, nodding in approval.

"Good."

"What have you been writing in that notebook all day…" She mumbled.

"Nothing you need to worry about Juliet."

"Aw come on! You've been acting strange all day. If somethings bothering you you should tell me, I'm your friend!" Juliet couldn't help but stress the importance of this. Tom was important to her and he needs to come out of shell every once in a while so their friendship could grow.

Tom felt the sting. The minute she said "friend" it stung. Why did it hurt to hear that?

Regardless he had to come up with a lie fast.

"I was worried about my potions falling behind and-"

"You're lying!' She yelled, hitting him on the chest. "Tell the truth!"

For the first time in his life, Tom Riddle was caught lying red handed.

"Look it's nothing to concern you." He said, attempting to reason with the Witch.

"Why not!" She begged.

"Because… because its stupid, and silly and quite frankly you wouldn't understand." Tom looked to his shoes.

Yes it was all incredibly stupid. Here he was, trying to protect this useless twat for going on a date with Alfred Black and he in all honesty didn't really know why. All he knew was that he hated the idea with all his being, and you always go with your gut.

"Maybe I would understand if you would just talk to me every once in a while. Why don't you trust me? Do you think I'm going to judge you?"

Yes.

"It's not that… I just feel I can take care of this on my own and well… I… I don't want to trouble you with things I know I can handle myself." It came out choppy, but it seemed like a decent answer. At least it was honest… somewhat…

"….." Juliet looked to the ground again, trying to hold back tears.

"Will you promise to talk to me if it gets out of hand…" The Gryffindor was trying her hardest not to look like a cry baby.

"Yes, I promise…. I'll even pinky promise if it will make you feel better." He said trying to assure her.

She looked up, looking teary eyed.

"Really?"

"Yes, Really." He held out his pinky, waiting for it to be shook.

Juliet pulled out her hand and completed the pinky swear.

Their friendship may be shaky, but at least they're trusting each other.

* * *

><p>So there it is folks, a small, tiny development. He's actually attempted to communicate! Can you believe it?! Oh well, I wonder what will happen to Toms plan. What do you all think? Do you think it's all going to work out? Let me know! I love to hear from you guys :D<p> 


	22. Biscuits and Dueling Oh My!

hello everyone, I'm back with another heartfelt bangtastic chapter, hope you all enjoy!

Kicks machine.

BOOM!

* * *

><p>Robin, Chekov and Juliet were sitting in the great hall, eating a good hearty breakfast. Chekov slathered jam on his toast, while Robin was sipping on his coffee. Juliet looked up to Robin.<p>

"Hey Robin, could you pass me a biscuit?" Robin complied and gave her said english biscuit.

Juliet looked down and frowned, why did she pass him a cracker?

"Uhhhh Robin I asked for a biscuit." The witch while pointing at the hot piping rolls to his far right.

"What are you talking about, these are biscuits" Robin waved the cracker to her face.

"No, that is a cracker, what I want is a biscuit."

"No, this is biscuit! what you're pointing at are rolls." He tried correcting her.

"Those aren't rolls, they're biscuits!" she whined.

"Don't fight you two it's to early for that…" Chekov complained.

Tom finally reached the dining hall, hoping to grab some bacon before they were all gone. Luckily a seat was open next to Juliet. He walked over to them briskly without making eye contact with anyone around him.

"Good mor-"

"Tom! I must be right! These can't be biscuits these are crackers!" Juliet held in front of her the cracker that Robin was trying to shove down her throat.

"uhhhhh"

"Tom, you and I both know that is in fact a biscuit, the girl is convinced this is one." Robin said while holding out the roll.

Tom sighed, these two are real idiots.

"Robin is right, that is a biscuit." Tom confirmed.

"What?! No way!" Yelled Juliet.

"Told you." Robin chided in victory.

"And Juliet is right, that is also a biscuit." The Slytherin pointed out.

"What." Robin was confused.

"Oho, a plot twist." Said Chekov excitingly.

"In America, the roll in your hand are called biscuits. You generally have them with butter, jam, or even to be used as a sandwich roll." Robin looked at the thing surprised.

"Juliet, the so called 'cracker' you have are also biscuits, they're English biscuits. They're hard because you dunk them in your tea to eat." Juliet stared at the biscuit in awe.

"So it was a simple culture error, no harm done da?" Chekov said while laughing.

"Sorry Juliet…" Mumbled Robin.

"No don't be, I'm sorry too." Juliet said embarrassed.

Tom sat down with the three and grabbed a plate full of bacon, eggs, some toast and finally poured himself some English tea.

"Pass me a biscuit." said the Slytherin.

Robin and Juliet panicked about which one to choose.

"I'm kidding."

"Hey!" They boy yelled.

"Idiots." Tom muttered.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin was making haste to his Defense Against The Dark Arts class. Today he was going to be in class with Juliet. That also meant Alfred Black would be there too and he wasn't going to let him out of his sight! He quickly reached the door and opened it. The whole class was talking while standing, they were surrounding a dueling arena already set up. Guess they would be practicing today the spells they learned for real.<p>

It was no surprise really that they would be learning this so quickly. With the war going on and the recent bombings it only made sense to do this to prepare for emergencies.

"Ah, Tom! Over here!" Juliet was waving at him smiling, at first he was relieved only to see Alfred Black next to her. He was a little too close for his liking.

That sly little-

"Hello Riddle, nice day to be dueling today huh?" Smiled the fellow Slytherin.

"Yes, indeed." Tom replied cooly.

"It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait to try out the spells we practiced." Juliet's eyes blazed with fire and determination.

"I'm sure you will do splendidly, right Riddle?" Alfred put a hand on Juliet's shoulder and smiled sweetly to Tom.

This bastard dares touch her?!

"Che, just don't trip and fall like you usually do idiot." Crap, not again.

"I've gotten a lot better at that, just you watch me!" said the petite witch.

"Just watch yourself okay…" Said Tom. He secretly removed Alfred's hand away from Juliet, gripping tightly.

"And you watch yourself also Black." He spat under his breath, just enough for the fellow Slytherin to hear.

"Is that a challenge Riddle?" smirked Black.

"If you know whats good for you and your filthy hands then yes. Stay away from her you swine."

"Just try to keep up Riddle." chided the Slytherin.

The teacher arrived and the class was divided between houses. Gryffindor's on the left of the long table, Slytherin's to the right. The teacher gave them the proper instructions to duel properly, and warned them that any funny business would leave to a straight detention.

"Any volunteers today?" Chided the teacher excitingly.

"Oooh! Me, me, me!" Said Juliet Jumping up and down smiling.

"Hahaha, unfortunately Miss. De La lune you already lead the class with our last exercise. I would like someone else to step up to the plate." Juliet nodded and pouted. She wanted to look cool in front of Tom.

"How about from the house of Slytherin hmm?" The teacher looked at the Green clad students. "How about you Mr. Black? fancy a duel with anyone?"

"I would love to professor." Said Alfred sweetly as he climbed up on the table.

"Your challenger today?"

"I choose Tom Riddle." He said with glee.

"You've got to be kidding..." Tom said out loud.

"Step up to the plate Mr. Riddle we don't have all day." said the Professor.

Tom sighed, and climbed up on the table as well. He looked to Juliet quickly and was amazed to see her looking so admirably at Tom. Did she want him to win?

Alfred and Tom reached the middle of the table, staring each other down.

"Wands at the ready!" Announced the Professor.

The two Slytherin's did the appropriate bow and proceeded to the opposite ends of the table.

"Are you both ready? then begi-"

"Hey Riddle!" Alfred shouted.

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"lets make this duel a little more interesting. What do you say?" He said Aloud for everyone to hear.

"What do you have in mind Black?" Replied the fellow Slytherin.

"If I win this duel, I get to go ask Juliet on a date."

The whole class burst into excitement. Juliet blushed hard while everyone's eyes went to the petite Gryffindor. What in gods name was Alfred thinking?! A date? With Juliet? She didn't even know the man had feelings for her!

"And if I win?" Tom said darkly, eyes stormy with hatred.

"Then I give up on her. What do you say?" said Black.

"I accept your challenge." Tom Declared.

The whole class was in an uproar. Juliet needed to know if this was real life. This couldn't be happening...

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER! You must all hate me now hahahaha. What will happen between the two Slytherins? No idea! Stay tuned though XD<p> 


	23. A Sinister Red

Hey everyone, back with yet another chapter of this (deranged) story of mine! Hope you all enjoy! Thanks for waiting!

* * *

><p>Juliet was confused, Really really confused. Last time she checked this was going to be a fun day of practicing dueling, now all of a sudden its a love match?! She peered over to Alfred Black who was waiting for the signal to start the duel again. She just didn't get it, why would Alfred Black of Slytherin have any interest in her? The girl is a mudblood, she thought Black's only went for pure blooded Wizards. The little witch's eyebrows scrunched together forming a frown. Now that she thought over it more, Alfred Black wasn't like his brothers Cygnus or Orion. He sure as heck wasn't snarky like his sister Walburga was generally a nice, curious fellow. She remembered he was friends with many Hufflepuffs which came as a real surprise to her since Slytherin's usually deemed the yellow house to be full of dirty blood or idiotically cheery people. Alfred Black was a very handsome man. With the inheritance of the Black's family Raven hair and his striking green eyes he got from his mother it was no wonder why so many girls fancied him. Still, it didn't answer her question as to why he would like her. She thought the man preferred blondes which she clearly was not.<p>

The petite witch was even more astounded by Tom who by the looks of it was planning to rip Alfred's head off. It was safe to say that the two of them were pretty great friends, but he was doing so much as to stop Alfred from going on a date with her? I mean really whats the harm in a date anyway? It's not like they would be snogging or anything. If anything, they would probably be drinking some butter beer and window shopping in town. This could only mean one thing…..

Tom was fighting him over pride.

Juliet's eyes lit up at the thought.

Of course! Pride! That has to be it. Every man has pride, and thats what duels were invited for, to protect ones pride and reputation. He wasn't doing this for her, he was doing this for himself! It all made sense now. Juliet closed her eyes and began to grin like an idiot. She was a genius for figuring this all out so easily. It must be the power of friendship!

Juliet looked toward Tom with admiration. She wished him the best of luck in this duel of male pride!

* * *

><p>Tom's eye began to twitch at the sight of Juliet making so many facial expressions. The witch was ACTUALLY trying to make sense of this whole situation he knew it. In all honesty he didn't even know what he was doing either, yet this dumb girl thinks she knows? Ridiculous. Tom rolled his eyes and put his attention back to Black.<p>

Riddle's eyes narrowed in anger. If that no good Black thinks he's going to win this duel so easily he has another thing coming. He doesn't study just for knowledge, he does it for pure power. Every curse, every hex, spell, incantation, and potion, all for the pursuit of raw power. He got a natural high for controlling people, and he wasn't going to just be taken down by some idiotic lover boy in some practice duel.

"Now that we are all ready…" The teacher announced. "On the count of three!"

"one..."

"two…"

"three!"

"Impedimenta!" yelled Alfred.

without so much of a warning, Alfred Black caused Tom riddle to be knocked straight to the ground and was almost knocked off the table entirely.

Tom quickly sprinted to his feet. That was a close one and he knew it. If he was flown back anymore he would have lost the match already and that would have been embarrassing. He removed his robes as they were in the way. Girls starting screaming in delight because hey, Tom never takes anything off.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Tom cast with his wand.

Alfred was given a direct hit, but he was not blown back, in pain, or even flinching a bit. He smirked and turned to the Slytherin.

"Wasted your turn on a defective silly spell Riddle? I thought you were better then that." Alfred then realized something, he couldn't move his legs.

"Whats wrong Black? Too scared to move?" smirked the Slytherin. He got him right where he needed him.

Alfred Black cursed to himself, the spell he cast prevented him from moving his legs.

"Everte Statum!" cried Tom. Black was then flown back, landing on the floor with a big thud.

Without his legs Black couldn't get up.

"Stupify!" Yelled Alfred with the wave of his wand.

"Protego!" Toms spell blocked the attack easily. He took a few more steps further, advancing now towards the other Slytherin.

Tom moved forward gracefully, but to Black he moved horrifyingly like a serpent. His eyes locked to Alfred, staring down at him as if he was prey. Tom pointed his wand to Alfred yet again.

"Expelliarmus!" Alfred's wand was blown away from his hand, now leaving him defenseless.

The whole class burst into "oooo's", "ahh's", and clapping as they all finally knew Tom was the victor. Juliet was quite frankly amazed. He took out Black in no more then a few minutes! She never knew he was such a powerful spell caster. He must practice a whole lot to get that good.

"…. Alright Riddle, you win." Black sighed.

Tom's eyes glared, looked menacing. Alfred could see those cold blooded eyes making their way toward him.

They were murderous.

There was no sympathy in those cold blooded eyes.

The crowd was cheering but Juliet noticed something was was wrong with Tom. Very, very wrong….

'You dare go against me Black? You should know better then to make me an enemy.' Tom's voice echoed in Alfred's head. The poor Sytherin shivered.

'You dare touch what is mine again and I will make sure the basilisk will kill you, and every other damn family member you have in this school." He hissed sadistically.

Before Tom could extract his full revenge the grand clock echoed through the whole room. It was break time, and all the students had to now get lunch. The teacher announced they would continue dueling more when they get back, this time in pairs of two so everyone could try. Tom broke his gaze with the fellow Slytherin to fetch his cloak only to realize it was gone.

"Tom…" The wizard turned around to see it was Juliet holding his cloak.

"So you were the one who had it." Tom grabbed from the Gryffindor the cloak and put it back on.

"That was quite an amazing duel over there. I didn't know you could fight like that." Juliet was glad. He won so now he must have all the pride in the world right now.

"So long as that prick doesn't come near you I could care less that I won." Tom muttered darkly. Juliet didn't know how to respond to that.

"So sorry Juliet but my hands are tied now, I can't ask you on a date." Said Alfred with a pouting face, walked dejectedly towards the Gryffindor.

"Ah! No, no, no don't apologize! I'm flattered really." The petite witch flushed bright pink.

"Take care you two!" Black winked as he began to walk outside. Before he went out the door though he took one last look at Juliet and Tom. Juliet's back was facing him, but she could hear her laughing while talking to the other Slytherin. As he looked to Riddle he almost stopped in his tracks as he saw Tom's gray eyes transform to a deep sinister red, staring at him as if he was looking into his very soul. He closed the door to the classroom, looking straight at his feet, eye's widened in fear.

No human beings eyes changed color like that…

* * *

><p>Oh snap say whhaaaat? Did that just happen? I think it did. Stay tuned guys for the next episode. Hope to hear from you all soon my lovely followers!<p> 


	24. The Diamond Guarded By The Serpent

Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for this chapter! I went boating with some friendly members for a whole day so I didnt have any time to write you a new chapter. Sorry!

Anyway, on to the story! Cheers!

* * *

><p>Alfred Black paced around the room of the boys lavatory, thinking over clearly what just happened. He dueled for Juliet because he generally thought she was a lovely girl and was willing to announce that to everyone despite his family's perception of mudbloo-<p>

Alphred stopped himself mid thought. He sighed, remembering to stop himself from saying that word anymore.

The Noble House of Black was a prestigious family, it was one of the sacred twenty-eight family names still considered "truely pure blood". The Black family was known so highly for its obsession with having only pure blood wizardry that it's own family crest even said "Toujours Pur", meaning "Always Pure".

Alfred knew how his family was. He knew their ways, how he was raised to think he was better than the rest. Yet when Alfred came to Hogwarts he couldn't distinguish over who was "pure" and and who was not. All he saw were many people with magical abilities, some with pure amazing talent despite their so called "dirty blood". It all made no sense to him, his family name meant nothing to him even thought he knew many students would love to have the honor of being part of the Noble House of Black.

Because of this obsession his family was always against Alfred being friendly to anyone who was not pure in blood. It didn't stop him though, he was a friendly man and he could care less what would happen to him if his family disowned him, burned his name off the family tapestry and never spoke to him again.

He especially couldn't stop himself from noticing and falling for a particular Gryffindor.

She had big, clear blue eye and a smile that made you stop and stare. She was laid back, down to earth, and just as charming as can be. She wasn't anything like the girls in his school who tried to tie him down. They wanted him for his name and she didn't even know what his name meant in the Wizardry world. He liked that, it was refreshing, he felt he could be himself with Juliet. He wanted to do all the right things with her and make her happy. Take her on a date, give her flowers, heck maybe even chocolate. Tell her all the things he thought about her, hold her hand and make her give him that pretty smile he adored so much. She was like a beautiful diamond, a beautiful glittering jewel that shined brightly no matter how much you dirtied it. It made you want to have her all to yourself.

Yet that beautiful shining diamond was protected heavily.

It was watched by a serpent.

The sight of the crimson eyes appeared in his head again, Alfred shivered.

He wasn't human, he knows what Riddle is capable of doing. He was one of his most 'trusted' companions despite Alfred not believing a single thing his group wanted to accomplish. He was only there to protect Orion, Cygnus and Walburga from harm.

But Alfred discovered Riddle's Achilles heel, the very diamond he protected was his weakness. It was the only thing the two Sytherin's had in common. They both desperately were trying to get the other to stay away from Juliet. Alfred couldn't tell if whether he was protecting her because he loved her or didn't want her involved. Riddle had a sick and twisted personality thought, and he could be using Juliet as another excuse to get Professor Dumbledor away from his scent.

The blood red gaze yet again came into Alfreds mind. The Slytherin shook it off.

Whatever it was, whatever made Juliet so special, Tom was not going to give her up to anyone. But Alfred was not going to give up so easily on Juliet over a lost duel. He has to try to get her away from Tom, there has to be a way to get to her without the serpent watching.

They spent all their free time together, he always ate with the Gryffindor, Alfred was NOT going to follow her into the ladies bathroom, and all the classes he had with her Tom was there too.

Aha! The post!

That's it! Tom can't read her mail, its an invasion of privacy. He would simply write a letter and try to propose a meeting together. Maybe he could explain to her the potential danger in.

Alfred burst out of the boys lavatory, heading to his bedchamber in search for a pen and some parchment.

* * *

><p>Juliet was picking at her food, looking up ever so often at Tom with curious eyes. She wanted to ask him what happened back there in the DADA class, but was too shy to say anything. From the looks of it she wasn't the only one who was curious. Word spread fast in the great hall of the great duel that happened between Alfred Black and Tom Riddle. Curious eyes continued to peer at the two from every corner of the room. Juliet began to flush and pick at her food more. How could she concentrate of eating if all these people were staring?!<p>

"Pay no mind to them, they're all simply fetching for more gossip." Said Tom, eating his food silently.

"Mind reader!" The Gryffindor yelled.

"I swear does that mouth of yours only have one volume?" He spat.

"How did you-"

"It's all over your face you stupid girl, it's not like I can't see it. You're picking at your food, you have this expression of dread, and you won't. Stop. Staring. " He deadpanned.

Juliet pouted, she didnt know her face was THAT easy to read...

"So..." Juliet looked to her plate again uncomfortably.

"What is it now?"

"Why did you fight Alfred anyway." Juliet bit her lip.

"The fool challenged me that's why." Tom explained.

"You know what I mean..."

Juliet knew this wasn't going to be easy. Getting an answer from Tom sometimes could sometimes be so easy, but if he wanted to he would avoid answering anything for as long as possible.

"He was thinking of himself too highly. A simpleton like that needs to be shown his own place before he gets himself killed. Think of me doing him a favor." Tom elaborated more.

Juliet made a face.

"I don't think it works like that..."

"Hey, you asked. Don't get prissy with me just because you didn't like my answer." replied the Slytherin cooly.

"I think you're hiding something from me again." The Gryffindor eyed at him suspiciously.

"I am hiding nothing from you... quit giving me that look." Tom gave her a sour expression to make her stop. She wouldn't.

"Make me you over pretentious prick." The petite witch dared, facial expression not ceasing.

"You cheeky little-" Tom was disturbed by an 'ahem' by a lady who was to his right.

"Uhm... excuse me Mr. Riddle..." The girl was a fellow student from her house. She was a flaxen blonde haired with midnight blue eyes, she seemed very nervous to be disturbing Juliet's and Tom's conversation.

"Yes, and you are?" The Slytherin gave her a look as if it was saying 'I'll deal with you later'.

"M-my name is Amanda Bell, I'm in your charms class." She replied hastily.

"Ah, pleasure to meet your aquaintence Miss. Bell." Tom give a polite nod. "Are you here about a question over the homework we were given?"

"Ah, actually no I was wondering..." She quickly eyed Juliet. Juliet give her a big smile as a way to be friendly, she could be a new friend! She turned away having been caught staring at the Gryffindor.

"Yes?"

"Many students here have been questioning... well... wondering really. We all wanted to know if you two are in a... ah, well... are in a r-relationship." The girl was attempting to choose her words carefully, trying her best not to anger the fellow Sytherin.

a good few painful seconds passed by. Try imagining a fake tumbleweed passing by, thats how awkward it was.

Tom and Juliet looked to each other as if they were from a different species.

"Who would EVER want to date this idiot!" They both yelled at the same time, mid pointing to each other.

The whole great hall stopped talking. Now all eyes on the pair.

"O-oh! I-is that so..." The poor Slytherin girl looked embarrassed beyond belief.

Tom and Juliet turned back at each other.

"Who you calling an idiot?!' The both yelled to each other at the same time.

They both went silent.

Kids around the great hall began to snicker/giggle at the situation.

"well if this is the case, then thank you for c-clearing up the misunderstanding. Goodbye!" She bowed slightly, running back to her friends at lightning speed.

Tom sighed. If this is kept up he would be made a laughing stock oh his whole entire house.

"Well, well, well lookie here. You two lovebirds having another quarrel?" Said Robin smirking.

Chekov and Robin saw the whole thing happen in the sidelines. Robin thought Tom Riddle was a stuck up prick so he enjoyed torturing the guy when he got into these kinda of situations with Juliet.

"Great, not you too." Tom glared at the Ravenclaw, eye twitching.

"You two know how to put on a great show!" said Checkov. "It was almost as good as my father taking me to the theatre!" The hufflepuff smiled with glee. His friends may argue but it was their way of showing friendship.

"Are you mocking me?!" The Slytherin spat.

"Aw come on Tom they're only pulling your leg a little." Juliet defended.

"Shut up you, I'm not speaking to you the rest of the day." Tom seethed. Juliet, Robin, and Chekov opened their mouths at the same time mockingly.

Liar, Liar pants on-"

"QUIT IT!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! another chapter hot and ready to be reviewed for you all. Thanks for listening! I'll see you all next time!<p> 


	25. A Flash In The Clouds

Heyyyy guys! Sorry about not updating fast enough. I was hanging out with friends, it ended up as a sleep over, then the next day I was having a mother daughter day, I had no time to write! I'm so sorry! (bows) Enough about my life though, I'm sure you all want to read the next chapter!

Up, up, AND AWAYYYYYYYY

* * *

><p>As if the world was reborn, Spring had finally began to show face at Hogwarts. The snow had finally all gone, small, innocent flowers had begun to bloom, and the grass had finally start to shown. The world finally looked a little brighter after the long painful Winter, and what better way then to celebrate the beginning of good weather with none other then flying class.<p>

Juliet was genually excited above all other people. Being in the wizardry school's back in America they didn't permit flying due to the dense populations in the cities. Even though her old school was deep in the Mountains of Vermont there were still too many muggles located there, so flying was a big no no. Because Hogwarts was invisible to the muggle eye, flying was expected and an admired lesson to be learned and BOY was Juliet ready.

She was sure to wear a pair of gym shorts under her skirt for the flying lesson. She tied her hair back into a high pony tail in the girls lavatory, and rushed down to meet Tom. This was a level four lesson so she had a lot to catch up on. Maybe Tom could show has a few tricks! As she finally made it out to the court yard she spotted some familiar faces.

"Robin, Chekov! What are you guys doing here?" The petite witch said out of breath.

"Good morning L'venok!" Chekov smiled delightedly.

"We're here to be checked out for flying." Robin pointed out.

"It's because we are transfer students like you, so they must see where our flying level is at." Chekov elaborated.

"Ohhhh I see!" Juliet said excitingly. "So we'll all be together! This is great!"

"Da, we'll be one big team!" Chekov thumbs upped.

"Big team? Ha! With my level of flying you'll be left in the dust. I was a chaser back in my Quidditch team in Germany." Robin remarked haughtily, nose in the air.

"We'll see about that little blue bird, I study Dragons so I'm an excelent flyer." Chekov pointed to himself proudly.

"Challenge accepted!" Robin declared.

"Wow you both are so good! I hope I'll become as good as you two!" The petite witch gazed at her friends admirably.

"What do you mean L'venok? You're not a good flyer?" Chekov looked generally surprised.

"I don't know how to fly." She replied.

"You don't know how?" The Ravenclaw looked shocked.

"Nope."

"You don't even know how to lift your broom?" Robin inquired. Juliet shook her head as an answer.

"American schools are sure strange then." Chekov said in a dazed expression.

"Oh great, who let you two into our class." The three friends turned around to see Tom, broom in hand looking annoyed already.

"Morning Tom!" They all said in unison.

Tom sighed.

"Juliet where is your broom…" Tom pointed out.

"I'm supposed to have my own? we don't share?"

"YES you get your own broom. How else would we all be learning new skills? Do you share your wand? No. Now go get one you stupid girl, they're in the shed over there." Tom arched his neck as a way to point to where the brooms were located.

"Ah, I see. I'll be right back then, stay put guys!" Juliet dashed away, leaving the three wizards by themselves.

"Cold as ever, Riddle. Is there ever a time of day you're not potentially a jack ass to that girl?" Robin sarcastically asked. Tom eyes glared at the Ravenclaw.

"Don't get Snarky with me you Muggle obsessor. If it weren't for the fact you hung out with Juliet I would think you and Mr. Sunshine and rainbows over here are married." Tom hissed.

"Don't you drag Chekov into this you snake!" Robin barked.

"It would be interesting being married to you Robin." Chekov laughed.

"Don't encourage him!" Robin yelled.

"But I wonder which one of us would be the wife." The Hufflepuff wondered.

"How the hell would I know!"

"Probably Robin." Tom smirked.

"Why would I be the wife?! He's way more feminine then I!" Robin screeched.

"Yeah but I'm taller." Chekov commented.

"Excuse me for being shorter than a giant! You're 6'6 that's totally unfair!" Robin spat.

"Are you really that tall?" Riddle looked up to the Hufflepuff suspiciously.

"Why yes, why? You don't believe me?" The yellow clad student smiled.

"I believe you." Why would he not believe him, the man towered over Tom like a tree.

"I'm back!" Called out Juliet, holding her broom in her two hands. She looked to her three friends who oddly looked like they were getting along.

"What did I miss?" questioned the Gryffindor.

"Whether or not Robin would be a good wife." Chekov laughed.

"Would you just drop it already!" Yelled Robin.

* * *

><p>The three wizards couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the very Gryffindor, who five minutes ago didn't know anything about flying, was zipping through the skies like one of the Holyhead Harpies. Maybe it was because her father was a flyer himself, but she tore through the wind as if she made the endless horizon her own home. Even Riddle couldn't suppress his amazement as she flung all her body weight and spun with her broom doing triple loops. It was like watching some kind of dance being preformed. Any move that they were told to attempt she accomplished it the first time.<p>

"This is so much FUUUNNNNNNNNNN!" Juliet laughed while zooming around Tom.

"You're acting like a complete child." Tom said in annoyance. He couldn't help but be a little pissed off at the whole situation. Flying was never his strong suit, he was better on the ground with his potions and spells. He thought the concept of flying was idiotic since people could just use flu powder or a port key to travel.

"Aw come on Tom, this is great! Feeling the wind in your hair, your heart race as you go higher, what a rush! I wish I learned to fly sooner!" She flipped around on her broom laughing merrily.

"Who would have thought you were this amazing Juliet! You should try out for Qudditch!" Robin called out as he flew past her.

"Yeah, you look like that Lion with the wings!" Chekov chimed in as he flew above her.

"You mean a Sphinx." Deadpanned the Slytherin.

"Sphinx awaayyyyy!' Yelled the Gryffindor as she blasted upward. Tom sighed, he might as well follow the idiot before she decides to hurt herself.

Tom pointed his broom upward and followed suit, trying to spot the girl through the endless amount of clouds. Finally he see's Juliet gliding, trying to touch the cloud she was next to.

"If you fly up any higher you won't be protected by the invisibility charm around the school." Tom yelled.

"Yeah, and be seen by what? Geese?" Juliet yelled back. She turned her broom and headed to the Slytherin grinning widely. She finally caught up to Tom and the two flew together slowly, as if taking a walk through the clouds.

"Maybe you should try out for Qudditch…" Tom coughed, trying to start a conversation.

"You think?" She looked to him surprised.

"Why not, everyone needs a hobby."

"hm… I'll think about it then." She hummed.

Despite the awkward conversation, The Slytherin was quite enjoying himself as he flew next to the petite witch. There was nothing up here, it was all peace and quiet. Sure it was a bit cold, but they were pretty high up so it was understandable. Maybe if they did this again closer to the summer it would be absolutely perfect. As much as he hate to admit it, maybe Juliet was on to something about flying. You really did feel a rush doing it, you truly feel at peace out here.

"Despite being such a novice, I was surprised when you weren't afraid to go higher up." Said Tom.

"Haha, thats because my father is a pilot." The Gryffindor smiled.

"I'm guessing you flew with him sometimes?" The wizard questioned.

"Nooo I can't fly a plane, I'm too young. However, I flew with him in the passenger seat when I was little. He would do all these cool tricks in the air. It was so cool to be up there! I thought if I couldn't get a job in the wizarding world then I would become a pilot like my dad."

Juliet looked toward the Slytherin, grinning widely.

"So what do your parents do anyway? You never talk about them mu-"

Suddenly low rumbling could be heard. The two stopped flying, trying to hear where the noise came from. Tom spun his broom, eyeing the clouds carefully. He then see's in the distance some dark clouds, lighting flashing in them.

"Storm at your six o'clock De La Lune." Juliet turned also, seeing the storm. She frowned at the sight of it. Great, now they have to go back to the ground and land. So much for flying more…

"Yeah, yeah I get it, lets head back down before it begins to rain. Can't study on a cold now huh?" She smiled. Tom nodded, flying down first.

Juliet gazed at the darkened clouds. Before she went, another flash of lightning struck. Juliet stopped, she could of sworn she saw something flicker in those clouds….

A big roaring thunder broke the witch's train of thought. Right, better get out of here now. It was never safe flying in the wake of a storm. She pointed her broom downward, flying top speed, almost as if she was falling. Juliet knew better than to fly in this kind of weather, her father taught her better. She landed on the grass gracefully. The petite witch began running to catch up with her class who could be seen going inside the Castle in the distance. She threw her broom in the shed and ran inside. Luckily enough she made it in before it finally poured.

"There you are!" Began Robin. "I thought you didn't land and something happened to you. I was about to go back up and look for you!"

"Haha Don't sweat it I just wanted to fly for as long as possible." Juliet smiled.

"Maybe Tom is on to something Robin, you sounded just like a mother hen worrying about her daughter!" Chekov laughed.

"For the last time I AM NOT THE WIFE!" Robin barked.

* * *

><p>Awwww Robin is so motherly, he really would make a nice mommy don't you think? Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! You're my drive to writing these chapters and I appreciate all the love you give this story. I love you all, see you soon!<p> 


	26. The German In The Tree

Hey, hey, hey, guys how's it going? Did you miss me? well I sure as hell missed you guys! c'mere and give me a big old hug! Here is the new chappy, enjoy!

* * *

><p>After a wonderful dinner, Juliet was turning in. She took a nice, long, hot bath and was squeaky clean. In her bathrobe, and a pair of slippers, she slipped past the other girls who were coming into the large bathroom and back into her room. There she quickly put on a nightgown and a sweater over it to keep herself warm. All that flying really took a toll on her body. The dull pain was starting to spread from her shoulders, down to her back. She could already feel how sore she was going to be in the morning thats for sure.<p>

A flash of lightning shattered through the skies, startling the Gryffindor.

Juliet went towards the window, eyeing the major storm that was happening before her very eyes. It looked more like a hurricane was occurring out there. The wind was howling, shaking the glass on all the windows. The petite witch could see big bright flashes of lightning happening every few seconds, followed by the sound of roaring thunder. Juliet frowned at the scene and gave an agonizing sigh. It was sure as hell going to take more than some earplugs and a sleep mask to make Juliet fall asleep to all that racket outside. It just wasn't going to be her day tomorrow, she knew it. She would be sore AND sleep deprived, what a wonderful combination! It's not like she didn't need anything else to add on to the list.

Juliet turned around to see most of her roommates were already asleep, or sleeping over with their boyfriends. Well, at least she wouldn't have to worry about any awful snoring tonight. Everyone was probably in bed by now, who wouldn't anyway? It was practically 3 A.M.

A deep, but faint rumbling sound made Juliet turn back around to the skies immediately. Searching through the black abyss, Juliet tried to make sense of what was causing that sound.

A flash of lightning lit up the skies and Juliet saw it.

"Ah!" She leaned toward the window to get a better look.

It was another plane! It had to be!

Another flash of lightning and Juliet saw it again as it was attempting to ride the storm.

"I-it's alone?" Juliet whispered to herself in disbelief.

There was no sign of other planes around the lone flying machine. That made no sense, why would a single plane be on a mission at this time of night? It's not like any pilot with the right mind could see at this time of night. Not only that, no pilot would fly in the middle of a storm! The insignia was obviously a German plane.

Juliet scanned the skies once more, maybe she could try to figure out where he was heading. Just as she found the plane again, the unthinkable happened.

A direct hit.

The plane was hit by a bolt of lightning.

Juliet gasped as she watched the plane catch fire. The plane slowly but surely dipped down and began to spiral toward the ground. Juliet could only watch helplessly as the fiery inferno desended to the earth. Right when for sure she thought there was no hope, she saw the pilot eject from his seat. The sound of the plane crashing was hidden by the sound of the never ceasing thunder.

The man ejected a little late, despite his parachute working it only provided so much leverage from the strong winds. She saw him crash land roughly, she couldn't see him anymore due to all the trees.

Juliet immediately grabbed her boots and wand. She snuck past the portrait of the sleeping fat lady and ran down the ever changing staircase as fast as she could.

Sounds of the small pitter pattering of feet finally reached toward an exit to the school. She sprinted outside, welcoming the storm with all the hell it came with. Juliet didn't care that she was soaked to the bone, she had to get to the pilot fast! She ran across the field of the school and saw the broom shed. Without thinking she took out her wand.

"Alohomora!" with the swish of her wand, the door to the shed had opened.

She quickly grabbed a broom and with a running start she jumped in the air, saddling the broom as it ascended with her to the sky.

Not going too high, Juliet scanned the forest from the tops of the trees to find the crash sight. She quickly saw the smoke emitting from plane. The gas tank must have exploded and caused a fire.

Without so much of a second thought, Juliet raced to the sight with the help of her broom. The rain stung as it hit her skin all over, the feeling of the wind made her shiver, but she would not stop. Finally, she could see it all in front of her very eyes. The flames of the torn up plane had begun to secede due to the heavy rainfall. The petite witch landed her broom, placing it near a tree as she begun to look for the pilot.

"Hello? Are you out here?" She called out desperately. She knew he was around here somewhere, dead or alive, unconscious or not. She begun to circle around the area, not going to far away from the plane or else she would get lost.

"Lumos!" Juliet's wand lit up brightly like a flashlight.

"Are you out here? Answer me! Are you alive!" She yelled again.

Juliet continued the search, eyeing the trees to find the ejected seat.

A loud bang, and something whizzed passed Juliet, scraping her cheek. Juliet fell the ground, dropping her wand in the process.

A gunshot.

"Bleiben Sie weg!" Yelled a deep voice.

Juliet looked ahead. There he was, the pilot. He was hanging on the tree, still attached to his seat, parachute tangled in the trees. He must have thought she was another soldier. She noticed the blood dripping from his head, yet she still couldn't see his face all the way.

"Nein!" Juliet yelled to him, hands in the air in surrender. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm not a soldier!" She called out to him, she hoped he understood her.

The pilot realized she was a girl, but still had his weapon out, pointing at her.

"I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to help you! Please, put down your weapon!" She called out to him again.

"Ich kann dich nicht verstehen!" The pilot yelled back.

A language barrier, great. Juliet tried to remember the little german she was taught by her father.

"Uhhh Ich…. Ich bin ah…" She scratched her head trying to remember. " Ich bin Juliet!' She pointed to herself.

"Juliet…." He repeated slowly with a heavy accent. He began lowering his weapon noticing she was no danger.

"Yes! Juliet!" She pointed herself, nodding to him to confirm her name. This was progress, this was good! He doesn't see her as a threat!

"English?" She asked him.

"Nein." He answered.

damn.

"ahhh….. Helfen!" She said to him. At least she knew helfen meant help.

"Me…" Juliet pointed to herself. "Helfen you!" She pointed to him.

Juliet waited silently, hoping he understood her choppy German. With the rain was still pouring, sounds of the echoing water droplets hitting the leaves of the trees was the only sound that emitted. Before Juliet tried again to speak German, she saw him move.

"…." The pilot lowered his weapon completely. Putting it in his pocket, he nodded to her accepting the help. Juliet sighed in relief, he trusted her. She went over to him, examining the damage done and how she could help him get down safely.

After a while, Juliet saw no other way to get him down without the use of magic. It was either he cut the strings of the parachute and fell down, or he unbuckled his seatbelt and fell down. Either way the pilot was going to have to fall. Juliet reached for her wand on the ground, knowing very well what she was going to have to do.

Juliet knew muggles were not allowed to see magic, it was against the law. But right now this mans life was in danger and she was the only one who knew how to help him. She didn't even care that he was German! She didn't know if this man killed people, or was one of the blitz bombers that raided her country. He was still a man, and in dark times, people forget about kindness.

The Gryffindor looked to him.

"Seatbelt!" She called out, she motioned with her hands to unbuckle his seatbelt. He looked to his chest, where the buckle was and slowly unhooked himself from his seat. He waited for anymore orders from the girl.

Juliet never tried this on a person before, but it was worth a shot.

"Winggardium Leviosa!" With a swish and flick, the German floated off of his seat causing the man to panic. She made him land safely on the ground.

Quietly, Juliet made her way to the man. He looked at her with disbelief and curiosity all at once as she finally was no more than a few centimeters from his face. Juliet almost gasped at the poor man as he touched her face. Was she wondering is she was real? She grabbed his hand and stroked it gently, hopping to show she meant no harm. She finally was able to see the mans face.

He looked to be in his mid-twenties. He had black hair that was messy and wet from the rain, with dark brown eyes. He had stubble on his face, and dark circles suggesting he was flying for quite a long time. He wore a leather bomber jacket, with a white scarf tied around his neck along with his goggles. From the looks of it the man wasn't too badly burned up top, but his legs though was another story. The gas leak must have happened in the cockpit of the plane. When the plane was struck the fire must have burnt him down there. She noticed his hands were badly burned too, must have been from the electric shock of the lightning.

She motioned to him if he could stand, he shook his head.

His legs either are in too much pain from the burns or he broke something.

"I'll be back, stay here." She said to him. Although it was in English the man looked like she understood him.

Juliet ran away from the German in search of her broom. She finally spotted the thing as she reached the crash sight. She grabbed it and ran back to him. When the German spotted her and her broom he arched his brows in confusion. Juliet put the broom on the floor, then she walked to pilot.

"Get on my back." She pointed to her back as she about faced him, kneeling down to his level.

Without even questioning he wrapped his arms around her and she pulled his leg's up. It took a few tries, but after a while Juliet slowly piggy-back ride the German to her broom. Juliet let go of of the Pilot's legs so he was now hanging on to the little witch by his arms which were still around her neck. With her broom between their legs, standing above it, she yelled "UP!" and the broom naturally came up and met with her two hands.

With a swift kick in the air the two were both on the broom, floating a few feet above the ground.

The pilot was awe struck. He was now holding her around the waist, securing himself so he wouldn't fall.

She slowly but surely made her way through the trees, making her way back to the castle once again. The rain was still just as awful, but she wasn't as quick going back because she didn't want to make the muggle feel anymore uncomfortable. They reached the edge of the forest, landing safely once again on the lawn.

"Stay here." She said as motioned him to wait. The German nodded as he slowly sat under a tree trying to protect himself from the rain. Juliet made her way back to the shed, opening the door and throwing her broom back inside.

She closed the shed, locking it. She put her head agains the door frame, collecting her thoughts.

She needed help. Now.

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-DUNNNNNNNN! Ooh I wonder what will happen next! I hope to hear from you all soon guys! Until then, Adios amigos!<p> 


	27. To The Rescue!

Hellooooooooo everyone! Did you guys miss me? No? Oh... (slightly depressed) Well here's the chapter anyway... enjoy!

* * *

><p>Juliet raced down the endless hallways of the school. Paintings that were awake looked to her with concern as she ran to the Slytherin dorms. As she finally reached the entrance to the Slytherin House she banged on the painting.<p>

"Alister, Alister, please wake up!" She yelled, startling the old Wizard from his slumber.

"Huh, what?" The painting looked down, still half asleep.

"Alister, please, let me in! You have to let me into the Slytherin common room!" She begged.

"You dare ask the guardian of the Slytherin house to open its doors to you?" He said with a raised brow. "Unless you have the password I cannot let you inside."

"Please, Alister, it's an emergency! I'm begging you, as a friend!" Juliet kneeled and bowed to the floor, wanting the man to see her desperation.

"Young one no matter how low you may bow I cannot let you in without the password. It is the code to this school that I promised to honor… I'm sorry." He said with softened eyes.

"Then please, get Tom, do whatever you need to do to wake him. I need him here, I need help! I-I don't know what to do!" She pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"…" The painting sighed. "Very well, wait here… and dry your tears. Have some dignity girl, you are a Gryffindor. Gryffindor's are to be brave and strong. I will not have you disgrace Godric by showing weakness to a fellow house member." Juliet dried her tears with her wet sleeves, nodding.

Alister walked away, leaving her with nothing to stare at other than a blank canvas. Juliet tried her best to collect her thoughts, but everything happened so quickly it was hard to not be overwhelmed. She felt hot tears overflowing again. The petite Witch quickly rubbed her eyes with her wet sleeves, waiting patiently for Alister to come back with Tom.

Suddenly the painting swung open, revealing the Slytherin with his wand lit brightly to lead the way.

"What in gods name do you do at this time of night you stupid…" Tom stopped mid sentence as he gazed at the Gryffindor.

She was completely soaked to the bone, she looked like she was crying, and had a slight gash on her cheek. Without even thinking he reached out and touched the wound.

"Who did this." He demanded.

Juliet's hand grabbed his and pulled him closer.

"I need your help… please Tom… I can't do this all alone, I need you" She whispered to him, her voice beginning to crack.

Tom had never seen her like this before. She was shaking like a leaf and he could see she is holding back tears. He wanted her to tell him what was wrong, he needed to do something for her. No, he wanted to do everything for her at that moment. Make that sad face he was giving her to go away and make her smile. It all hit Tom like a wave, and now he wanted nothing more than to protect her.

"I'll help you, I promise." He declared to her. His whole body felt warm at that moment, and he didn't even care.

Juliet needed him.

* * *

><p>They quickly ran together to the main hallway of the school. They then split up to get Robin and Chekov. Juliet went to the Hufflepuff House and Tom went sprinting to the Ravenclaw dormitory. Tom at first didn't believe what Juliet told him. She didn't want any of the paintings to hear what she had to say to him, so he knew it was vitally important. He just couldn't believe it! A German pilot crash landed into the forbidden forest and Juliet saved him. No wonder she was so frantic! She had completely and utterly broke almost all the Wizarding laws he could think of. How could he not say no to her plea though? There was no way he was just going to abandon the girl looking like she was about to break down in tears. Jesus he was starting to become a softie! A couple of tears and here he was running like his life depended on it!<p>

Tom reached the painting to the Ravenclaw House.

"Painting, I command you to bring forth Robin Kinsley. He is Fourth year, do it quickly." Tom demanded breathlessly.

The painting surprisingly got up, and without a word left. Wow, that was easy…

A few minutes later, Robin opened the door to the Ravenclaw dorm. He too had his wand out, using the lumos spell. The Ravenclaw was wearing normal pajama's but was wearing a bathrobe over it, and his loafers.

"What the hell Riddle, do you even know what time it is?" He said groggily.

"Robin, how good is your German." Tom asked in a serious tone.

The wizard eyes went wide. Riddle never said his name before…

"It's fluent. Why?"

"Juliet needs our help, you're not going to believe it till you see it." He said as he grabbed his arm, making him follow the Slytherin. Robin, being now fully alert, had Tom let go of his arm and willingly let the other Wizard lead him to the unknown.

They met at the broom shed outside the school. Juliet and Chekov were already there waiting for them in the rain. The Hufflepuff was carrying what looked like an emergency kit and some food. Juliet spotted them and ran to Tom and Robin. Chekov followed the Gryffindor without question. All four of them were now fully drenched from the rain. Tom mentally slapped himself for not bringing an umbrella.

"Let's go, he's over here." She lead the way, passing the clean cut grass of the school to the entrance to the forbidden forest. After a small bit of walking in the dense forest, there they spotted the wounded German. He was asleep against the tree, looking quite at peace.

"Is that…" Robin looked in disbelief.

"A muggle?" Chekov completed the sentence, equally in shock.

"He's a German Pilot, he's hurt. His plane crashed about fifteen miles away from where we are now. I saved him from the crash sight... he needs our help…" Juliet tried to explain as she walked toward the muggle. She placed a hand on his shoulder, awaking him from his slumber. She smiled to him softly as he opened his eyes.

"Sie kehrte ..." The German said softly "Und ich dachte, Sie waren alle in meinem Kopf." (You returned... and here I thought you were all in my head.)

The pilot's senses though made him realize they were not alone anymore.

Robin gulped, but he swallowed his fear and also made his way to the German.

The other two followed suit.

"Es gibt noch mehr von euch?" The German said, his face in shock.

Juliet, Chekov and Tom looked to Robin for him to translate.

"He's startled that there are more of us." he explained the group.

"Ask him who he is." Tom told Robin. The Ravenclaw nodded.

"Wer sind Sie?" He said in a Perfect German accent. The pilot was shocked, but at the same time looked relieved that Robin spoke his language.

"Ich bin Hanz."

"His name is Hanz." He announced to the group.

Juliet looked to the pilot smiling. finally, She knows his name! Now they could finally communicate to each other. Juliet had Robin make him introduce himself along with Chekov and Ton. Hanz repeated each of their names to confirm who they were.

"Whats his pilot rank? Ask him whats his squads name!" Tom told told Robin.

"Was ist ihr Pilot rang und den namen ihrer geschwader?"

"Ich kann nicht Ihnen das erzählen. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, dass ich ein Fahnenflüchtiger bin." The German replied.

"He said its classified and that he is a deserter."

"A deserter…" Juliet looked to the German with sad eyes.

Pilots or Soldiers become deserters when they notice they are either losing their humanity or their sanity. Every one of them has a reason why they chose to abandon the war and flee. The German looked down at the Gryffindor and smiled softly. He reached out with his burnt hands and cupped her cheek, stroking it softly.

"Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir geschehen wäre, wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären und mich gerettet hätten. Es tut mir leid, dass, was ich zu Ihrer Backe tat." Ganz said gently.

"He said he wouldn't have known what would happened to him if it you hadn't saved him, Juliet. He's sorry for what he did to you." The Ravenclaw translated. Juliet looked about ready to cry again. She thought Hanz thought of her too highly.

Chekov knelt down, examining the heavy burns on his legs. It didn't look good.

"His legs are completely covered in third degree burns…" He said with a heavy heart.

"What does that mean?" Juliet said worried.

"My father is a doctor and he treats soldiers who have been burned as bad as Hanz here. Normally it would would mean amputation." He said.

Juliet's eyes welded up in tears, looking back to Hanz.

"H-he's going to lose his legs?" She said in disbelief.

"No." Tom said as he knelt to the Hufflepuff's level.

"We're not muggles, we can treat him with magic. We can save his legs Juliet." Tom told the little Gryffindor.

Robin knelt down to see the damaged flesh and he immediately felt sick to his stomach. The flesh was charred, oozing slightly with blood. Raw, pink skin could be seen underneath all those layers. The worst was the smell, the awful smell of burnt flesh.

"Are you really sure about that Riddle?" He looked to the Slytherin in hopes for a confirmation. Tom looked back down to the German's legs.

"Chekov, there is a powerful orange like paste thats in the infirmary that treats burns. If you bring that to me I can assure his legs will be fine. I would have to use the antidote and mix a homemade potion to make sure it works full proof." Tom explained. Chekov nodded, knowing he'll have to be the one to find it.

"How long would it take for the medicine to be ready?" Asked Juliet.

"… about a week." He deducted.

"A week?! Hey, even if you could get this antidote ready for him you forget that he can't be out here! A week out here without being seen? Do you know how many students pass through these fields everyday? It's too dangerous! If he's seen the teachers would place him somewhere to be found by the English who I'm pretty sure will torture him for information." Robin complained.

"He has too many open wounds as well. With all this dirt and bacteria his wounds could easily become infected. He'll probably contact gangrene if we leave him out here before the potion is finished." Chekov added on to the list.

"Ah!" the Gryffindors eyes lit up with an idea " What if we put him into the room of requirement? he won't be seen while in there!" Juliet chimed in.

The three of them looked up the Gryffindor surprised.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. The room would give us all we need to keep Hanz here sanitized and comfortable while I'm making the potion." The Slytherin confirmed.

"He would be out of sight from the teachers and students..." Robin nodded in agreement.

"Da, thats perfect then! We'll hide him in there." Chekov said to the idea.

Robin turned to Hanz. He explained to the fellow German the situation he had with his legs. The pilot looked to the charred limbs and nodded, understanding his life was still in danger. Robin then told him that they would hide him in a secret room till he was fully healed. The pilot nodded.

The four students finally had a plan, and they were going to risk everything to see it through.

* * *

><p>Ze German will be saved ya? I hope Hanz makes it through. Oh well, comment and let me all what you think my lovelies! I miss your enthusiasm!<p> 


	28. To Heal? Or Not To Heal?

Sup mah fellow readers! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites you've been giving me, I feel truly honored to know you guys!

Now, let us begin!

* * *

><p>It was almost morning as Chekov piggy back ridded the German Pilot up a few flights of the ever changing staircase. Robin was next to Hanz, answering him questions he had as he stared in amazement at the whole school. Juliet was behind them on the lookout for anyone like a teacher or a fellow student. Tom was ahead of the whole group, wand out ready to cast a sleeping spell on any of the paintings that may be awake. None of them were taking any chances with this mission, each of them had a job to do and they knew it would be dangerous and risky. For gods sakes though they weren't cruel enough to just leave a poor man to die though!<p>

With Robin's help they easily were able to locate the room of requirement. After they made it through the giant double doors, it disappeared, leaving them finally alone and able to breathe a sigh of relief. The room of requirement did its job splendidly. The room changed itself into a miniature hospital, equipped with a clean bed, many pillows, extra clean sheets, towels, a sink, and a bedside table with a lamp.

They placed the German down onto the bed gently, carefully lifting his legs up and putting pillows under them to raise them higher to promote blood circulation.

"Okay, you're finally safe Hanz." Juliet told him smiling. "We're going to have to leave you in this room until you feel better. For now, don't make much sounds while we're away. All four of us will come in at different times of the day to check up on you. We'll give you everything you'll need to feel better and something to entertain yourself while we're gone."

Robin translated for Juliet, Hanz looked to her smiling and nodded.

"Is there anything you'll need before we go?" Asked Tom.

The German shook his head.

"Well before we leave him be we need get him a change of clothes and dress his wounds." said Chekov.

The group turned to the pilots garments… well… what was left of them at least. Chekov was right, the fire incinerated most of his clothes, and if it wasn't burned it was certainly torn up and covered in blood. Not exactly the right thing to have a patient wear...

"He and I look about almost the same size, I'll give him some of my pajamas to wear for now." Tom said as he walked away from the group to go get them.

Chekov, Robin and Juliet left him to it as all three of them tagged teamed to clean and dress his wounds.

It was a daunting and pretty disgusting task. First, they used a pair of scissors and cut off Hanz's burned and tattered pants. His underwear was all that was left. He knew there was a lady here and he did not want to scare her away so he tried to cover himself. Juliet stopped him though, showing him she wouldn't look. The students washed their hands and proceeded to wear rubber gloves. They then took tweezers out of the medicine case Chekov brought and individually plucked bits of gravel, twigs, burnt piece of clothing off the exposed flesh. The pilot winced in pain but endured it silently as they tried their best to remove as much as they could.

Finally, when the open wounds looked like there was nothing else to be picked at they moved him off the bed and made him sit on a wooden chair. Juliet and Robin filled two buckets of water and went to hi. They doused his legs with the cold liquid, removing any excess blood and dirt. Chekov patted his legs gently with clean towels to dry him off. When he was finished with that, the Hufflepuff then took out two bottles of hydrogen peroxide, each one for one leg.

"I'm not going to lie, this will sting a lot…" Chekov said sadly to the German.

Robin repeated what Chekov said in his native tongue. Hanz looked up to Chekov with a wave of determination.

"Ich landete sicher, wenn mein Flugzeug war dazu verdammt, mich zu töten. Was auch immer Sie tun müssen, tun Sie es. Ich werde es ertragen und wird Ihnen keine Vorwürfe für jeden Schmerz, den Sie verursachen mir." His eyes blazed with strength.

"I landed safely when my plane was doomed to kill me. Whatever you need to do, do it. I will endure it and won't blame you for any pain you cause me." Repeated Robin in English.

Chekov nodded to Hanz and then turned to Juliet.

"Juliet, it's better if we do it to both his legs at the same time. You take the left, I'll take the right. Robin, I need you to hold him down by his feet since they haven't been burned." They both nodded as they assumed their positions.

Chekov handed Juliet a bottle. With the timing of a simple nod, they poured the hydrogen peroxide on Hanz's legs at the same time. The three could tell he was feeling intense pain from what they were doing. His breathing sharpened intensely, his legs were trying to break free of Robin's grasp and he almost let out a cry of pain.

Despite the pain she was causing him, Juliet looked relieved as the hydrogen peroxide bubbled up, destroying any of the bacteria on his legs.

It worked.

With yet another pat down from a set of clean towels, Chekov was able to wrap his legs individually like a skilled doctor. Just in time Tom emerged yet again through the doors, positive he wasn't followed. In his hand was three sets of pajama's, a sweater, a pair of slippers, what looked like a book and cup of tea.

"I tried to get her as quickly as I could. Here's the clothes he'll need for now." Tom handed the German a set of of pajamas, silently telling him to change. Hanz accepted the clothes with gratitude and began to strip.

"Eeep!" Juliet's whole face flushed a bright red as she noticed how tone he was. She closed her eyes, turning away from the pilot. Hanz laughed at the gesture as he put the new sweater on himself.

He needed help putting on his pajama bottoms, but other then that he was okay. He was finally tucked into bed, legs yet again raised high to promote blood circulation. Tom handed him the warm cup of tea gesturing him to drink it now. He accepted the cup, nodding a thanks. The Slytherin placed the books he picked out on the bedside table and took a few steps back nodding to his fellow classmates. Chekov put down some of the food he brought from the kitchen on the bedside table as well. It was a nice slice of the elves' homemade cauldron cake.

"Sleep for now, We'll come back in the morning with some more food and Chekov will check on your wounds again." Robin told the German. With a great sip of the tea, Hanz nodded.

"Is there anything you like to eat? Any favorites? What can we bring you? It won't be any trouble at all, really!" Juliet asked, eager to know.

Robin translated and the pilot started laughing. Juliet smiled, a laugh is always a good thing to hear from someone in pain.

"Ich esse alles. Machen Sie es ein großes Frühstück alle haha, ich esse wie ein Pferd!" He said, still laughing.

Robin started to crack up.

"I'll eat anything. Just make it a big breakfast is all, I eat like a horse!" Robin said heartily to the petite witch. The Gryffindor smiled, nodding in affirmation.

"We'll take our leave then. Goodnight, Hanz." Said Tom politely as he turned away.

The other three followed suit saying their goodnight's and followed Tom out of the the room of requirement.

The four walked slowly through the halls, feet dragging. This was the longest, most brutal night they've ever had to pull off before. Despite being tired, they one they were doing something good. Juliet didn't care how many law's they broke tonight, she knew she did something right. She couldn't have done it alone though without Chekov, Robin, or Tom's help. They truly were her most loyal friends through on through.

"Let's get as much sleep as we can for now." Said Tom as they continued through the endless halls.

"I agree..." Yawned Chekov.

"second that." mumbled Robin who was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Juliet nodded.

"We'll eat together in the great hall later and come up with a full on plan. Hopefully with a full stomach we'll think a little better." said the Gryffindor.

They nodded, continuing their trudge to their own dorms. There was nothing they wanted more then to see their own bed's and greet it with a nice long rest. As all four were about the split up, Juliet turned to her knights in shiny armor.

"Thank you…" Juliet mumbled happily in the quiet halls.

The guys smiled back at her.

Not a single sound was a made after that as the four separated.

* * *

><p>Chekov ought to be a doctor, he took charge like a boss! Wow Robin's German sure pulled off well, and Tom behaved like a good leader. He likes Juliet enough to help a muggle? Tell me it's snowing in hell I can't believe it myself! Juliet really IS a miracle worker!<p> 


	29. Mornings, Slugs and Burn Paste

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to start this chapter. I just moved into my dorms for college and you all know how school is crap during the first few weeks. But I have a better groove now so I here by give you chapter thirty! Yayyyy. Thanks for being patient and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The four students looked like shit. No joke, it was the perfect word to describe just how awful Tom, Robin, Chekov and Juliet looked the next morning. All of them had bags under their eyes, they looked like their clothes were thrown on lazily, and no one needed to point out how out of it they were when they walked to a table.<p>

They should have played hooky.

Juliet yawned while stretching. Her hair looked like something close to a hot mess. It was tangles and slightly poofed, making it a perfect habitat for birds to make a nest. It was the last thing on her mind though as she attempted to grab as much food as she could. She cleverly wrapped different pieces of food in napkins provided to them at the table and put them in her knapsack so it wouldn't stain her bag so much. She wanted to make sure Hanz had enough to eat for the morning.

At the same time Tom took a free plate without anyone looking along with a fork, knife, spoon and a mug. He slid it into the big pocket of the inside of his robe and proceeded to drink his tea without anyone noticing. He then cooly drank his tea and ate some oatmeal with some brown sugar and cinnamon on it.

Robin was so tired he fell asleep mid eating. He rocked back and forth as his eyes gave into the sweet calling of slumber. Thus, by conclusion, The Ravenclaw's head fell into the bowl of cereal he made a few minutes ago.

As Robin's head shot back up in shock Chekov lazily threw a napkin at his face, clearly not giving a damn. To wake himself up, Chekov was drinking a nice cup of coffee with a bit of milk and one sugar. He drank the dark liquid greedily as he started to feel the caffeine seeping through his very veins.

All in all the four students could really use some sleep at that moment.

The little Gryffindor was the first to leave her house table. Her little feet made the sounds of light pitter patter while disappearing from the great hall and to a secluded hallway of the school. All in the good hope of getting into the room of requirement without being seen by anyone, she passed the courtyard and into the south wing of the school with a quick, but not hastily pace. She did not want to attract too much attention to herself from the other students around her. One false move and Hanz could be discovered.

As she saw the chance to be alone, the room of requirement appeared before her in good time. She rushed quickly into the room, quickly eyeing behind her if anyone saw her. She closed the door and saw it disappear before her very eyes. Good, no one followed her, no teacher eyed her, none of the paintings saw her. She was now all alone with the German soldier.

He must have heard the door close because he was clearly awake. Hanz was smiling to her, glad to know he was not abandoned.

"Good morning, Hanz." Juliet said as he approached him with glee. she sat herself in the chair next to his bed while pulling her knapsack to her lap. She noticed that he drank all of his tea from last night and that he had begun to read on of the books Tom gave him for entertain himself with.

Juliet opened up her knapsack for the German. One by one the little witch handed him food that was folded neatly in the napkins. The pilot's mouth watered and his eyes widened by all the amounts she got for him. She gave him plenty of sausages, bacon, pancakes, some hash browns, an apple, an orange, and even stole the container of syrup for him.

The room of requirement opened yet again, this time with the rest of the gang.

"Were you seen?" Tom asked. Juliet shook her head.

"Good. I brought some dishes for him to use." Tom quickly went to the German and handed him his plate and utensils. The German nodded thankfully to the Slytherin as he dumped the food in the napkins on to his plate.

"Once he's done eating I'll check on his wounds. Hopefully we did everything right and his wounds aren't infected." Chekov announced to the group with a thumbs up.

"Riddle, how soon can you get started on the potion to help this guy anyway." Robin asked.

"Depends, you guys need to give me that burn paste that only the infirmary has. As soon as you apprehend it I'll get right to it."

"How much of it do you need?" Asked Chekov.

"Just give me the whole thing. Better to have too much then too little." Said the Slytherin.

Coughing emitting from Hanz interrupted their conversation. Juliet, worried and alarmed rushed right to him. Hanz coughed a little more into his sleeve. As soon as he stopped he was surprised to see Juliet so close to him.

"Are you alright? You didn't get a cold did you? Were the blankets not enough last night?" She asked.

Robin translated to the German.

"It better not be a cold…" The Hufflepuff quickly went to the end of the pilots bed. He moved the covers concealing his legs to check on the bandages.

The bandaging was firmly intact with very little bleeding seeping through. This was a good sign and meant his legs were not bleeding out anymore. His body was fighting back the multiple injuries and that was a sure enough sign he could still be healed.

"The legs are okay still, but we better hurry. There's only so much we can do before his body can't fight infection anymore. We're getting the burn paste today, so whats the plan?" The Russian looked to the group, hoping that one of them could have a plan of action.

"One of us can pretend to be sick while-" Robin Began.

"No." Tom said bluntly.

"What do you mean "No." for? You haven't even heard my plan yet!" barked the Ravenclaw.

"Do you really think that pompous windbag of a nurse will let you stay in the infirmary because you have a stomach ache? Unless one of us is in real pain we won't be staying in there for long." Seethed the Slytherin.

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Juliet said.

"Alright… what is it?" Tom got a bad feeling about what she had to say

"I can cast a charm on Tom that will-"

"What!? Why me? Why not freaking muggle lover here? He can do it!" Tom complained while pointing at Robin.

"Hey!" Yelled Robin.

The Slytherin knew one thing for sure in life and that was Tom would not be the volunteer for this. Any plan Juliet has in mind while saying "You're not going to like it." already makes you want to high tail it.

"Because you're not like Robin who can speak German. He's the only one who can communicate with him. Chekov can't do it because he's the only one who knows medicine out of the four of us." Juliet explained, and she had a point at that.

"Yeah, And what about you miss high and mighty? You're like me so you do it."

"Me?" Juliet made a face.

"Just flip a coin on it you two, now is not the time to argue we have a man here that needs saving!" Chekov complained.

They both grumbled to each other a 'fine' as Juliet dug into her pockets for a sickle. When she found it she quickly flipped the coin high into the air.

"Heads!" Yelled Tom.

"Tails!" Juliet pleaded.

A loud sharp 'ping!' could be heard echoing through the room as the coin landed on the ground. It spun around and around until it finally stood still.

"HA!" The Slytherin Yelled. "Heads, I win!" The Slytherin Declared triumphantly.

Juliet sighed, knowing she lost.

"Alright then Tom, hit me with you best shot of that Slug-Vomiting Charm." Juliet said, closing her eyes, awaiting impact.

"…you're joking." The Slytherin deadpanned.

"Nope, go on, do it!" She yelled.

"Well… alright… you asked for it." Said the Slytherin in a worried tone as he reached for his wand.

"As soon as you cast the spell, carry me to the infirmary. Say a girl did it to me in the girls bathroom after we got into a fight." Juliet explained. "While the Nurse takes me away, I'll distract her long enough so you can go get the burn paste and leave."

"Got it." Tom pointed his wand to Juliet.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Not really…." she squeaked.

Before a second opinion could be heard, Tom cast the charm. A flash of green light shot out of his wand and square hit Juliet in the stomach, reeling her backwards to the ground.

"My god man, you didn't really do it did you?" Robin said in shock.

"Wait, was I not supposed to?" He looked to Robin, instantly regretting his actions.

"You actually harmed a girl and you ask me that?!" Robin screeched.

"Forget that now! Get her to the infirmary you idiot!" Chekov yelled.

Juliet Vomited her first slug, making Tom cringe at the sight of it as he picked her up bridal style. As soon as he left the room of requirement he bolted to the Infirmary.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry Juliet." Tom kept repeating while running.

Juliet only made grunts, doing her best to hold in the slugs that seemed to be piling up in her mouth.

"Fuck, you and your plans are never a good idea! Remind me to not listen to what you have to offer as an idea!" Juliet threw up two slugs in the process of Tom talking. Students that were going to their next classes could see what was taking place and quickly moved to the corners of the hallways so they wouldn't get slugged. Tom didn't even bat an eye at any of the curious/horrified boys and girls as they started to whisper to each other.

Juliet, unable to hold it anymore, threw up another giant slug that created the sound of a wet splat on the ground. With Tom running while holding her it wasn't exactly a smooth ride to the infirmary.

"I know this is selfish of me to ask but could you at least hold it untill we get there!" He yelled out of breath "I don't want slime on my uniform woman!"

The Gryffindor couldn't keep her promise.

"My goodness, what happened here!" Said the head nurse in a worried tone.

"She got in a fight in the girls bathroom, I found her trying to make her way to the infirmary so I helped her out." Tom said breathlessly.

"Well Mr. Riddle you did the right thing. Come here deary." Chided the old Nurse.

Juliet followed the nurse at a slow pace while thanking her. This left Tom all by himself, at least for a short while. Not wasting a second, Tom quickly made his way to the medicine cabinet. The old cabinet was made of a dark, rustic kind of wood with simple wood carving for decoration. glass bottles and small pots of every size and color filled every shelve. Tom quickly, but carefully, looked at every name on all the items. The orange paste should be easy to find since it's common for a student to come in with a burn from some stupid mishap. Finally, Tom found the pot of Burn paste. He quickly snatched it and buried it deep in his robe pockets.

"Mr. Riddle!" The nurse called out.

Startled, Tom quickly turned around to see that the nurse was looking for him and was making her way to Tom.

_Shit._

_Did she see?_

_She better not have._

_She saw didn't she?_

_How do I explain myself_

_How do I-_

"Y-yes?" He stuttered. He could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his ribcage.

"There you are!" She smiled. "What are you doing all the way over here you silly boy? You have no need to be so close to the medicine." She said while closing the cabinet.

Tom could hear his brain mentally cheering knowing he wasn't caught.

"I was simply taken aback by the beautiful colors of the bottles, do forgive me for prying." He said with a fake smile.

"Oh Mr. Riddle you're such a good lad. Though I can't have you be over here so you'll have to come with me to see Miss. De La Lune. Do forgive me deary." She said with a sad voice.

"No worries, you're simply doing your job." He said curtly as he began to follow her to Juliet.

Juliet was in the infirmary bed sitting upright with a bucket in hand. More then ten slugs were probably in that thing. Tom couldn't help but feel bad for her, but he was more happy knowing that it wasn't him suffering.

"The worse seems to be over. The slug charm only lasts about ten minutes or so. I think she's safe to go back to her dorm now. Would you be so kind enough as to walk her there?" Said the Nurse.

"With pleasure." The Slytherin replied so sweetly it hurt.

"Lovely, I'll sign her out then. Good day Miss. De La Lune. Avoid fighting more girls okay? Females can be quite caty." She warned while walking away.

"Yeah… sure thing."Juliet replied with a half smile.

Tom took the bucket away from Juliet. Placing it to the ground, he then helped the petite witch up and had her hook her arm around his so she could walk alright. They checked out of the infirmary and left while walking a slow pace. The two almost looked like a couple out for a stroll the way they took their time to find a secluded hallway. Anyone who would have walked by would have thought they were dating. But nay, that was not the case.

"I got the burn paste." He whispered to her.

That was all the information Juliet needed to make her smile.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was a long chapter. Oh well though! Hope to hear your comments guys because you're the ones who inspire me to write more of this deranged tale. Can't wait to write for you all again soon. Bye-bye!<p> 


	30. The Magic of Not Needing Rosetta Stone!

Hello everyone! Finally after so long I can now focus on this story since school is out and I'm summer break. I know you've been waiting patiently, but rest assured a LOT more chapters will be coming out now that I have the time for them. Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers who have been waiting for me, you're all too kind. Now go and enjoy, read away and don't forget to comment. I do love your feedback and support!

* * *

><p>While Tom began preparations for the new potion for Hanz, the rest of the group did their part by taking turns with taking care of the German. Chekov stripped his bandages every day, checking the burns and applying what was needed to keep them clean. Although he spoke little German he was able to ask basic questions about if it hurt, or if he was okay. They were all simple "yes or "no" answers for the German. Chekov could see the German was losing weight. Perhaps it was good that the others could not see what the Hufflepuff could. Hanz's body was not beginning to deteriorate. He could see the small but deadly signs that would later creep further and further to his life. His eyes had dark circles underneath, he noticed he had begun to eat less and less food, his cheekbones were now more prominent.<p>

Chekov could see death waiting for the pilot like a scarecrow waiting for an animal to die. He was determined to make death turn a blind eye to this one soul and save Hanz. He just needed Tom's potion and then it would all be okay.

Hanz did not know a lot of English, so it was hardest thing to know he could't speak to Juliet. She was a small thing, much like a baby bird to him. Her voice was like a sweet melody that helped the day go by faster. Even though he knew not what she was talking about, it didn't stop him from enjoying her pretty voice. Her big blue eyes looked up to him in admiration like a child that looks up to their mother and father. Whenever she touched him it was always gentle, like the feeling of silk against the skin. Whenever Hanz would gaze at Juliet it made him remember how everything was like before the war. He thought of her like he thought of his little sister. How both their eyes were the same blue that could see all corruption yet still be innocent and loving.

He was a far cry from the man he used to be before the war. He had seen terror, and committed terrible acts in the name of his country. He was a German pilot and if he was found by any other Englishman he would have no doubt been either killed on the spot or be interrogated. More than likely that would have ended in being sent to death either way. If that didn't happen the German knew he would have perished in the woods. Despite all of the odds being against him he was found by Juliet. She could see he was telling the truth of his desertion. Those endless blue orbs of her's gazed onto him as if reading his very soul and saw he was not lying.

He did not know if he would ever see her again whether or not his wounds heal. He treasured the moments he had with the petite girl as much as he could, refusing to nap in her presence. She doted on him the whole time she was there. She would feed him his food, play card games, listen to records and show him fun new magic she had learned. When they were in silence it was because they were both side by side reading their own book. He was grateful for all the time she gave him and never once complained to her. It was just sad though that he could never ask her a question.

Where are you originally from?

What are your hobbies?

What is your favorite book?

What's your favorite color?

Do you like German food?

Whats your favorite color?

May I write to you?

He didn't care if they were all stupid and mundane, the girl could read him the bloody phone book and it would still be interesting. He prayed that he would be able to meet his savior again later in life. He already promised to himself that he would study English so he could speak to her. He had so much of his hope regained because of this petite witch. She breathed life into him, he only wants now to repay her.

Hanz could see her making tea for him yet again. She was standing by the stove, waiting for the water to heat up properly. He smiled at her, appreciating her all the more. There was nothing quite like a warm cup of tea, wrapped up in blankets with a book in hand.

The sound of water filling the German's mug could be heard. She plopped a tea bag into mug, stirring it with a spoon.

'clink, clink, clink, clink' the sound of the spoon hitting the mug as it was stirred filled the room. Hanz looked up yet again to the witch. She pulled the tea bag out and picked up the mug. She quickly made her way to the Pilot and handed him his tea.

"Careful, it might be too hot to drink yet." She warned.

He accepted the cup gladly, inhaling the sweet, calming aroma of the liquid.

She was a good woman.

* * *

><p>Tom was busying himself with the potion, taking his time to read the directions and plan everything correctly. If there was one thing that made the young dark lord relax to it was potions. There was just some kind of unexplained aura of relaxation in planning a potion. The cutting, the measuring, the mixing, watching the cauldron bubble, it was all high heaven for the Slytherin. As he was adding some more of the orange burn paste into the cauldron he saw in the corner of his eye Alister the painting coming toward him.<p>

"What is it you insufferable painting." Said the Slytherin dryly.

"Don't sass me you little nuisance." The painting sharply retorted as the figure sat on a chair in an empty frame.

"Don't you have better things to do? Like, I don't known Guarding my door like I told you to for instance?"

"If you need someone to protect your goddamn door have the knight do it." The painting spat.

"Please," Tom said while placing his mixing spoon down. "That block head I bet couldn't even escape his own frame if he tried. Besides you're more intimidating with that sharp tongue of yours." Said the Slytherin cooly.

"Why do you need me to block your door anyway, what sort of trouble are you up to, Riddle." He eyed him suspiciously.

"If I told you it wouldn't be much fun for you to figure out now would it?" He coyed.

"Whatever it is be careful. The walls have many eyes and ears and a few are wondering why you always go to the room of requirement. That, and I'm concerned why you're making that strong healing potion."

"Does Dumbledore know yet?" eyes furrowed.

"No, but if you keep up the suspicious activity one of them will report you."

"Keep them from doing it, I want you to distract them all for two weeks."

"And what will I get in return?" replied the painting.

"Depends, what do you want? A paint job?" said Tom smirking. "Take a few years off those wrinkles?"

"I want the story when it is all done with, that is my only condition. I won't breathe a word of it to anyone."

"Why do you want to know so bad anyway…" The Slytherin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When you're as old as me and stuck in a painting you become bored, I want the story for entertainment." He said with a huff.

"Deal."

"Good." Alister stood up. "Good luck with the potion, Riddle. Use your time wisely." He said while going back to guard the door.

Tom returned to his station, mixing the cauldron carefully while mumbling to himself about potions, Juliet and plans on killing the painting.

* * *

><p>Chekov walked into the Room of requirement with his satchel filled with all kinds of food. He was given the special mission of finding the German something to eat for the next few hours and thankfully the Hufflepuff dorms are located in the kitchens so it was obvious he was the one to get it for them. But before he left Robin continuously warned him about talking to other people while completing the task. He didn't know how to explain to Chekov he can't just be all friendly and talkative while getting it as he usually is. Especially with the girls…<p>

"Chekov, do yourself a favor and try not to cause a huge commotion while getting the food next time." Said Robin as he gave the German a blanket.

"A commotion? Me? How do you know I just didn't follow your advice?" Said the tall wizard dumping the food on the empty table.

"Because you're you and you never do anything I say." He deadpanned.

"Haha, funny as always, my wife! What could I possibly do to cause a huge commotion?" Robin pointed his wand to him in annoyance.

"I swear, call me 'wife' one more time and I will turn you into a bag of fucking shi-"

Suddenly Juliet came into the room of requirement, quickly looking behind her to see if she was followed. She closed the doors and turned towards the three guys. Hanz immediately straightened himself up and greeted her with a very polite but heavily accented 'hello'.

"So you won't believe what I discovered!" She ran while digging into her satchel.

"Atlantis!" Chekov yelled.

"Ogres!" Joined in Robin.

Juliet stuck her tongue out at the two of them.

"Noooo, I found this!" Juliet pulled from her bag what looked like a piece of paper with some writing on it.

"You found us…. homework?" Robin shrugged.

"No! A spell to communicate with Hanz!" She said excitingly.

"Really?" Chekov said with raised eyebrows. "That certainly would make things more easier for all of us." He said while making eye contact with the German soldier.

"Yeah, especially me." Said Robin as he took the piece of paper out of the witch's hand while reading the contents. "But where did you find it?"

"I was stuck in Charms class and you know how I sit with Oliva Price?"

"Oh yeah… Red hair, green eyes with her nose in the air all the time?" replied Robin.

"Yes!" Juliet said while pointing to him with confirmation. "Well she was talking to the other girl in our table about her going to see her grandmother who lives in Romania and how she can't speak the language. So Pricilla, the other girl in our table, told her about this spell because she goes to France often and that this will make communication a whole lot easier."

Juliet took the piece of paper out of Robins hand and waved it in his face.

"So I joined in naturally on the conversation! And with a few lies sprinkled here and there I was all 'ba-da-bing ba-da-boom' and TA-DA! One spell hot out of the oven ready to be used!" The witch boasted.

"Great job Levonik!' Clapped the Russian, clearly impressed.

"Alright then, lets try it." Said the Ravenclaw while taking out his wand.

"Okay, Olivia said to 'swish' your wand three times into the air and she said the tricky part is to flick your wrist and make the 'X' symbol with your wand immediately after using not your whole arm movement but just your wrist. Do this while saying "Lavelalola" Instructed the Gryffindor.

"Lavelalola?" He repeated.

"Yes."

"Gotcha."

Robin preformed the spell with precision reciting the incantation. His wand made a sound but nothing happened….

"…Did it work?" Robin asked the group.

"I don't know…." Said Juliet with her eyebrows furrowed. "Chekov say something in Russian."

"Say something in Russian." Chekov replied.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny now say something in Russian you goof." Robian said rolling his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I just did, and since when did you guys know Russian" Chekov asked.

"…. OHHHHH!" Juliet said excitingly. She ran to Hanz.

"Hanz, can you understand me?" She said pointing to herself."

Hanz being a mere mortal was flabbergasted at what just happened. First he couldn't understand her at all and now suddenly she speaks perfect German?"

"Yes… yes I understand you." He replied slowly.

Robin and Chekov's eyes widened.

"He spoke perfect English!" Said Robin.

"Now I get it. Robin, say something to me in German." Said Chekov.

Robin said a phrase in German.

"I see, the spell translates into the language we're most fluent in. You're all speaking Russian in my ears." Chekov Pointed out. "Which means Hanz here must think we can all speak perfect German and for you two perfect English."

"I-I don't understand how you all do these kinds of things, just what are you?" Hanz said looking really confused.

"Magic!" Replied the witch with glee.

* * *

><p>And thats all for now, guys! Stay tuned for the next chapter, until then I hope to hear from you!<p> 


	31. The Burning Scream

Hello everyone! Glad to be back in action here, I really missed writing the story!

Just so you all know, I would like to announce that I have begun rewriting and correcting all the old chapters. I've already updated 1-9, nothing big. Most of it is old punctuation mistakes that I clearly didn't know how to use (I still kind of suck at editing). So feel free to reread them if you want, though you'll only notice slight differences.

Thanks for supporting me and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>After a bit of trial and error, the potion Tom created was almost complete. It would have taken a whole three weeks to complete but with the help of Chekov, Robin and Juliet they were able to finish it in one. The liquid was orange like the burn paste originally was but now it was more like the consistency of pancake batter. The Slytherin hoisted the cauldron and poured the contents into a cooled container and after scraping off what was left over in the cauldron the potion was ready to be used.<p>

He put the stuff into one of his larger bags and carried it off in the evening to the Room of Requirement. He pushed passed busy students on their way to dinner and teachers who look to be retiring for the evening. Unlike the other students who would be dining and enjoying a meal Tom and the others planned to not waste time and apply the potion when it was ready. He was already beat by the two Wizards and Witch who were all patiently waiting for the Slytherin by Hanz's bed. By a week's time they were truly worried about the outcome of the pilots wounds. Some of the patches on his legs began to ooze something foul which meant if the burn paste did not work they would have to consider a new plan and the new plan wasn't good.

"How is he doing?" Asked Tom while opening his bag.

"I want to say good, but thats not entirely the case…" Said Chekov looking pensively at Hanz.

"Will the Burn paste work?" Begged Juliet.

"We'll make it work, Juliet." Tom said with determination.

"So how does this thing work anyway…" Asked Hanz.

"Well…" Began Robin. "We're all going to apply the paste on your legs and… well…." Robin didn't really know how else to put the rest of what was to happen.

"Basically you're going to be in an intense amount of pain." Said the Slytherin completing The Ravenclaws sentence. "I'm not going to sugarcoat this. You will be in an extreme amount of pain, almost like the feeling when you were burned. But the paste is going to reverse the wounds and hopefully restore the nerves that were incinerated from the fire. With any luck after three days you'll be to walk again."

Hanz nodded to this information, clearly impressed with what magic has to offer.

"The chances of this working though is not fully 100% though." Chekov added solemnly. "As you can see some of your wounds here are oozing and look already very infected. If these won't close up they'll turn into gangrene, meaning we'll have to consider amputating your legs."

"C-can we really do that? None of us have knowledge on how to do that!" Juliet said, clearly paled and horrified.

"I know how to, my father taught me." Chekov said.

"Lets not jump to conclusion already when we have bigger fish to fry. Lets get this stuff on him now before the infections gets any worse!" Robin said as he brought scissors to cut the bandages off and more blankets. Everyone nodded in agreement

They did as followed. Robin and Tom lifted the pilot up and made him lay on a wooden table not too far from the bed. Juliet and Chekov removed the old sheets on the bed and replaced them with clean, sterile ones. Then, they went over to remove the bandages from the German's raw, scabbed and oozing legs with scissors and unwrapping the gauze. After removing the bandages they did their best to clean his legs once more for better preparation. They wanted to make sure the wound was clean enough for the potion to do its job. While doing that, Tom finally grabbed the burn potion from his bag. There was a whole tub of it which to Tom was better. He rather know he made too much than not enough. Robin used a spell to bind the Germans arms and legs to the table so he wouldn't move freely when the were to apply the paste. Last thing they needed was for Hanz to hurt himself anymore if he flinched away or fell off the table.

"You're going to be alright, Hanz. I promise." Said Juliet. Hanz nodded.

"I trust you." He replied.

"Everything is all set." Robin stated.

"You made sure to sterilize the table, right?" Asked Tom.

"Yes, everything is sterilized, I made sure of it." He assured.

"Here, I brought everyone rubber gloves." Chekov said as he passed everyone a set.

They all put on gloves, an apron and put masks on to prevent themselves from contaminating the wounds any further.

"Do you think if he screams he'll be heard?" Juliet said with concern.

"No way. The Room of Requirement is known for its secrecy. Not a single sound gets through the walls." Reassured Riddle.

The four went to the table, two on either side of Hanz's legs.

"Alright Hanz, we're ready on our end. Are you?" Asked Robin.

"Yes." Hanz said with determination. His eyes flared with the will to live and that was enough to convince the group to continue with their task.

"Okay everyone. All you got to do is to take the burn potion in your hands and simply slather it on his legs. Make sure there is a good, thick coat on all the burns, make sure to build it with layers." Tom Instructed.

"Wait, I almost forgot." Chekov took off his belt and went to Hanz's face. "You're going to want to bite on to this. I've known men to bite almost through their tongue by accident during these kinds of procedures. You'll thank me later." The German agreed, biting onto the belt.

"Are we ready?" Chekov asked. The four all nodded to each other.

"Lets make this as quick as possible for him…" Said the Russian.

The four all dug their hands into the potion and immediately slathered the potion all over the Germans legs. Hanz howled with such excruciating pain it almost made the four of them jump. He bit onto the belt hard, crying uncontrollably, his whole body tensed trying to escape the feeling of the concoction doing its magic. Due to him fighting the spell that was holding him down the table was wobbling and shaking uncontrollably.

"We're hurting him!" Juliet said horrified.

"That means it's working! Keep going Juliet!" Tom reassured as he slathered the potion on his upper thighs.

"But-"

"Just do it!" He begged her.

Juliet breathed in deeply and continued to work on his right leg.

It was almost unbearable hearing Hanz scream in pain, his voice filled the entire room like an opera house. Juliet went as fast as she could, layering the thick potion on his leg, trying to cover the burn in the orange batter. It took about twenty minutes of layering the potion, but soon it was complete. Over a period of time the Orange potion oxidized into a purple cast almost, meaning it has settled onto the skin perfectly, hardening around his legs like a shell.

Chekov removed the belt from Hanz's mouth who had fainted from the excruciating pain. Juliet ran to the sink and with a cold, wet cloth she rushed to the German and placed it on his forehand and cheeks while fanning him.

"Robin, help me re-bandage him." Said Tom. The Ravenclaw nodded, walking with him to get the gauze ready.

The pilot stirred from the feeling of the cooling sensation of the cold cloth. Chekov ran to the sink and filled a cup with water and put a straw on it. He hurried back to Juliet's side immediately with the drink.

"Hanz, Hanz it's all over now." Juliet said. "It's all over now, you're okay." she kept repeating. The Pilot could only smile faintly as a response.

"Here." Chekov put the straw in front of his mouth. "You need to drink." The German accepted the water, sipping it until it was all gone.

Robin and Tom already finished wrapping the first leg, moving onto the second leg. Chekov checked the time on his watch. It was already the late evening. Everyone was probably on their way back to the dorms by now.

"We ought to get going soon or else we'll get a detention." Chekov warned the group.

"We can't just leave Hanz after all this. What if he needs us?" Said Juliet.

"What the man needs is rest." Chekov replied. "With his body like that it needs serious recuperation. We will all be sure to check on him in the morning though."

"How long is this burn paste supposed to stay on his legs anyhow?" Said Robin after he cut off the wrapping.

"Three days. He won't be able to feel anything now that the paste has hardened." Replied Tom as he did the last bit of wrapping. "Okay, lets move him to the bed and call it a night."

The four lifted the man and as gently as possible they placed him back into the comfy bed. they propped up his legs with plenty of pillows and placed a blanket on his upper body. On the night stand the placed a urine basin for him to reach, plenty of water to drink and some fruit just in case he was hungry. They also made sure to leave him a new book for some entertainment.

"Alright, that should do it for now." Said Robin. Lets get going before the prefects try to find us." They all nodded, departing from the room of requirement silently.

* * *

><p>Juliet walked with her three companions clearly worried. She didn't feel it was right to leave Hanz by himself without supervision. The four in the end had to split up since The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wanted something to eat. Originally Juliet thought she too would want to eat, but after everything that happened she just lost her appetite and wanted to go to bed. Tom could clearly see the little Gryffindor was tired, worn out and paranoid. With Chekov or Robin gone he quietly reached out and laced his fingers with hers, entertaining them together and squeezing them to convey to her to relax. Juliet looked to Tom and teared up a little, thankful for the small gesture. She returned the gesture with squeezing his cold hand too before letting go. It felt right touching her like this Tom admitted it to himself.<p>

"It's going to be alright… he's going to be alright." He whispered to her.

"How do you know?" She said hopelessly. "You heard Chekov, it might not work and-"

"It will."

"What makes you so sure." She begged him.

"Because I am at the top of the class in potions, I trust my ability and you should too. He will be all right." Tom stated with a calm confidence to the petite witch.

Juliet teared up a little more, before she could reach for her sleeve he offered her his handkerchief.

"Believe in me, Juliet. He'll be fine. I promise you that." Tom said.

Okay…" Juliet took the handkerchief and dried her tears.

"Do you want me to walk with you to your dorm?" He asked.

"No… I think I'll be alright. I need rest anyway." She said smiling a little, returning his hankie.

"Alright…" Tom watched the Gryffindor go up the staircase and didn't leave from his spot until he saw her enter the dorm. Finally, The Slytherin made his way down to his own dorm, hopping to call it a night.

"Good Evening, Alistair." Acknowledging the painting.

"Mr. Riddle." He greeted. "How goes things in the land of the living?" He inquired.

"A tough day I'm afraid, I'm going to call it a night." The Slytherin replied.

"Remember, you have one more week before I have to say anything to Dumbledore." The painting reminded.

"Yes, yes I know already. Now let me in." The painting sighed.

"Password."

"Pure-blood."

Alistair opened the door and Tom entered the common area.

"Night, Alistair." He said in a bored tone.

"Goodnight, Mr. Riddle." He called out.

* * *

><p>This was really fun to write. I had to keep looking up a bunch of things in this to make sure I was still true to the war era. Did you guys all know that rubber medical gloves were invented in 1890? Cool right? Anyway, thanks for reading, I hope to hear comments from everyone, your support is greatly appreciated!<p> 


	32. The Abomination of Mankind

Hi Everyone! This chapter is short I know but I thought it would be good to throw in. Finally we see Tom taking some kind of action with Juliet... I think... kinda... maybe

Anyway, thank you all for your lovely support! Comment and review because I live to hear from you all. Your support is my drive!

* * *

><p>Tom was irritated.<p>

Very irritated.

He did not like what he was seeing.

The Slytherin with staring down at the scene unfolding in front of him with cold ruthless eyes. Juliet… the stupidest, most ridiculous, ignorant, foolish, dull-witted, slow, simpleminded, obtuse, over the top, hyperactive, sarcastic, thick, dim-witted, brain-dead, ludicrous, laughable, absurd, crazy, half-baked most unlady like Gryffindor that he had befriended…

Was being flirted on… by the German Pilot.

And it pissed him off, big time.

He didn't know if the petite witch was blind or just an idiot. It was so obvious though that it hurt to even look at it, heck it made him want to hurl.

First it was the compliments, then the cutesy chit-chat, then it was her spoon feeding him, then it was her laughing at all his jokes, then more talking, listening to music on Robin's Radio, the list went on and on.

Then the worst happened.

She offered him to read some Shakespeare with him

He was reading shakespeare with Juliet….

_HE WAS FUCKING READING SHAKESPEARE WITH HER._

That was HIS thing with her!

_HIS!_

Not this German nobody.

_'HIS!' _the Slytherin's mind echoed deeply.

"Juliet." The Slytherin called out calmly.

"Hm?" Said the witch, turning to him with a bright smile.

"Go to Chekov and get Hanz here a new pair of pajamas. His size will fit him more."

"Oh, I'm okay really. Thank you though!" Hanz piped up who was clearly enjoying Juliet's company so much.

"I didn't ask you, Muggle." The Slytherin seethed. The pilot shut up immediately upon noticing his anger.

Apparently the witch didn't catch the venom dripping from Tom's voice.

"Uhhh sure thing. Keep an eye on him will you?" Juliet got up from her seat next to Hanz and put on her robe. She then quickly went across the room to the door to leave. Before she left though, she turned to Tom.

"By the way, stop calling him "muggle". He has a name you know, be nice." She scolded lightly as she left the Room of Requirement. Tom rolled his eyes to Juliet's light slap on the wrist and turned his attention back to the wounded pilot whom he was now stuck babysitting.

Tom and Hanz were now the only ones left in the room. They stared each other down like they were about to duel, the air around them already sour.

"I don't think you understand what situation you're in right now, Muggle. Just because I helped in saving your life doesn't mean we are anything close to friends. I have a strong piece of advice for you to follow though. Do yourself a favor and cease flirting with her. You and Juliet are from completely different worlds and I mean that both figuratively and literally." The Sytherin hissed.

"I apologize, I didn't understand that you two were together." The German pilot replied rigidly.

Tom felt like strangling the German.

"We aren't." The Slytherin admitted with a stiff face.

"If you aren't then I don't see why I shouldn't pursue her." The German stated simply.

Tom wanted to use all the curses on him.

"She won't return your feelings, I'll make sure of that." He replied sharply, face still devoid of emotion.

"And how would you know?" The human replied. "You don't make decisions for her, she does, thats something you can't change."

Tom wanted to kill this man.

"I could tell from the start you didn't like me, yet you helped me anyway. Why is that?" Hanz asked.

"If you want to know the truth it was because I didn't want your dead body to disgrace this school, Your kind is an abomination to our world. Especially to me." Tom said.

"So, you're in love with her." The German replied.

The Slytherin scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"That's a lie if I had ever heard one. If you love her and don't want me to pursue her than fight me fair and square. Not with threats and the jealousy clearly written all over your face." The German spat angrily.

With a few steps forward Tom lunged at the German and grabbed him with one hand by the collar of his shirt, bringing him face to face, the other hand with his wand pointed at his neck.

"You dare challenge me? With the wave of this wand I could kill you right this second, I could torture you in more ways then any muggle contraption could ever do, I can make you regret the day you were born. Yet you challenge me without even having legs to help you run and escape with?! You are NOTHING but a nuisance to me. If I catch you touching her again so freely I will sneak in here and murder you while you sleep. The air you breathe will be like poison when I'm done with you." Tom roared with rage.

"If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?" Said the German quoting Shakespeare. "You may have the devil as your friend, but I am not so easily trifled with, boy." Hanz's deep blue eyes flared with determination, not breaking eye contact with Tom's crystal green orbs.

The Slytherin slammed him back down on his bed.

"Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven." Said Tom also quoting Shakespeare. "Food for thought the next time you decide to speak to me." He said as he stormed out of the room of Requirement.

* * *

><p>Juliet was just returning when she noticed Tom storming down the hallway with a dark aura that surrounded him.<p>

"Hey!" Juliet called out while rushing over to him. The Wizard snapped out of his trance upon hearing Juliet calling out to him. "I thought you were looking after Hanz." She whispered, clearly annoyed.

_He had to know._

"He went to sleep so I decided to leave." He lied. "Don't worry about it so much."

Juliet's cheeks puffed, clearly irritated.

"Well I'm going to go back and give him his new pair of pajama's." She said turning away from the Slytherin. Tom grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

_He had to know._

"Actually you don't need to. It turns out there was another pair already there for him. Guess someone beat you to it." He wasn't lying about that actually, there was a pair there all along, he just wanted to get the Gryffindor away from the German.

"What, are you kidding me? I went all that way for nothing?" She said exasperated.

"Guess so.' Tom replied.

"Great, now i'll be carrying this all day for nothing..." Juliet complained.

"Want me to take it?" He offered.

"No... I'll just store it in my trunk back at the dorm for now."

_He has to know now!_

"Alright then. Look, I'm going to the lake, I want you to come with me too. There is something important I need to discuss with you."

"Is it some kind of secret?" Juliet asked while tilting her head.

"Something like that..." Tom answered.

* * *

><p>The two made their way to the lake in a short amount of time. They were the only ones around which made it perfect to talk out in the open with no one listening. Luckily the weather was nice enough that their robes provided the perfect amount of warmth for the time being. They were standing over a giant oak tree by the water, a somewhat secluded place that blocked your vision of the school since it was so large. They place their things by the tree and stood by each other, Juliet was admiring the view of the lake, Tom was too distracted to enjoy such trivial things.<p>

"Answer me honestly, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now..." Tom said while turning to her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"What do you think of Hanz."

"Hanz? It think he's really nice, why?" She stated off the bat with a smile.

"You know what I mean, stupid." Tom hissed.

"Not really..."

Tom sighed, he was already getting a headache from this.

"Do you fancy him is what I'm asking." He rephrased.

"F-fancy? You mean Like? As in Like-Like?" She said begging to flush at the cheeks.

"Yes."

"That's a bit of an up-front kind of question... why do you want to know anyway?" She said with suspicion.

"Because I'm curious." He lied again.

"W-well..." Juliet looked suddenly apprehensive, her eyes shift a couple of directions, mostly staring at her feet. She clearly looked like she was having some sort of internal battle in her brain. She was shifting side to side and she was fiddling with her hands. If she were to ever murder someone she would have been a dead give away.

"He's really handsome... I guess you could say I have butterflies in my stomach when I talk to him..."

"So you like him." He spat.

"I-I don't really know yet. I guess you could say its a bit of a crush b-but I don't know anything really about him!" She stuttered, clearly flustered.

"You disgust me." He said even angrier.

"Disgust? Tom, is something the matter?" Juliet tried to reach out to him with her hand but he slapped it away.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled.

Juliet was shocked to hear his outburst of anger. To her it was suddenly out of the blue. He was nice to her all day and now suddenly this?

"He is a muggle, Juliet. Do you get that? A muggle. He is scum compared to you, trash! Do you have any regard to your status as a Witch?!" He yelled, each word dripping with more and more venom.

"So what if I may or may not be attracted to him? Just because I'm a witch doesn't mean I'm better at him at anything!" She yelled back.

"Are you kidding me?! Can he fly? No? What about spells, can he do that?" He snapped.

"Why are you so angry about this?! Plenty of witches and wizards marry muggles!" She snapped.

"Because you are going to get hurt you fucking idiot. If you end up actually liking him you're going to have conform to his way of living! You'll have to hide who you really are, you're going to be trapped with no other escape in a society that tried to wipe our kind out for centuries, do you want that? Do you really want to live your life in a cage forever?!"

"Is this how you really feel about muggles?" Her eyes filling with tears. She never saw this side to Tom before.

"It's exactly how I feel about them. You are better than his kind, Juliet. Whether you admit yourself or not."

"I won't admit it because I don't believe in that kind of thinking. Do you want to know who you sound like right now?"

"Who?" He demanded

"Hitler." She stated. "A man who thinks the German Aryan race is so much better than everyone that those he considers inferior is to just be wiped out."

Tom remained silent, eyes flaring with fury.

"You're better than this, Tom. I know you are. I know you're mean and sarcastic and short tempered, but I know you're a good person..." She said, tears now spilling down her face.

"Than you don't know me at all." Tom hissed.

"Then why?! If you hate muggles so much then why did you help me take care of Hanz? You could have said no, you could have even reported me!" She yelled. "You even made the burn potion yourself, you worked so hard to help him! Why!" She begged.

"Because I can't fucking say no to you!" He roared. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him. He knuckles turning white from the sheer amount of force and strength he was using to hold on to her.

"I can't ever say no to you, do you understand that?! Do you get it now?! You make me do things without even thinking and I hate you for it! It makes me want to pull my own hair out! When I see you with that disgusting German pilot it makes me want to murder him on the spot. When I see you touching him, giving him life, making him smile and laugh it makes me want to crush his skull to the ground! You deserve better than him, I won't let you ruin your fucking life for him! He is going to ruin you life the way they all did before you!" His grip was so tight it made Juliet wince in pain. His green eyes seemed to burn with a kind of hatred that it made you quiver at the mere sight of it. Juliet, though scared to death refused to break eye contact with him.

"So thats it, you're jealous of him..."

"Of course I'm jealous of him!" His grip tightening even more.

"You're hurting me!" She yelled, trying to shake him off. She violently twisted and turned until she slammed her elbow into his stomach. Tom was thrown back by the force of her elbow thus he had to let her go. Juliet took out her wand and pointed it at him but Tom grabbed her again. Juliet pointed her wand to his neck, clearly forewarning if he hurts her again.

"You should have just told me and not had it built up like this! This is what happens when you bottle everything up!"

"I'm telling you now aren't I!"

"You told me jack shit! You're hiding something from me! Why are you so against me liking him?!"

"You're going to end up hurting yourself in the long run if you end up getting any closer to that muggle, believe me!"

"Why should I believe you?" She shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"BECAUSE YOU'LL END UP LIKE MY MOTHER!" He screamed in desperation.

Juliet lost her ability to speak, dropping her wand in the process.

"W-what... what did you just say?"

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER, DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Finally thought it was about time for me to throw a bit of drama and actually take a small step forward in the relationship. I don't want to rush a lot of things or else this story will be too boring and rewarding for everyone. Suspense is key to looking forward to the future, whether good or bad!<p>

Anyway, thank you all for reading. Without you all I wouldn't be continuing with this story. It's truly a lot of fun to write. Please comment and review, I truly love to hear from you all! See you in the next chapter!


	33. Too Late

Hey everyone, good news I landed an internship. Now I get money yayyyyy~

Bad news, its a 9-5 job and I can't work as fast with writing new chapters. BUT NEVER FEAR, I SHALL ALWAYS CONTINUE THROUGH THICK AND THIN!

Enjoy reading the chapter everyone, comment/review because I love to hear from you all!

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Tom to realize the mistake he made. The deed was done and now he was exposed like a newborn child in front of the Witch. He took in his surroundings and realized he was too deep in trouble to go back. Juliet's instincts were written all over her face.<p>

She was being threatened.

Her eyes were dilated, her breathing had quickened, her body was tense, her hands looked ready to strike at any given moment. He could tell every instinct told her she wasn't safe, that he was hurting her, that he could easily overpower her.

Despite all this though he saw pity in her eyes.

And it made Tom see red. He was in raged knowing those blue orbs looked down on him.

"Like your mother? Wait, was your mother-"

"If you dare breathe one word of what I said to you, to anyone, it will be your last." He said cutting her off, his grip tightening around her ever more. Juliet winced at the pain. :Don't think I won't do it." He hissed.

"Tom, I don't know what happened to you or your mom, but I'm not her." She said softly, trying to get him to calm down. She was trying to reason with him, make him return to normal. But the Tom she knew was far gone, this one she saw was vicious and cruel.

Tom raised his hand and smacked Juliet across the cheek hard, dropping her wand in the process. Her cheek was red and he could see it drew blood. She whipped her head back at him with complete shock and utter betrayal.

"Don't you dare try to figure out what happened to me. My past is not for you touch upon so lightly! I am not some simple puzzle you can put together and be done with. I will not be mocked, I will not be pitied! You have no right to even make assumptions you dirty little mud-blood!" He spat.

A loud crackling noise rang in Tom's ears, then the rush of intense pain splurged from his cheek and jaw, his sight overrun with crystal blue eyes full of rage. The witch just gave him a swift and powerful uppercut, her mouth was bloody and full of wrath, her body was battered and bruised but showed no bounds. In an instance she was no longer a petite Witch, she was a warrior. He felt in that second none could escape her fury, no chain could keep her down. Tom truely felt just how strong the Witch was, how angry she truly was at him.

Tom was taken aback from the force thus freeing Juliet from his tight grasp. She quickly dove for her wand in a matter of seconds and without even second guessing she screamed incantations, attacking him without mercy. There was no stopping her now, out of all the classes Juliet was good at it was Defence against the Dark Arts and Flying. With grace and preciosion she attacked to gain ground. Tom yanked out his wand and began shooting out his own spells himself. Each one he screamed with more spite than the next.

This wasn't an everyday battle though for a witch or wizard though.

Juliet was muggle born thus she knew how to fight like one.

Just when she cast another spell she ran straight for him, lunging all her body weight and punching him yet again and again.

"Don't you dare fucking call me a mud-blood again you bastard!" She screeched, punching him in the stomach.

"You think being wizard born is all high and mighty but when it comes down to it you dont even know how to defend yourself from close range!" She said while throwing him back. Tom dropped his wand from the blunt trauma of hitting the ground so fast. He guickly ran over to get it but Juliet was quicker.

"Without your stupid magic you can't do anything!" She spat, kicking his wand away. Tom then tripped her and the two wrestled on the ground before the the Wizard broke free to race for his wand. Juliet had hers at the ready as she she chased after him.

They were moving around so much that their fight was now on the docks, both fighting for more ground. Tom was the one who was about to be knocked into the lake. As she lunged at him again though Tom grabbed her and flung her into the lake.

The wizard was breathing heavily as he saw Juliet coughing up water, screaming, trying to keep herself afloat all she can. Panic clearly written all over her face.

"Serves you right!" He spat.

Juliet was still splashing around trying to keep afloat, her head sinking more and more into the water. Finally her head disappeared into the watery depths.

"….Juliet?"

Bubbles could be seen coming to the surface, though the lake was so murky you couldn't see her. First a few seconds, then a whole minute went by.

She wasn't coming up.

Toms eyes widened at the realization.

He dropped his wand and dove into the lake without even thinking, forgeting their fight all together. In the murky depths he could still see Juliet was struggling with complete and utter terror as she tried her best to swim back to the surface. Her arms and legs flailing in all directions. The Wizard swam to her and grabbed her, pulling them both back to the surface with amazing speed.

The wizard should have known something was up the way she always avoided going near the lake, why she always had a worried gaze whenever she was too close to the water. All the signs were there and he completely overlooked it.

The Witch gasped for breath, coughing up liquid. Her lungs once again filling with oxygen. She was alive, in a catatonic state of shock but alive.

He pulled her to the shores to safely. They both crawled out of the water, falling onto the grass from sheer exhaustion.

"Are you okay…." He tried to reach for her but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch me." She spat with enough venom to make even Tom wince.

"I…I didn't know you couldn't swim…" He had no excuse up his sleeve, no witty comeback or even a proper apology to tell her. Tom stared at the ground with stone cold eyes. He didn't dare speak in fear of making things worse.

He dare stole another glance at Juliet. The Witch was clearly hurt, both physically and emotionally. She was soaking wet, breathing harshly from the nightmare of almost drowning, her mouth was still bloody from being slapped so hard, bruises were all over body, scrapes as well from the spells… he did that, he did all that to her.

What had he done...

He couldn't excuse his actions, for once Tom actually felt desperation and utter regret.

"Juliet…." He cleared his throat more. "I'm-"

He was cut off from the Witch getting up on her own, legs still shaking from shock. She walked away from him to go pick up her wand without saying a word. The Gryffindor drifted away from the Slytherin back to the castle in total silence. She didn't even look at him, She didn't even glance back towards his direction. The girl who always forgave him, who always saw the best in him, the one who thought was her friend left him, abandoned him.

He felt his world shatter.

Tom felt his mind go numb, his hands growing cold, his body shaking with multiple amounts of emotion, his eyes stinging, his voice shot with no way of shouting for her to come back. He was helpless and now alone and he was the only one to blame.

He hated what she made him become.

* * *

><p>This chapter is deep man, where are my tissues?! I know it was a short one but what do you all think of the development though? Let me know!<p> 


	34. Damaged

Hi guys! New chapter is up, thanks for being so patient with me. Let me know what you think of this upcoming development okay? Hope you're all enjoying your summer break.

* * *

><p>Chekov and Robin saw Juliet enter the castle from their classroom window. They had just finished divination and thought she was going over to meet them. By the time they reached downstairs to greet her though they were thrown back. Their best friend looked like she was abused, downright abused. But by who? Other students passed by Juliet doing double takes as they continued to walk away. It only took then half a second to realize she clearly wasn't stopping over to see them but rather looked like she was just trying to run away.<p>

Some students had sorry looks, others looked like they didn't care. Amazing how society works like that. It was Robin first to react though. He rushed over to stop her in her tracks, he didn't even have to say anything though because the petite Witch saw him at the corner of her eye. She stopped, eyes to the floor in shame, she clearly didn't want them to see her like this.

"Juliet... w-what-" Chekov said catching up, eyes in disbelief.

"Juliet what happened to you… Did those girls start picking on you again?" Robin said, clearly worried. He immediately without thinking reached out to touch her but she slapped his wrist away.

"Sorry Robin, but don't touch me right now, I'm tired…" She said in a soft voice.

"O-oh… of course, of course… I'm sorry…" He said trying to hide his shock. Juliet never pushed him away.

Chekov and Robin were left speechless at the sight of their friend. She reminded Chekov of a lit candle that was just snuffed out. Her eyes were empty and emotionless. To him it was downright disturbing.

Chekov put a hand on Robin's shoulder, indicating for him to take over. He pulled out from his pocket a handkerchief and gave it to her to apply to her bleeding mouth. She accepted it, blotting her lips with it.

"What happened to you, who did this?" He commanded in a serious tone.

Juliet flinched at his tone of voice, eyes refusing to meet with his in fear of giving him a hint. Chekov sighed, he knew forcing it out of her would do no good, he could clearly tell she didn't want to be touched either from he saw with Robin.

"Juliet… I know you don't want to talk about it now, but why don't you go clean up. Take a nice long bath and come join us in the dining hall later. If you're not comfortable going there we can maybe eat somewhere else?" He said, trying to compromise.

Juliet looked to the ground, trying to hold back crying.

"Okay…" She replied softly, eyes still glued to the floor.

"Are you kidding me we can't jus-" Chekov put his hand over his mouth, making him stop fighting the decision.

"Okay. We'll see you in the mess hall then. You can have one of the house elves come fetch us." She nodded.

"Alright, we'll leave you alone then. Take it easy for us okay? If you need us you can find me and Robin in the library." Chekov said with a soft understanding smile.

"Yeah, anything at all! You name it!" Robin piped up, attempting to help as well. "If anything at all happens just come to us, okay?!" He yelled at her while rushing away from the Gryffindor. Chekov lead Robin away quickly, both departing and leaving Juliet to her own thoughts.

As they walked away, Robin looked up to Chekov while pulling the Russian's hand away from his mouth.

"I can't believe you would just have us leave her like this, you saw what she looked like and-"

"If we stayed with her we would have smothered her, Robin." Chekov looked down meeting his eyes with his friend, trying to reason with the hot headed Ravenclaw. "She needs to come to us on her own."

Robin was clearly frustrated.

"We could have stayed silent and at least kept an eye on her. I have a really bad feeling about leaving her alone, I feel... I..." Robin looked the floor, clearly worried and looked somewhat disturbed.

"Robin..." Chekov made them stop before they entered the Library.

"During divination I saw something horrible in the looking glass..." Robin tried to explain.

"The looking glass? I didn't think you were one to believe in the things they teach in that class. Our teacher is a bit of a nutter" The Hufflepuff snorted, making light of Robin's explanation.

"I know our professors a nutter but thats not the point, the point is-"

"I'm sure it is nothing, you always take things so literally anyway." The Russian said as he tried to walk into the library.

Robin pulled the Tall Russian back.

"This is serious, Chekov!" He screamed at him. The Russian, along with other students who were entering the library, all turned to the Ravenclaw surprised.

The Hufflepuff turned toward the Librarian in an apologetic stance.

"Excuse us." The Russian said bowing slightly as he escorted himself and Robin away from the premises.

he rushed the two of them into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Robin? This is unlike you!" He said, a surprised look on his face. I mean yeah, he knew Robin was loud and like a mother hen but he could tell he really was disturbed.

"Just listen to me, will you. I think Juliet is in trouble."

Chekov's eyes could only widen as Robin unfolded what his eyes saw in the crystal ball.

* * *

><p>Juliet walked to dorms with her head down in complete shame. It was humiliating walking by of all her classmates like some petty victim. She wondered for a while if this is what Tom felt liked, to be judged by everyone around him, hiding a secret.<p>

She fiercely shook the thought away, she refused to think about him… not after what he did. The mere thought of him made her want to scream in agony. She reached the girls dorm in record time and with a couple of gasps and whispering from her dorm mates she rushed to the bathroom to clean up, holding two towels, some bad-aids and her toiletries.

She soaked herself for a really long time in the bathtub. One of the upperclassmen took pity on her and let her use the prefect's bathroom which she was thankful for. It was the nicest one the school had to offer with its spacious bath that looked like more like a swimming pool. It was decorated with moving stained glass windows of pretty mermaids, the bubbles were consistent and came in many colors. Apparently the multicolored bubbles not only had healing properties but when the popped they burst with only an aroma you like smelling the most. They were almost like a love potion only they didn't make you barking mad for someone the minute it took effect.

The witch stripped and sat on the bathroom floor by the water, attempting to heal herself first before relaxing. She did her best to heal her scratches with magic but she could only do so much about the bruises around her waist. They were an ugly reminder of Tom's horrible grip, adorning her skin in multiple colors of red, blue, purple and green. It disgusted the witch, his hands did that to her, he hurt her in this way and now she was going to be reminded of it for weeks. Juliet spoke the spell again harshly, attempting to use magic again but the spell failed to cover them. The witch cursed under her breath at her lack of knowledge in healing magic. There was a nasty gash on Juliet's cheek from one of the spells that she barely dodged from before. She quickly turned her attention to it, with the help of a mirror the witch was able to at least heal that with magic. She also finally was able to stop bleeding from her mouth using good old fashioned ice and cotton balls. They were provided to her by a really kind house elf who was at the time cleaning the bathroom when she entered. She gave the elf some candy that she had stuffed before in her robe as her way of saying thanks, who in turned thanked her more than ten times while bowing with a great big smile on his face.

After all the bandaging up, she sunk into the tub, blowing bubble into the water through her nose till she had to come up slightly to breathe again. Her hair cascaded in the water, floating at the surface with her head.

She relaxed as best as she could, but there was nothing that could stop her from crying. It all happened so fast it made her get a headache, she just couldn't process the information. He hurt her, he hit her and threatened her, belittled her and was cruel for only liking the German Pilot. Juliet thought he was truly insane at that moment. That the Tom she knew wouldn't do that to her, yet here she was, battered and bruised. She really didn't know anything about the Wizard, was their relationship only skin deep?

"It's join to be okay…." She said as more tears streamed down her face. "It's okay, you're okay, everything will be okay." She repeated the phrase more times as more and more tears fell into the water. She sniffled and splashed water on her face to get her to calm down again.

She really didn't want to talk to Chekov of Robin about this, she didn't think they would understand.

* * *

><p>Tom rushed himself to the abandoned girls bathroom of the school. With a few hushed words in parseltongue he entered into the corridor leading to the Chamber Of Secrets. He kicked multiple bones and old, decaying exoskeletons of the serpent's constant shedding throughout the years, completely used to the morbid domain where the beast sleeps. His eyes became a deep crimson red, face plastered with a deep hatred that could make all hose around him run away. The cool and collected Tom Riddle was gone, the mask he used in school was torn away. Here he was no longer a human but the monster he knows he always truly was.<p>

The Wizard opened the entrance to the circular door of the Chamber of Secrets in due time, storming inside the grand room, hastily pacing down the path to the great sculpture of Salazar Slytherin.

"Basilisk!" The Wizard roared with pure rage in his voice. His voice echoed through the chamber, repeating itself though the plumbing.

The great and mighty serpent emerged out of the mouth of the statue, its eyes shut to make sure he didn't hurt its master.

"Yessssss my liege" it spoke in parseltongue.

"You are to find the man whom matches this scent." He threw to the ground bloodied bandages to the floor.

The Basilisk bent its head to the ground, inhaling the aroma that emitted from the bandages.

"And kill him." He seethed.

The basilisk opened its mouth, exposing its many poisonous fangs, excited to find its new victim. It then slithered away from its master and into the plumbing of the school.

"Asssss you wish massssster." it replied with particular glee, leaving Tom alone in the Chamber.

The Wizard knew killing the German would be no problem, he is invisible to the school, no one knew he was here. It was like taking care of a ghost that none had ever seen. He was an eyesore, he must be gone. He started to laugh maniacally at his own thoughts, wondering what Juliet would think of him. She would call him deranged and power hungry. Jealous and a fool…yes, he was just like Othello, jealous and obsessed of losing the one he cared for most, willing to kill all those who opposed him, even his beloved. But he was smarter than the fool in that play. Unlike the tragedy, he will be the one to end things with a triumphant flare.

If he couldn't have Juliet, then none would ever have her.

His obsession of her had taken over, it was too late now. He had a taste of the sweet honey he tried so hard to resist. He was intoxicated, he was hungry for more, he wanted Juliet all to himself.

* * *

><p>Annnd done! Thanks for reading the chapter everyone. I had to attend my boyfriends family reunion all of last week so I was pretty busy with that. At least I was able to finish this chapter though, I'm always thinking of you guys! Hope you enjoy the development, let me all know what you think kay? I really do enjoy hearing from you.<p> 


	35. The Dead Witch

Hello everyone, long time no see! Thanks for being so patient with me, took me a little while with this chapter because of dealing with my internship. In other news I like to announce two things!

1: I have revised, corrected and added context to chapters 10-14. If you would like to reread them that would be really nice but that's totally up to you my dear readers!

2: I finally got my first apartment! (Throws confetti in the air) Yay for not being homeless!

Thanks for tuning in, cant wait to see you all in the next chapter! Be sure to comment/review because knowing you guys actually exist means more to me than the poll reviews haha

* * *

><p>Juliet emerged from the prefects bathroom washed, fully cleaned, clothed and bandaged properly. She wasn't dressed in her robes but rather some more comfortable attire. She was dressed in a long sleeved pastel blue boat necked dress along with a pair of black tights and black Mary Jane's flats. Her hair was put into a high bun so it wouldn't reveal to the public how messy it truly looked. Looking a little better than before, she strode down the hallways with a little more confidence in herself.<p>

She knew she was supposed to go find Chekov and Robin but she simply wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with never ending questions. She could only imagine what either one of them would do if they found out that it was all caused by Tom.

She turned a sharp corner, going as far away from everyone as possible. The petite witch went up the ever changing staircase to the second floor and strode while keeping an eye out for a safe place to enter the Room of Requirement without anyone seeing her. The farther down the hallway she went the less students she saw, till finally it was just her striding by.

splash, splash, splash

Juliet stopped in her tracks while looking down at her feet confused.

Water?

Juliet looked up to see a good part of the hallway was completely flooded by at least four inches of the liquid. The Gryffindor spun around in a 360 questionably, looking for anybody else who might have noticed the odd situation happening. She was the only one around this part of the castle though. She heard that not many students venture over these parts because of the lack of classrooms on this side of the castle, which was great since she wanted to be alone but this was just… odd. She did know that there was a girls lavatory close by so that must have been the cause of all the water.

"Maybe someone clogged up the toilets…" Juliet said to herself as she walked towards the bathroom rolling her eyes. Here she was going to check up on Hanz and now she's suddenly a plumber!

She followed the sounds of gushing water, reaching the girls bathroom without much delay. Indeed, the plumbing did go wrong but it wasn't a toilet but rather all the sinks. They were like all the other sinks which were encircled with two faucets each, one for cold and the other for hot. She also noticed that all but one sink wasn't gushing out water, it was the one she remembered that never worked.

"Uh…. Hello? Anyone in here?" Juliet called out pensively, voice echoing in the lavatory.

No one answered.

Juliet took a few more steps forward, her ankles now completely soaked with water. She noticed a figure of some sort in one of the stalls; she couldn't get a good look though due to the fact for obvious reasons each toilet had a stall for privacy. She saw feet too small to be a boy's and what looks like part of skirt. The Gryffindor sighed upon seeing this. Must be some poor first year too scared to open their mouth at the mess they caused.

Juliet strode over to the stall, trying not to splash herself and get more wet then she already was.

"Hey listen, It's okay if you flooded the bathroom you know. It happens to the best of us, really! So come out so we can explain to a profess…" Juliet's voice went from normal, to concerned, to silence.

She saw a hand peeking out of the stall, devoid of all movement.

"…. A-are you alright?" Juliet pushed the stall open only to gasp in horror, backing up immediately while turning away. She was so shocked she lost the feeling on her legs and fell to the floor in a big splash.

"NO!" She screamed, coving her mouth. She looked back to confirm the sight in front of her.

It was Myrtle, a girl she was acquaintances with in her divination class. She was known to be always crying and being picked on which made her sit with her so no one would touch her while they shared class together.

"Oh my god… Myrtle…" The witch daringly crawled closer to the body. Juliet touched her face and immediately retracted it upon feeling her icy flesh. Her eyes were wide open as if in mid shock, staring into nothing without a single sign of life left. her mouth only slightly open as if she was speaking in mid-sentence before she died. Juliet immediately became concerned for her surroundings; she pulled her wand out, looking in all directions for the potential killer. There was truly no one else besides herself in the bathroom.

"Juliet?" a familiar voice called out.

Juliet screamed, pointing her wand in the direction of the voice, her body was shaking in complete fear. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the voice that called out to her the ghost of Myrtle, peeking out of the toilet by her body.

"M-myrtle! You… you're-" She said in disbelief, tears streaming down her face closing her mouth again while dropping her wand.

"A ghost." She confirmed in a dramatic way. "It's about time someone found me, I've been stuck here for more than two hours. Shows how much anybody here really cares for me!" She wailed as she floated out of the toilet and by her side.

"Myrtle, who did this to you!?" She screamed, horrified.

"I don't know, I was crying in here all by myself when I heard a boy of all people in the bathroom. I screamed at them to 'go away' but when I peeked out of my stall I died…." She said trailing off.

"A boy? Did a boy kill you!?" The petite witch was in such shock that she was jumping to conclusions rather than trying to piece together evidence. She saw on myrtle's body that there was no sign of a struggle, no stab wounds, no blood, not even a bruise.

"D-did he curse you, Myrtle?" Juliet asked in disbelief. She didn't want to ask because the unforgivable curse was obviously not only illegal but it was also something that tears your soul in two. Whoever would do such a thing is obviously not in the right mind.

"I don't know, all I remember was a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there, by the sinks." She said pointing to the sinks that were still gushing water.

"Big yellow eyes…" She took no chances to look directly over at the sinks, fearing she would encounter the same fate.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!" She cried out loud, hoping someone would hear her.

"I already tried that, no one comes over here anyway." She replied moaning with despair. "Which reminds me, why are you over here anyway?" She asked.

"That's beside the point, Myrtle! You're dead, you're actually dead!" She screamed.

"I already know that, stupid." The ghost replied in a huff.

"M-Myrtle, I'm going to go find a teacher and tell them what happened to you… I-I'll come back for you, I swear!" The witch promised as she tried to get up, collecting her wand. She then ran from the bathroom at lightning speed.

"Okay, I'll be here!… I guess…" Myrtle replied meekly.

She raced with all her might down the hallway, this time her destination was the Great Hall where she knew all the teachers would be there eating. She forced her way past many students who were trying to enter the dining area.

"Let me through!" She wailed so loud that students parted like the red sea.

Students were gasping as they saw Juliet, drenched partially with water, tears streaming down her face, wailing.

Chekov and Robin were already there eating, they were getting up from their seats upon seeing the great commotion happening. Other questioning students were also confused, all eyes on her as she reached the teachers table, almost collapsing in front of them due to shock.

"Dear child what in the name-" The headmaster said getting up from him chair, attempting to hold her up.

"Headmaster Dippet!" She cried to the point of hysteria. "She's dead! She's dead!" repeated over and over.

"Dead? "Miss De La Lune who is dead?" He said with a commanding voice.

"Myrtle! She's dead, in the girls bathroom!" She screamed while crying more. Students gasped and spoke to each other upon hearing the news.

"She was murdered! She's a ghost now, I-I found her lying in the girls bathroom on the second floor, there was nothing I could do I-" She broke down again, sobbing even louder. Chekov and Robin ran to her side immediately, taking a hold of her and hugging her tightly to comfort her.

Dippet turned towards the other professors, all equally shocked at the turn of events. Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and walked around the table to Juliet who was being cradled by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Juliet, did you see how she died? Do you know who did it?" He asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"NO! I found her there I swear!" She howled. "The girls bathroom was flooded so I checked to see…" She looked to the floor, completely petrified.

"Dear I'm not speculating you would have committed the crime…" He tried to explain further.

"She told me she heard a boys voice in the bathroom, she said all she remembered was looking at pair of great big yellow eyes by the sinks." She looked up to Dumbledore only to see all the color on his face was gone.

"Great big yellow eyes?"

"Y-yes!" Juliet confirmed.

"Which bathroom…" He said darkly.

"The second floor girls bathroom." Juliet replied.

"Professor Dippet." He said while standing back up. "Clearly were in a state of emergency. We must secure the students."

Dippet's nodded in absolute approval.

"Professors! Secure the castle and the students! Household heads, escort the children to their common rooms and do a proper headcount to assure they are all there!" All others come with me to the bathroom!" The students began to panic as word spread like wildfire about the news of Myrtle's death. Teachers got out of their seats and yelled for their students to follow them while the rest of the teachers together arched out of the great hall.

"Juliet, come on we have to go now." Robin tried to get her to stand up. Chekov nodded in agreement, equally scared upon hearing what had happened.

"No!" Juliet shook her head violently.

"No? What do you mean 'no' we have to go so we'll be saf-" Juliet pulled on his shoulder to make them face head to head.

"No, we have to get Hanz out of the castle! He isn't safe all alone!" Juliet pleaded in a hushed tone to him.

"You can't be serious, Juliet!" Robin replied, clearly scared. "To go out alone wandering the castle when there was just a murder?! Are you crazy? Do you want to die?!" He almost yelled at her.

Chekov and Juliet both hushed him so he wouldn't draw too much attention.

"Robin, Chekov, we have to get him! He's a muggle, if a witch like Myrtle can't protect herself than Hanz is a goner." She explained, pleading her case to her two dear friends.

"As much as I want to agree with you Robin, Juliet is right. We need to get Hanz out of the Castle." Chekov slowly agreed.

"There is a killer on the loose! Do neither of you understand that? A killer! He might be a student for all we know, it's too dangerous!" He hissed.

"We can't leave him behind; I won't just stand idly by putting his life in danger when we just saved him from dying! With his legs he can't run or hide, we got to protect him." She urged Robin, pleaded even.

"You three!" Professor Dumbledore called out too. "Get back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Yes professor!" They replied in unison, getting up to leave the Great Hall.

"God dammit, I hate it when you're right." He hissed to himself. "How are we going to get him out of here then? What's the plan?" the Ravenclaw asked Juliet.

"We need to get Tom, he'll know a way to get Hanz out of here for sure. He seems the most connected out of all of us" Chekov suggested to the group. The Gryffindor's eyed widened, reminded of her fight with Tom earlier.

"I-I'll go get him. Meet me in the room of requirement in the mean time, Okay?" Juliet said, voice slightly shaking.

"Juliet, are you alright?" Robin asked.

"I-l'm fine!" She said a little too quickly. "I'll convince Tom to find a way out of the castle and hopefully find a fire place with floo powder to keep him somewhere safe and away from witches and wizards eyes."

Amongst the rushing students and teachers, time seemed to slow down for Juliet, Chekov and Robin. The three looked at each other realizing the gravity of their situation now, knowing full well the consequences of doing this rescue missions.

They could die.

Chekov grabbed his two friends hands, squeezing tightly.

"Be safe, be smart, be brave." He said to them both in a calm but solemn manner. They too squeezed his hands in return, is if it was their reply to him, a promise meant to be kept.

With that the trio ran out of the great hall, welcoming the state of confusion with open arms. They easily separated themselves from other students and teachers without being noticed in the slightest, disappearing into the dark hallways.

Their battle begins now.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, thanks again for sticking with me for so long through my story. It means an awful lot that you continue to support me in this story. If I could hug you, I would, but this is the internet and I can't do that. So I'm just going to stick to write more chapters as a thank you haha. Be sure to commentreview! See ya!


	36. The Discovery

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I know you've been waiting anxiously to read the new chapter. I was really really busy moving into my new apartment with my boyfriend, plus the new semester is starting up soon so I apologize for making you all wait.

This chapter is going to dive into Robin and Chekov a little, make the characters all have a little three dimension to them. I don't want EVERYTHING to be about Juliet and Tom because thats just boring, you need more people to make a story go you know?

Well anyway, thats all for now. I'll be sure to update a new chapter soon enough. Remember, some of the old chapters have been rewritten and updated since I'm sure everyone knows my writing skills back then were not exactly... "up to par" I'd like to say (I'm such an embarrassment to the writing community here).

Be sure to comment and enjoy, love you guys!

* * *

><p>Chekov and Robin ran down the deserted hallways of the school in great haste, desperately keeping an eye out for anyone that may see them breaking the rules.<p>

"Ohhhh this is SUCH a bad idea…" Robin whined out loud, already regretted his decision.

"Shhh! You're making too much noise." Chekov hissed, putting his pointer finger to his lips.

"If I die because of you I will haunt you forever plus an eternity after, you know that right?" He hissed back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way you big weeny." Said the Russian rolling his eyes, not caring.

The two continued to run more and more, ducking or hiding in empty classrooms as ghosts and teachers passed by unknowing of their presence. At one point they were almost caught by nearly headless Nick who happened to be patrolling down an empty garden. Robin being the quick thinker as he was quickly grabbed a rock and tossed it in the opposite direction they were going. Naturally the ghost followed the sound giving them enough time to escape in the opposite direction.

Finally they were deep enough in the castle for them to safely assume no one was close by. The two wizards walked together, feet echoing slightly with their wands out to be sure.

"Hey, Chekov…" Robin began, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" The Hufflepuff replied.

"Thinking about what happened to Juliet, it might not have been a student that killed Myrtle…"

"What makes you say that?" Chekov asked, brows raised.

"It makes no sense, there was no evidence of any person in the bathroom. Only great big yellow eyes by the sinks…"

Chekov shivered at the thought of that.

"And what I saw in the orb in divination…" Robin trailed off.

Chekov remained silent, thinking back on what he told him. The panic written on his face and the urgency in his voice.

_"__Chekov what I saw in that orb looked like some kind of animal."_

_"__An animal?"_

_"__Yes, a giant creature with great big yellow eyes and fangs longer than your arm."_

_"__That could be anything, Robin…" Chekov tried to diffuse his friends worrying._

_"__No, Chekov. It could talk."_

_The Russian immediately stopped thinking._

_"__Talk? As in speaks like a human."_

_"__Yes… no… it's somewhere in between. It spoke in some language I know nothing of. I never heard such a thing in all my life…"_

_"__But why did it frighten you?" Chekov said now worrying._

_"__I-I saw it kill Juliet." He said, looking him dead in the eye, pouring in every emotion he had in his name to convince him how serious he was._

The Russian shivered again, waking from his trance.

"Yeah… I remember." He responded to Robin.

"One of us should have gone with Juliet, we should't have left her to find Tom on her own." Robin said gravely.

"Once she finds Tom she'll be in safe hands. He's one of the top wizards this year, way more advanced in magic than the two of us so she's fine." Chekov responded, hoping that would maybe keep him more calm.

"Besides, compared to you and me Juliet always knows where to find him. She's like a "Riddle Detector" or something." Chekov ranted.

"Please tell me that wasn't one of your awful puns." Robin groaned.

"I wish it was." Chekov admitted sheepishly.

Robin sighed, mind a complete mess. He remained silent for a long while, still piecing together evidence.

"A large creature with giant fangs and great large eye's that can speak in an unknown language…" The Ravenclaw repeated to himself slowly.

Suddenly, one of the walls made a noise, indicating the Room of Requirement was opening it's doors again.

"Finally!" said Chekov who was clearly relieved while walking toward it.

The tall Russian used his great strength and opened the doors to the Room of Requirement. When it was opened enough the two wizards then rushed inside and closed the doors in great haste. The door then disappeared, leaving them alone inside and safe.

"Thank Great Merlin we're alive!" Robin said kissing the ground.

"Hanz!" Chekov said aloud worried. "Are you alright?"

"What the… what are you two doing in here so late?" Said Hanz sitting up on his bed, clearly surprised by his late night visitors.

"Good, you're safe too." Chekov breathed another sigh of relief.

"Safe?" Hanz repeated. "What's going on? Has something happened?" He asked.

"This may not be the lightest news to take but someone may have sorta, kinda, maybe been murdered here at the school. We don't know by who though." Robin explained to the German pilot.

"Murdered?!" Hanz eyes widened at the information.

"Yes, so because you can't protect yourself here we came to guard you till Juliet arrives with Tom and then-" Chekov elaborated further.

"Wait." The German interrupted. "You mean to tell me you two just let a young woman wander around without proper protection while there is a killer on the loose? What kind of men are you?!" He yelled, outraged by the wizards conduct.

"I know, I know but unlike you Juliet can actually protect herself. she's more than well trained in defense and her magic is pretty powerful. Besides, you can't do magic.

"Much less walk." Chekov added, pointing to the Pilots legs.

"Without us around you might as well be a sitting duck." Robin concluded.

"I would rather die than let her throw herself in harms way." He said darkly. "Go to her now, I have a loaded gun on me. If the murderer comes near me I can take him down." He said eyeing the revolver by his bedside.

"Oh how scary. Now care to explain to me how a gun was used in the Magical world when no Witch or Wizard owns one, much less needs one to begin with?" Chekov replied sarcastically. "You'd give yourself away by doing that."

"Look" Robin tried to reason with Hanz. "I don't like this situation anymore than you do but the fact remains we have to be on guard because-" Robin stopped his sentence immediately, ears perking.

"Robin?" The Ravenclaw silenced the Russian by putting his hand on his mouth.

"Did you hear that…" Robin whispered.

The three remained silent, allowing themselves to hear anything.

Suddenly they heard a dragging sound echoing in the walls.

"That." Robin confirmed.

"What the hell…" Chekov pulled out his wand ready for anything. Hanz took grip of his gun.

"Sh! No sudden movement." Robin directed to the two males. They both listened to the Ravenclaw, allowing themselves to be as remotely quiet as possible.

It was an odd and surreal sound, it was there but also wasn't at the same time. A passing and going noise that could only be detected if you listened close enough. It traveled in a slow pace, as if it was taking great care of its tracks, like it was searching for something. Judging by the echoing it could easily be concluded it was a very large, yet how could something so large be unseen by the naked eye?

The Room of Requirement made a deep rumbling noise, indicating it moved its location somewhere else in the castle. The sound was then gone, all that was left was two stupefied wizards and a muggle frozen in place.

"What is gods name was that…" Hanz asked, completely on edge.

"I.. I don't know. Whatever was I think its what killed that girl in the bathroom. It's gotta be the killer…" Robin said looking to Chekov for confirmation.

"Robin, that thing we just heard might be what you saw in the orb." Chekov said to the Ravenclaw, now fully convinced what Robin was warning him about wasn't was crazy as he last thought of before.

"Orb?" Hanz looked at the two wizards curiously.

"Er… a crystal ball." Robin elaborated, trying to compare it to muggle literature.

"Ah… what did you see exactly in it?" The German asked Robin.

"A great large creature with giant yellow eyes with teeth longer than a humans arm." he replied.

"Interesting…" said Hanz.

"Oh, and it talks in some unknown language." The Ravenclaw added quickly, as if it was no big deal.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, we're just as stumped as you are." Chekov reassured.

"What a bizarre creature…" Hanz said aloud with wonder.

"You know, was it just me, or did that thing seem like it had no legs?" Chekov looked to Robin for confirmation, hoping he wasn't the only one who thought of this.

"No legs?" Robin repeated, looking at the Russian as if he had two heads. "And where did you come up with that idea?"

"Well, Usually when a creatures walks its steps echo making a 'pitter patter' sound." The Russian elaborated more.

"…. you lost me." said the confused Ravenclaw.

Chekov sighed.

"What I'm saying is-" Chekov walked to table that was by them both. "When you or any creature walks in a hallway your feet make this sound-" The tall Hufflepuff made stepping noises by tapping his hands on the table in rhythmic beat. "Right? Follow me so far?"

"Okay…" Robin said, trying to follow.

"Well whatever the hell we just heard, I think it has no legs. Because it made a dragging sound like this!" Chekov provided this by example by then dragging his foot on the ground, matching the noise to a certain degree.

"That's actually a pretty good deduction." Hanz said while nodding his head.

"He's right. thats a pretty good observation there, Chekov." Robin said, clearly impressed by his friend.

"If it has no legs how is it getting around here without being seen then?" Hanz asked.

"Beats me, that could be anything for all we know. There are hundreds of secret passageways in the castle."

"Yeah thats true, but how could a creature know of passageways?"

"Damn, good point." 'Tsked' the Russian.

Suddenly they all froze in place again upon hearing the dragging, echoing noise, this time louder and at a more alarming speed. The Room of Requirement made again a deep rumbling noise, once again indicating they were at another random part of the castle.

"Okay, whatever it is it's following us. We gotta get out of here." Hanz said, clearly petrified.

"We can't leave the Room, not without Juliet and Tom. They should be able to find us soon if we just stay put."

"In case you haven't realized our situation there is a giant creature, a killer for all we know following us. Now, if that doesn't tell you two to run than you're more qualified for the air force than I ever was." Hanz said, attempting to knock some sense into the two Wizards.

"She wouldn't know where else to find us if we left here." Robin stressed to the Pilot.

"In other words…" Hanz began asking.

"We're stuck." Chekov concluded.

"Yeah…."said Robin in agreement.

"Well shit!" said Hanz throwing his hands in the air, giving up.

"Okay, okay. Back on topic. Based on what we know its got great big yellow eyes, it had large teeth, can speak in another language and might have no legs." Said Robin relaying the information again out loud.

"Even if we do figure out what this thing is what good will it do? It's not like we'll know how to handle it." Hanz said to Robin.

"The more we know, the more prepared we can be, period." Robin stated.

"That's quite a Ravenclaw thing to say, Robin." Chekov said with a weary smile.

"Wait a minute-" Hanz interrupted. "Giant teeth, no legs, big yellow eyes…" He said drifting off.

"What?" They asked the German.

"Call me crazy, but besides the talking part the only creature I could think of that sounds like that is a snake…"

"A snake?" Robin repeated, dumbfounded.

"Of course!" Chekov said with a great big smile on his face, indicating a light-bulb went off. The Hufflepuff turned to Robin immediately.

"Robin, its eyes were shaped like a cats wasn't it? You know, when its eyes are dilated. The pupil wasn't round but rather like oval slits right?"

"Actually now that you think about it…"

"And it had no fur right?"

"Your right, it didn't."

"It's a snake!" Chekov and Hanz said together, more than glad they cracked the code.

"Though I have to admit, even if its a giant snake that still doesn't explain how its moving around the castle without being seen." Chekov said, worried.

"Must be the plumbing." Robin concluded.

"How do you know?" Hanz asked.

"They're really large here in the castle, it must be using it as some kind of highway system or something around the school. Thats why we can only hear it in the walls but not see it."

"Oh, well in that case…" Hanz looked down sarcastically feigning interest for a second. "THEN WHY THE HELL IS A GIANT RAMPAGING KILLER SERPENT IN THIS SCHOOL TO BEGIN WITH?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs at the wizards.

"What? Do you think we just casually thought 'Hey, lets see what will happen if we put a giant snake in school, what could go wrong' then you're crazy. We don't know what happened or why this is even happening. In fact theres been a lot of weird things happening today that I can't quite piece together…" Robin argued back.

"…Like what?" The German asked.

"Like how I saw the serpent in the orb but no one else did-" Said Robin.

"How it killed that Myrtle girl without leaving a mark on her body-" Chekov added.

"Why Juliet looked like she was beaten to a bloody pulp-" Robin continued.

"How she found the body at the scene of the crime when it was the opposite direction of the great hall-" The Ravenclaw went on.

"Especially when she agreed to meet us there after she took her bath-" The Hufflepuff continued.

"Juliet was hurt?" Hanz interrupted.

"Yeah, it was flat out abuse whatever happened to her. She was covered in deep cuts and bruises all over her face and body." Chekov said to the German.

"….." hans looked to his lap, eyes widened.

"… Hanz…. do you know what happened?" Robin asked him, suspicious of his reaction.

"No… but I have an idea who did." Hanz spat darkly.

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNNN! CLIFFHANGER! Well guys thats all for now, hope you all enjoyed this update! Be sure to review so I may know whats up and what you think. Your comments keep this story alive, remember that!<p> 


	37. The Painting's Assistance

Hey everyone! Guess who's finally moved into their first apartment? (Spins in imaginary swivel chair) MEEEEE~ Ahh i'm so happy I got everything all settled in. In the meantime right now I'm applying for a position at Sephora as a part time job. I need money (I really just want free make-up). Also third year of college here I come! I'm really excited for taking children's book illustration. Thanks for waiting so long for this update, remember to leave a comment because you guys are the drive that keeps me going!

To all of you beginning school soon, good luck!

* * *

><p>The small echoing noise of two feet filled the hallways followed by the heavy breathing of a young woman. Juliet was in a rush to find Tom and had no time to stop much less rethink her pretty useless strategy. All of her senses were heightened, any small noise made her jump and any shadow made her think something was following her. The Witch had her wand out ready for any kind of attack while over and over in her head repeated the spells she knew and mastered from Defense Against the Dark Arts.<p>

"God fucking dammit, why now?" She hissed under her breath.

She knew doing this was too risky, the Gryffindor knew Robin wasn't being an overprotective hen and that this really was dangerous, in fact doing this was down right deadly. She wasn't an idiot but she knew she had no choice in the matter. She knew if Chekov and Robin found Tom it would be a dead giveaway as to what happened between the two of them.

A low rumbling noise echoed in the hallway making the Gryffindor' skin crawl.

On second thought, compared to a rampaging killer, the two wizards finding out what happened didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

Juliet ran away from the echoing noise with all her might, she had to focus now, there was no turning back.

"Find Tom, help Hanz, find Tom, help Hanz-" The witch repeated the plan as if it was all that simple.

Suddenly Juliet spotted in the corner of her eye the Gray Lady about to come her way. Juliet proceeded to freak out, cursing in her head again. She saw a bench and quite literally ducked underneath it to avoid being seen. Thank god she was so small or else this wouldn't have worked, her body just managed to fit under it in time as the beautiful ghost turned to the hallway. The little witch waited patiently for a few minutes, not moving an inch, or even breathing for that matter. It was a bad habit of hers when she played hide and seek as a child. She always had a tendency to hold her breath, thinking illogically someone would find her by knowing they could hear her breathe. Suddenly she saw from her angle the floating robes of the Gray Lady's skirt going by her without even a second thought. Juliet almost breathed a sign of relief but she didn't want to be caught so she kept her trap shut.

She watched the gray lady disappear by going through the wall at the other end of the hallways. When she knew the coast was clear she emerged from her hiding spot and dusted off her robes. She pulled her wand out once again and proceeded to go in the direction she hoped would eventually lead her to Tom.

As she continued on her walk it became apparent that she was now going down the hallway that would lead her to the Slytherin common room.

Suddenly Juliet felt a lightbulb go off in her head.

Of course! He's probably in there. He must have been escorted inside like everyone else. Why didn't she think of that earlier?

She made a run for it, finally reaching the portrait of Alistair in no time.

"Psst, Alistair!" She whispered with urgency.

"Juliet?" asked the painting, clearly surprised at the sight of her presence.

"Ugh, thank god you're here." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pray tell where else would you think I would be little fool? The Bahamas?" He retorted. "Besides how are you out here, you should be in your common room." He glared.

"Tom, I need to find Tom. Is he in there?" She asked, keeping it short and to the point.

"Asking for Riddle again, why am I not surprised." The Painting sighed.

"Alistair this is serious!" She hissed.

"As am I. Young lady it's high time you start listening to your elders. There is a killer on the loose, he has murdered a young girl and is roaming the castle still for all we know. You need to go back to your common room and stay there. You're lucky I haven't called a teacher in on you yet." His voice replied in a serious tone.

"I-I can't… I need to protect something… someone important." She said with her eyes cast downwards.

The painting sighed again, motioning her to stay put as he left his station. Juliet paced while waiting, occasionally looking in either direction of the hallway to be sure she wouldn't be seen by a teacher or a ghost. Alistair finally emerged to his station, sitting back on his chair.

"I'm afraid he isn't here. A prefect informed me he volunteered to help with removing the girls body from the bathroom." He said to the petite witch.

"You're kidding."

"Afraid not." He replied grimly.

"Great, how am I going to get him now?" She complained openly. "If I go over here I'll be caught for sure!" The witch then made a frustrated noise and began to pace again.

"This is about the secret thing isn't it."

Juliet froze in place.

"Who told y-"

"Not important." Alistair interrupted.

"But-"

"If you continue down the hallway and reach the dead end there is a stone that is much darker in color than the rest. Push the stone and it will lead you to a secret passageway that will take you close to the girls bathroom. You'll end up at the bottom of the staircases on the second floor. That's all I can do for you for now." He whispered.

"How do you know that?" She asked, clearly surprised by this new-found information

"There are many passageways hidden in the school that have been supposedly sealed off but Godric and Salizar entrusted their locations to me in case of an emergency. Be warned though, the killer might know of some of these passageways as well. Be on your guard." Juliet nodded in affirmation, taking out her wand already.

Juliet turned her head back the staircases upon hearing two pairs of footsteps coming closer.

Teachers.

"Go, quick! I'll distract them." The painting hisses.

Juliet nodded once more as a 'thank you' and ran down the hallway away from the professors. As she moved farther and farther away she could hear Alistair speaking to the professors knowing it would make them stop in their tracks to talk. Slowly the voices faded away to nothing as she dashed forward to her destination. The destination was shrouded almost completely in darkness. There were no paintings or natural light, no windows or even torches to emit any illumination. Juliet whispered 'lumos' to make her wand glow at the tip, providing her with enough light to see but not enough for a teacher to notice anything flickering from afar.

"Dark stone, dark stone, dark stone." She repeated while squinting to observe every brick.

Much to her dismay they were all the same color.

"Come on Alistair, please tell me you weren't pulling my leg." She begged to herself. That painting better be right or so help her she would draw on him with permanent marker!

Juliet was now feeling each stone, trying to push one in to see if she could find it this method. Unfortunately this didn't work either, they were all intact, not one budged.

"That stupid painting, he tricked me!" She yelled to her self kicking the wall.

In a mater of a millisecond, Juliet felt the floor under her feet disappear followed by the sensation of falling. The witch's eyes widened as she noticed from the corner of her eye the stone she kicked oh so happened to be darker than the rest as she descended through the trap door completely.

"Son of a-" She yelled as the trap door magically turned back into the floor, leaving not a single bit of evidence of anyone ever being there.

Juliet screamed as she slid on this spiral passageway, not at all expecting the ride of her life. She gracefully was spat out of the 'slide' and into the secret passageway by falling butt first on the ground hard.

"Owwww!" She hissed, rubbing her sore behind. It was then that her wand that she dropped in the process of falling was also spat out and hit her on the head.

"MERLIN'S BEARD!" She yelled.

After cursing to herself and her horrible luck for a few minutes the witch was able to get up, taking note she sustained little injury other than scraping her knee. She picked up her wand and repeated Lumos once more to see where she was.

"Whoa…" She said breathlessly.

Juliet was astounded, never would she have thought passageways like this existed under the school. It was clearly ancient, probably centuries old. It was deep embedded rock that was carved out to be a giant cave like structure. It reminded her of being in gringots bank back in the early Autumn purchasing school supplies. The only thing she noticed that was off was some very large pipes that went across the ceiling, extending to the other side of the wall. Juliet deducted it was probably the schools plumbing. All that fresh water and bathroom waste had to lead somewhere.

She whistled, taking in the sight.

"Facinating." She said out loud to herself.

The passageway was simple with only one direction to go. Being in a cave and all though made her question whether or not she would get lost in the process trying to get out of here. For once Juliet was glad she did girl scouts back in America. She climbed to the beginning of the passageway and used her wand to make an etching of a stick figure.

The plan was simple, for every corner she turned she would make an etching of a stick figure. This way if she thought she was lost all she would have to do is look for the etching to lead her back. It was like Hansel and Gretel leaving bread crumbs except this was not edible.

She sighed, letting herself walk forward in the cave.

"Tom, you better be there." She murmured.

* * *

><p>Annnnnnnnnd done! Hahaha cliffhanger, I bet you all hate me right now! I'm sorry don't leave, I love you guys ;A;<p>

Anyway tell me what you all think of this chapter, I love to hear your idea's and what not.

Again hope you guys have a wonderful first day of school and a good year!


	38. No Pity From The Wicked

Hi everyone, I couldn't keep away so I went ahead and wrote the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Comment so I know your thoughts, you guys are my inspiration!

* * *

><p>"A terrible, terrible tragedy! Wouldn't you agree, Albus?" Professor Slughorn said while taking out his handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his brow. He was clearly in distress over the death of Myrtle, she was a part of the slug club after all so to him it must have been like losing a potential trophy on his wall of fame.<p>

"Indeed professor." Replied professor Dumbledore solemnly walking with Slughorn to the girls lavatory.

"Has anyone informed the child's parents yet?" He asked loud enough for the other teachers to hear. "If need be I can greet them at the door, I feel I must since I knew the girl." He said to his fellow colleagues.

"Yes, Professor. We've informed them about half an hour ago. They will be coming in via floo powder directly to my office shortly I believe." Head master Dippet explained openly.

"That's all fine and dandy but how are we going to explain to the parents who murdered the poor girl? They're going to demand answers and probably ask for the ministry to investigate." Said professor Beery, the Herbology professor.

"I'm afraid all we can do is leave them in the dark for the time being. We have no evidence of a killer. If they do call upon the ministry we'll simply have to take it one step at a time and cooperate with their demands.' Dippet tried to reason.

"The hell you do! You can't just leave them to ponder how this-this monstrosity has happened to their child! Those poor parents will never have a single piece of mind if we do! We can't give them no explanation, it would be downright treason to leave it be." Slughorn protested furiously.

"Slughorn, your soul is in the right place but right now your mind isn't. I want to give them a reason as much as anyone else here does. But I simply can not when even we don't have any answers ourselves, much less clues." Dippet reasoned.

"Well, we can rule out the death being caused by a witch or wizard." Said the head nurse who came out of the bathroom, her robes drenched from examining the body.

"What information did you collect, Nurse Fennigan?" asked the Headmaster. The other teachers lay silent, awaiting for her to speak.

"There are no signs of blunt trauma in any shape or form nor any magical residue. No killing curse, no hex, nothing to indicate magic of the wand or any object. Whatever it is that killed her it must have happened instantaneously. Purhaps she suffered a heart attack?" She proclaimed loud enough for the other teachers to hear.

"Also-" Professor Kettelburn emerged from the bathroom. "After questioning Myrtle herself, the ghost claims she saw great big yellow eyes before she died."

"So Miss. De La Lune was speaking the truth then." Professor Dumbledore concluded. "Poor girl, to see such a terrible sight must have given her quite a shock. It's a bit of a miracle she had the strength to run all the way to the great hall without fainting."

"Albus, don't forget she is so far our only suspect in this crime." Dippet said with a huff.

"Headmaster I highly doubt Miss. De La Lune has the capacity to do something so corrupt as to take anthers life… the young girl wouldn't have the power to as a witch her age." Slughorn defended. " To kill another human being is a crime against soul itself, it tears it right in half…" The teacher shuddered at the mere thought of it all.

"Regardless professor, it's highly suspicious she found the body."

"As if a young woman doesn't need to use the bathroom! Dippet, be reasonable! Innocent till proven guilty and you yourself said we have no evidence so far." spoke up Nurse Fennigan, clearly angry that Headmaster would ever suspect a student like Juliet.

"Excuse us, Professors." A voice interrupted.

The teachers turned around to see Tom Riddle along with three other students, two Ravenclaw boys and a female Huffelpuff prefect. Dumbledore's gaze went up and down Tom as if he was sizing him up.

"What are you four doing out here for?" Albus inquired.

"W-we're here because we volunteered to move Myrtle's body…" The girl spoke up meekly.

"We brought the stretcher from the Infirmary…" One of the Ravenclaw boys piped up, the other nodded while presenting the said stretcher to the teachers.

"Very well then." Professor Dippet said with a nod of approval. "Nurse Fennigan, if you could help them that would be nice." The nurse gave a curt nod and lead the students in the bathroom.

It took a bit of patience but it didn't take them long to move the body properly onto the stretcher. Once they did the four each had their hands to support one end of the stretcher to distribute the weight evenly.

"Alright, I will escort you to the hospital wing. When you have finished with helping me with the body I will then take you four all back with me to your dormitories so you stay safe. Understood?" She asked to the young witch and wizards.

They all gave a nod and proceeded to follow the nurse out of the bathroom. Upon moving the body away, teachers who had hats all took them off out of respect, others who did not have hats bent their heads to the ground, some reciting a prayer, few just doing it out of pity for the dead girls fatal end. Tom observed every one of his professors, especially Dumbledore. However, Dumbledore beat him to it. He too bore a hole with his bright blue eyes as he gazed directly back at Riddle. it was like the insinuation of a warning almost, a warning to not cross a line he knew he couldn't win at. At least not yet. It took all the willpower Tom had to suppress the urge to glare or to make his eyes turn red at the teacher he held unfathomable hatred for.

Dumbledore was a different professor compared to the other teachers at Hogwarts. He was not a blind fool like Slughorn was and Tom feared him more than anything.

Tom shifted his gaze though back to following the Nurse to the Hospital wing, remaining stoic with cold unfeeling eyes.

* * *

><p>"Many thanks to you four for volunteering, not many have the heart to look at a dead body, much less carry one all the way here. I'm sure Myrtle's parents will be grateful for the kindness and sympathy you showed for your fellow classmate." Said the nurse as she finally placed a white sheet over Myrtle's corpse on the autopsy table.<p>

"Now, because most of you are not from the same houses I will ask you to stay here as I take first Miss…" She pointed to the Hufflepuff prefect.

"Wenlock." She replied.

"Miss. Wenlock back to her dorm first. You three boys stay here, do I make myself clear?" The young wizards nodded.

"Come along then, Miss. Wenlock." The girl nodded and followed Nurse Fennigan out of the Infirmary and disappearing with her into the dark halls.

The Ravenclaw boys spoke to each other due to not dare speak to Tom Riddle, one of the most prestigious Slytherin's in the school. They were not as bold as a particular Gryffindor witch was.

Tom busied himself by watching the moonlight, keeping his raging thoughts in his head.

It all went so wrong so fast.

He was drunk on the feeling of desire and insanity. He remembered feeling her warm flesh pressed against him, how he strived for dominance over her. How soft and little she was when he held her so tight, she was like a little bird that wandered into a cage. He drank in the memory of how dizzying it was to see those bright blue eyes ignite in a wave of hatred toward him. He remembered her sweet plump lip spew spells toward him. He was captivated, he wanted more, he wanted only her. He wanted to be consumed by her every touch, he wanted her to be enveloped into him, he wanted her all for himself! Then he remembered his fury upon her rejection of him. How her thoughts were not on him but another man. That blush that adorned her sweet soft cheeks were directed toward someone other than him, how her eyes were timid upon bringing him up and how he could practically feel her heart flutter at the thought of the German. He would not have it, he would not let this pretty bird that flew toward him and sing such a sweet song fly away. He was willing to become the cage, he was willing to bring this beautiful creature sadness.

Yes, this was what true insanity was. To hold and to treasure yet break and dominate. He was both, he could not take a side, his mind was filled with only the desire to keep Juliet with him.

It took a while to compose himself after for so long he kept up with using his stoic mask in public. The serpent went along to carry out his masters plan as Tom decided to sneak out of the chamber by going through the girls bathroom on the 2nd floor. He mastered all the secret passageways in the castle thanks to Alistair and the Basilisk for roaming the pipe systems, it was usually how he was able to beat everyone to class or when he needed to sneak out. What he didn't take so far as to realize was that even in rare cases do students find use of abandoned rooms. That was when he made his miscalculation with Myrtle.

The girl was wailing her eyes out in the bathroom when he emerged from the passageway. The Basilisk was only following his master to the door since it too had to use one of the pipes to begin its search for the German.

At first Tom payed no mind to it. He was quiet enough and he thought there would be no way through her insufferable sobs would she pay attention to her surroundings.

That was when fate cursed him.

A puddle, of all things, a puddle was what caused Tom to lose his footing. He didn't fall but his shoes made a loud squeak in the process, cutting through the air loud enough to make Myrtle gasp in surprise.

"Who's there?" She yelled out loud, opening the bathroom door to peak outside.

Tom immediately rushed away from the scene only to look back to see that the Basilisk looked to the girls direction in curiosity as she opened the door. It was at that moment as she was about to scream did those terrifying yellow eye meet her to her untimely end. She fell to the floor dead, the door shutting close.

Tom wanted to kill the Basilisk at that very moment.

"You idiot!" He hissed, eyes blazing red with fury.

The giant snake closed its eyes and bowed deeply in shame for making it's master so angry.

"Go! And do your job without being seen you ridiculous beast!" He roared.

"Yesssssss Masssssterr." The snake hissed in parseltongue.

The Seperent must have been embarrassed because a loud clanging noise interrupted Tom from walking away. He heard a low rumbling before all the sinks suddenly burst with water uncontrollably. The Snake must have burst the water pipe by accident.

Tom face palmed and then began to murmur hexes under his breath.

After that all he could remember was closing the entrance of the Chamber and upon leaving used a drying spell without anyone watching to not cause suspicion among students once someone found the body in the bathrooms state.

The Young wizard broke out of his trance to notice he was the only one left in the Hospital Wing.

Taking that as his cue to leave, Tom strode over to The nurses desk and with perfect penmanship wrote a letter to Nurse Fennigan in Professor Slughorn's handwriting. After many graded papers and many of his own letter from the buffoon he was able to perfectly write in his teachers handwriting without making a mistake.

_My dear Miss. Fennigan,_

_I was walking back to my study when I noticed Mr. Riddle still waiting to be escorted back, so I took it upon myself to walk him to his dormitory. You've already worked hard enough and It just didn't feel right leaving the poor boy alone here without supervision. _

_Have a good evening!_

_-Slughorn_

Tom put the pen down and walked over to the autopsy table. He swiftly placed the note down without a second thought while straightening his robes.

He took one look at the body of Myrtle and glared at the corpse. It wasn't the first nor did he think the last he will ever see a dead body through his eyes

"You wanted me all to yourself when little did you know that someone else stole what I thought was never there to begin with." He hissed at her corpse while pointing to his heart. "You were an annoying, disgusting creature and you got what you deserve you dirty mudblood." He spat before departing with single wicked smile.

The wizard didn't have a single sense of remorse for the girl, not even pity.

The stoic mask was finally beginning to crumble.

* * *

><p>Ouch, thats cold Tom. Not even a hint of regret of her death? No? Okay, okay sorry I asked.<p>

Will Robin, Chekov and Hanz make it out alive as the Basilisk races to capture them? Will Juliet be able to find Tom and find it in herself to forgive Tom's horrible actions? Will Tom's hands be soaked in the blood of the German? Tune in next time for chapter 39!


	39. The Dream vs The Reality

man oh man have I been on a roll this week. I just can't seem to stop myself from writing, motivation is wonderful thing wouldn't you all agree?

Anyway, thank you EVERYONE who has supported me and this story. I never would have thought it would be this popular, heck I didn't even think people would know it existed. This story has been viewed more than 1,000 times by this month alone with 48 followers, 34 favorites and with over 80 reviews. That to me is an accomplishment because despite sucking with all my grammar, all my punctuation mistakes and probably sloppy storytelling you guys still continue to support me. I am really honored by each and every one of you dear readers and I hope I can continue to make you guys happy by giving this my story my all.

From your ever grateful and incredibly sappy author,

embren

* * *

><p>"I've been working on the rail road all the live-long day. I've been working on the rail road just to pass the time awayyy~" Juliet sang aloud to herself in the cave. It was kinda fun doing it, it calmed her nerves a great deal so that already a good enough reason to do it. The cave was big, long, seemingly endless, dark and scary. So singing a nursery song and hearing her voice echo back was the only sort of entertainment that she could agree would keep her sane while walking onward.<p>

"Can't you hear the whistle blowing, Rise up so early in the morn; Can't you hear the captain shouting, Dinah, blow your horn!" She continued to sing while occasionally etching a stick figure on the cave wall.

A low rumbling noise could be heard throughout the tunnel. It made Juliet stop in her tracks to check her surroundings but she knew she was okay. This sort of thing has happened more than eight times now. At first it scared the shit out of her making her think something was coming her way. Surprisingly though her worrying was all for not because whatever it was that was making all the noise was coming from the walls of the cave. At first she thought it was probably just water, but this noise didn't sound like traveling water.

The witch shrugged and continued on her way to find the end of the passageway.

"Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn? Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow, Dinah, won't you blow your horn?" She sang while occasionally whistling the rest of the song.

Juliet finally saw what looked like light at the end of the tunnel. Knowing she wasn't dead, she knew this was a sure sign she reached the other end of the passageway… or at least she hoped so.

She quickened her pace till she emerged from the tunnel and out into yet another grand open cave. Juliet whistled once again at the sheer sight of how large it was. It was so huge that she suspected that it was at least 20 stories high. It made her question just far underground she really was from the school though. Just who in the right mind had this much time on their hands to build such a structure underground anyway? As the petite witch gazed upward she noticed an identical series of highway like tubes that stretched from one end from the ceiling to the other.

"Huh, more pipes." She mused.

Juliet was able to climb down to the base of the cave and upon doing so quickly looked around to find a way out.

"Okay, the entrance should be around here somewhere…" The witch said to herself while spinning around, scanning the cave for a way out.

Another low rumbling noise was heard followed by the sound of a deep rather large hiss coming from the pipes from above. The sound being so close this time it really made Juliet yelp in surprise.

The noise stopped completely, almost instantaneously. Juliet too noticed the halt, what in good god was this thing?

"Uhhh….. hello?" She called out. For once Juliet praying it was a stuck pipe and not some creepy crawly.

Nothing, not a single sound.

"Anyone there?" She called out one more time.

Still nothing.

Juliet was now officially freaked out. Her ears never lied and she for sure heard something that wasn't water in those pipes. The witch took her wand out instantly, her body was in a defensive position.

"I have a wand and I'm not afraid to use it!" She warned out loud.

The deep rumbling noise continued its trek across the pipes into the other end of the ceiling. The strange sound disappeared, leaving the witch sort of stupefied.

"M-maybe it was a sawer rat…" She murmured, shrugging.

Then a really close slithering noise caught her attention. Juliet gasped, looking around desperately for the source but could not find it in time. It echoed in the cave, displacing the sound in way that made it sound like it was coming from different directions all at once.

Juliet recognized this noise from before, it was the same sound she heard in the hallways months back before running into Tom crying. Whatever this thing was its been here for a long period of time. The witch's mind raced a mile a second, desperately searching for a way out while cursing the painting for not giving her more specific instructions. She was in real danger and she didn't even know what this danger really was!

That was when from the corner of her eye she saw a tail.

Juliet was in complete disbelief. It was almost earth shattering her realization. It suddenly all made sense to her. The pipes, the hissing, the slithering noise... The 'thing' that terrorized her was undoubtedly a snake. A very big snake.

Juliet felt a child run up her spine as she felt a puff of air from behind her along with the sound of a giant mouth opening. Juliet was paralyzed in fear, unable to move. She could see a giant shadow looming over her body, hearing nothing but a deadly hiss from the serpent.

She slowly turned her body, ready to face her doom, but she was interrupted by the sound of rushing footsteps.

"JULIET GET DOWN NOW!" Juliet put her hands over her head and ducked upon hearing the familiar voice of a certain wizard. She heard an explosion and saw overhead large rock depress from the side of the cave had fallen and hit the Basilisk dead on. The large snake screamed in pain from the surprise attack as it fell with a giant thud. The thunder that emitted from the Basilisk's fall shook the ground thus knocking Juliet off her feet and dropping her wand in the process.

Juliet's eyes gazed to see it was Tom who shot the spell. The wizard was running clear toward Juliet hurling his body to cover her from harm.

"Close your eyes and don't look!" He yelled. She nodded as tears streamed down her face, fully trusting the Slytherin.

Tom's eyes glowed red as the Basilisk rose from the rock degree, its eyes fully opened, ready to kill.

"Basilisk, cease your attack!" The heir roared in parseltounge.

The Basilisk hissed in displeasure from it's masters command.

"You WILL obey your master!" The Slytherin commanded.

"Killlll…. Killlllll…" The Serpent repeated over and over, not relenting its desire to see the Gryffindor dead. It outright demanded Tom in the wake of it's thrill to murder that it had no desire to listen to him.

Without a moment of hesitation used a wordless spell and attacked the Basilisk with a heavy blow to its head. The giant snake roared in pain from his masters action. It's head lowered itself till it bowed before it's master. The Basilisk was no match to Tom in this state. The Heir of the Slytherin knew all of its weak points, what it could do to the creature to make it listen.

"You will not hurt her! She is mine!" He hissed with possession, holding Juliet tighter.

Juliet was bawling in tears while holding onto Tom, she didn't know what was happening anymore. The witch couldn't see anything, she was too utterly afraid to look at it. Tom was attacking the monster by using spells she never heard of before. It was almost as if he was speaking to it. She clung even tighter to his robes, burying her face to drown out the sound of the snake, anything to make her feel she was away from it all.

"You have caused enough trouble with your insolence. Return to the Chamber and stay there! Now go!' He roared once more. The Basilisk lowered its eyes and slithered away from the premises, obeying his master's command. Tom made his eyes return to normal and then put his wand down.

Juliet was now wailing in his arms while shaking in pure fear all over from the horrendous experience. For once Tom took notice just how small she truly was while holding her tightly. He too allowed himself this small moment to bury his face at the crane of her neck, breathing the witches scent heavily. Anything to allow himself to gain enough composure once more. He honestly didn't want to let her go, especially now that she's letting him near her after all that happened when they fought. At this moment he was was letting his delusion have it's way, for a split second he made himself believe she was holding him because she loved him. He breathed in her scent once more, his lips could feel how soft her skin was, he could feel her soft hair tingling against his skin. Yes, it was all like a wonderful dream he didn't wish to wake up from.

He wanted to forget it even happened what he did to her.

"It's gone now, Juliet. You can open your eyes again…" He murmured softly.

But he knew it was time to wake up from the dream and get back to the nightmare ahead of them.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes I know it's a lot shorter than usual but I don't want to give you guys too much or else what am I going to do to keep you guys on your toes? Besides this is more thrilling! Who knows if Tom and Juliet will forgive each other! Anyway, comment so I may know your ideas and comments. Your messages really mean a lot to me. I always get really giddy when I see them in my inbox. See you guys real soon kay?<p> 


	40. The Road To Forgiveness

Hello everyone, Im back with a brand new chapter!

Recently I was scrolling through my reviews and I noticed a question from one of my guest readers. The person wanted to know what the stereotype I was referencing in chapter 8. Well my dear reader, back in the good old days of World War Two people started noticing just how "fun" Americans could be. A.K.A annoyingly cheerful and possibly the biggest nut jobs they've ever witnessed as a developed Nation. So, that being said the stereotype was about American women being loose. You know what I mean, not exactly one to want a bed time and never really one to follow rules at all. Nothing compared to our dear mother country wanting "proper" English Roses. I hope this answers your question, sorry that it was vague.

I hope it's funny things like that make you want to study World War II though. There are a lot of things that are simply not in your text books that are out there for you to read my fellow onlookers. Some really important information and stories were looked over because lets be honest, our educators/government simply doesn't wan't us knowing some of the shit they caused in the past. Part of growing as a nation and also as a leader (be it a teacher, a mother, a father, a friend) is understanding your history. Why we as a country chose a path and how it impacted our future is the kind of thing helps develop not only making better decisions but also empathy.

This is why we have history, it's not just the stories of the victories that are recorded but also the tragedies. Because people who are now long gone, rotting in the ground wrote this down to warn our future to not repeat their mistakes. Don't take your history class as a joke, even if you may find it boring. You'll be surprised how it shapes your character, believe me.

Sorry this was long but I wanted to get that off my chest.

* * *

><p>Tom was walking with Juliet out of the cave and back to the real world in silence. After letting go from the Basilisk ordeal they did not even speak a word to each other, keeping a good safe distance between them like a barrier of some sort. Juliet twiddled with her wand and Tom was leading away while providing enough illumination for them both to see. It was a long winded tunnel that seemed to never end. Tom knew every nook and cranny this castle had to offer involving secret passageways, it took him years, including his holidays to master this art. But what mattered to him more now was mastering the art of being forgiven. He wordlessly tried everything to appease the witch, trying his best at hand by being gentle and understanding. But even when Tom would offer his hand to help her she simply didn't take it. She avoided his very touch, she refused to feel him once more. Tom felt he had some kind of disease, it made his stomach churn in disgust. He wanted to rub this skin off and dawn a new identity and start over. Start over with Juliet once more. He was willing at this point to become desperate enough to beg by all means. He had to hear her voice directed at him again, before it really was too late to fix this horrible ordeal he caused for them both.<p>

"Juliet…why were you down here in the tunnels when it was so dangerous out?" Tom questioned, feeling a bit daring today. He already killed a girl, might as well attempt to restore his friendship.

He wasn't expecting a reply and for a good while he was only greeted with silence. He sighed, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to cling to a bit of hope.

"I.. I was trying to find you…" The witch murmured lightly, head down.

Tom almost stopped in his tracks. His heart almost beat right out of his chest, he honestly wasn't expecting an answer, much less that kind of answer.

Without even thinking twice he began to reach out for her but Juliet flinched harshly at the gesture making him recant his decision immidietly by pulling his hand back to his side.

"S-someone murdered Myrtle, Tom. The teachers, ghosts and elves are everywhere in the school attempting to find the killer. It won't be long before one of them discovers the Room of Requirement and find Hanz there." Tom scoffed upon hearing his name, turning to walk away from the witch. He knew he was being too prideful but just that Muggles name made him hiss in resentment. He was the cause for all this to happen to them to begin with! Juliet in desperation grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to face her.

"They'll think he did it if they find him, Tom. Do you understand? A Muggle hiding out here in the castle? What more proof would they need to kill him? I know you have knowledge about the tunnels of the school and I need you to help me get him out of here so he'll be safe."

"You want me to help him? You know how I feel about that hideous, grotesque, disabled muggle." he spat in resentment, anger already flaring within him.

"I don't care if you hate him, we-"

"I will not talk to you anymore about that man." He interrupted, tearing himself away from her grasp despite how much he missed it. He would not let himself see her speak about him any longer for it tore him in two every time he heard her speak his name. Juliet again caught up with the wizard and forced him to look back at her.

"We need to get him out of here and away from the magical world! He needs to return to Germany, to be with his people again back home, in the real world! I can't protect him here anymore!" She wailed. "I need you, please!" She yelled, crying even more.

Tom went silent upon hearing her request. She wanted the muggle to return home, she had to let him go.

"you know what you're doing by letting him go like this..." he murmured to her.

Juliet made a face so painful that he reached to cup her cheek but she stepped backward, drying her tears and putting on a brave face again.

"yes..." She replied.

A surge of happiness suddenly filled him to his very core. He was so incandescently happy at that moment that he almost bit back smiling. The nuisance would be gone forever. With everything as it was now in the muggle world he would have to return to Germany and stay in hiding or else be caught as a deserter and be killed. She wouldn't be able to send him letters or even communicate with him any longer. She was giving up her love for him, giving it all up to save his life.

"Alright." He said while walking ahead. "I'll help…"

Juliet was so shocked that she gasped in surprise by his compliance.

"But on one condition." He said, looking back at Juliet with serious determination.

"W-whats that…" The witch asked tentatively.

"...a kiss." Tom he said matter of factly, as if expecting the for of affection.

"Excuse me?" She blurted out, clearly insulted.

"I want a kiss." He repeated. This is what muggles do to forgive each other right? Wasn't the term 'kiss and makeup' a thing in her world?

"No." Juliet roared with such anger that even Tom was taken aback. "I am not your silly little play thing, I won't let you do this to me for your petty enjoyment!" She yelled.

A miscommunication of sorts, Tom was actually attempting to make peace with the witch, boy was he wrong. Completely left field thats how bad it sounded and he knew he fucked up. He was told a kiss was a sign of forgiveness but apparently Juliet took it completely the wrong way and who wouldn't? Tom mentally slapped himself at his own stupidity. A kiss was too much to ask for so he tried the next best thing.

"Then a hug." Tom compromised while holding out his arms, walking toward her. He tried his best to sound sincere but it backfired on him to make him sound like he was testing her limits.

Juliet pointed her wand out threateningly, stopping him in his tracks.

"If you fucking touch me I swear the next time someone see's you it will be when you're a rotted skeleton here in the tunnels" She spat at the wizard with a murderous gaze.

Tom never felt so alienated his whole life. The one girl in the whole world who made him crave her touch didn't even want him near her. He dealt so much damage to Juliet and he was left powerless with no prior experience in communicating feelings. He didn't know how to convey the thought of regret and love. To Tom this was just like picking up and reassembling shattered glass, he knew even if he could put it all back together the cracks would still be visible. That even though the scratches would heal and the bruises would fade over time there would still be deep scars that wouldn't ever fully heal for Juliet.

He simply didn't know what to do anymore.

"Juliet, please…. please let me in again." He begged in a whisper.

"….." She was shocked by his words, electric blue eyes widening in disbelief.

"I-I'm…." He was at a loss for words. He couldn't think, it was as if the world around him was caving in, as if he couldn't even breathe.

"I'll do anything to make you see you can trust me. Please, Juliet…. I want us to be friends again. More than that, I want to be there for you and become the man you want to believe in. I can be that man, I want to be that man…" He chose his words as carefully as if he was a new mother holding her first child. He held his breath, daring to give up all the cards he had to make her see. Willing to put his sword and shield down so that she could believe he meant every word.

Those perfect eyes widened even more at the wizard. She was so taken aback she began to lower her defenses at him. Tom took a few steps forward thus reawakened her instinct to point her wand back at him. But Tom stopped right where the tip hit his chest. He grabbed the wand and moved it directly where his heart was, his piercing green eyes matching the witch's determination.

"You can curse me, I deserve it for what I did to you. I lost control of myself and… more than anything I regret laying a hand on you." He promised. "I will never touch you without your permission again, I will give you all the space you need and all the time you want. I will wait, anything to make you see how serious I am."

"I-I…" Juliet stuttered.

"Go ahead, curse me, hex me, beat me till I can't see straight. It's what I deserve." He demanded calmly, he slowly closed his eyes as if awaiting for the mighty blow.

Seconds passed like minutes to the petite Witch. She knew he was serious, she knew he was being honest and she knew he didn't know how to apologize. Juliet knew he was trying his best to make her see how sorry he truly was. She didn't know whether it was pride or not but she just couldn't find the heart to forgive him yet. She looked down at her wand that Tom held right at his heart. Juliet shook the thought of hurting Tom back of her head. She would not stoop so low, she was not that kind of person. Juliet slowly let go of the magical instrument, it fall to the floor with the following clanging sound as it touched the earth. Tom opened his eyes to see her looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"If you truly mean your word then you fix what tore us apart. Help me bring Hanz back to safety or I'll never forgive you." She stated calmly with utter seriousness.

Tom nodded solemnly in complete compliance.

"I will."

* * *

><p>Not forgiveness but rather a test to see how true his word is? How very Bellarix Lestrange of you Juliet, ho-hum indeed.<p>

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter guys, tell me what you all think kay? I want to know what you hope might happen. If you guys have any questions feel free to ask in the reviews too. I'm always reading them!


	41. The Match That Struck Fire From Within

Hello my wonderful readers I am back again with a new chapter! Thank you for giving me your reviews, I got some beautiful feedback from ThatOneGuest who stated fully that Tom shouldn't be forgiven. I especially liked they part when they wrote at the end "Hi my would be murderer want to go have tea?" Made me choke on my drink reading that haha. I think it should be a good general discussion among my reviewers just how long forgiveness takes. Even though the Harry Potter world isn't real (God I wish it was) the series touches upon really big questions and I want this story to do the same. If you were inJuliet's shoes, just how long would it take for you to really consider whether your friendship is worth saving.

In the meantime, I just turned 21 so I can finally drink now! I've heard many great things about water.

Leave me a comment/opinion or story of your own. I'm always reading what you guys write!

Now on with the story!

* * *

><p>It may have taken a bit of walking and arguing between the two but Tom and Juliet made it to one of the most secluded parts of the castle, far beyond the reaches of the teachers who were patrolling at the moment. If Tom's initial calculations were correct, by choosing the far east side of the castle there would be a longer wait time in between a teacher or Ghosts searching. Thus, in conclusion, giving them enough leverage to move around and find the Room of Requirement.<p>

Tom peaked out of the trap door from the hidden wall of the castle, eyes observing the outside world with complete caution.

"Psst, is the coast clear?" Juliet whispered, a little too excited to not be in a tunnel for once.

Tom took one last moment to look around and then with a nod of his head they both emerged from hiding.

"Sweet land above how I missed you!" She whispered in mighty praise as if it were a god. She went down on her knees and kissed the floor with complete delight that's how relieved she truly was.

"Psst, Hey!" He hissed. "No time for that. Get up and help me find the Coming and Going Room."

Juliet quickly got up and complied with the Slytherin, looking around for any sign of the door appearing. They tip toed around carefully, daring to not make a peep from their shoes. Tom didn't dare use his wand for illumination either, he was worried the light would give away their location. Even in complete darkness the human eye is so sensitive it could see the flame of a candle thirty miles away, an amazing feat.

Tom's senses perked at the familiar sensation of light vibrations coming from the walls.

Bingo.

"You felt that right?" The wizard whispered.

"Yeah." She replied with a nod of confirmation. "I think it's parked around the corner, the vibrations too weak to be on this side."

"Lets go then before it disappears on us." Said Tom, rushing away from the scene. Juliet followed in hot pursuit, still keeping her eyes and ears open for anything moving slightly.

Just as Tom was about to turn the corner though he stopped himself immediately upon seeing from just a blink of an eye two teachers emerging from the wall about 50 feet away. Tom backed away to stay hidden from around the corner, only letting himself be able to hear whoever was on the other side.

"It was good thinking of you Albus to have us check the Room of Requirement." Said Slughorn in a admirable way.

"A wise friend of mine keeps telling me that sometimes to look for a killer you have to think like one." Albus chided wisely.

Tom was frozen in shock. It was Dumbledore and Slughorn, he didn't even have to think twice on that since their voices are so easily distinguished from others. They went in the Room of Requirement? Then why haven't they found the others in there already? Did they move their location?

Just as Juliet caught up with the Slytherin He signaled her to basically shut up and stay hidden. He used a sense of urgancy in his hand gestures to indicate how close they are to being caught. Juliet caught on and being the quick thinker as she was she immediately ducked under another one of the benches in the hallway. She signaled Tom to join and hide with her, patting the floor as if she was saving him a seat in the schools lunch hall.

Tom didn't know whether to yell at her or face palm at this girls stupidity. Yeah sure it was easy for the tiny Gryffindor Witch to fit under the bench without being detected but Tom was way taller than her, obviously he would stick out like a sore thumb if he did the same. Left with no choice Tom quickly made his way carefully to the Knight's armor that was next to the bench. He felt as though he was six again playing hide and seek. Just as the Slytherin hid himself behind it, he carefully adjusted the position of his legs and feet when the two teachers made their way around the corner.

The echoing of footsteps from the two professors filled the hallway, getting louder and louder with each passing step.

"You got that from Mad eye didn't you?" Slughorn laughed.

"He's a good man and a good hunter. You ought to take note of some of the methods he uses to track these kinds of murderers." Dumbledore advised his colleague.

"And for what? Albus, I am an academic, not a Auror." He exasperated. "But this… well this is certainly new for me." He admitted almost sheepishly.

"Horace, there is nothing new about murder. So long as there has been mankind there has been death that has followed it's very track, like a predator stalking its prey." Dumbledor elaborated.

Slughorn sighed.

"I really do hate it when you're right you know…"

Tom didn't dare peak from his hiding spot, he only dared to listen on the two professor's conversation. The Slytherin refused to even breathe in fear of Dumbledore finding him.

"… Though I still can't believe you think a student did that senseless killing…" Slughorn mumbled.

"Call it intuition." The future headmaster replied darkly.

"Intuition can be wrong, Albus. You know that." Slughorn challenged.

"I do, Horace. Which is why I really do hope I'm wrong…"

The two wizards departed from the scene, leaving only Juliet and Tom to sit in their hiding spot in silence. It was the petite witch who emerged from hiding first, she checked around the corner again to see the room of requirement still hasn't left yet.

"Psst, Tom. Lets go!" She signaled that the coast was clear once more.

Tom quietly exposed himself out in the open again, his expression was blank but in Tom's mind it was racing a mile a minute.

He knew.

The bastard knew.

Even though he was sure that there was no trace of his presence was left at the crime scene that bastard Dumbledore guessed correctly. He loathed this professor and feared him even more. It was like catching smoke, the minute he advanced his magic to the point of pure genius the older Wizard was always twenty steps ahead. With such a mighty gap between them the Sytherin is always on his toes in his presence. Those crystal blue eyes were always on him, he could feel them trying to pierce his shell...

"Hey!" Juliet hissed loud enough to break Tom out of his trance. "Are you deaf? Come on!" She urged the Wizard.

Tom collected himself quickly, placing the cool put together mask everyone knew Tom to be and rushed with the petite Witch to the room of Requirement. just as Juliet though was going to open the door, Tom stopped her.

"Hey what are you-"

"Trust me." He stated simply.

The Room of Requirement in a matter of seconds disappeared before them. Juliet made a noise similar to when a kid knew they were going to fail an exam. She turned to the Slytherin, clearly frowning.

"Great, now look what you did." She said in a huff.

"Will you just trust me you twat! I know what I'm doing." He replied with as much patience as he could muster.

"Ass-hat." she spat.

"Bitch." he retorted.

Suddenly the loud vibrations returned. Wouldn't you know it, the coming and going room re-emerged in front of them as if it didn't go anywhere to begin with.

Tom smiled, he was right all along. They weren't caught after all.

"See, told you." Tom chided in his small victory.

"Wait, why did it come back?" Juliet asked, clearly confused.

"Because it wasn't the right room." He stated. Juliet tilted her head, demanding further explanation. Tom sighed.

"The coming and going room helps those in need, right? So, Though Dumbledore and Slughorn wanted to find the killer the Room of Requirement knew better. It knew it wasn't Hanz who they were looking for. Thus, it remodeled itself a new room to prove to the teachers no such person was hiding there." He elaborated further.

"That's…. that's actually amazing." Juliet said, purely astonished. "So… does this mean the Room of Requirement is alive and has feelings?"

"Who knows, maybe." Tom murmured aloud while pondering the possibilities a little. If it was alive maybe it did happen to like them, how curious...

Tom pushed the doors of the Coming and Going room open only to hear the word "Expelliarmus!" followed by be blasted back and hitting the pavement floor completely and utterly exposed. If he was in a real duel he would have been dead by now.

Through Juliet's eye's one minute Tom opening the door, blinked, and then the next she saw Tom flying. Shocked by the surprise attack the witch pulled out her wand believing now their mission was compromised.

"Freeze!" Juliet yelled, jumping in the line of fire.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot!" Robin yelled, dropping his wand to show he meant no harm.

Juliet lowered her wand immediately upon recognizing the voice of her dear friend.

"Oh good it's just you Robin." Juliet smiled.

"Oh good?" Tom repeated, clearly not amused. She turned around to see Tom standing back up, clearly annoyed.

"Nice shot by the way." Juliet said with a toothy grin.

"Thanks, I try." Robin replied with a smile. " Sorry about that by the way. Now quick get in, both you." He said, reaching out to pull Juliet in.

Tom straightened his tie and strode over cooly inside. The minute he passed by the Ravenclaw though he smacked Robin behind the head as revenge.

"Son of a bitch! What was that for?!" He yelled in pain.

"Next time you pull that I'm aiming for manhood." He warned with a glare.

"Good to see you too, princess." Robin replied with complete and utter sarcasm.

The door's closed behind them, leaving them with the safe thought that they could now… for the time being… relax.

"Oh thank god it's you two, I was worried sick!" Chekov sighed with glee.

"It took me a while but I was able to find Tom. Sorry that I made you three worried." Juliet apologized.

"Never mind that!" Hanz interrupted. "We made a discovery…" Hanz looked to Chekov. "Tell them." He demanded.

"Well, we think what killed Myrtle was a Basilisk."

"We know." Tom and Juliet said together in an almost bored tone.

"What!?" Robin yelled. Chekov's legs almost gave out upon hearing the news.

"You knew?" Hanz repeated.

"We… I mean I saw it when I was going through the tunnels and-" Juliet attempted to explain.

"Oh my god you were in the tunnels?! Are you mad?" Robin shrieked, having a panic attack.

"I know, I know, it wasn't the best idea but Tom saved me before it got me so everything's okay now." She reassured.

"Wait… you saved her?" Hanz looked to Tom suspiciously. Tom gave him a very menacing scowl.

"Yes, I saved her." He said slowly, venom dripping with every word.

"Tom… I knew you're one of the best student and all… but you took out a basilisk?" Chekov looked to the Slytherin, eyes widened with amazement. "I mean… those creatures are one of the most dangerous things the magical world has to offer and you killed it?"

"I didn't kill it." He corrected the Russian. "I merely hurt it enough to retreat. I couldn't kill it."

"It's true! He blew up part of the walls of the tunnel and hit it square on the head and then used spells I never even heard of to make it go away, it was amazing!" The witch added on.

"My god…" Robin mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief.

Hanz didn't break his gaze off the Slytherin, he thought it was all too much of a coincidence that he was there right when Juliet was about to be killed. Tom in return remained silent, refusing to acknowledge the muggle's presence.

"But listen, Basilisk or not we need to get Hanz out of here, now." Juliet reminded the group. She turned to the German pilot, walking toward him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We… we need to take you home. Where do you live?" She asked pensively.

"Home? You mean Germany?" He asked to be sure. She nodded.

"You do know Germany is few thousand miles away from here, right?" Juliet nodded again.

"I live in Munich." He answered her.

Juliet turned to Robin.

"Robin, can we floo powder our way to Munich?"

"No…well yes we could but we would have to make floo powder stops…." Robin began looking around. "Chekov where's the map?"

"Ah! Hang on…" Chekov turned around to his books. He fished out the map in a matter of seconds and handed it to him. Robin then proceeded to open it and place it on the bed in front of Hanz and the rest of the group to see.

"We could go from the school's floo powder network to the farthest post which is here in Luxembourg." Robin tapped the position. "After that since Munich is south of Germany we could then take the next floo powder stop in Liechtenstein. If we're clear on that post we should be able to make it into Munich without much hassle." He concluded.

"Chekov, would Hanz be able to travel in his condition like this?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, the potion encrusted itself enough to his skin to heal without disturbance if we travel." He said with a nod of the head.

"Then thats great! Lets go-"

"We can't take floo powder." Tom interrupted Juliet.

"What? Why?" Robin asked. "This plan is safe and solid, whats wrong with it?"

"In case you've forgotten moron we're student's, he's a Muggle pilot from enemy territory and the floo powder network stops are all controlled heavily by the Ministry of Magic. If we go in their we'll be caught before reaching Luxemburg." He informed the group. "Not only that we're underage, we have the trace still on us still." He added.

"Trace?" Hanz asked aloud to the four magical students, hoping one would clarify his confusion.

"He's referring to the magical laws." Chekov explained briefly. "As underage witches and wizards by law we're not allowed to preform magic outside of school, much less non magic folks such as yourself."

"Huh… so you guys have laws too…" Hanz said aloud to himself.

"Okay if Tom's right, and he usually is, then we can't use floo powder." Juliet concluded.

"Shit…" Robin said, rubbing his head. "Alright then what fast transportation isn't controlled by the ministry? Any ideas?" He asked the group.

"Brooms?" Chekov asked, throwing the idea in the air.

"No." Hanz said almost impusivly "I know what goes on in those skies. You would all be blown up out there by artillery or by other fighter pilots. Believe me, it's not safe." he said with such conviction that the students all nodded slowly.

"There is only one way then." Tom voiced. "Port key."

Robin groaned loudly in disdain upon hearing those two word, Chekov sighed knowing he would mention that.

"Ugh, I knew you would say that. I hate those bloody things, they're unreliable pieces of junk. You can't even land properly on the damn contraption." Robin spat.

"But it's not monitored and they're all over the place like floo powder. It's a safe bet for our situation." Tom said, further encouraging the others in the group to agree.

"How many stops would we need to take?" Juliet asked Tom.

"Just one. Port keys will only go where you need to be taken to." Tom explained.

"Yeah said none ever!" Robin complained. " Listen the chances of you even landing there is another thing entirely. You could end up miles away from where you wanted to go!" Robin counter argued.

"Better then us getting expelled and him being killed." Tom bickered to the Ravenclaw.

"Oi vey you two are always like cats and dogs with each other. Will you two just calm down?" Chekov complained to the two Wizards.

"Oh shut up, we're not all angels like you Mr. I'm holier than thou." Tom retorted to the tall Russian.

"Excuse me?" Russian replied, flabbergasted.

"Alright!" Juliet interrupted them all, silencing the Wizards. "We'll go with Tom's plan." She decided.

"But Juliet-"

"Enough, Robin." Juliet emphasized. "Tom is right, we need to leave without any form of trace…" Robin lowered his eyes in compliance.

"Which is why, because it's your plan Tom you'll be in charge of leading us to Munich."

"What!?" Tom said, completely stupefied.

"You heard me. You said you would do anything, this is what I want you to do. Lead me and the rest of us there safe, promise me Hanz will make it home." She said, demanded his compliance.

It was like adding insult to injury. This woman was truly testing Tom's word of how much he was willing to go to save their crumbling friendship. The Slytherin was amazing just how cunning she truly was, she purposefully laid all the cards on the table for him. Juliet was actually risking this whole operation for the chance for the wizard to redeem himself in her eyes. It was mind bogglingly brave and very dangerous. He almost couldn't believe she was allowing to trust him this much even though she knew he hated the Muggle with ever fibre of his being.

It was a challenge that he knew he couldn't say no to.

"Fine."

Juliet smiled victoriously.

"At dawn we ride." She said to the others.

Their conviction was struck like a match, the fire of determination burned from within, their adventure begins now.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone, again thank you for being so patient with me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any questions or ideas feel free to write them in the review! I love you all so much, you're the best for sticking with me this long for this story. See you all soon, bye!<p> 


	42. Warm

Hi everyone, thank you for the wonderful feedback! Like holy blitzball I got 244 views in single day, I mean seriously thats flipping incredible to me that I was about to get that many people to even LOOK at my story. Anyway, in other news my new classes are going great! I really love children's illustration, I'm currently writing a kids book about a little boy named Collin who likes to wear skirts.

Anyway thats all for now, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole night they planned for their operation to take place and run as smooth as possible. By taking turns Tom lead each person from the group through the tunnels and into their dorm so they could get all their belongings. The Slytherin being the skilled wizard as he was, was able to create the Undetectable Extension Charm for each small bag they chose to pack with. By doing so this it enabled them to fit any large or small item in the bag without a single bit of trouble. Perfect for traveling and any unsuspecting muggles from suspecting travelers.<p>

The first to go with Tom was Chekov. By the time they reached the inside of the Hufflepuff dorm Chekov first dove into the kitchens to collect as much food as humanly possible for the trip. Chekov was a very practical packer, who knew what he needed and always considered possible situations that an item may be needed. He grabbed as much tinned food as possible along with five magically refillable water canteens and threw them into his dragon satchel. He also grabbed multiple seasonings and fresh meats, cheeses, potatoes, vegetables, fruits and bread. He took out a small, lined wooden crate to put them in for storage and proceeded to fill it with all the necessary food.

"Hey you shouldn't pack those, they'll go bad in a few hours." Tom said to the tall Russian, worried he was packing more than he needed.

"You underestimate my abilities, Tom." Chekov said with a smile. He took out his wand and with a murmur of an incantation a film lining covered the opening of the crate, sealing it.

"Try touching it." He said, gesturing the Slytherin to give it a go.

Tom was at first skeptical but proceeded to dip his hand in. The minute his hand dove past the gel like lining he noticed instantly that the inside of the crate was as cold as ice.

"This is an-"

"An ice incantation." Chekov finished his sentence. "My older brother taught me how to do it when we went camping." He said with a small smile.

"Very practical magic." Tom said with a nod of approval.

Chekov continued to grab things in the kitchen. He took down a skillet, a pot, spatula, tongs, wooden spoons and a ladle. He also grabbed tin plates, bowls, tea cups and plenty of cloth napkins. He placed them all on the table before proceeding to stuff them accordingly into his small bag.

After raiding the kitchen the two wizards very carefully made their way to his bedroom. Chekov opened the chest near his bed and took out plenty of sweaters, pants, underwear and thick wool socks. He also pulled out heavy duty boots and his thick coat and gloves. He threw them in the satchel without much time to think about folding them and then made his way to the bathroom to get out his tooth brush, tooth paste, razor and soap. After dumping them in he then grabbed his blankets and pillows to sleep on. When he was finished, he took his hat off the hook and turned to Tom to show he was ready.

"You're not packing a sleeping bag or anything?" Tom asked.

"Robin has a tent that we can all use. It too has an extension charm on it and lets just say… it's very well furnished." Chekov chided.

"Very well, lets get back then." Chekov nodded and followed the Slytherin out the door and back into the tunnels.

The next to go with Tom was none other than Robin. The two bickered with each other all the way through the tunnels and into the Ravenclaw dormitory. When they reached Robins bedside Tom couldn't help but notice all the Muggle trinkets he owned. Robin didn't pay him much mind and opened up his leather handbag and dumped warm articles of clothing along with the necessary toiletries. When he finished he went on his knees and reached for things under his bed.

The first thing the Ravenclaw pulled out with a bunch of polls and cloth wrapped together neatly in tarp. Tom concluded it was the so called 'tent' Chekov spoke of.

"Will this thing hold all of us?" Tom asked Robin.

"It can fit ten people. It has a stove, beds, tables, even a washroom." Robin answered, Tom whistled upon imagining the sheer size of the inside of it.

"Must have cost a pretty penny." Tom said, Robin snorted.

"You got that right. My Mother is a huge hiker and always drags me and Dad along with her on holiday. This to her is her baby, she only let me take it along because she thought it would be a good idea to take friends out and go camping to 'bond' whatever that means." Robin ranted to the other wizard as he proceeded to stuff the contents of his bag with more belongings.

"Pass me those books and that map over there." Robin pointed to the left. Tom did as he was told and took out the multiple books and the map he desired and tossed them in his direction.

"Also" Robin added. "There is an Atlas stone, looks like an arrow head. I need that as well." He described.

Tom looked at his dresser table and indeed noticed the strange looking stone. He took it and threw it over to him.

"What is that thing anyway?" The Slytherin asked.

"Really? You don't know what an Atlas stone is?" Tom shook his head. "It's a stone that levitates and points to where you are on any map. It also acts like a compass and points you in the direction you want to go. I don't want us getting lost wherever we land so this is very much needed." He emphasized, holding ip up like some kind of trophy.

"And the books?" He asked, pointing to the mass of literature before it was put into the bag.

"What, you seriously don't expect me to just fall behind on our studies while we're out, do you? Traveling or not we still have homework."

Tom snorted at his response.

How very Ravenclaw.

"Hey, did Chekov pack medicine?" The Ravenclaw asked.

"No, I'll be the one to do that since I have an extensive collection of potion ingredients." Tom replied cooly. The Ravenclaw nodded at the answer. Before they went on their merry way Robin grabbed his thickest coat with gloves and boots and returned with the Slytherin back to the Room of Requirement in record time.

Next was obviously Juliet. Being the small adventurer as she was she asked the Slytherin many questions about the underground tunnels on their way to Gryffindor tower. Questions like how he mastered all the locations, if he ever got lost and how she too could maybe start learning. The Slytherin of course answered all her questions but altered some details here and there so she would be a safe distance away from the Basilisk.

The duo reached the Girls side of the tower in a matter of fifteen minutes or so. It was a lot of steep climbing to reach the top but they did it fast and easily. Juliet checked and noticed all the girls were sleeping soundly enough to stride right in without waking anyone. Tom peeked inside, not sure if he was allowed to enter with this many females in one place. Juliet signaled him to come over and he complied, careful to not wake anyone.

"So what do I need to pack?" She whispered to him.

"Anything really, just don't be too ridiculous with your stuff thats all." He whispered back.

"kay."

Juliet took out her heaviest winter clothes and stuffed her small purse without much trouble. She didn't admit it but Juliet packed also her bag of makeup, she liked feeling girly alright? She also grabbed her trusty flashlight and her bomb helmet. Where ever they were going she knew bombs would surely follow so this was very high on her list of things to bring. The witch pulled her blankets off the bed along with her pillows and stuffed them inside, clearly not caring about being neat.

With some graceful footing the petite witch was able to go into the bathrooms and take her toothbrush, a hair brush, some bobby pins, shampoo and conditioner along with some… lady things in case 'you know what' came. She grabbed her slippers from the foot of the doorway along with some towels and proceeded back to her bedside.

Tom waited patiently, daring not to speak in fear of being caught. When he saw the witch coming back with more of her belongings he got out of her way so she could continue packing in peace.

"Tom, I need a favor." She asked in hushed voice. Tom walked closer to her to hear her request.

"I need you to drop me off outside the castle."

"Why?" He asked.

"I need to go into the broom closet." She said.

"The broom closet? We already agreed not to fly though." The Slytherin said, surprised.

"I want them just in case things get too hot. I want it as a back up plan." The witch elaborated further. Tom pondered over this very quietly. There were plenty of brooms in the closet and no one so would notice if some were missing but Tom wondered whether or not they would have a trace on them too…

"Fine. Finish packing and i'll take you there myself. I'm not going to leave you out there though alone so you better make it quick." Juliet nodded, pretty glad she didn't have to fight him this time to do her bidding.

Juliet didn't take much longer to finish up getting everything she needed. when they left the tower they took a detour through another series of tunnels to head to the great lawn. When the stopped Tom took out his wand and with the pushing of simple stone, part of the wall collapsed on itself to make a doorway for the two students. Tom gestured to her that the close was clear, she began to dash outside.

"Hey, Juliet!" Tom called out. Juliet stopped in her tracks and turned back to the Slytherin.

"The ones in the front are always shitty, take the back brooms instead. Trust me." Tom said. Juliet rolled her eyes but complied, leaving the Slytherin on his own for a few good minutes.

Tom waited in the somewhat chilly spring weather, eyeing the outside world with caution. He couldn't believe he was in charge of this whole plan much less actually complying. He guessed this is what Juliet's power truly was, to convince others to do her bidding. Must be the way her eyes look at you with all the hope in the world…

Tom shook the thought of her bright blue eyes out of his head by smacking his face a little. The slithering felt cool metal on his face making him stare at the ring that remained on his finger. Tom glared at the trinket, reminded of what Juliet saw in that crystal ball. With all thats between them was this the absolute fate that was meant to be? Was he going to murder her? The Wizard has protected her, become obsessed with her, he might even love her for all he knew, yet he was going to harm her in this way?

Flashbacks of them dueling spun rapidly in his mind, the hate that he could feel radiating off of the Gryffindor witch struck deep fear for the Slytherin. He already has harmed her this way, who's to say he wouldn't ever do it again? Was he worth trusting after all?

Tom heard some light footsteps and he knew it was the witch, no mans feet could ever make such a light sound. He looked up to see Juliet sprinting back to him in record time. The Sytherin made way for her to enter through the entrance and when she rushed inside Tom used his wand to seal the doorway once again.

"Got them?" He asked

"Yup! Only the ones from the back like you said." She grinned a little. "Lets head back, you still need to get your things and its almost three in the morning." Juliet reminded, tapping her watch to prove time is of the essence. When she proceeded to walk down the tunnels though Tom grabbed her hand almost instinctively. Surprised by the random touch Juliet almost pulled away, spinning back around to face the Slytherin.

"What are you do-"

"Why are you trusting me so much?" Tom interrupted.

"Wha-"

"You know my feelings towards that muggle, you know I wouldn't do something like this in a million years yet you're willing to throw it all away to prove my loyalty?" Tom demanded, suspicious of her intentions. "Why are you so willing to trust me again when you know I've hurt you…" Tom squeezed her hand firmer. "I could do something horrible and lead you to expulsion, I could make sure that German pilot would be rotting in a field in the middle of nowhere but you still have faith I will follow along!"

Juliet remained silent, eyes avoiding him. Tom reached and grabbed her face, forcing those eyes to gaze up at him.

"Look at me!" He begged. "Why?" He almost choked.

"… because… because I feel there is some good in you, Tom." She replied softly. "And even if you don't believe isn't a single ounce of goodness in you, that there is no love and compassion you hold inside…" She trailed off. "I just want to believe I can trust you like we used to, I too am trying to cling to the thought that maybe you're not a bad person."

Tom leaned in to stared deeply into the orbs to search for a lie, anything to allow him the chance to reject her but alas he saw nothing but truth. Their lips were a mere inches away with the Wizard still holding her face in one hand and holding her hand in the other. Juliet could see he was in deep mental conflict with himself. His striking green eyes looked stormy and uncertain, something she truly didn't ever seem to notice up until now. The Tom that yelled and fought her was the real Tom Riddle. The one who spewed all those horrible comments and deep hatred was the Tom that was real hiding. The Wizard who was always cool and collected was really just a shell.

It made her worry.

He was hiding and putting up with her this whole time and now his shell was cracking. Juliet honestly was hoping to know this Tom Riddle, start over and maybe once again become close. She feared she only liked the shell and wouldn't be able to care for the one that really existed. She hoped maybe by making him the leader she'll truly know whether Tom Riddle was on her side.

"Juliet, I am not a good person… nor I ever will be." He said a slow, deep murmur.

He pulled away from her, letting go of her face but still clinging to her hand.

"But I will continue to do what you asked of me."

He pulled her hand to his lips and with his eyes not even breaking his gaze on her he kissed it softly. It was as if Juliet was struck by lightning upon feeling the touch. Time was all but gone, leaving the moment to be frozen forever. Her heart leapt to her throat when he could feel those big hands hold her own gently like holding a baby bird but firmly enough to hold it in place.

He finished the kiss and for Juliet felt only briefly his breath on her hand as he put it back down, releasing his hold on her. The Wizard then walked ahead of her, leading the way back to the Room Of Requirement.

Juliet was still, completely stupefied. She gazed down at her hand where Tom kissed and pulled it up for close inspection. She touched the patch of skin delicately and gasped under her breath upon feeling the sensation.

It was still warm.

* * *

><p>Holy shit… I honestly wasn't expecting to write that last half but it just kind of flowed from the fingers. Guess it was high time I let Tom do SOMETHING, am I right? Oh my god though he kissed her hand, how…. actually how respectful of him. With that position he could have jammed his lips on her… though maybe that wouldn't have been the best plan. Guess Tom really is a smart cookie, he knows how to pick his battles hehehe.<p> 


	43. An Ugly Reality

Phew! Man this thing took a long time to write. So sorry for the long wait everyone, I was hit with HUGE amount of projects to complete so I couldn't post this earlier. Anyway, I really hope you like it, can't wait to hear your reactions about what they find in the end.

please be well aware, this surprise is anything but good and should be taken very VERY seriously.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Slytherin was on his own at his dorm room not even weary of being seen by other students. He had no reason to hide for it would appear suspicious just lurking around the place like he didn't belong like those obvious evil villains with shifty eyes in the comic books. Everyone was asleep save for a few seniors who were smoking together by their bedsides chatting, the wizard knew he really didn't have any inclination that one would be keeping an eye on him. That being said he made it to his bedside, taking small note that Malfoy was dead asleep and snoring as usual.<p>

Tom was quick to take out his small satchel and did what was followed. First, he carefully packed all of his potions ingredients, cauldron, vials and potion utensils into the bag first, taking extra precaution in handling the glass objects. Next he got lots of warm clothes and plenty of thick socks. After, he took off his loafers and instead changed into knee high riding boots. He wasn't lucky enough to own a pair of winter boots like the others but he did have a very good pair of horseback riding boots that were given to him from the Malfoy family. Did he ever ride a horse before? No, but he they were made of quality dragon leather so they were incredibly tough and well insulated so they would have to do. Tom grabbed his potion books along with some spell reading material from his desk and decided to take them in case he needed to pass the time. He threw them into the satchel without a care in the world. Just like the others he took the pillows and blankets off of his own bed and stuffed them in the tiny bag as well. One thing he remembered to bring was obviously clothes for Hanz. The man would be traveling with them and he needed to wear something 'not military' to blend in. Hanz's feet were bigger than his own so without much remorse Riddle strode over to The Malfoy's closet. He stole a pair of black boots he knew wouldn't have been noticed by the man along with a nice thick coat. Tom had an extra pair of gloves to spare but didn't have a hat, so he took one too from Malfoy's belongings.

With nothing left on his list of things to bring the Slytherin quietly closed his satchel and put it on. The wizard walked away from the bedrooms and into the living area quarters of the Slytherin common room toward the exit door. He didn't step out though, he stood right in front of the painting.

"Alistair." He called out.

The painting woke up with a snort and blinking a couple of times.

"Merlins beard, Riddle. You and that blasted Gryffindor are a dynamic duo of interruption! Can you not see that even paintings need sleep!?" The painting yelled, attempting to close his eyes again. Tom rolled his eyes upon being scolded.

"Alistair." He called out again, the painting sighed and opened his eyes once more to gaze upon Riddle.

"Arrange an excuse for myself, Juliet and two students to be out sick or with family. One is a Ravenclaw named Robin Kingsley, the other in Hufflepuff, Chekov Andreievich. We'll be gone for a few days, maybe even a week." He instructed.

"…. very well." replied the old man. He was quite frankly not in the mood to argue with the young wizard, he sort of learned already to just go with the flow with this one. Tom nodded and proceeded to leave only to stop himself and walk back.

" Oh that's right, I forgot I owed you an explanation for all this still." Tom said.

"You damn right you do." Alistair huffed, leaning in to listen.

"Well you're certainly in for a good story. A German pilot crashed his plane into the forbidden forest, Juliet saw it all happen and saved him from dying." He stated, waiting for old mans reaction before continuing.

The paintings eyes widened. He was honestly expecting to hear some long winded story about him creating a secret club or something but nothing as serious as this.

"A muggle, she rescued a muggle?" He said in disbelief. Tom nodded in reply.

"She snuck him into the castle and she had me and the other two help her. He was horribly injured with third and fourth degree burns all over his legs and couldn't walk. He almost died of shock when we applied burn paste all over him." He elaborated further.

"My god…"

"Now we're going to take him home to Munich, which is-"

"Where I come in, I get it." The painting said interrupted. "Riddle, you do know the consequences of saving a muggle while preforming underage magic am I right? Without wiping their memories you're compromising what we witches and wizards have been hiding for centuries. You'll be in more tousle than you can handle. You, that bloody Gryffindor girl and those other two other wizards will be held accountable for far worse than just expulsion. To say the least being banned from this establishment would only be the beginning, you could be sent to Azkaban for such a crime."

"Hiding for centuries…" Tom repeated "I've never understood why our kind of all people chose hiding over just taking over the muggle world freely. It's not as if we don't have the power to do so." He spat.

"With great power comes great responsibility. Our world is simply too unreal for muggles, it is better to coexist together then to dominate, Tom." The painting reasoned.

"Yes and while we wallow away in our tiny non-existent world they're destroying theirs all on their own. What a perfect tragedy, Shakespeare would have been so proud of man's accomplishments." He seethed with sarcasm.

"You either work with the world or you're against it. I have no further advice to tell you other than to warn you. You're in very hot this time Tom, any regular fool would realize that." Alistair replied.

"I know, just make the excuses happen." The wizard replied before walking off once again.

"You're doing this for her, aren't you? Is she really worth all this trouble to you? Risking your education? your freedom?" Alistair asked, making the Wizard stop before sighing.

"Yes." He said solemnly before departing from the Slytherin dorm all together.

* * *

><p>Tom returned to the Room of Requirement in no time at all. The others we already mostly dressed for the occasion. Juliet was wearing pants and high thigh winter boots along with what looked like a fur lined navy blue trench coat and a white cable knit hat. Robin was wearing a forest green wool coat, brown winter boots and a navy blue tweed scarf with matching hat and gloves. Chekov on the other hand sort of stuck out like a sore thumb. The Russian was wearing dragon hyde boots, a leather bomber jacket with forest green pants. He too had a scarf that he was in the middle of putting on when the Slytherin arrived and was already wearing a caddie for the occasion.<p>

Tom joined the three by opening his satchel and taking out a bunch of clothing items. He took off his shirt and quickly replaced it by throwing on a cream colored cable knit jumper. After that he put on his wizarding black cape coat. Tom took out Hanz's clothes and shoes that he chose for him and tossed them to the German.

"You're not going out there dressed like a soldier, put those on instead." He instructed.

The German nodded by slowly shifting his body weight to the side of the bed, allowing his feet to touch the cold floor. Hanz noticed how he couldn't feel his legs still, deducting that either he burned away all of the feeling in his legs off or that the medicine was still doing its work. Ignoring this he took off his pajama top, making sure only his bare back was visible to Juliet so she wouldn't get so flustered again. Hanz then changed into a black turtleneck sweater. Trying not to be a nuisance to the group anymore he was able to pull off his pajama pants all on his own. The paste really did form a cast on his legs but it was bendable, a strange sensation. If Hanz was to make a muggle comparison it felt almost like rubber except… sturdier. The pilot sooner or later was able put on a pair of beige trousers followed by some thick wool socks and a nice pair of black boots. When he was putting on his scarf he couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement upon seeing how well made his coat was. It looked like it belonged to someone with wealth, a coat that was made of excellent wool. It was a navy blue double breasted trench with gold buttons. This was honestly something the German hadn't seen in a awful long time. When the rationing began a lot of the men gave up their evening dress coats for more rations, same with the women's fur coats. He quickly put it on, a little elated thinking he might look like those gentlemen in the magazines he saw at training camp.

Forcing all his weight forward the man was able to stand up, though he wobbled a lot to stay in control. Chekov, noticing Hanz was attempting to walk quickly went to his side to provide him with crutches.

"Here, you'll need this for a few days before you get used to walking with that stuff on still." The Russian said, handing him the wooden crutches. Hanz accepted them gladly and made his way to the mirror to see what he looked like.

Hanz was pretty disappointed. Not in the coat, the coat was great, in fact everything neck down looked pretty suave. It was his face that needed to change. Due to the fact he was bedridden the whole time he grew a short beard and the hair on his head was pretty messy. He turned to the group as they were still getting dressed.

"Ummm…" He said aloud. Juliet's eyes darted to him with a questionable gaze, waiting for him to speak. "If it's okay, would it be alright if I shaved before we go?"

Robin laughed heartily at the request and quickly opened up his own bag. Hanz watched him chant "Accio razor and shaving cream." with his wand and out sprung the two objects from his bag. Robin then tossed the objects to him with a wink and Hanz thanked him with a smile and nod of the head.

Time had passed considerably and when the time finally leave they huddled together like some football team ready for a game plan.

"Okay, there will be people asking for our papers which we obviously do not have. If that happens use the obliviate spell to wipe their memories. Remember, we'll be there only for a short while, the supplies we have are just in case. The port key will take us either a few miles off course or just a few minutes away from your home, Hanz." Tom said.

Robin snorted.

"Yeah, big IF on that one." The Ravenclaw mumbled.

"Shut up, Robin." Tom snapped. "When we get to the port key Hanz you need to imagine your home. Nothing more, nothing less. We don't know what it looks like but you do. So, it's up to you to keep your mind solely on your home for us to get there. Understand?"

"Got it. Eyes on the prize." Hanz nodded.

"The port key is two miles away from Hogsmaede, just south of the town. We'll take the tunnel that takes us to Honeydukes cellar. It should be closed still so it shouldn't be hard to leave the shop being seen by anyone." The group nodded to their leader in understanding.

"Alright, lets get going then-"

"ONE, TWO, THREE, BREAK!" Juliet yelled before breaking free from the huddle.

The four males looked at the witch like she grew a third head.

"Oh come on, don't tell me none of you play American football before!" She whined.

They all shook their heads.

"Ugh… never mind." She said face palming, walking away from the group.

* * *

><p>"Ow, Robin that was my foot!" Yelled Juliet as the group walked together in the dark, narrow passageway leading to the cellar. They were about three fourths of the way there, walking to ether in a single line since the passageway was too narrow to fit two people walking side by side.<p>

"Hey!" Tom hushed the Gryffindor Witch. "Inside voices you twat, these tunnels echo, remember?"

"That wasn't me, I'm over here!" Robin hissed, indicating he was the last in line.

"Sorry I think that might have been me." Chekov admitted admitted sadly. It was pretty hard for Chekov to walk around in these conditions considering his hight. Being the tallest in the group the man had to bend his knees and practically stay in a crouching position to walk the tunnel. Should he stand fully he would hit his head on the ceiling.

A loud clanging followed by a body tripping was heard, followed by knocking right into Chekov harshly.

"Sorry…" Hanz apologized while getting up, attempted to reach for his crutch. The Russian bent down and picked it up for him, handing it to him with a smile.

"Don't mention it, it was only the… fifth time?" Chekov guessed.

"Eighth." Robin corrected.

"Wow such a surprise, clumsy and useless." Tom mocked dryly. The echoing of Juliet smacking the Slytherin behind the head promptly followed said comment.

"Hey, you try walking around with completely burned legs in a dark tunnel with two crutches to support you and then lets see how you feel after smart ass." Hanz back talked.

"Now, now, be nice you two." Juliet said trying to break the tension.

"Wait, I get smacked and he doesn't?" Tom complained to the petite female.

"Yes." She answered flatly.

"You got punished, you got punished~" Robin sang mockingly to the Slytherin.

"Don't make me keep my promise about hitting your manhood." He spat back to the Ravenclaw.

After that last comment the party of five pretty much shut up to avoid more arguing. This was all in vain though because as the group continued walking together in silence it was interrupted by Juliet who started to sniff loudly.

"…. whats that smell?" She asked aloud, sniffing some more. "It smells like rotten eggs." She commented. Tom too sniffed, nodding his head in agreement with the witch.

"Maybe its a dead rodent, sometimes they meet their end in these tunnels." Tom suggested.

"Yeah, I smell it too…" Hanz agreed.

"Me three!" Robin chimed.

"…. sorry…." Chekov muttered in embarrassment.

The group then moaned in disapproval followed by Robin attempting to blow the bad air away with his hand.

"I had beans for lunch okay, I'm sorry!" The Hufflepuff whined.

"Saying 'sorry' won't bring back my nose hairs, I might as well die of mustard gas!" Robin complained.

"For christ sake, shut up!" Tom barked. "You wanna know what I think we should do? Lets play a game, it's called the quiet game. First one to speak loses, Okay? Starting now." He stated flatly, hoping this tactic might work.

"Yes mom." Juliet, Chekov and Robin replied sarcastically. This was followed by the German pilot suppressing to laugh at the Slytherin's cunning 'leadership' skills.

"I swear to god you three…." Tom said mid face palming, giving up.

Before The Slytherin could take in his surroundings though he hit the dead end of the passageway by knocking straight into it head first. Holding his head at the throbbing pain the Slytherin out of pure natural instinct took a few steps backwards. This promptly followed with Juliet knocking into Tom, Chekov bumping into Juliet, Hanz slamming into the Russian before tripping and falling back, thus naturally grabbing Robin for support and taking him down for the ride.

"Bloody hell!' Robin yelled.

"Are you two alright?" Chekov asked, offering both his hands to pull them up.

"Yeah we're fine." Hanz said, gladly accepting the Russian's hand yet again.

"Yeah, warn us next time when you're going to stop!" Juliet said, rubbing her nose.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we hit the end point already." Tom explained, knocking on the blocked entrance to prove his point.

"Thats the exit?" Robin pointed. "That looks like a pile of rocks to me."

"Thats because you're right, it is a pile of rocks genius. the entrance is this way." Tom pointed upward.

The rest of the group followed his hand by all looking to the ceiling. almost like a well, the wall had a large hole opening with a metal ladder embedded onto the side. At the top you could catch a glimpse of light emitting from the outside world.

"Juliet, it's best you go first." Tom said, offering to hoist her up to the ladder.

"What? Why me?" She complained.

"You're the smallest, you wouldn't be able to reach the ladder if you were last. besides, your smallness gives you the advantage of hiding better in the cellar should anyone be in there at this hour." Tom elaborated.

"Oh? and what should I do if there is someone there? Shoot them dead? How will I warn you guys?" Juliet asked.

Tom was silent for a moment in thinking before snapping his fingers.

"In the cellar there should be candy obviously. If there is someone in there just throw any piece down the well. When the coast is clear, throw another piece down. Got it?"

"… okay." Juliet agreed pensively while positioning her foot on Tom's hands.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Get over it." Tom replied passively. When she was comfortable he hoisted the witch up to the ladder as if she weighed little more than a stack of papers.

The witch gripped the ladder tightly and swung her legs so they would balance her as she climbed. She went all the way from the bottom to the top in a matter of a few minutes. When she reached the top Juliet moved the key stone that blocked her way and peaked to see the outside world.

From Juliet's perspective, dust. A whole lot of dust. So much dust that she even sneezed by the sheer amount of it. She noticed plenty of boxes, barrels and crates in every shape cluttered in the cellar with only a set amount of leg room to walk back up the staircase. It was dark, no doubt about that. Luckily light seeped through from the cracks in the ceiling since the floorboards upstairs were so old.

The witch hoisted herself up and was able to stand up without much problem. With a quick look around it was pretty clear not a single person was in here or in the shop upstairs. She could tell easily from the lack of light upstairs and also not hearing any footsteps from any human.

"Eagle one has touchdowned safely, the coop is secure! Do you copy? Over." She said down the hole to the group, her voice echoing down the chamber.

Meanwhile the four men down below did indeed hear her call correctly but the three wizards looked to each other stupefied.

"Does… anyone know what she meant by that?" Chekov questioned.

"Eagle one…. Don't they refer the Untied States President as Eagle one?" asked Tom.

"Hell if I know. Damn Americans have weirder sayings than we do." Robin said, gesturing to the Slytherin their common ancestry to being English.

"She mean's the coast is clear, these are common pilot terms that every muggle knows." Hanz deadpanned, almost shaking his head at these guys. They may be magical but they are completely naive about the rest of the world thats for sure.

"Eagle one we read you loud and clear, standby for final approach of Downed Sparrow, over." Hanz replied professionally.

"Copy that Downed Sparrow, over." She replied instantly while making a noise that sounded remotely like static.

Hanz smiled at the thought of this girls nature, she truly was a playful being at heart.

"Hey, someone hoist me up." Hanz asked to the group, awaiting to be catapulted or something.

"Sure thing, friend!" Chekov said with delight. He strode over and took Hanz's crutches and handed them to Robin as the German supported himself by gripping the Russian's shoulders.

"Ready?" Chekov asked.

"Ready." The German replied, determined.

"Alrighty then, ali-whoop!" The Russian said followed by the Russian basically throwing Hanz to the ladder.

Hanz felt as if he was flying for those few seconds before grabbing onto the ladder successfully. Without legs to support himself, the man was purely at a disadvantage for scaling this well up.

"If you think you can't do it, one of us could levitate you up inst-" Tom began to fake pity before his eyes winding.

Well Merlin's beard… the German was a mighty force of nature, who knew?

With mouth's agape, the wizards saw with pure awe as the German used pure upper body strength to climb the steep well to the surface. The man was very very well toned, a little too good to be honest.

"Well then… somebody did some pull ups while recovering…" Robin said with amazement.

Hanz climbed to the very top with such speed that Juliet almost gasped as the German resurfaced to the cellar. She quickly took his hand and helped pull him up and out of the manhole entirely.

"Wow, you're fast!" She complimented.

"Well, with you waiting at the top lets just say I had some motivation." Hanz said quietly with a small smile. Juliet could feel her face growing hot upon hearing what pilot said but quickly slapped her cheeks to bring her back to reality.

"Hey, you guys coming? Juliet suddenly asked down the well, breaking the small tender moment the two shared briefly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we're coming. Just stay there!" Tom yelled back flatly as he jumped and grabbed the ladder. This was closely followed by Robin and then Chekov.

Hanz gazed at Juliet for the few silent seconds they were alone together with content. The two although talked a lot to each other had this strange silent bond that lingered. It was as if they were both an old married couple that had nothing to say but still conveyed all the love in the world. Was it love? Maybe. They were very attracted to each other but kept it on the down low so much that to most others it would be seen as shyness rather than attraction.

Hanz took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

"I never got to thank you for all that you've done for me. I didn't thought that anything like this would happen… or exist. You saved me, healed me, now you and your friends are risking all this to bring me home…" Hanz said in almost a whisper. Juliet returned the gesture and squeezed his hand to reciprocate the connection.

"Don't thank me just yet, not till you're finally safe." Juliet whispered back, smiling.

They let go of their hands right when Tom resurfaced to the outside world.

"Here." Tom threw a crutch at Hanz as he swung his leg over to stand back up again. The Slytherin didn't want to admit it but the man was exhausted from climbing. He didn't know how the German could do it without even using his legs! To not show any sign of weakness to the muggle Tom refused to show signs of heavy breathing or even show his sweat. The wizard outright refused to show any sign that he was weaker than a muggle.

Robin soon came out of the entrance, followed by Chekov. When the group was finally together again Tom took the key stone and sealed the entrance back to the castle.

"Alright, lets move." Tom said leading the way going up the stairs. Juliet went with the Slytherin close behind followed by Hanz. Chekov was about to walk but Robin pushed forward ahead of his instead.

"Nuh-uh. You're staying in the back this time you farting stink bug." Robin said while sticking his tongue out.

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry already!" Chekov whined to the Ravenclaw as he slumped with dejection.

Tom reached the upper floor to where the shop was located. Many glittering pieces of sugar and chocolates of every kind littered the place followed by the overwhelming aroma of sweetness. This made the Slytherin want to gag. Sure, he liked sweets like everyone else in the world but this was all a bit too much for him. Juliet made a sigh of pure and utter joy as she went ahead of him to look at the candy herself.

Tom sighed, she really was a child.

"Don't just stand their gawking at the stuff, lets go!" Tom hissed, making Juliet pout in return.

"Okay, okay." She replied, walking to the front door of the shop.

Spring being the fickle season as it was decided today would be a wonderful time for it to snow. There were maybe two people walking at this early hour but at this time of day no one would even want to look at other people. She turned to the men and motioned to them to follow her lead. She took out her wand and pointed it to the lock on the door whispering 'alohamora' to open.

'click'

Juliet opened the door and held it open for the guys to walk out first. The witch then walked out herself, closing the door behind her and walked fast to catch up with the others who were already many feet ahead of her.

It was a lot colder than she thought it would be Juliet thought pensively. Luckily enough they packed enough supplies just in case for this kind of mishap but it somehow didn't calm her nerves. She had no idea what the weather would be like in Germany at this time. For all she knew it would be colder, maybe even warmer, Spring was a very fickle season like that. The only thing she knew would probably happen would be rain. Gotta bring life back to these plants somehow before summer arrives.

The group continued to trudge through the heavy snowfall to the outskirts of town and more towards the mountain area where Hogsmaede remained hidden from the rest of the world. The familiar shops and houses all but soon were left behind replaced with trees, rocks and bushes of all sizes. Tom lead them to a clearing where it was a beautiful open field that was completely untouched with a blanket of snow. The five then reached to the summit where right in front of them all was the port key.

And low and behold! It was a mangey old boot.

"You're kidding me… why are we surrounding an old boot?" Hanz asked the group, really confused.

"Thats the port key." Juliet chided sweetly and she huddled closer to the object to grab a hold of it.

"But… but it's just a piece of junk."

"Now you're getting the gist of it! It IS a piece of junk!" Robin replied while he too took a hold on the boot.

"But how does it-" Chekov patted the German on the back reassuringly.

"It's best not to ask 'how' my fine friend and just go along with it." He said grabbing on to the old leather shoe.

Tom shoved past Hanz and gripped the object, waiting for the pilot to take a hold so they could leave with a blank stare. Hanz was suspicious but he gave in and hesitantly also crouched to the ground and grabbed the boot.

"Ready? Hold on as tightly as possible. Hanz, remember what I told you. Think of home." Tom instructed yet again.

"Right…" Hanz closed his eyes tightly, thinking of the town he lived in and his warm home. He conjured up the sweet memory of the cobblestone street outside his house, the beautiful red brick house that was right there in front of him with the lights on. He began to remember the chimney puffing dark smoke into the nightly air and the smell of good food that greeted him after. The sounds of different types of laughter that almost seeped out of the house and into the streets made the memory seem almost real. Those noises belonging to his little sister, older brother and his parents.

Tom and the rest of the gang could finally feel the air changing, the winds changed course and slowly sweeping them off their feet. Finally as they began to move upward, higher and higher and higher into the sky the spinning had already begun. The speed picked up became more and more rapid, the background around them blurred into a series of colors and electric movements. They were traveling at the speed of light, sounds of all kind came and went like music playing backwards in the distant.

As Hanz opened his eyes the only thing he could feel then was absolute fear overcoming him. The colors, the spinning, the ever-changing sounds, It brought the flash back of him flying again in the war all over again. The never ending chases and dogfights that tore through the skies, the explosions of man and machine dying as one filled his every senses and consumed his thoughts.

Tom could feel the air had completely changed in a sense that something may have gone wrong. His grip tightened more due to the speed increasing even more, it had become clear enough that they had to get off their ride.

"Everyone let go, now!" He howled so loudly that it shocked the rest of the group out of their stupor.

"What?! Are you crazy?! We'll die!" Hanz screamed in terror.

"Just do what I say!" He screeched.

Instinctively Juliet reached and grabbed Hanz and let go of her gripping of the boot thus dragging the German down with her. He could see out of his peripheral vision Chekov and Robin letting go separately, followed last by Tom.

It felt like an intense head rush as Hanz slammed right into the snow with a great thud, completely dizzy followed with the sensation of hurling. He noticed just a few feet away Robin as well landed back on earth in an equally stunning display. The poor wizard landed on his back, eyes gazing straight ahead at the sky with a look of shock.

Hanz turned his head upward as well despite his nausea and saw with Awe as Juliet, Chekov and Tom float downwards to the ground practically as graceful as angels. Right when Juliet's feet touched the ground she rushed to the German pilot with worry.

"Oh Hanz I'm so sorry! I couldn't hold on properly and let you go by accident. You're not too hurt are you? Are your legs alright?" She asked, apologizing again and again.

"I-I think I'm alright…" Hanz said in a daze. "What happened again?"

"Lets just say you took a dive." Chekov laughed heartily as he checked the Germans legs. Yup, still in tacked and still protected by the paste.

"Him?! What about me?! I fell too you know!" Robin complained as he stood up, brushing snow off his hat.

"Oh you're fine." Tom hissed as he threw a snow ball at the Ravenclaw.

Juliet stood up to look around and looked a bit confused by it all, she turned to Hanz with a questioning stare.

"So… is this where you live, Hanz? Where's your house?" Juliet asked, making the rest of the group take in the scenery.

The group landed in a huge open field with no houses in sight. You could hear in the distance a watering brook and a few chirping birds but not much else. What caught everyones eye though was the ever so ominous cloud of thick, dark, smelling smoke in the distance. Hanz paled slightly at the sight of this. It looked familiar in a strange way but he knew for a fact this was nowhere near his home. This land was completely foreign in his eyes. In fact it was a very eery kind of field to the pilot. The snow that touched everyones face and clothes left small stains of soot. The thick cloud of smoke in the distance must have mixed with the snow because the field was not completely white but rather mixed with what looked like soot.

"No… no this is not my home…" Hanz breathed out worried.

"Maybe we we're blown back by a few miles then…" Juliet suggested to the group. Tom nodded at the theory and turned to the Ravenclaw.

"Robin, get the map out and find out where we are." Tom directed.

"Way ahead of you bastard…" Robin said as he was fishing though his bag.

"No… there is no way we could be a few miles off, I don't have any memory of this land at all." Hanz murmured as he scooped the stained snow in his hands to examine it more.

"Well where ever we are at least we're by a village." Chekov said, pointing to the smoke.

"It looks about five or seven miles away. We could walk that." Juliet nodded in agreement.

"No... Something doesn't seem right about all this..." Hanz said as he wiped off some of the soot/snow that landed on his face and coat.

Robin finally brought out his map and his key stone. He tossed the stone up in the air as he opened the map. Just when the map was laid out flat is when the key stone floated gently back down, hovering a mere few inches from the paper. The map was also magical and what was at first a world map slowly zoomed itself in to becoming a European map, then zooming even more closer to their actual location.

Robin's eyes went wide, his complexion paled almost immediately. He tried it again, thinking that the location was wrong, it couldn't be right. He did it about three times but each time it landed in the extant position. The map and key stone never lies. Robin was at a complete loss of words, his mind went numb and his gaze blurred upon feeling an intense feeling of distress over came him. He gazed to the group with his mouth agape, looking at them all with a certain fear that could leave anyone with a chill up their spine.

"Well?" Tom asked in a bored tone.

Robin threw the map to the group in a fit of rage and ran to the Slytherin, punching him hard enough to knock Tom to the ground.

Juliet screamed in protest as Robin was about to dive and tackle the Slytherin. Before he could though he was restrained heavily by a very shocked Chekov.

"What the Hell Robin?!" Tom roared with utter rage.

"Let me go you bastard!" Robin yelled in a fury that was completely unlike the sarcastic Ravenclaw.

"Robin control yourself for gods sake!" Chekov pleaded as he tightened his grip on the wizard.

"What was that for you-"

"You!" Robin replied back with enough rage to take Tom aback. 'Do you have nay idea of the danger we're in?!" He yelled.

"Danger? What are you talking about?" Tom asked, spitting blood out of his mouth while wiping his lip.

"Robin why did you hit To-' Juliet said trying to calm him down.

"We're nowhere near Munich! We're not even in Germany!' Robin seethed, still struggling to break free from Chekov's grip.

"What? Wait, then where are we?" Chekov asked, confused.

"POLAND!" Robin screamed, his voice echoing through the field.

Chekov's grip loosened and took a few steps back in shock while Robin fell to the ground, breathing heavily from screaming so loud. Tom's face paled upon hearing the location, unable to speak as Juliet put both of her hands her mouth, shaking her head in disbelief.

Hanz was speechless.

"We're not just in Poland, we're in a death trap. We're right by one of the camps…" Robin seethed, tears steaming down his face.

"No, the map has to be wrong there's no way we would be near a-"

"We are! We're by a death camp you slithering psychopath!" He screamed as he began to sob. "You've sent us to our graves!"

Hanz's breath hitched. He slowly but shakily turned his head back toward the ominous cloud of smoke.

The dark snow that touched Hanz face made his scream in horror, trying to wipe himself clean upon realizing what this ebony soot really was.

It was the remnants of burning bodies.

* * *

><p>Whoa…. it was scary for me to even think that up guys let me tell you. Write to me to see what you all think!<p> 


	44. Tracks

UWAAAA I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG EVERYONE! Please forgive me you have no idea the amount of things that have happened to me. Mid-terms, handling my new part time job, my boyfriend being hospitalized for depression, it was crazy. But thank you for being so loyal and waiting patiently for this chapter. Please, enjoy yourselves and tell me what you think! Your reviews mean the world to me!

* * *

><p>"We need to get out of here, now! This in an open field, we're vulnerable!" Hanz said as he pushed Juliet towards the forested area hastily.<p>

"Someone cover our tracks, if the soldiers see it they'll follow it." The German instructed, throwing a branch covered in pine bristles to an unsuspecting Chekov.

"Aren't you over reacting? Okay yeah we're in Poland, so what?" Tom complained. Hanz walked to him and grabbed him by the collar.

"Excuse me? did you actually say 'so what?' You really don't know how dangerous it is out here do you? I know what the army does here to prisoners should they apprehend us. Let me clue you in, it means digging your own grave and having them shoot you into it. Get moving, now." He ordered.

Tom breathed deeply and shoved Hanz's hands off his coat, walking briskly past him to follow Juliet into the forested area.

Hanz hurried along followed by Robin who at this point collected himself enough to dry his tears and follow the group in silence. Chekov did as he was told and while walking with them he used the bristled branch to hide their footprints embedded in the snow. They wandered into the heavily forested area that thankfully enough now shielded them from the black snow that fell from the skies. When they were hidden enough away from the open field, the five crouched in a circle to sit, stay warm and re-plan.

"Okay, just how far are we in Poland right now?" Chekov asked Robin.

"Treblinka…" he murmured with disdain, shaking his head at the mere thought of the name. Chekov cursed under his breath in Russian, eyes lowering to the ground.

"Is there a wizardry town around here?" Juliet asked pensively to Robin, waiting patiently for an answer.

"A town? No, most of the wizarding communities here either escaped or were sent to camps themselves. We're alone out here." He choking up, each breath he took as if he inhaled poison.

"So no port key?" Tom asked.

"Of course there is no port key out here you blithering idiot!" Robin exploded at the Slytherin. "There isn't a port key here for miles!"

Tom put his hands up in a defensive position upon being yelled at. Juliet quickly motioned to Tom to not speak again since it was only going to set Robin off more.

"I have brooms here, we could fly out of the area, at least till we get out of Poland." Juliet suggested to the group.

"No, no flying. It's too risky here. There is probably cannon stations not far off from the camps location." Hanz protested.

"Yes and while we walk on the ground we have the high chance of getting shot and killed, taken prisoner or stepping on a land-mine. Take your pick, either way it's dangerous." Chekov replied dryly.

"We're doomed…" Robin whispered.

"Robin…" Juliet got up to walk over and hold him. "Robin we're not doomed, we're not going to die out here. We'll be okay so long as we stick together."

"That's what my friend Aron was told by his father two days before he and his family were sent away…" Robin hissed. "Stick together? It doesn't matter if you're on your own or with loved ones. Those vile vernon will hunt you down and kill you while you try to catch your very breath." Robin turned to the Slytherin and pointed at him accusingly.

"And you! You think this is some kind of joke! I see that off look in your eye like you don't give a shit, don't think I can't see it. Thousands of people, friends and family of all kinds have been cheated of living all because of their faith. They go from humans to becoming no more than cattle waiting for slaughter because one psychotic monster in power said they are. This black snow raining over our heads is all what's left of them! If you dare look at me like that again one more time I will kill you." He spat.

"Robin, look I meant no harm I-" Tom started but was interrupted.

"Don't fucking start with me you slithering-"

"I just want us all to get home safe! Okay?" Tom yelled to get his point across.

Robin breathed in and out erratically, trying to control his emotions. He let himself sit back down but refused to have Juliet hold him.

"You're right, I don't really know how awful it is out here… and your friend, lost or not, I have no words. But please, we have to keep our heads in straight or else we will die out here. Just let me try to find us a way out of here." He said slowly and carefully.

"… do what you want." Robin got up and walked away from the circle.

"Robin!" Juliet called after him.

"Let him go, he needs space." Chekov stopped the witch from following even further.

Tom sighed while rubbing his temples, this was a nightmare. They were stranded with no magical outpost for them to go to, no real way to go get muggle help due to the language barrier, all neatly tied together with the fact they were a few miles away from a death camp.

Juliet paced back and forth before reaching in her bag for a broom. When she pulled it out and began to mount it is when the other men noticed.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked, getting up to stop her.

"Look, I'm going up for a few seconds to see if there is a town near by. I'll come right back down." She reassured.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Hanz protested, "It's too dang-"

"I know what you said but look above you. What do you see?"

Hanz, Tom and Chekov looked up to see tree's and grey skies above.

"Nothing… why?"

"Clouds. I'm going to fly into the clouds to keep out of sight. I'll be back in a minute." Juliet elaborated.

"Wait, Juliet no, don-" Tom reached out before watching in dismay as the witch took off from the group in high speed.

"Get her back down! Do something!" Hanz yelled.

"I can't Juliet has all the brooms…." Tom mumbled as he face palmed.

Juliet zoomed through the cold air, clutching the broom tightly as she accelerated her speed. She dove into the clouds and steadied her position, letting her hover above for a few seconds to collect her thoughts. The Gryffindor rummaged again through her bag and pulled out a compass. She knew that the camp was due east so when she was able to find north she quickly tucked the compass into her pocket and flew in the correct direction.

The witch made sure her speed was steady, she didn't want to tear through the clouds and give away her position. Juliet spun her broom halfway so she was hanging upside down and dipped toward the earth so only her head stuck out of the cloud for a brief minute.

And there it was, the death camp.

From up where she was she couldn't make out much, the people down below looked more like ants and not much else. She could see multiple stations, some chimneys nearby and dirt roads that were clearly marked by cars coming in and out of the camp. Juliet turned her eyes more toward the horizon, anything to give away maybe a town nearby. Unfortunately Robin was right, everything was cleared away. No signs of other chimney's for miles which meant no town for them to run to. But alas, she did notice one thing.

Train tracks.

If there were train tracks, there had to be a train, where there was a train, there had to be people, where there were people meant there had to be homes, meaning those homes were a village or towns where the train made possible pit stops.

Bingo.

With a nod of the head with the new information she acquired, Juliet spun herself back to normal and turned around to go back to the forest.

She stopped though, allowing herself to collect her thoughts a little. Those people... they were not going to make it. This horrifying realization crept under Juliet's skin, like a strong stinging sensation. She allowed herself to peer down one last time. She spun upside down and stared at the ant like people again, watching as they were running in different directions and what not.

They were mothers and fathers, sisters and brothers down there...

Juliet held back tears while her throat became tight.

She simply couldn't do anything.

Juliet spun back once more on her broom, upside down no more. She stared heavily at her hands that were gripping her broom and attempted to compose herself.

To not help when others were truly in danger, how useless the witch truly felt. Juliet felt like a coward, a disgrace.

She sighed to herself as she solemnly made her broom go back to the others, for time being switching her focus on their own situation.

Meanwhile Tom paced while looking straight up, keeping an eye out for the petite witch.

"Ah, there she is." Tom said pointing upward. Hanz got up to look and indeed he was right, the little witch was already touching back down near their position without a single scratch. Juliet quickly dismounted her broom and rushed back to the group, not wanting to be alone in the forest for very long.

"So, what did you see." Tom asked.

"Well," Juliet said while steadying her breath "Robin was right, there are no towns other than the camp nearby…"

"Great, just wonderful. So glad we now know!" He replied sarcastically.

"But…" Juliet trailed off a bit.

"But what?" Chekov said as he joined in on the conversation.

"Train tracks. There are train tracks that go into the camp I noticed." Juliet revealed to the curious group.

"Ah… thats…" Hanz then shut his trap and looked down, regretting that he even opened his mouth.

"What is it, Hanz?" Tom demanded.

"It's…. it's for the 'cargo' that enters the camp…" Hanz phrased.

"what, like food and supplies for the soldiers?" Tom questioned.

"No…" He mumbled.

"You mean the prisoners." Chekov corrected. "So they make them take a train ride over to the camps?"

"Well…. yes, it's not the trains your thinking of. They're literally cargo trains, you know the ones that are meant to stuff animals in…" Hanz trailed off again, shaking his head.

The group fell silent upon connecting the dots together. Juliet though lifted her head up though to diffuse the situation and speak out loud.

"Those trains… they must surely have to go through towns though, am I right? They need pit stops for the soldiers and to refuel."

"Technically speaking yes, but they're all nazi occupied. There is no way we can just go by without being noticed that we're outsiders." the German replied.

"Who say's we would go into the towns? We just need to follow the train tracks enough till we find another port key or at least another witch of wizard to help us out." Tom retorted.

"It's a pretty sound idea, we don't have to stop into a town per say. I mean it's not as if we don't have supplies with us or anything." Chekov supported.

"Until you realize we're walking in the middle of snow. We don't have camouflage and it won't take long for people to spot us." Hanz countered.

"We'll travel by night then, this way no one can see us then." Juliet suggested.

Hanz remained silent for a while before sighing.

"Alright then, we'll travel by night and follow the tracks." He said, caving in.

"I'll go find Robin and tell him the new plan then." Chekov said with a nod, splitting away from the group.

"Might as well make camp here for now then till it's nightfall. I'll go get some firewood." Tom suggested.

"Ah, I'll come too!" Juliet said as she turned to follow him.

"What should I do?" Hanz asked.

"Follow Chekov and help him with the cooking, he's the one with all the food." Tom said dryly. Hanz nodded and hobbled away to join the Russian wizard who was way ahead of him.

Juliet and Tom walked together in silence, picking up pieces of wood that weren't touched so much by the snow, Juliet even picked up some dead leaves so she can stoke the fire. The two didn't stray too far from the camp sight in fear of getting lost. So every few minutes one of them would look back to see if they could still spot camp from where they were.

"I'm happy that you're getting along with Hanz more… it means a lot." Juliet said to Tom, eyes averting his as the wizard turned to face her.

"I plan to keep my promise, you mean to me a lot more than you know." Tom mumbled, trying to find an excuse to look for more wood.

Upon hearing the wise words escape his lips Juliet flushed with meekness. She turned her head away quickly so he wouldn't see her and laugh. Tom was telling the truth about keeping his word, he's really trying to get Hanz home. Though she didn't know if it was because of him or if it was because he was more looking out for himself or the group since they were out here in the middle of Poland. Either way, it was a deal, and he was liven up to it. What was throwing her off even more was Tom trying to show her his sensitive side. Up until recently Juliet didn't even know he had a sensitive side.

He was being kinder to her.

And it made Juliet very confused. First he was mad and violent, now for the sake of their friendship that Tom apparently believes is very special to him he's now being eerily thoughtful of her.

Juliet just couldn't get used to this side of Tom. She was familiar with the Tom riddle that always had petty arguments with her and was always sarcastic. With her complimenting her like this it honestly made her worry for her heart.

"Hey, quit spacing out and grab more wood you twat!" Tom barked at the witch.

Juliet snapped out of her daze, glaring at first at the wizard but then smiling. Yeah, thats the Tom she knows.

* * *

><p>Thank you everyone for waiting so patiently, I'll do my best to update as soon as possible. happy late Halloween and early Thanksgiving (In case I don't update till then).<p>

Comment/review what you guys think okay? Love you all! (hugs)


	45. The Cowards Second Chance

Hello everyone, boy has this semester been hard. So hard I could barely get a word in to finish this chapter! I am so so sorry my dear readers. You deserve better than this, thankfully though summer will arrive shortly and I can resume this faster and give you all the chapters you deserve. Thanks for continuously supporting me!

* * *

><p>"It's cold." Tom grumbled as the group continued to walk through the forested area.<p>

"Can it snake breath we're all cold out here!" Robin sneered as he trudged through the snow.

"Really?" Chekov said with a bemused smile. "I'm quite fine."

"Chekov, you're a giant Russian." Juliet said as she shivered. "We're not like you who's been born and raised in this weather."

Hanz took off his scarf and wrapped it around Juliet's neck with precision, the man wasn't as cold as Juliet was and from the looks of it she was pretty much just skin and bones compared to the pilot.

"Better?" Has asked.

Juliet clumsily tried to take it off while insisting he continue to wear it but the German shrugged it off innocently. At the same time Tom walked forward and took his hat off, shoving it on Juliet's head for extra warmth.

"Not you too, Tom!" Juliet whined.

"Yeah, weren't you just complaining about the cold?" Robin chided.

"Shut up." The Slytherin spat as he eyed Hanz closely.

He knew it was stupid but Tom just felt an extreme desire to 'one up' the German every time he tried to do something nice for Juliet. It got on his nerves so much that he almost wished he wasn't being this painfully obvious in front of everyone. He wasn't denying in his head that he was jealous of the pilot who was more charming and honestly he really wouldn't blame the girl at this point. When he thought about it more it was obvious that 'nice' people gravitate more towards other 'nice' people.

So Tom naturally believed that if he too was just as nice then maybe Juliet would possibly notice his feelings as being more sincere.

"You don't suppose anyone will notice that we left illegally now, do you?" Juliet said, a hint of worry hidden in each word she spoke.

"If we play our cards right they'll think we're skipping." Robin answered. "But in all honesty I wasn't expecting us to be smack down in the middle of Poland of all things." Robin kicked the snow while glaring accusingly at Tom.

Tom rolled his eyes, ignoring the Ravenclaw.

"I arranged one of the paintings I trust to forge fake excuses for each of us. We're all seeing family members so if anyone asks when we get back, just babble the old stories about your folks." Tom informed the group lazily.

"Thats the least of your worries right now, just be lucky we haven't been spotted yet by a train." huffed Hanz as he trudged along with his crutches.

"We're not going too fast for you, are we?" Juliet asked.

"No, no, carry on. remember I'm a pilot with training. This is nothing." He grinned triumphantly.

"Da, that may be true before but you have third and fourth degree burns all over your lower body…." Chekov took off his dragon satchel and dived arm deep into his bag. He then pulled out a canteen and handed it to the German.

"Drink this for now, you out of all of us need to stay the most hydrated. With your loss of blood from the accident you might not be accustomed to walking under such extremities."

"Thank you…." The pilot took the canteen and took a quick swig of the water only to make a slightly disappointed sigh.

"You could have at least made it vodka you know…." Hanz eyed the Russian with disapproval.

Chekov laughed heartily at the German.

"Another time, my friend!"

"What? No alcohol? Chekov that would have actually been a good thing to bring! Vodka keeps you warm!" Robin complained.

"You think that I, a Russian, don't know that?" Chekov Challenged. "You all couldn't handle Russian Vodka if you tried, your British tastes would faint after two swigs!" He teased.

"Hey, I'm an American. Don't group me with these guys, I tried moonshine before!" Juliet complained.

"What the bloody hell is moonshine?" Tom asked.

"Nothing you would like, believe me. Stuff is so strong it makes stomach acid seem tame to drink." Juliet warned.

"That…. that sounds disgusting…" Robin replied wearily.

"Yet somehow appropriate for America…" Hanz added on.

"I didn't know you drink, Juliet!" Chekov said bemused.

"I don't really, I still hate the taste of most drinks." She mumbled.

"And you three? You drink?" Chekov asked with a grin.

"German beer is the best in the world. Thats my favorite thing to drink after a good days work." Hanz replied casually.

"Though I agree with Hanz about the beer, I actually really like champagne." Robin said aloud.

"Champagne? Really? You?" The Slytherin smirked. "I didn't take you to be the one with expensive tastes."

"Oh shut up. You all know it's delicious, especially when they add fruits in it. It's best with pomegranate seeds!" He countered.

"I like them with strawberries!" Chekov replied to Robin.

"Really?" I like them with raspberries more…" Juliet followed.

"I tried it with pineapple once, so far thats my favorite." Hanz chimed in.

"….." Tom looked at these idiots talking about alcohol and just wondered for a long minute whether or not they thought they were on vacation or not. The way this group carried on conversations it would make you believe you were at a beach relaxing.

"What about you, Tom? What fruit do you like in your champagne?"

"….blueberries." He mumbled.

"Yeah…. you look like a blueberry kinda guy." said Robin.

"I agree." Juliet nodded.

"Do you have a favorite drink, Tom? You're the only one who didn't chime in." Hanz asked, curious.

"I like tea." Tom deadpanned with a bored facial expression.

"Ah, you're not a drinker then I take it."

"No. I only drink when given something, I never buy one." Tom elaborated.

"How boring!" Robin complained.

"Say what you want, I'll live longer than you anyway." Tom countered.

And so for the next few hours, talking to each other as the night air grew colder and colder was the only thing to pass the time for the group. They all trudged through the snow in a slow but steady pace, all with eyes that directed themselves to the empty train tracks that played ahead in a calm but ominous reminder of where they were, where it was to lead them.

Juliet looked to Hanz wearily, almost afraid to open her mouth and ask… but for too long now had this question plagued her.

"Hanz…" She began. The Pilot turned to the witch questionably as he was drinking more water.

"Do you believe what Hitler wrote…. about the Jewish people I mean…" She said slowly, very careful in choosing her words.

Hanz sighed while closing the bottle of his canteen, wiping his mouth clean.

"No, Juliet…. I didn't agree with it, I still don't. They became a scapegoat to Germany's bitterness after the Great War. There was nothing I knew I could do to stop others from my country into believing those words of hate. I still don't understand how others could justify it like my brother…."

"You have a brother?" Juliet asked.

"Yes, but he's a soldier. He loves our country more than myself or even half the German people do really. He believes Mein Kampf to be a work of genius and followed it word by word. I on the other hand was very skeptical of it…." He trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence.

"Yet you still chose to be a pilot and not flee?" Juliet asked.

"I love my country, I love my people, I chose to enlist because I wanted to defend my people, not spread Hitler's reign."

"That's a double edge sword though." Juliet countered.

"Yes, but I know Hitler's ways will fail… Countries all over cannot support such an obtuse ideology about one place while trying to making it their own. This has happened in history so many times before. When an Empire grows too power hungry and tries to force more and more subjects to change the more enemies they make. Germany has made more enemies then it has made allies, thats why I chose to be a pilot. Because I believe when Germany fails and its walls crumble I will still be there to protect the people."

"My, how heroic." Tom replied sarcastically.

"Mock me all you want, it's what I believe." Hanz glared.

"It's all noble and all to say that, but I think you're a coward." Tom replied icily.

"Hey, Tom wai-" Juliet tried to interrupt but Tom ignored her completely.

"You say you wish to protect the German people by becoming a pilot. You don't support Hitler's cause, yet you're under his command by being in the system regardless. That seems pretty counterintuitive to be against the system yet be a part of it. If you ask me you don't really mean your words, it's all empty phrases to justify your own actions. Hiding rather than taking a chance to do something right. Pathetic." Tom concluded.

The group was stunned into silence, unable to say anything back. Juliet especially didn't know what to say.

It was because Tom had a very valid point, as much as she did't want to admit it. Tom glanced at the witch and for a moment he looked to her apologetically. A single look told her that Tom supported in helping him home but could not bring himself to believe he was a good man. Juliet was reminded that he was doing this for her, not for him.

"You're right… I was half assing my words, thats why I fled." Hanz said slowly. The pilot took a deep breath and looked to Tom soothingly. "War… it does many horrible things to you. It takes everything you know morally and tears it all apart. I couldn't take the heat… so I fled. I guess that makes me pathetic and a coward, doesn't it. Should I have died in that fire? Probably, yet here I am…"

Hanz looked to the rest of the group and smiled apologetically.

"You all are giving me this second chance. When I fully recover, I plan to use it to actually help. I won't run away again." He then turned his eyes back to Tom. "You're right to not like me you know. I wouldn't have liked me either had I been in your shoes. I promise to change."

Tom didn't reply, he only turned his head in compliance and continued to lead the group.

They trudged in silence, daring to utter no more than the sound of breathing. Tom looked back to see Juliet gazing at her feet downtrodden. Tom sighed, he soured the mood. He opened his bag and dug deep to find his book of Shakespeare, he flipped through a few pages to find a sonnet that would ease the group. He cleared his voice and spoke aloud:

_"Not marble, nor the gilded monuments_

_Of princes, shall outlive this powerful rhyme;_

_But you shall shine more bright in these contents_

_Than unswept stone, besmear'd with sluttish time._

_When wasteful war shall statues overturn,_

_And broils root out the work of masonry,_

_Nor Mars his sword, nor war's quick fire shall burn_

_The living record of your memory._

_'Gainst death, and all oblivious enmity_

_Shall you pace forth; your praise shall still find room_

_Even in the eyes of all posterity_

_That wear this world out to the ending doom._

_So, till the judgment that yourself arise,_

_You live in this, and dwell in lovers' eyes."_

Tom's smooth voice drifted through the wind and mixed with the night. The group memorized by the sonnet could only silently smile at the thought of Tom trying to make things right. Juliet was surprised by the way he carried out the beautiful words, showing a gentleness she knew nothing of. She closed her eyes as he carried on with the beautiful language of Shakespeare, following blindly to the sound of his voice through the snowy pasture. Each word he spoke gently floated away back to the stars with blissful reminder of what beauty truly was.

The group followed their leader, the Slytherin had made his mark on each of their hearts with trust that all would be well.

* * *

><p>Doesn't shakespeare just warm your heart? It does for me that's for sure. Do you believe Tom to be right? Or do you believe Hanz's argument to be also correct, does he deserve a second chance? I want to know what you guys think.<p>

Till next time my dear readers!


End file.
